Good or Bad Influence? Larry Stylinson Fanfic
by corriefanfic
Summary: Louis is a mother's boy, Harry is a gang boy. By falling in love, they have changed each other forever. Niall, Zayn and Liam follow day to day life of their fun, stressful but sexual journey. Side order of Ziall. This fic is like a soap, so continued FOREVER! Start now! Much better than it sounds! AU. Rated M for later chapters. Edited by mmj13.
1. Chapter 1

A knock on the door.

"Louis, dear, are you up yet? You have to been in Uni in half an hour and your breakfast is ready..." Louis Tomlinson's mother called to him.

Waking up, Louis realised he had his first day of lessons at University today (the first day had just been finding the classrooms, meeting the lecturers etc.), and got out of bed. He hurriedly put on some dull grey trousers and a fluffy black and white hand-knitted jumper his mother had made him. He didn't exactly look the part, but hardly anyone did in the Uni that he went to. Most people didn't even bother wearing loafers or smart shoes, just trainers or skateboarding shoes.

"Coming, mum." Louis called back. He flattened his unfashionable hair and walked out. Immediately his mother pulled him into a hug.

"Oh, my baby is going to college. I love you!" Her voice was muffled against his jumper.

"Thanks mum." Louis hugged her back. His parents split up when he was young, meaning he was living with just his mother. "Love you too." He was truly a mother's boy.

Twenty minutes later, he had walked out of the house with his heavy rucksack, which was filled with books, and began to wait by the bus stop for his friend, Liam Payne. They always walked to school together when they were younger, and nothing had stopped them now, because they both chose the same direction in life; drama. They were both studying drama in Uni, and always stuck together.

"Heya, mate!" Louis called over to Liam, as he walked over. "Let's go."

"Did you draft up the lyrics last night?" Liam looked at his best friend.

"No, sorry, I decided to catch an early night."

"Oh, okay. Oh well, there's always breaks, lunches and after schools."

"Yeah, s'pose." They both trotted off to Uni.

Louis sighed whilst jotting down different techniques for capturing the audience's attention. Liam noticed this, and whispered: "What's up?"

"I'm bored."

"Well, this isn't exactly the most fun activity-"

"No, no. Look, I'll tell you after school." Louis looked back down, realising that the teacher, Mr. Steer, was giving them an odd look. They hushed for the rest of the lesson.

The bell went around 20 minutes later.

"Are you going to tell me what's up, then?" Liam asked Louis, as the pupils flooded the corridors and gate.

"Well, you see, the thing is, I'm not just bored in lessons... I'm bored ALL the time."

"...yes. Carry on. Or is that it?"

"No, no. I want a change in life. I want something to happen; something drastic. I need some excitement in my life, like a girlfriend, or something or other."

Liam thought about this for a moment, and shrugged his shoulders. Unfortunately for Louis, something drastic was about to happen, but in a bad way...

* * *

Earlier that day...

Harry Styles was texting. He did at least two words per second; he was so used to it. He was organising for his gang to meet up. It consisted of guys called Dudley, Spike and Jim, and a tough, butch looking girl called Roxanne, Rox for short. They often went round threatening people, stealing fags or booze, and the guys often tried to pull women (though that never worked). Harry was the laid back one of the group. He always stayed at the back, whilst the others did the dirty. He was cool as a lime, relaxed as a sunny beach.

Today, at around 4:30pm, Louis and Harry would meet for the first time.

"Alright, mate?" Dudley, obviously the gang leader, came over to Harry and pulled him into a bro hug. Spike and Jim did the same. Rox just lifted her head. They all respected Harry, especially when they were bickering between them and Harry took both sides.

"What is we gon' be up to today?" Spike said.

"'Thought we could get some money, if you know what I mean." Jim replied.

"Ugh, you guys are gonna get locked up if you keep beating people up." Harry interjected the well-mannered one of the lot. They all ignored him, not wanting to offend him. They walked down the same alley Liam and Louis were going down.

Walking down Krate Street, they turned left. It was dark now, and rain had started to pour. The gang put their hoods up, looking more gang-like than ever.

* * *

"So, what do you have in mind? What d'you feel like doing that's...'drastic'?" Liam asked.

Louis sniffed."How am I supposed to know?" He responded.

5 minutes later, they turned right, and came to an alley. The alley had crates of rubbish, landfill bins, lots of litter and rats. It was a quick route though; otherwise Louis and Liam would've had to go all the way round Krate Street.

"Shit. Louis, look." Liam gasped.

"What?" Louis squinted.

"It's that gang! They go round beating people up. Have you never seen 'em before?"

"Urm, no. Nor have I heard of 'em." A brief pause emerged.

"Hide." Liam broke the silence.

"What-?"

"Hide!"

"No."

"YES!" Liam insisted.

"NO! I'm not scared!" Louis fought back. The gang was at least 15 feet away now. Louis could make out the faces through the pouring rain. There was a rather butch looking girl with dyed purple hair, a skinhead who stayed at the front, a tall guy with spiky hair and a rather small guy, who looked too small to be in a gang. Then, on the far left, was a handsome looking boy with brown curls, and green eyes. They met eye contact for a minute, then, Louis looked away, blushing. He stayed to the left, whilst Liam stayed behind a crate, too scared.

Louis edged nearer. Three steps, two steps, one step, and-

"Woops!" Louis' foot tangled up with Harry's, resulting in Harry on the cold, wet pavement. He quickly got up. The rest of the gang circled round Louis, given him the evils.

"You trying to take our main man?" Spike squared Louis up. The rest giggled.

"He couldn't if he tried." One of the guys came out with.

Dudley stepped up to Louis, who held up his arms, and Dudley took out his wallet upside down, resulting in everything falling out. While Dudley bent down to pick up the money, Louis made a break for it. He was so focused on Dudley, though, that he ran straight in to the girl with the purple hair - Roxanne. She pushed him away from her, pinned him against the brick wall and punched him in the stomach. Louis cried out in pain.

Throughout all this, Harry remained hidden. From behind the crate, Liam put his phone on top volume and played a police siren, so it sounded like a faded police car to Louis and the gang.

"Oh, shit, it's the pigs. Run for it." Dudley screeched. They all did, except for Harry, who picked up Louis driver's license. Then he too, ran. He noticed Liam and the police siren, but overlooked it. He did not like to get involved.

Is Harry really suited for a gang? Does he belong in a friendship with Liam and Louis?


	2. Chapter 2

"Did you know any of these guys' names?" The police officer asked. At that moment, Louis' mum, Johannah, came in the living room with a tray of biscuits and tea for Liam, Louis and the two police officers.

"Urm, no. Sorry, I only caught their faces..." Louis replied.

"Me too." Liam added.

"Could you describe them to me?" The woman officer next to the man had a pen ready on a notepad. Louis tried as best he could to explain... the purple dyed hair... the shorty... the skinhead... the spiky haired guy and then…pause. "Are you okay, sir?" The woman officer leaned in.

Louis shook his head around, bringing him to sense. "Yeah... yeah, I'm fine."

"Was there anyone else?"

"No, there wasn't; just the four of them." Louis lied, not seeming to know why he didn't mention the curly haired boy. Liam looked at him briefly, and the look in Louis' face told him he knew what he was doing.

"Okay. Thank you." The officers got up. "We'll be in touch soon." They thanked Johannah and left.

"They didn't even touch their tea..." Johannah broke the awkward silence.

* * *

Harry woke up twenty minutes after this, but lay in an hour longer. It was Friday, meaning he had to go into college early today - not like he cared. He hardly ever attended. His attendance record was 76%, and if it dropped below 70% than he would get kicked out of the course. Again, not like he cared. His mum cared, though. And if she found out that Harry was in a gang, she'd go berserk.

Harry lived, like Louis, in a house with his mother. His older sister left home two months ago, meaning it was just them. Harry's mother never found out about him bunking, either, because he always chucked the letters, and he'd be in before her if he did go to college anyway.

He got out of bed, dressed in only his boxers, and checked himself out in the mirror. He adjusted his curly, brown hair (which he liked to think as his trademark) and pulled up his boxer shorts. He was a medium-tall 18 year old, with some minor muscles on his slim figure. It was surprising, though, because all he ever did was eat, really, and only went to the gym once a fortnight.

Talking about food, Harry went down to get some breakfast after putting his fashionable clothes on.

Downstairs, he put some toast in the toaster and set it. He sat down on the kitchen chair and waited. Feeling something bulge in his tight navy chinos, he took it out. It was that guy's driver's license. His name was 'Louis Tomlinsom', and he had straight-down, hazelnut hair, with the same colour eyes.

Harry didn't know why he picked it up though, he just found himself doing it. He thought he could return it, seeing as it did have his address on it. Yeah, maybe he could be the good samarit-

_Ring ring, ring ring_

_"_Hello?" Harry answered his mobile. It was Dudley.

"The pigs never caught us. We're safe - with a ton better off init! We posted your share through your letterbox late last night, mate. Look, about later, me and my mates we're meeting up init-"

Harry hung up. For some reason, he was disgusted about Dudley bragging about Louis. He walked over to the letterbox, picked up a brown parcel with 'HARRY' on it and opened it. One hundred pounds. But, that was all of it? Wow, that was more than a share. He found himself putting on his shoes, and going out of the door, walking down 18 houses to wear Louis lived.

* * *

"So, mate, what are you planning on doing, today?" Liam asked Louis, halfway through Nigella Kitchen. Louis scowled at him, and told him to wait for the credits. Nigella Lawson was loved by Louis.

Ten minutes later, the credits rolled, and Louis asked what Liam had asked him before. Liam asked him again.

"We could draft up those lyrics?" Louis suggested.

"Great idea. Let's do it." Liam replied, pulling out a pen and some paper, as if he meant for Louis to say that.

"So the first line was... um... can't remember now." Louis pointed out.

"A-hah! You're insecure-"

_Ding, dong._

"Ugh, I'll get it." Louis got up. He walked over to the door and opened it. When he did, he just stood there, mouth probably wide open. There, in front of him, was the curly-haired boy he'd met before.

"Hi." He said.

"Urm, hi." Louis replied. Harry scratched his head for a second.

"Look, I, er, got your money. Sorry about yesterday."

"Oh, it's okay. I shouldn't have tripped you up." Harry smiled at this, his teeth showing. Louis smiled automatically too, because he looked so goddamn hot with that smile. Ouch.

"Oh shit, my toast." Harry realised. "See ya later Louis!" He shouted, already halfway down the street. Louis leaned out and waved, then closed the door. He leaned back against it, clutched the brown parcel and smiled. _He said my name._


	3. Chapter 3

**_The next week..._**

"Hey, mum!" Louis hopped into the kitchen. "Whatcha' cooking?"

"Bacon, eggs, like I normally do. You're up early; you don't need to be in for another hour! What's up with you, you've been looking much chirpier these last few days..." She frowned curiously.

"Oh, nothing... just happy with life." He sat down at the table and waited for his breakfast. Two minutes later, his plate was filled with scrambled eggs and bacon, and then Louis wolfed it down. He got ready for Uni and watched Nigella until he left.

"Hey, Liam." For some strange reason, Louis gave Liam a hug.

"And what was that for?" Liam raised an eyebrow.

"Dunno. Let's goooo!" They left at a steady pace. As they walked, they talked about all sorts of different ideas for lyrics. They were going to start a group or a band, aiming for four members. Though they only had two, Liam had a lot of friends and a lot of them had musical talent. As they went through a shop car park, Louis spotted a familiar face - it was that curly-haired boy, walking the other direction to them. The boy put his phone in his pocket, and looked up, noticing Louis and Liam. Louis smiled, hoping Liam wouldn't notice he was part of the gang. The boy smiled back, showing his teeth again. Wow.

* * *

"Hey, Liam." Sofia walked over to Liam. She had long, curly brown hair and was half Italian - though she didn't sound it. "You coming to my party tonight?" She was one of Liam's many friends.

"Ah...Louis and I were planning on meeting up tonight."

"Really...?" Sofia sighed and drooped. Louis' head poked up out of a book, hearing his name being mentioned. "Well... I suppose you could bring him too. There's loads of room in the hall I've rented out."

"Oh, cool. You up for that, Louis?" Liam turned to Louis.

"Um... naah, you go ahead without me. I'll be fine."

"That's a yes. We'll be there." Liam smiled and Sofia walked up, with a big, cheesy grin on her face. Louis' eyes widened, and he poked Liam in the ribs.

"Why did you say that? I hate parties!" Louis gasped.

"Because you need to lighten up. You need friends, not just me, your mum and Nigella." Louis looked quite offended at this. He dropped it though.

"But I have no decent clothes."

"Then come back to mine after class. Borrow some of my clothes, my mum can do your hair (Liam's mum was a hairdresser) and you could even pick up a girl. I see some potential in that cute face of yours-" Liam was playfully pulling Louis' cheeks, but Louis pulled away, blushing.

"If I say yes, will you drop the matter?"

"Yup." Liam immediately replied.

Louis sighed. "Fine."

"WOO!" Liam cheered.

"But how will I let my mum know?"

"Ring her..."

"I don't have a mobile..." Louis admitted. Liam laughed.

"Oh yeah... use mine and text her."

Minutes after Louis texted her, with help from Liam, she replied saying it was fine but as long as he was back before 11.

* * *

"This?" Liam suggested, holding up a stripy shirt to Louis, and peering round the shirt to have a look. Louis didn't seem too impressed.

"Naah... not me." Louis moaned. After a number of fashionable shirts, t-shirts and more shirts, Louis agreed to a plain white shirt, with brown chinos. Liam still said there was something missing.

"Ahah! Suspenders." Liam pulled some out of a different draw and threw them at Louis. He attached them, and he looked great. Liam looked him up to down, then pointed at his head. "Hair."

They trotted downstairs towards the kitchen. Liam's mother pointed a welcome-hand towards the chair. Louis smiled, and let Liam's mother wrapped round one of those things that you get put over you when you get your hair cut - Louis always forgot (or didn't know) what they were called.

_Snip snip, clatter, snip snip, spray spray, wooooooooooooo (sound of hair dryer), snip snip, brush brush, squirt squirt _and...

"Have a look in the mirror darling." Liam's mother held a hand-mirror in front of him. To everyone's surprise, Louis was pleased. His hair was slightly layered at the sides, fringe swooshed to the right.

One last look in the mirror: check. He was ready for the party.

* * *

Liam's mother had dropped them off at the party hall. Liam entered first, Louis shortly behind him. Louis couldn't deny it - his heart was pounding. What if he wasn't accepted? What if he becomes even more of an outcast…a hate figure?!

"Relax, mate." Liam looked behind him as he could thoroughly tell his best mate was bricking it. Louis didn't respond.

"Hey Liam!" Sofia ran over to him and embraced him in a hug. They let go. "Who's this with you? Hang on... is that...?"

"Yup. That's Louis. That's Louis Tomlinson." Liam smiled proudly at Sofia and his friend.

"Wow... you look so hot its unreal... - sorry! Did I say that out loud? Eheheh... Come on in, guys! Have a great time! Booze are on the left, soft drinks and food on the right."

As Sofia pounced back into the hall, Liam straightened his blazer. "You ready?" He asked.

"Course - after that massive confidence boost, I'll be fine."

"Good. Let's go." They left the corridor after dumping their coats and walked into the main hall.

They hung around in the bottom left-hand corner of the hall, where Liam's friends were. After half an hour, Liam had drunk loads and Louis was bored loads.

"Are you alright?" Liam asked, still fully sober. He sure was experienced.

"Not really... bit bored."

"Have a drink." Liam suggested.

"I never have and I never will try alcohol. I'll get some orange juice." Louis scowled. Liam shrugged and started to flirt.

There was only one other person on the right side of the hall, and their back was turned to Louis. Their hood was up, also. Louis made for a half-full jug near him, and craned his neck whilst he poured it out. He made out dark brown, curly hair and that they were a boy. He was on his phone.

It was that boy again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Louis' POV**

He put his phone in his pocket and turned round to see me, instantly flashing that smile of his.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." I replied.

"Louis, isn't it?" Oh my god he said my name again. "Why aren't you over by the alcohol?"

"I dunno... never tried it to be honest." I sighed.

"You should try it - who knows, you may be surprised."

"Sorry, but, I didn't catch your name?" I frowned questionably.

"Oh yeah, sorry." He giggled. "It's Harry, Harry Styles." Wow. That is one amazing name. "Why don't we go and have a drink? See what you like."

"I'm not sure..." I spoke with hesitance.

"C'mon. Do it with me. I'll be right here." At this, I smiled and walked to the other side of the hall with him.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

I pocketed my phone and turned to face this imposer. To my surprise, I didn't recognise him; at first that is. Then he said 'Hi', and I could tell by the voice it was that guy called Louis Tomlinson. He was the one those twats beat up the other night.

We walked over to the other side of the hall, where it was packed. I squeezed through and grabbed a couple of beers, handing one to Louis.

"Do you like this?" I asked as he took a sip. He screwed up his face.

"That's grotesque..." He put the beer down and reluctantly swallowed what he sipped.

"Hahah... try this." I handed him drink after drink, and after what seemed like ages, there was only one left to taste - and I knew it wouldn't be successful. I tried anyway, pouring out a couple of vodka shots.

"There's not much in there, is there?" Louis winked.

"That's how it's meant to be. You have to swallow it or you'll hate it." I gave him a tip.

"Okay... here goes." He braced himself.

"3...2...1... GO!" We both downed our shots. He screwed up his face immediately and waved a hand in front of his mouth, and then, shockingly, he started to relax.

"You know..." Louis said, making tapping noises with his tongue (OH MY GOD HIS TONGUE), "It's not that bad."

I smiled, showing my teeth again. For some reason, only he had that desired effect on me, and I succumbed to it. I looked up into his twinkling eyes, then to his amazing hair... down to his chest-

WOAH WOAH WOAH, what am I doing?! Am I checking this guy out?

My phone was vibrating. I hoped it would only vibrate once to let me know it was a text, but it kept on vibrating. "Can you pour them? I've got to answer this." Louis nodded. I went outside the fire exit to answer my phone. It was eerily quiet out here.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Harry, I hate you. Not only did you cheat on me, you didn't tell me, and it was my fucking _best friend_. It's over, and we're never getting back together. No way, not this time, not after-"

I pulled the phone away from my ear and hung up. I was slightly relieved, because she was just a bit of skirt, really, but we were best friends before that so this girl meant something to me. I felt tears sting my eyes. Then someone stepped outside the fire exit and put a hand on my shoulder. Then I heard a door slam.

"Oh shit, now we have to go all the way round..." It was Louis. I laughed at this fail. He turned me round and then looked down into my eyes, which were glistening with tears. Something about Louis then made them fall. "We could stay out here for a bit." He suggested, but when he saw that I was crying he pulled me into a tight hug.

After a couple of minutes I realised this was no ordinary hug. My arms were round his waist and his hands were massaging my back. I slightly pulled away and looked up at him, so very close. We were breathing on each other, and for some reason that turned me on. He turned me on.

I edged slowly forward, my lips just a few centimeters from his, both pushed up against the wall, and he licked his lips and we both cocked our heads to the right so our noses wouldn't collide and-

**Louis' point of view**

Liam burst through the fire exit and saw Harry and me pushed up against the wall.

"Oi, get the fuck off of him, now!" He pulled us apart, our lips torn away from each other and he gave Harry an almighty shove, and he fell on the grass.

"Liam, you twat!" I shouted at him, letting my emotions run wild. At this moment a crowd had gathered and someone had stopped the music. Harry stood up, looked down at himself (dripping wet with grass stains) and looked at everyone staring at him. I could see his eyes glistening again and then he walked off down the side of the building.

I shook my head disbelievingly at Liam and jogged over to Harry to catch up with his fast pace.


	5. Chapter 5

"Harry, wait! Wait!" Louis called after him. Harry wouldn't slow down or turn round. Louis caught up to him and turned him round by his shoulder.

"I'm... sorry, Lou. Go and have a great time without me."

"No, I can't. Thanks to you, I've had a great night. I've never felt so alive before... let's go back inside and show 'em that you don't give a shit." He patted Harry's back. Harry smiled, as Louis brushed him down.

"Thanks, Lou. I can call you Lou, can't I?"

"Yeah sure. About before..." Louis started. "We nearly kissed."

"Yeah."

"Do you regret that?" Harry looked up hopefully. "... what would you do if I said no?"

"I'd be pleased." Harry leaned in while Louis pulled back. "What?" Harry said confused.

"I... don't believe in kissing before dating..." Louis confessed. "Though, I am tempted."

Harry chuckled. "Awh, that is honestly adorable. Let's go inside." They had their arms round each other's waists.

* * *

After another four hours of hard partying, Louis and Harry left. Seeing as they lived 18 houses away from each other, they could walk home together. It was a very awkward silence, as they'd just come from an extremely loud environment. Then, out of the blue, Harry put his hand on Louis' shoulder, then snaked his way down. When he got down to Louis' wrist, he started to spread out his fingers, and turned his hand around so their palms were facing each other. Harry interlocked their fingers.

"This feels perfect." He announced.

Louis had never experienced this before. This was tingling his whole body, and he could feel an erection coming on. Thank god it was dark, so Harry wouldn't notice.

They got to their street and stood outside Louis' house for a moment. Then, Harry offered out his hands and embraced Louis in a hug.

Harry gave Louis a slip of paper, and said, "Call me, so we can go on our first date tomorrow."

"Okay. Night, Harry."

* * *

Louis couldn't sleep that night. He was too ecstatic - yet it felt peculiar. He'd never even considered dating a girl, let alone a guy. Mind you, he wasn't just any guy. Harry's special, in Louis' eyes. He had beautiful curls, bright emerald eyes and one amazing jaw line.

He figured this was why he had never had a girlfriend. He'd never looked at a girl before in that way, and now his feelings for Harry explained everything.

Sitting up in bed, he realised he didn't even have a phone. How was he going to be able to arrange a date with Harry now?

Ah yes, the landline.

* * *

The next day went by slowly. He was waiting for his mother to go out and do the shopping, so Louis could have a private call with Harry. Finally, she left.

Louis hurriedly raced downstairs and picked up the phone. He dialled Harry's number, which was stashed away in his pocket. The call went through immediately.

"Hello?" Came the croaky, deep voice of Harry.

"Hi Harry. It's Louis. How are you?"

"Feeling like crap after last night; hangover from hell. Ha, you must be worse." Harry chuckled.

"Actually...I feel as right as rain. No headache at all." There was a brief pause.

"Look... are you sure about tonight? You were pretty out of it last night and I hope you aren't having any regrets..."

"Of course not!" Came the immediate response.

"Great. So 6:30 at the woolly?"

"The woolly?"

"The pubs down the road from us... oh, forget it. I'll pick you up at 6." The line was cut off. Louis stood there, smiling. His first date.


	6. Chapter 6

_Ding dong_

Louis' doorbell went off. He dashed off to the doorway, before his mum did, and checked himself out quickly in the mirror mounted on the wall. Then his mum walked over.

"Louis, why are dressed so smartly? I thought you just said it was with a few of Liam's friends...?" She questioned. Louis had to think on the spot.

"Yeah, well, you know me, mother. Like to make a good impression." But this seemingly didn't satisfying his concerned mother.

"Right... Well have a great night then!" And with that, she walked off, knowing full well that Louis was dating.

Once Louis made sure his mother turned a corner, he grabbed his jacket, opened the door and walked out, making sure not to open it wide enough in case his mother saw Harry...

... who was looking absolutely incredible.

"Wow... Harry. If I knew you'd gone to all this trouble..." Louis' eyes looked up and down Harry. He was wearing a neat shirt and a blazer with black jeans and boy... he looked the part. He smiled widely.

"Don't be silly Louis, you look amazing." They walked off together. For some reason, Louis' heart was pounding and he felt more awkward than he did the previous night. "Don't feel awkward." Harry said at that precise moment. Then he stopped. "If you feel uncomfortable, just say and we can go home."

Louis also stopped and sighed. "I'm sorry. Look... this is kinda different for me..." He began.

"In what way? How?"

"This is kinda... my first date." An awkward silence descended. Then Harry burst out laughing. Louis couldn't help but smile. "It's not funny! I've never been in this situation."

Harry was now doubled over, having to put his hand on Louis' shoulder for support. Louis pulled Harry up, and they were both looking in to each other's eyes, both giggling madly. Louis licked his lips and Harry found it oh so hot. He leaned in towards Louis, and vice-versa. They were so close now, breathing on each other like before, and Harry could almost taste those plump, delicious looking lips. But then Louis pulled back.

"Sorry. Not until later." He winked. Harry groaned.

"Fine... let's go."

However, they were oblivious to the fact that Dudley and the gang watched that whole scenario, from behind a dustbin.

* * *

Louis and Harry were having a great night. They weren't getting any funny looks, and they'd just finished their dinner when the waitress came over.

"All done?" She asked, and when they nodded she took their plates away.

"And can I have the same again, please? Drinks wise, that is..." Harry winked, and the waitress blushed and moved on.

"I saw that." Louis giggled.

"Oh, yeah, sorry... I am a massive flirt, even without realising... you'll have to put with that."

"Are you trying to get me drunk or something?" Louis joked as the waitress came back with two vodka & oranges and a little slip of paper. She hurriedly walked off, while Louis snatched it up and went in to a giggle fit. "I can't believe it... she's given you her number! HA!"

"Yeah right..." Harry snatched it. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Oh well... let's enjoy our drinks. Shame you didn't order any pudding." Louis winked.

"Pudding's later..." Harry slurred. He went over to Louis and made it look like he was whispering in his ear by putting his hand in front of his mouth, but he was gently nibbling Louis' earlobe.

Louis let out a rather loud groan, making the people on the table next to them look.

"Priceless..." Harry took a sip of his drink.

* * *

The evening started to drag on. Louis ran out of conversation starters and he started to feel awkward again. Harry picked up on this, so he tried something Louis wouldn't forget...

"Can we play a game?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, sure. What game?"

"It's called Nervous. I put my hand anywhere I want under the table and when you want me to stop you say nervous, I stop. Got it?"

Louis gulped. "Uh-huh."

"Good." Harry remained casual, taking a sip of his drink again, whilst placing his hand on Louis' knee.

"So Louis, how was your morning?" Harry smiled, moving his hand up, edging closer to Louis' thigh.

"Ugh... yeah... good." He breathed heavily. Harry now moved his hand downwards, stroking Louis' inner thigh. It was getting closer to the oh-so noticeable bulge in Louis' chinos. Louis wasn't sure he was ready for this. But before he could say 'nervous', Harry pulled back.

"Let's go." Harry put a few notes on the bill and left, leaving Louis to get up for himself. He hurriedly grabbed his coat, and held it to his crotch when he got up, so no one saw his erection.

* * *

They were now nearly at Harry's house, holding hands.

"It's only 8. Why don't you come in for a couple of hours? No one's in..."

So Louis followed him in. They both hung their coats up on the right and then Louis followed Harry in to the living room.

They both plonked on the sofa, where Harry poured them both a double-vodka shot. But it wasn't just one. Out of the cabinet on his left, he topped up shot-glass after shot-glass, and lined them up on the table, until there were three each. Without warning, Harry called:

"3...2...1... DOWN." He bent down to the table; so did Louis. They both downed what they could, but Harry exploded on his third one: vodka spewing everywhere. Louis skilfully down all of his successfully.

"Urgh... gross." Louis squinted.

"How the fuck did you do that? I thought you were an amateur." Harry made the word 'amateur' sound really stupid, and a nearly-drunk Louis started giggling insanely, until it annoyed Harry.

"Okay, be quiet now." But Louis wouldn't stop. "BE QUIET!" He brought Louis' shoulders up so they were both staring at each other. Louis had stopped giggling now. "We've had our first date."

"I know."

"Can we kiss?"

"I don't know, Harry. Does it feel weird?" With this, Harry smiled, and he leaned forward. Louis just waited. Harry cocked his head slightly to the left, and soon they both felt each other's soft, warm noses touching, which signaled to Louis that Harry was here. They both shook their heads slowly so the noses brushed a few times.

"Tonight was amazing. I feel... like I'm wanted by someone." Harry moved up slightly and kissed Louis' nose, a hand rising up to soothe Louis' cheek. "You look so beautiful tonight, and I'm being genuine," Harry whispered on, as Louis listened attentively, "I never thought I'd be attracted to a guy, but when I saw you at the party you stole my heart. So happy, so funny, so caring... and when we hugged..."

"I know," Louis interjected softly. "I felt it too." And so, Louis looked up once more in to Harry's confident, emerald orbs and went along with it. He wasn't sure if he was imagining the gentle, swift brush of lips against his own, but he was brought back to his senses when he heard Harry's throat catch, and not leaving those glassy eyes, Louis met Harry halfway and closed the millimetre gap between them, holding the position for a few seconds. Harry let go, making a typical kiss noise, and went in for more. They started to peck each other's lips harmlessly, perhaps in experiment, as they both closed their eyes and shut off the eye-to-eye connection. Harry opened Louis' mouth slowly, stealing breath from Louis' mouth, as Louis made a strangled noise and buried a hand in chocolate and hazelnut curls. Harry glided his tongue along Louis' bottom lip and Louis' own tongue ventured out slightly to join its friend. They swirled at each other's tongues, tasting each other. Harry then let go once more.

"You're pretty good. You must of had plenty of practice."

"Actually this is my first kiss." Louis confessed. Harry, for some reason, got turned on by this and kissed Louis again, this time his hand snaking down to the small of Louis' back. Harry leaned his body forward and gently placed Louis on top of his hand on his back. He placed his free right hand over where he guessed Louis' heart would be, and he must have been right, as he felt the long, languid, punctuating thumps punch in to his palm.

Then Louis reconnected their lips and moaned into Harry's mouth, and Harry felt Louis' hot breath travel down his throat. Harry couldn't help it; he bit down on Louis' bottom lip, and pulled away slightly. But then he unlatched, and watched as Louis licked over the wound with his pointed tongue. Whilst Louis was healing, Harry took his opportunity and gazed upon Louis' collarbone. Once he found a soft spot, he bit it and sucked it gently, enough to leave a mark, to mark his territory, to mark his presence, but most importantly, to mark Louis' smooth, slightly tanned skin.

"You're mine now." Harry told Louis in a whisper, and resumed kissing the older boy.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a good half an hour of making out, but now Louis wanted more. He flipped himself and Harry over, so he was on top. He shifted his hands and made his way under Harry's top, feeling the smooth expanse of skin. He then rucked up his hands, wanting Harry to get the message. But Harry didn't lift up his arms.

"Louis...I..." But Louis was too busy kissing and biting at his neck. "Louis, listen..." Again, no reply. "Louis!" He, once again, brought Louis' shoulder up to face him. Louis removed his arms from under Harry's top. "I really want this right now..."

"Good, so what's stopping you?" Louis slurred. Harry hadn't realised that Louis was drunk. He grew extremely annoyed.

"What's stopping me? Well, let me start, I don't want our first time to be a drunken mistake. I'm gonna kick myself tomorrow, because you're an amazing, extremely hot and clever guy and... well, I'm sorry, okay?" Harry pleaded with his eyes.

"It's fine." Louis slurred again, eyes half-closed. Harry pulled him in to a tight hug, and Louis was brought to his shoulder. Harry smelled amazing, Louis couldn't help but wrap his arms round his back.

"C'mon, I'll walk you home."

* * *

Louis had slightly sobered up, after the fresh air. "Night Harry." He gave him a peck on the cheek. But then Harry kissed his lips, making Louis blush.

"Night." Harry said. He ran joyfully back to his house, a hop every few steps. He was happier than he had ever been. And the Easter holidays started, which meant that Louis didn't have Uni (he knew because they discussed pretty much everything during dinner, before it got awkward) for the next couple of weeks.

He was still unaware that his old 'friends' were still watching from around the corner.

"He's a faggot. All this time..." Spike began.

"...all this time he's been shagging that twat behind our backs." Rox ended Spike's sentence. Dudley's face was so red, it was quite possibly visible in the near-pitch black.

"No." He began. "We ain't gonna let him get away with dis'. We will make him pay, init." Dudley's voice sounded grave, and deadly serious...

* * *

"How's your head, sweetie?" Johannah, Louis' mother, walked in the bedroom with a tray of goodies.

"Morning..." Louis answered, slightly embarrassed that he was shirtless. He hated to expose his skin, but he nearly overheated during the night.

"Oh dear... you're sweating!" Johannah ditched the tray on the bedside cabinet and felt Louis' head. "Oh... you're head isn't hot... must of been a nightmare, dear." She then turned to Louis' arms. "Wow... is this muscle? Have you been working out?"

"Maybe... well, we're having a Sports Day at Uni, soon, for Comic Relief... thought I'd get in shape."

"But, honey, Comic Relief was a fortnight ago."

"Um... it's still an all-year round charity, mum..." Louis shifted uneasily. A brief pause emerged, rather awkwardly.

"Okay, sweetie. I'll leave you to your breakfast." She got off of his bed and walked off, but stopping in the door frame. "And by the way, it isn't the morning." She smiled sweetly and closed the door behind her.

Louis immediately shot a glance at the alarm clock.

_13:18._

He didn't think this was that bad... until he realised he hadn't put his clock forward one hour. "Oh shhh-ugar." He nearly swore. He never swore though... late lay-ins... muscle work-outs... swear words... what was happening. _Harry _was happening.

"_Harry!" _Louis said out loud. He pulled out his emergency, Nokia brick phone from under his bed and dialed Harry's number, which he learned off by heart.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Harry!"

"Oh, hey Lou. What's up?"

"Just wanted to say sorry about yesterday... it was a bit too far."

Harry chuckled. "I must say, it wasn't like you."

"Why don't you come round mine tonight? I'm sure my mum would love you." The word 'mum' made Harry's heart skip a beat.

"You've... told..."

"NO! NO! Ha... no, just as a friend. Come round at 7ish, yeah?"

"Yeah, sure then. I'm not doing anything in front of her though..."

"That's fine... see you then. Bye Hazza."

"Goodbye, my gorgeous boyfriend." Harry hung up. Louis just stared at the phone for a moment. He'd said that Louis was his boyfriend.

**_Hey guys, if you've read this far, thank you so much. I have enjoyed writing this as Larry are my favourite pairing... but it has gotten to a slow start, I must say. Reviews are always appreciated so please do! _corriefanfic xx**


	8. Chapter 8

While Louis' mother was having coffee with her friends, Louis was making sure that the house was spick and span. After all, his _boyfriend _was coming round. It took Louis around 60 seconds to persuade her to let him come, and then she said she may as well make them dinner - hence why she's made an afternoon dedicated to catch up and buy ingredients.

It was 5, Harry was coming at 7.

"Oh sugar, clothes!" Louis stressed. He ran out of the house to Liam's.

* * *

Harry was also stressing. Even though Louis' mother thought that Harry and his lover were just friends, it was still 'meeting the parents', or in his case, 'parent'. Harry had already thought up of a picture: that Louis' mum was a butch-looking smoker with long, greasy hair and tattoos all over. He knew he was over-reacting though, of course.

He decided against dressing too smartly, as she may get the wrong idea, so he decided to wear what he'd usually wear if he went to a mates' house. Skinny jeans and a sweater. That'll do - oh, and not too much deodorant, or it will look like (or smell like) he wants to impress.

_Best manners Harry, _he thought. And so he headed out the door to get some wine.

After paying for a cheap bottle of wine that looked posh, he walked out the corner shop and strolled back to his house. Then came a too-familiar voice.

"'Ite, mate?" It was Dudley. He had walked pretty much into Dudley.

"Alright, mate? Long time no see." He switched to a low social-standard voice.

"Too right, init guys?"

"Yeah." Dudley's minions started swarming around Harry from all sides. He was well and truly trapped.

"So who is dis new friend of your's? Are you going to... introduce him to your family? 'Cos I thought we were your family..."

Harry was cornered. "You are." But this didn't help. Dudley face turned sour- no, evil...

"Do not lie to me, boy. I took you in. I respected you. Now you're off with that... that _faggot_!" He spat.

"_Do not talk about Louis like that_!" Harry heard himself say. He now found himself squaring up to Dudley. "Move out of my way, 'brother'."

To Harry's surprise, Dudley moved to his right. Harry advanced warily, looking behind him, looking at his old friends, looking scared. When he turned a corner, he ran all the way back to his house and bolted the door behind him, collapsing on to the mat once he had done so.

30 seconds earlier, Louis came out of a different shop, which sold better wine, and bought a bottle. He was on the way home when he saw Harry scurry in to his house, looking very flustered. Louis frowned and went up to the door.

_Knock knock._

"Just go away, Dudley."

"Harry?" Louis called. "Open up, you're starting to scare me."

Harry shuddered at the thought of the gang right behind his boyfriend, so he unbolted the door and let Louis in, hurriedly bolting it back up again. Harry then pulled Louis in to a tight hug.

"Harry... what's the matter?" Louis caressed Harry's cheek once they pulled away.

"It's my old friends... they've seen us... I'm sure of it."

"Oh for Christ's sake..." Then Louis realised he was making it worse. "Look... don't worry. We've got each other... nothing's gonna change that. Come round early, I'm sure my mum's back by now. We'll go through your back door and down the alleyway that leads to my house... c'mon." Louis snaked an arm around Harry's waist and kissed his head.

"Wait." Harry picked up the bag with his wine in it.

"Aha... that makes two." Louis pulled up his own bag to emphasise.

* * *

They were nearly at Louis' back door when Louis straightened Harry up.

"Now listen to me, don't act like this in front of her. She's an expert on picking up on these sorts of things. Just relax - my mum's an amazing woman, you'll love her. And remember, don't put your hands anywhere you shouldn't do in front of her..."

Harry giggled. "Can we have one last kiss to get me through the night?"

Louis smirked. "You don't even need to ask..." Louis leaned forward, slightly down to Harry, to capture his lips in a kiss. Harry's hands moved on to Louis' hips... then further down. Louis let out a slight moan. Harry pulled away a bit.

"You're arse is so sexy it's unreal." Harry slightly pinched.

"Ow..." They kissed again. "Let's go in." And so they took a distance between each other and walked through the back door, walked across the small garden and through the patio.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Just a quick warning, this chapter does have a fair bit of smut, but I'm sure you won't mind...**_

"Hey Louis! Did you have a nice afternoon?" Louis' mother rushed to greet them.

"Yeah th-"

"Oh, you must be Harry!" Johannah gave him a hug. "Wow, you're a good looking boy. Louis, you never told me he was this fetching..." She smoothed out Harry's jacket.

Harry was grinning from ear to ear, but Louis was bright pink... "Mum..."

"Yes dear?"

"Do you have to be so-"

"Harry, I'm making macoroni cheese, is that okay?"

"Gee, thanks. It's my favourite." Harry replied. "You look nice tonight." He made her blush: Harry was a natural.

"I'll give you a call when it's ready."

"Thanks, mum." Louis walked out the kitchen, Harry in tow shortly afterwards. "I'll show you my room." Louis winked. He ran up the stairs, with Harry behind him, who had no choice but to stare at his boyfriend's ever-expanding rear as he trotted upstairs. Louis looked behind him when he reached the top. "Cheeky."

"It's kinda hard to miss."

Once in his room, Harry was taken aback. Opposite him at the far end of the room (around two and a half metres) stood a towering bookcase that brushed the roof. It was completely crammed with all sorts of books. Harry closed the door behind him and walked over to it unknowingly. The top shelf - a row dedicated to soaps, which he knew Louis adored. The second and third shelf - a series of old and new books about Drama. And then the bottom quarter...

...Nigella Lawson books.

"Oh my..." He said, reaching out and pulling out one of her cookbooks.

"Yes?" Louis' voice made Harry jump. He'd almost forgot he was there.

"I _love _Nigella Lawson." Harry turned round. Louis smiled.

"I think every gay guy does, love." He grabbed Harry's hand; Harry shoved it in his pocket, tight as it were. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing... lovely room you've got here. You really do like drama, don't you." Harry tried to change the subject, as he looked around the room desperately, plonking himself down on the comfy double bed, which took up a whole space of the room. Louis sat next to him and put an arm on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Louis repeated. Pause.

"You called me gay." Harry came out with, leaning on Louis' chest, massaging his body with his hand.

"Yes... because you are." And then Harry shot up.

"That's just it Louis... I don't think I am!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean. I mean. I don't know... it's just... it's just _you_! I've never felt this way about anyone before! I used to like girls - I still do! I love flirting with them... but at the same time... I want _you_!"

"Harry... look, sit down now." Louis grew firm. Harry did what he was told, liking this new side of him. "Now, I've never had a girlfriend or boyfriend before in my life, so when I came to the conclusion _the other day _that I was gay, I was pretty confused. Because it's normal. You've been grown up to believe girls are for boys, and boys are both south poles. You're bound to feel like this."

Harry smiled. "I don't deserve you." He gave Louis a nudge.

"_Boys! Dinner!"_

* * *

After dinner, Louis and Harry wanted some fresh air, so they went to the park in the fresh night chill, with Dudley and the gang at the back of their minds. They entered a kids park, and got comfy in the long, wide silver cylinder, with enough room for them both to sit up in.

They didn't sit up though. They laid down: Harry rested his head on Louis' chest, and Louis played with Harry's curls, intertwining them with his fingers, or ran his thumb down one of Harry's cheeks. Harry was busy texting away to a friend of his from 'college'.

"You never actually said what college you go to." Louis mentioned, still staring at the roof of the cylinder, in the near pitch-black. It was slightly illuminated by Harry's phone, and there were constant clicking sounds. They stopped for a second when Louis popped the question.

"That's because... that's because... oh don't worry." Harry started clicking again.

"No, tell me."

"No."

"Tell me now or I'll leave." Louis insisted, and sat up to prove the point. Harry whined.

"Don't go... okay, Louis, have it your way. I don't go to college anymore - I find it boring."

"But you're an adult, Harry, you need somewhere to learn! Or how will you get a job in the future?" They resumed their old position.

"Please don't, Louis. I've had enough of this from the teachers."

"_Good._" The change in Louis' voice made Harry jump, then put his phone away. He curled more in to Louis, stretching his leg across Louis' groin. "Sorry, I shouldn't of snapped." Louis leaned forward slightly, so their heads were no more than ten centimetres apart, breathing on each other. "Look, what do you enjoy doing the most?"

"Making out with you." Harry leaned forward more but Louis pulled away.

"Educational wise, Harry."

"Ugh, Louis do we have to?"

"Yes. Because if we don't, then I won't make out with you." Louis smiled at the younger boy's frustration.

"Okay. Art. There, I said it, go ahead and laugh." But to Harry's surprise, he felt a kiss on his forehead.

"What's wrong with that? Plenty of boys love art. I do."

"And music."

"So do I... me and Liam are trying to form a band. We've nearly formed together a song. Harry, you're going to ring up every college around here, tomorrow, and see which ones have decent apprenticeships on music or art. Okay?"

"Okay, mummy." Harry giggled.

"Be serious."

"Ok, father." This time they both giggled. "Do I get my wish now."

"Of course you do. At least we're sober this time."

"At least _you're _sober this time." Harry corrected, and pressed their lips together.

After a while, Harry wanted more and clambered on top of Louis. He decided to grind their hips together, making soft moans erupt from Louis.

"Ughmf... Harry..." Harry started kissing Louis neck, making messy work of it. He then fell back down to Louis side and rubbed the obvious bulge in Louis' chinos through the thick material. "That feels soooo good..." Louis whimpered.

Harry took it a step further and pushed his hand into Louis' chinos, again, rubbing his bulge through the even thinner material now: Louis' underwear.

"May I?" Harry asked.

"It depends what you're going to do..."

Harry tutted. "I'm not going to do much yet, but I need to get rid of this rather big problem of yours..."

"Okay. Do what you need to do, baby." Louis said all in one breath and Harry grinned. He crawled down the cylinder and stopped so he was facing Louis' groin. In one swift motion, he pulled down Louis' trousers, but only pulling his underwear down enough so his bum wouldn't touch the cold surface. In the pitch-black, Harry inhaled and loved the smell, but knew the lack of touch must be affecting Louis by now.

And so, he firmly gripped Louis' cock, making Louis moan rather loudly. He then proceeded to move his fist up and down, getting faster every time. He knew Louis wouldn't take long, so he encouraged him by kissing the cock a few times, and this sent Louis over the edge.

* * *

"Hazza, that was amazing." Louis admitted, walking out of the park, after they managed to clean up the dirty mess they made...

"Thanks, if I do say so myself."

They made their way down the familiar alleyway hand in hand, and didn't even pull away when Dudley and his friends came along. Louis gasped.

"Oh shit..."

"Don't worry, I can handle this." But Harry didn't look so sure, especially when Louis was being held back by Spike and Rox and Harry was pinned up against the wall by Dudley.

And then, as if things couldn't get any worse, Dudley pulled out a knife.


	10. Chapter 10

"Dudley, please, put the knife away- ooff!" Harry stopped dead from Dudley's knee pounding his stomach. "Can't... breathe..."

"_Put him down!" _Harry heard Louis say. He was distantly aware of his surroundings, though his hearing was blurring and the only light was the street lamp a few yards away.

"Aw... your little boyfriend is sticking up for you. How disgusting." Rox then kneed Louis in the balls, causing Louis to double over in pain.

Harry and Dudley now were locked in eye contact. Dudley look mad, manic, maniac; crazy, in fact. "Please don't." Harry managed. "Do what you want... with me... leave Louis..."

"Oh, don't worry, 'brother', we won't touch the faggot anymore. He didn't betray us." Dudley whispered, and Harry saw the glimmer of light on the shiny blade that reflected the street lamp. Harry knew whatwas coming next, so he looked over Dudley's shoulder to Louis, who was gagged by Spike, but crying nevertheless.

An eerie silence descended. Louis never head what a stabbing sounded like, but he knew he would regret it when he saw Dudley's arm propel forward and heard the _plunge _of the blade.

With a surge of energy, Louis freed himself from Rox and Spike, and when Spike tried to hold him back he twisted round and found himself landing Spike one in the face. Dudley and Rox had fled by now, and after Spike picked up on what happened, he grabbed the other short guy and legged it.

This left Harry and Louis alone, in the cold, dark alleyway. Louis collapsed on to the ground beside Harry and removed his gag. He put a hand on Harry's cheek and pulled out Harry's phone out of the younger boy's pocket. While stroking Harry's cheeks, Louis dialed 911.

"Hello, I need an ambulance. Yes, my boyfriend's just been stabbed. It's in the alleyway opposite crate street... come quickly - there's lots of... lot's of blood."

Harry looked through his heavily lidded and blurry eyes, and felt Louis hand on his cheek. Even though the hand was dead cold, it felt warm inside. He was dimly aware of the sharp, achy feeling on the left of his stomach, as Louis put the phone in his pocket.

"Hang in there, Haz... there's an ambulance on the way. It's fine now, Hazza, everything will be fine. You'll be in a nice, comfy warm bed and I'll be there every minute of the day." Louis was talking to cover his sobs but he couldn't cover up the tears that were falling down his face. Louis held his head to Harry's.

"Don't... cry... don't..." Harry blanked out. Louis kept his whimpering to a low, so he could hear Harry was breathing.

No, he kept his whimpering to a low, _in case _Harry wasn't breathing.

NO NO NO, obviously he can't think like that. Harry will be fine... won't he?

* * *

Harry was being wheeled in to a spare room in the hospital.

"Sorry, you can't come through at this point. Keep calm, and ring any relatives Mr Styels may have."

Of course! Louis forgot - Harry's mum. He pulled Harry's phone out of his pocket and looked through his contacts. 'Mum' was right beneath 'Louis3'. This made Louis' heart pang with sadness, as fresh tears formed. He pressed the green phone button and held the phone to his ear. It beeped a few times before someone finally picked up.

"Hey, Harry! What have I told you about ringing me up at work, dear?" 'Dear'. This showed the close bond they had.

"Hey... is this Harry's mum?"

"Why, yes, of course. Who's this?"

"This is his friend, Louis. He's been in an... accident. Look, he was stabbed." Louis didn't know how else to put it.

"Excuse me?! Is this some kind of joke?" She bellowed.

"No, ma'am! You have to come to the hospital now! Quickly!" With that, Louis hung up.

* * *

It was ten long, agonising minutes for Louis until Harry's mother showed up; the same time as the doctor.

"Hello. Are you Harry's...?" The doctor questioned.

"Best friend." Louis replied.

"Hiya, are you Louis?" Harry's mum approached him.

"Yeah... you must be Harry's mum." Louis put an arm on her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Harry's mum then began to cry. "Is he... he...?"

"No, no, no! Far from it, in fact! I came out here to see if you were here, Mrs Styels. Would you like me talk to you... in private?"

"No, course not. Louis saved my boy's life."

"Okay then. The blade that was used was, luckily, not infected, and still quite sharp. This is a good thing, because the knife was pulled out easily, and the only thing your son has lost is a considerably large amount of blood. We have managed to stop the bleeding though, and we'll wake him up first thing tomorrow morning."

Louis and Harry's mother both embraced.

"Call me Anne, by the way. Now, you must tell me everything..."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Sorry this took so long, I wrote it all then bloody deleted by accident! -.-**_

Louis and Anne were allowed to stay the night in Harry's room, as long as they didn't disturb him - 'He needs rest'. Louis' mother, Johannah, had popped over to supply blankets, pillows and hot chocolate for them both.

"Thank you so much for this." Anne smiled.

"Yeah, thanks mum, you're the best."

"Just try and get some sleep, love." And after kissing her son on the head, she left.

There was a long pause.

"Thanks, you didn't have to do this." Anne told Louis.

"No... it's fine. I wanted to. It relieves some of the guilt."

"Guilt? What guilt? You have nothing to feel guilty about. You were the one who saved my boy's life!"

"Nevertheless, _I _was the one who brought him in to the park." Louis insisted.

"Oh, please. You weren't to know. I'm still wondering why the gang stabbed... stabbed him in the first place." Anne furrowed her eyebrows.

"I'm not." Louis found himself saying.

"I beg your pardon?" Anne raised an eyebrow, signalling for him to elaborate. "Go on, love, it's obvious you know. You may as well tell me now."

"Well... this may come as a shock to you. Harry and the gang were... friends." Anne let out a gasp and Louis tried his best to explain. "And, when I was walking home from Uni, I accidentally tripped him up - incidentally in the same alleyway as tonight's misshapen - and his 'friends' weren't too pleased. They respected him, see. RespectED. Then the gang mugged me.

"Luckily, Harry got hold of my driver's license and handed the money back to me - you only live down the road from me, see. Then we met again at a party and got on like a house on fire. Then we became friends... and by doing so, he betrayed the gang."

Anne took a moment to take all of this in, then: "But, if all you are saying is true, then how has he been attending college? I mean, I've had no letters home, no phone calls or anything."

"Ah."

"Go on..."

"He hasn't been attending - and he's given them the wrong number, and thrown all the letters away when you're at work. BUT - I've chatted to him and he says he's going to apply to do an art, music or both apprenticeships."

"You seem to have him wrapped around you're little finger. I wish I could make him do things like that." Anne was obviously suspecting something, though Louis wasn't sure what. How he longed to tell her about him and Harry...

* * *

Louis woke up. The last thing he remembered was looking at the light up clock on the wall, which said 2:54. Now, however, it was daylight, and it read 10:56. Anne wasn't there, in the chair the other side of Harry's bed. Instead, there was a note on Louis' blankets.

'_Had to get to work. Life depended on it. Text if anything happens. Anne xx'_

Louis was rather pleased at this - not only could he not lie to her anymore, but he finally got some alone time with Harry. Rubbing his eyes, he leaned over to Harry with a smile.

"Hey." He whispered into Harry's ear. "You're gonna be fine. _We're _gonna be fine." He stroked the precious curls out of Harry's eyes and stroked his smooth forehead. He quickly removed his hand though when the doctor burst in.

"Ah. Still here, Mr Tomlinsom?" He was a small man, shorter than Louis, with big ears and rectangular glasses.

"Looks like it. Are you waking him up?"

"Sure am. Can you wait outside?"

"But-" Louis interjected.

"Sorry, Mr Tomlinsom, but I need as much peace, quiet and space as I can get. I'll call you in in a couple of minutes." He said, firmly. Louis understood, alright.

The two minutes outside were the longest two minutes of his life. It felt like forever since the doctor came in and announced: "I'm finished. You may come in now." Quicker than a bolt of lightning, he ran in there, making the doctor smile. "I'll leave you to it." He finished, then left.

Louis sat in his chair for another minute or so, before Harry's hand, which was clenched in Louis', started twitching. Then his head began to move.

"Harry?" Louis whispered. Harry started to murmur.

"L... ouis... Lou... Louis..."

This stung Louis' eyes with tears. He wiped them away with his sleeve quickly, staying strong for his boyfriend. He then leaned forward and looked into Harry's heavily lidded eyes. They both immediately smiled. "Hey..." said Louis.

"Hello..." Harry murmured.

"Harry, I'm so sorry.."

But he was cut of by Harry. His hand rose and put it lightly on Louis' shoulder. "Are you in pain?" Louis asked.

"No. I just feel funny." Harry sat up.

"Hey, take it easy...!"

"Louis, I'm fine! - can I have a hug?"

Louis took his opportunity and wrapped his arms around Harry's head. Harry's arms found their way round Louis' back, and his face was pressed into Louis' chest. He smelled the familiar scent, he's curls tickling Louis' neck. They stayed like this for ages, Harry's hands massaging Louis' back.

"Kiss me, Lou." Harry whispered, and bit on Louis' earlobe. Louis reluctantly drew back, held himself a centimetre away from Harry and savoured the moment when their lips were held together. Louis started to move his mouth around, getting wider, then closing, even wider, then closing. Harry followed his actions pleasurably.

"Have you been practicing on another bloke?" Harry smiled into the kiss, but only made Louis press their bodies tighter and lick his way into Harry's mouth, until Harry felt it poke at his tongue. Harry accepted it, open his mouth, letting Louis explore every minuscule detail of his mouth. When Louis let go, he plonked himself back down on to the chair. Then Harry said something very unexpected, indeed.

"I love you."


	12. Chapter 12

"I'll pretend you never said that." Louis frowned.

"Why?"

"Because you don't mean it."

There was a quick pause. Harry then turned over, wincing in pain, to face Louis. "Excuse me, I just told you that I love you for the _first time_, and it didn't even affect you."

"Because you don't mean it!" Louis repeated, more sternly.

"How do you know what I feel? 'Cause I obviously don't mean anything to you." Harry crossed his arms.

"Oh, shut up, Harry, now you're just being childish." Louis, too, crossed his arms.

"Oh, yeah, that's right. Childish Harry - doesn't compare to the high-and-mighty drama graduated Louis Tomlinsom. Well sorry, _'boyfriend', _but I don't get with snobs." Harry turned back on to his back. He knew he pushed it too far because he called Louis a snob, and he could see out of the corner of his eye that Louis was welling up and he could hear him sobbing. Then Louis stood up.

"You know what, Harry," He shouted, not bothering to keep things discrete, "I saved your _fucking _life, remember, so don't go mouthing off to me. We've been dating for what- 4, 5 days? And you tell me you love me before the first week?! How the _fuck _do you expect me to react?" Louis fumed, and walked over to the door, opening it. "And by the way," He added, slightly quieter, but still shouting, "if you call me a snob one more time..." He switched to a deadly serious tone. "We're finished."

SLAM!

Harry noticed that Louis was as sexy as ever when he was angry, but he also felt guilty that he had crossed the line. Louis was clever, fun to be around, the best at giving advice and of course - drop dead gorgeous. And now Harry ruined it.

* * *

"Are you okay, Mr Tomlinsom?" A nurse passed an enraged, fuming Louis. Louis didn't bother to answer, he just needed to calm himself down before he ended up turning back and murdering Harry.

He went outside and sat on a bench. He started to realise that maybe Harry wasn't so out of line after all. In fact, he was somewhat right. He'd said that he loved Louis, and Louis didn't even flinch. It must've taken a great deal of courage to come out with that.

"Louis, dear, what's wrong?" Johannah came over to Louis on the bench. "Why aren't you inside?" And her soothing voice made Louis crack, and tears started rolling down his cheeks.

"Me and Harry fell out..."

"Oh dear, it can't be easy though, at a time like this. Look, go home, freshen up and come back. I'm sure Harry will appreciate that." She handed Louis the keys. "Use mine, I'll stay here."

"Thanks, mum." With a hug, he left, unlocked Jo's 4x4 and hopped in the driver's seat. He hadn't driven for a while, and the only reason why he got his driver's license was because he one the lessons for free on a TV ring-up question. He started up the engine and drove the short drive to his house.

Louis unlocked the front door, raced upstairs and into the bathroom, looking in the mirror. He thought he looked a state, so he quickly undressed and hopped in the shower.

After a long, hot shower he wrapped a towel round his waist and went into the bedroom, wanting to do a perfect quiff for his boyfriend. And then, a knock on the door. He was trapped - he would have no choice but to let his mother in.

"C'min..." He said nervously.

"...Louis?" There was Harry, standing in the doorway, in a pair of crutches. Feeling insecure and defenseless, Louis wrapped the towel tighter, averting eye-to-eye gaze. Harry was glad about this, because he got to take in the sight. Louis was pretty much dripping wet, and there were some droplets that weaved in and out of his abs - how he wished he was those droplets. "What are you doing here?" Louis brought him back to reality.

"Uhm.. they let me out.. told me there was no lasting damage. You left your front door open."

"Oh shit, I did..."

"Look, Louis, I'm sorry about earlier-"

"No- Harry, could you wait outside a minute? I need to get changed..."

"You don't have to-" Louis' eyes widened- "-okay, call me in when you're ready." And then Harry left.

Two minutes later, Harry was called back in.

"I like your hair."

"Where's my mum?" Louis ignored Harry's compliment.

"At the library. She said we needed some alone time." Harry sat down next to Louis, once again, on the comfy bed. He put his hand under Louis', interlocking the fingers. "Lou, maybe I did rush things." Harry turned to Louis, so they were now looking in to each other's eyes. "I just... had a rush of feelings... that I've never felt before."

"It's fine. It was a pretty silly thing to argue about." Louis put his other hand on Harry's cheek and kissed his forehead. "I have strong feelings for you Harry. We're bound to, we've been through so much in such a short space of time. It's just us two now, right?"

"Right. Thanks, Lou." They hugged, Louis taking a bunch of curls in his fist.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Okay, so I made this chapter 90% smut, because I figured you guys would want some. But, if you aren't one for sexy scenes than you don't have to read because it hasn't got anything to do with the storyline! xx**_

That night, Louis persuaded his mum to let Harry stay the night. Anne had visited them during the day, and let Harry stay because she had a night-shift.

"I have popcorn and crisps." Louis announced in the front door, closing it behind him. Harry came down on his crotches and pounced on Louis, making his heart skip a beat. "Not now, you dummy! My mum's here!" He whispered.

"I've told her about us." Harry then shouted: "Haven't I, Jo?" This made Louis eyes widen. "I'm joking, she's gone out to rent us a DVD." He kissed Louis' nose. "You're face was priceless, though..."

"You scared me half to death." He kissed Harry back, then put him down.

* * *

After they finished dinner and Jo turned in, Harry and Louis went up to bed.

"You're not actually tired are you?" Louis asked, brushing his teeth.

"No, I was hoping we could cuddle all night." Harry said, also cleaning his gnashes.

"Sounds like a plan. Might be a bit awkward though, what with that-" He pointed to Harry's stomach. Harry spat out and rinsed his mouth.

"I'm sure we can work our way around that."

It was extremely awkward at first.

"I sleep with pyjamas on..." Louis confessed.

"I don't." Harry said bluntly.

"Okay, I won't either." Louis just stood there while he watched his boyfriend strip off for the first time. He was almost certain that Harry was going to pull off his tight, black boxers but then he noticed Louis staring and pulled them up.

"Cheeky." He winked at Louis. He clambered in to Louis' double bed. Louis then went bright red.

"Look away. Get under the covers."

"What? Why? I saw just as much of you earlier. Must admit, it was pretty hot-" Whilst Harry was talking, he felt Louis jump into the bed beside him and pull the covers up so only their heads were visible.

"How's this going to work, babe?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. How about we both move forward and see how it turns out?"

"Okay." But they didn't. Louis felt Harry hands glide down his side and stay on his waist; so Louis did the same. Harry started to pull him toward himself; so did Louis. Harry lifted his leg above so Louis could fit his own snuggly in between, their groins pressed into each other.

"Sorry, Haz, but I can't last like this all night, it's the most horrible tease.." They could both feel each other's bulges begin to stir.

"Well then we'll just have to sort it, babe." Harry nibbled on Louis' earlobe.

"O-okay."

"Can I give you a blowjob?" The question came so suddenly Louis gasped.

"Harry, don't you think-"

"Louis, please! This is the perfect chance. We won't have this opportunity again for ages. Unless you want to wait."

"No, no."

"And it's not like you're gonna be worse off..." Harry insisted.

"...Okay, then. Do it, do what you like, baby." They pressed their lips together once more, before Harry ducked out off sight. Louis felt him kissing a trail down his chest and then licking his belly button, making Louis silently groan. Harry then continued his journey, hooking his fingers into the fabric of Louis' underwear when reaching it. He only pulled them down slightly, and kissed the shaved area above Louis' pride. Then he pulled the rest down, letting the cock made a splat on Louis' belly.

Like before, Harry inhaled the smell, making his own cock twitch. Then he felt a cold sweep over him as Louis removed the covers.

"Couldn't handle it anymore, need to see you."

"Turn the lamp on, babe." Harry instructed, so Louis flicked it on. Harry had never seen Louis' glory in the light before, and he sure wasn't disappointed when he did. He grabbed hold of the base, and slowly shifted his way to the head, gathering all of the precum with his thumb. He then slicked Louis' cock with his own juices before leaning forward, and kissing his way up to the top.

Harry started kitten-licking at the head, and Louis thought that was the most adorable thing. Then Harry decided to lick a long stripe up the underside of Louis' member, then when he got to the top he started to suck the head gently.

"I ain't gonna last long if you carry on like this, babe." Louis was clearly frustrated. Harry chuckled at the effect he had on Louis, and twirled his tongue around the head. "Please, I need more..." Louis begged.

"Sorry? What?" Harry sat up.

"Hazza, please!" Louis made a helpless look.

"Okay, Lou, I'm gonna make you feel amazing." And so he resumed the gentle suck on the head and slowly worked his way down. When he was past halfway he hollowed his cheeks, bobbed his head and circled his tongue.

"Ah... yeah, Harry." Louis got a hold on Harry's curls and followed his head. Harry was nearly at the base, fiddling around with Louis' balls at the same time. When Louis felt the tip of his cock touch the tip of Harry's throat he instinctively threw his hips forwards, making Harry gag slightly, tears pricking his eyes. "Sorry."

Harry hummed, partly to accept Louis' apology and part to make Louis feel good. He started humming again. "Yeah, Haz, keep doing tha-at.. I'm close!" Harry bobbed his head even more up and down and he could sense Louis' orgasm. Then, huge, long streaks of white juice sprayed all in Harry's mouth and in the back of his throat.

Harry swallowed Louis' residue and made his way back up to him. "Babe, hate to break it to you, but..." Harry pointed at his large, throbbing bulge in his underwear.

"I owe you this, don't I?" Louis admitted. Harry just nodded.

So Louis made his way down Harry's body, ignore the rather large gash, licking in and out of Harry's muscle. "Apologies if I don't do this right." And then he launched himself on to Harry's bulge, salivating on it and gently biting.

"Ah, babe, don't, just-" Harry was getting frustrated, too. But Louis was more remorseful, relieving Harry of the tight undergarments.

Harry was around the same size as Louis, slightly smaller.

"Babe, don't give me a blowjob today, I know you're not ready." He stroked Louis' cheek.

"I don't deserve you." So Louis firmly gripped Harry's cock and went up and down.

"Ugh.. yeah." Harry moaned. Louis encourage Harry's orgasm by, like Harry did, kissing the cock, the occasional lick being added. "You're so g-good... are you sure you haven't done this be-before?" Harry breathed out.

"Nope." Louis said firmly, spitting on Harry's member and speeding up. Soon enough, Harry said he was about to blow. "NO! I hadn't realised... you'll get it all over the sheets and... ew!"

"You'll just have to swallow it then babe..." Harry winked. But Louis didn't, he just aimed the cock at Harry's cute face, and let the hose spray it everywhere. It mostly landed on Harry's chest and Louis' fist, but a few streaks got on Harry's face. "Ughh yeah!"

"How do we get rid of it?"

"Tissue or tongue-" But before Harry could finish, Louis was licking up the excess on Harry's chest. Then, when he made sure it was all off the chest and fist, he pulled up the blanket and lay it over them. Then he kissed Harry's cheek, and started to lick off some that got on Harry's face. Then he switched the lamp off.

"Night, babe."

"Night, Lou."


	14. Chapter 14

**_Okay, so I'm being told to move my fanfiction elsewhere. Don't worry, if I do I will give you the web address! Keep reviewing, too, otherwise the first review that comes up is the criticsunited guysL_**

Louis woke up. He was lying on his back, covers down to his waist. He wasn't cold though, because Harry's head was perched on his chest, his curls tickling Louis. His left hand was on Harry's shoulder, the other behind his head, and Harry's left leg was sprawled across Louis' groin area. He looked really comfortable; as did Louis. Louis moved the covers up so they were on Harry's shoulder, and Louis moved his hand and dug it into Harry's curls.

Harry then started to groan and shift around. Louis peered round. "Morning, sleepy-head."

Harry smiled. "Morning, my beautiful boy." He moved on top of Louis so their chests were pressed together, and faces inches apart. Harry kissed all over Louis face, and finally his lips.

"So what are you planning on doing, today?"

"I thought about it last night. It's a surprise. You don't mind if I bring round a couple of guys, later, do you?" Harry kissed Louis' neck in persuasion.

"Maybe. It depends who they are..."

"Like I said, it's a surprise! Now c'mon, get changed, before your mum catches us like this."

Louis moaned and groaned. "But I wanna stay like this _aallllll _day...!"

This made Harry giggle. "Me too. C'mon." He repeated. He got out of bed and got changed quickly, before throwing some clothes on Louis. "See you downstairs, lover boy." He winked before leaving Louis on his own.

"Morning, Louis."

"Hey, Lou." Louis' mother and Harry greeted him as he joined the breakfast table. He smiled at them both before snatching two pieces of toast and he began to butter them

"Nice sleep?" Jo asked.

"Fine. Great, actually." Louis wiggled his foot against Harry's leg under the table, making Harry breathe out.

"I'm going to ring some colleges, soon. See who wants me." Harry announced.

"Oh, Harry, I'm sure loads of colleges would be dying for a handsome, talented young man like yourself." Jo told him, rather flatteringly.

"Thanks, Jo." Harry replied, smirking at Louis, as if to say 'aren't I just?' "I need to make a few phone calls. Excuse me." He left the table. Jo raised an eyebrow at her son, and he just shrugged, not knowing what Harry was up to.

It was around 2pm when Louis was interrupted by Harry in his bedroom. "Sorry, Haz, I need to do this assignment." Louis didn't even look at Harry. He was sitting on his desk, writing faster than Harry could text, looking extremely bored.

"Oh, please, Lou. Can't it wait."

"No, sorry."

"But, I need to show you something." Harry pleaded.

"Show me here!" Louis fought back, but Harry put down his pen and seized his arm, making the older boy groan.

"This better be worth it." He gave in, making Harry smile. That smile that Louis goddamn fell for every time.

Harry led Louis downstairs, and when they were in the hallway Harry interlocked their fingers.

"Harry, let go! My mum might see us!"

"She's at the café, reading her new book." Harry assured him, and gave him a kiss. "Trust me." So he pulled Louis in to the kitchen, where three boys were sitting on a table. Two of them he didn't recognise, but the other one he knew straight away.

"Liam? What are you doing here?!" Louis gasped, letting go of Harry's hand.

"It's fine, Louis, I know about you and Harry. I'm fine with it." Liam told him. Louis shot a deathly glance at Harry, making Harry smile apologetically. Then Louis remembered what Harry told him: _Trust me. _So Louis grabbed hold of Harry's hand again, and they both took the two remaining seats on the table.

Louis eyes were on the two other guys. They were both holding hands, so they were obviously an item. They both had quiffs, one near black and one blond. One of them had slightly darker skin than the other one.

"Lou, this is Zayn and Niall, my old best friends."

"Hi." Niall, the blond one said. Zayn was obviously more sure.

"Hey." Louis said to the both of them. Then he gave Harry a confused look.

"Well, I've brought you all here because we all like the same thing: music. Zayn and Niall go to the same University as you, Lou. They study music." Harry told Louis and Liam.

"And what about Liam?"

"Well, you told me that you were writing lyrics together, so I just thought..."

"Ah, okay. So, you thought we could all make a band. Did you guys know about this?" Louis asked the three other boys. They all shook their heads. Then Louis hooked an arm around Harry's shoulders. "Well, personally, I think it's a great idea." He kissed his boyfriend's cheek, making him blush. "What about you guys."

"We have to get to know each other more, first." Liam said. "But I like the idea."

"I think it's amazing!" Niall added. Everyone looked at Zayn. Finally, he said something.

"So, what kind of music do you guys like?"

They all smiled, knowing this would be a success, especially since they all clicked at once.

They spent the whole afternoon and evening jotting down ideas for names. Zayn thought of USP (Unique Selling Point). Then Harry came up with a funny one.

"What about Gay Direction?" He joked. They all nodded in approval, except for Liam, who cleared his throat loudly, making everyone laugh.

"THAT'S IT!" Louis made everyone jump. "We all want the same thing... so what about... One Direction?" He looked at them all hopefully. Then Liam cheered.

"Finally!" Liam clapped. "That's it."

The rest agreed: their group was going to be called One Direction.

"So, do any of you play instruments?" Niall asked.

"Yeah. I can play piano and a bit of saxophone." Louis piped up.

"I can't play anything..." Harry admitted.

"Neither." Liam joined the club.

"Me and Niall play the guitar. So, technically, we're a band, not a group." Zayn finished, as Jo walked in, and smiled at the new guests.

"Hiya, Liam! And you are..." Niall and Zayn told her their names. "Ah. Nice to meet you. What's with all the paper...?" Jo asked.

"We're all a band, now, mum."

"Oh, wow! That's amazing. And by the way, can you all call me Jo? It makes me sound younger..."

That night, they all decided to go to the pub and celebrate with a few drinks. Louis and Niall got the first round, leaving the others to get a table.

"So, Niall, how long have you been with that hunk of yours?" Louis asked.

"Nearly a year. I'm really lucky to have such a fitty, aren't I?" Niall chuckled, in his Irish accent.

"Wow, that's long! Me and Harry have only been dating nearly a week, I hope we last as long as you guys. And yes, you are lucky, but then, again, you're not so bad yourself." Louis checked out Niall, and squeezed his muscley arms, making them both laugh.

Harry noticed this from the other side of the bar and frowned. When Niall left the bar to join the others, he joined Louis back at the bar. "I'd rather you not flirt with my friend, Louis."

"I was just having fun-"

"Yeah, well, if you want to have fun with another guy, make it not with Niall. Or with Zayn, for that matter." And he left as quickly as he came, leaving Louis with his mouth wide open.

Thanks to that, the rest of the night was awkward for Louis. The rest of them were having loads of fun, being loud and larey, especially Harry.

"So, can we all come meet up tomorrow and test our harmonies?" Harry had asked.

"Where?" Asked Liam.

"What about mine and Zayn's flat?" Niall suggested. "If that's alright with you?" He turned to Zayn.

"Yeah that's fine." He nodded.

"Great. 1pm at ours, then?" Niall smiled, and they all nodded. Then Zayn yawned.

"I'm tired, its 10:30, can we call it a night?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm tired too. See you guys later." Louis left on his own, causing the rest to frown.

"I'll catch up to him. I'll see you guys later." Harry sprinted outside after Louis, leaving his crotches behind. "Lou, wait up." He called after his boyfriend.

"Wh- Harry, where're your crotches?" Louis turned round.

"Oh crap," He started, looking behind him. "Oh well. I don't need 'em. Maybe one of the guys will pick them up. Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to snap... It's just..."

"It's fine. I understand, it must've looked awkward from where you were standing."

"Great." Harry shuffled around and it was very awkward, until Louis flung his arms round his neck and pulled him in to a tight hug. Harry dug his head in to Louis' shoulder and recognised the familiar scent, putting his arms around Louis' back, making it tighter.

After what seemed like forever, they saw a flash, even through closed eyes.

"HA, perfect." It was Zayn, Niall and Liam, and Zayn was now looking down at his camera with a smile. Louis and Harry joined them and looked at the photo.

"I am so framing that." Louis remarked, putting an arm round his boyfriend's waist.


	15. Chapter 15

Louis was euphoric the next day as he knocked for Harry. He was on top of his homework, he'd formed a new band with his new friends and his boyfriend and now he and Harry were going to go clothes shopping.

Harry answered the door with a massive smile on his face. "Here's Louis, fashion guru of the century!" He chuckled.

"Shhh!" Louis hit him on the arm as they descended the stone steps. He was dressed in a hand-knitted grey sweater and a normal pair of jeans. "I never used to have time for this sort of stuff." He found himself holding Harry's hand, and it only occurred to them that they were doing so a few minutes later, and let go simultaneously.

"Oh, Louis! What if our mum's see us? I think it's time."

"Time for what?"

"Time... time to tell our families." Harry came out with.

"What? No! No way, we've only been together a week."

"And? What if they see us making out? What if your mum caught us in bed together?" Harry demanded.

"Well, she didn't, so I guess we'll have to be more careful." Louis faced the truth; Harry was, for once, right. "I suppose you're right. But is your mum homophobic?"

"Well, I am her only son... but then again my uncle is gay."

"I'm the only son, too..."

"But I want to be free. I don't want to hide you any longer; I want to show the world my amazing relationship." Harry pulled Louis behind the nearest tall bush and briefly hugged him. "That's if you want the same."

Louis considered this for a moment. "Of course I want you. I want you more than anything else. But do you honestly think that our mum's are gonna let us sleep round each other's houses if we tell them we're going out? I mean, we're both over sixteen so we're legal..."

"...for sex." Harry put bluntly.

"Yeah." Louis blushed.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't want our first time to be in round your's or mine..."

"Oh, come off it, Haz. Where else is it gonna be? And our mum's don't know that anyway." said Louis.

"So, what you're saying is, we WILL have sex."

Then Louis realised he had been trapped. "Well, we already halfway there." He played along with Harry's game and squeezed his bum. "Let's do it right here right now."

"Okay!" Harry turned round, but nothing happened, so he turned back round and Louis was already halfway up the street. "Wait! Wait for meeeee!"

* * *

"So what sort of clothes do you like? Other than the ones you're wearing now?" Harry asked, when they reached the shopping centre. It had a Primark, H&M, Hollister, River Island and even a Lego shop.

"Lego." Louis came out with suddenly.

"Okay." Harry chuckled. "Should I repeat the question?"

"No, it's fine. I like... I dunno. Kinda the stuff I was wearing when we met at the party." Louis shrugged.

"Chinos, shirt and suspenders?" Harry said all in one breath.

"Okay, that's weird. How... you'll be telling me what socks I was wearing next."

"Ha ha, very funny. Well, do you have a lot of money?" Harry asked.

"I go to Uni. I doubt I'll ever have a lot of money."

"No! Ugh, you frustrate me sometimes. I mean on you, or enough to buy at least a couple of outfits..."

"Oh yeah, yes I do. I worked cleaning up my gran's hairdresser's from when I was 9. I stopped when I was 17, four years ago, 'cause she got made redundant. But I started saving when I was 12 'cause I knew I wanted to do Drama at Uni, so I've got around a grand."

Harry's jaw dropped lower than his knees. "A GRAND? FROM SWEEPING UP HAIR?"

"I got ten pounds a week, ten times 52 is £520 a year. I most of spent a load of it... oh and plus I've got about another five-hundred from my inheritance from my nan."

"Wow... you know, I struggle to keep a tenner in this." He flashed Louis a debit card.

"Aw, that's cute." Louis told him half-heartedly. "So I guess I'll be buying lunch, then." They both giggled.

"Let's go to H&M and get you some chinos, then..."

"Not the same ones, Liam let me keep the outfit he lent me."

"I mean different coloured ones."

"Different colour CHINOS?" Louis was amazed.

"Wow, you really are an alien."

* * *

After an afternoon of Harry persuading not to get a bright yellow pair of chinos, a lot of clothes, shoe and hair gel shopping and a nice lunch, they made their way to Louis' to drop their stuff off, and Harry waited for Louis to get changed. Then they made their way to Zayn and Niall's flat, after saying they were going to be late.

"At last!" Niall opened the door, and stood to the side to allow them in.

"Hold my hand." Harry whispered in Louis' ear. "We're inside."

And so they entered the lounge hand-in-hand, where they were greeted by Zayn and Liam. Zayn was holding up a picture, and gave it to Harry, who in turn showed it to Louis.

"Awh, that's cute."

"There's two." Zayn told them, so Louis carefully removed the one behind.

"Thanks, Zayn." Louis and Harry sat down on the couch, next to Liam. Zayn was in an armchair, and Niall came in and sat on the rug. Louis couldn't help but notice that the flat wasn't that decorated, and very pokey. But then again, they wouldn't of been able to afford any other flat, because of Uni.

"So, I brang-"

"-_brought-_" Louis interrupted Liam.

"-_brought _some lyrics that me and Louis wrote. We've nearly finished the song and Louis' written the chords for you, Niall."

"Really? You actually wrote the chords? I can't do that, and I _play _the guitar." Niall looked surprised, and Louis blushed.

"I've always enjoyed doing that. Okay, Niall, you start it off on the guitar-" Louis handed out the lyrics, "-and me and Liam will start it off. When you guys get the tune, join in."

"Okay." Zayn nodded.

"3, 2, 1, go." Louis nodded his head at Niall, and he started plucking his guitar strings. It sounded like the tune of 'Summer Nights' from Grease. Louis and Liam then started to sing.

"_You're insecure, don't know what for. You're turning heads when you walk through the door-or-or." _Liam and Louis smiled, and then Zayn joined in.

"_Don't need make-up, to cover up, being the way, that you are, is enou-ou-ough." _Harry started at his boyfriend, who was delivering the words beautifully. He wanted to show him that he could sing, that he was good with music too.

"_Everyone else in the room can see it, everyone else but you-ou." _Harry's words overpowered everyone else's, and everyone was so amazed that Niall stopped playing.

"Was that _you_?" Niall shot another shocked look, this time at Harry.

"You sound amazing." Louis commented. Liam and Zayn were lost for words. "Well, now we know who's our lead singer." Louis patted his boyfriend on the back. "Okay, let's start again from Harry's bit. 3, 2, 1, go."

Harry started singing without the others. "_Everyone else in the room can see it, everyone else but you-ou."_

Then the others joined in for the chorus. "_Baby you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, you don't know-ow-ow, you don't know you're beautiful..."_

It carried on all afternoon and evening. They all jotted down their solos, except for Niall and Louis, who didn't have any.

"Yeah, but Niall, you're more talented in an instrumental way, and Louis you're more talented in a songwriting way." Harry had said, and they all agreed.


	16. Chapter 16

The rest of the Easter Holidays was fun. They were quite busy with Uni, and on the last Thursday they all agreed to have a day off songwriting and harmonising and catch up with homework. This meant Harry was bored all day, so he did what he normally did when he was bored: annoy Louis.

"It's so shit, why do you have _homework _in the _holidays_?" He moaned, while Louis was scrawling in an exercise book.

"It means less work when we get back." Louis replied shortly.

"Do you enjoy it?"

"Ish."

"What do you wanna be when you're older?"

"Dunno."

"Why aren't you replying to me properly?" Harry tested him, now.

"Yeah, babe, go ahead." But Louis was so engrossed in his homework he hadn't paid attention, so Harry stopped speaking for a while.

"You know, it's _soooo _hot in here, I think I might just take all my clothes off. There we go." said Harry, and then Louis abruptly turned round.

"Wha? Huh?" He was trapped, so he was forced to smirk. "You got me. Go read a book or something while I finish this essay off."

But Harry moaned. He got up off the bed decided to join Louis at the table, sitting on his thigh.

"Can't we make the most off our time..." He trailed his finger across Louis other thigh. "...and have some _real _fun...?"

Louis stopped writing, and Harry started to kiss his jawline. As much as he enjoyed it, he knew Harry was wrong. "H...Harry..." He couldn't help but moan when Harry spread his hand over Louis' growing bulge: no, he had to make him stop. "S-stop, Haz." Harry was now starting to kiss the corner of Louis' mouth, signalling for him to kiss him back. So Louis swiveled on his chair, so Harry was sat on his lap, and crash their lips together. Harry was straddling Louis, causing him to moan in his mouth.

Harry deepened the kiss, but then Louis had to stop. "Stop... S-stop, Harry." He knew Harry wasn't going to get off that easily, so he drew back from his mouth and pushed Harry off of him, causing him to loud on his arse, but also hit his head on an armchair with a _thunk_.

Harry clutched the back of his head and screwed up his face, and Louis put a hand to his mouth, getting on the floor to make his boyfriend better. He pulled Harry up and hugged him, peeling off Harry's hands from his head and rubbing his head with his own hand, the other rubbing circles into Harry's back.

"I'm sorry, Haz, but I was trying to work. It's really important." He pulled back for a second and was saddened to see tears on Harry's face, because of him. "Oh, Harry, I am sorry." He kissed his forehead. "I'll make it up to you."

Harry nodded his head through the pain. "'S okay."

"I'm so sorry." Louis himself was now starting to well up. "Go home and rest the pretty little head of your's. I'll go make us a dinner, tonight, how's that?" He wiped the tears from Harry's face, and removed his hand from Harry's silky-smooth curls, giving him a kiss goodbye.

"'Kay." Harry slowly got up and left, hands back to clutching his head. Louis felt terrible, because Harry was only trying to make him feel better.

Now he needed something to make it up to Harry, and he knew just the thing.

* * *

"Thanks, mate." Louis told the bar manager after a long conversation. He walked home with a spring in his stride and couldn't wait to tell Harry. He also made sure Liam, Niall and Zayn came round.

So, at 6pm, his macaroni cheese was ready and everyone helped themselves, except from Harry, because he wasn't due for another 10 minutes.

"So, what's the surprise?" Zayn asked.

"Wait until Harry gets here!" Louis said sternly, so no one else asks him.

"Why do you need to make it up to him, anyway?" Liam asked. Louis cleared his throat awkwardly.

"It's... it's a long story." He made up.

"Ooh, great, tell us, then!" Came the Irish voice of Niall's.

"Okay, then, but you'll regret it. Harry was coming on to me when I was trying to work, so I pushed him off and he hit his head on the wooden bit of the armchair." Louis replied, casually. Liam dropped his fork, but the other two smirked.

"Why did you push him off, fool? I wouldn't mind a bit of..." Zayn started then felt Niall's red-hot death glance at him, so he cleared his throat. "Never mind." He looked down, averting his boyfriend's gaze. Louis started to laugh, and so did Liam, which surprise Louis because normally he went all shy went it came to the gay stuff.

"Hello?" a familiar voice filled the hallway and spilled into the kitchen. "Louis? I got your note, telling me to come in." Harry opened the kitchen door and was surprised to see everyone at the table. Louis stood up and walked over to him, putting his arms on Harry's waist.

"You look amazing, babe." Louis kissed his cheek.

"I thought you said just us two?"

"Yeah, but... well, I have an announcement. Sit down." He gestured his hand towards a chair. Harry sat down.

"Hi." He said to everyone.

"Okay, Louis, he's here now, so tell us now!" Niall spoke up. Zayn took this as a forgiveness, so he looked up and gave Niall a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, I spoke to the Woolpack bar manager, and asked him about us..."

"What, you and Harry?"

"No, you dummy! About the band. He said we could perform on Saturday... that's if it's okay with you guys." Louis looked hopeful at them all, and thought that they'd all be put off. But then they all smiled.

"Well done mate!" They all went up to him and patted him on the back. Except for Harry. Louis looked at him as if to say 'sorry' and to his surprise, Harry smiled, that irresistible smile that showed his perfect, white teeth. Harry looked behind him down the hallway to see if Louis' mum was near, and when he was satisfied he gave his boyfriend a long kiss of forgiveness. Then he whispered in Louis ear.

"I'm finishing my work, later by the way."


	17. Chapter 17

**_Meh, I admit, this chapter is pretty fluffy. It was raining, I was bored, and I couldn't be bothered to write anything dramatic. Oh well, it is quite cute. This is preparation for the gig._**

Later that night, Louis' mum came home after visiting her own mother. "Hey guys." She peered into the living room, where the boys were all spread out around the fire. She pulled out her phone and took a picture. "What are you doing?" Then she checked the time. "Boys, would you look at the time, it's midnight- oh..."

After walking round, she noticed they all had their eyes closed, but yet they had pens and paper. She figured they must have fallen asleep whilst writing. Then she noticed something odd.

Louis' head was on Harry's shoulder, and they had their arms round each other's waists, and the same for Niall and Zayn. Liam was in the armchair.

* * *

Zayn woke up. He was used to waking up first; he always had to wake up Niall, because he always slept in. Not that he didn't enjoy sleeping with Niall.

Despite the fact they shared the same bed, they were still actually virgins.

But this was because he knew Niall wasn't ready; he didn't dare ask Niall, because knowing him, he'd take it personally or get the wrong end of the stick. Niall was the most sensitive person Zayn knew.

Zayn had met Niall in Infant School. Unlike most people (like Louis), they had a separate school for years 0-2, and for 3-6. So they met when they were both around 5, and remained best friends with Harry.

Until ten years later, when Harry found new friends. Harry had Dudley and the gang. Though Zayn and Niall always warned Harry about them, Harry didn't listen, and so when Harry got stabbed he got back in touch with them.

BUT, for the seven years when Harry WAS with the gang, it was just Niall and Zayn; they never socialised with other people before, so why did they have to then? This pushed them even closer. So when they were bot 18, Zayn finally asked him out on a date and they kissed. Best day of Zayn's life.

Even after a year, though, they hadn't told anyone. Except for Louis and Harry, of course, because they seemed open about it. Especially when they were round Zayn and Niall's flat on Monday, watching a film. Harry started to kiss Louis, and they thought no one else would notice in the dark, but they all knew. Harry's moans were deep, and hard to _not _hear.

So Zayn and Niall told them.

"_Shit!_" Zayn realised that they were all still at Louis', and there were blankets all around them. Either one of the boys got blankets for them all in the middle of the night, or-

Louis' mum. Louis' mum must have seen them all huddled together. _Him and Niall!_ He nudged Niall awake.

"Urgh, mph..." Niall sat up, looking in to Zayn's eyes. They were both shirtless, probably because they took them off in the middle of the night, after getting too hot. Niall smiled; he always thought Zayn looked hot shirtless.

"Niall, look where we are!"

"And?"

"Louis' mum must have seen us!" He relented.

"...and? Louis or Harry have probably told her anyway."

They heard the front door close. No one came in, so they reckoned Louis' mum had left to do something.

"We're under the same blanket." Niall remarked, snuggling up closer to Zayn.

"G-good point." Zayn collapsed back down with Niall, and they started to kiss, hands running up and down each other's sides.

* * *

Louis woke up and went through the same thing as Zayn did, but realised his mum must be at work by now. Then he heard noises, and looked down at the floor to see Niall and Zayn making out. It was hot, he had to admit. Especially Zayn, who he could see more of. He felt something stir in his underwear, but then he heard Harry whisper in his ear.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Huh? Wh... Harry you're awake. Did you have a good sleep?" Louis whispered.

"How long have you been awake, staring at them?"

"A few seconds."

"Oh okay. Nice site, isn't it?" Harry stared down at his friends.

"Harry, did you get these blankets out?"

"Nope, you?"

"Well, I wouldn't ask you if I had, would I?" Louis looked at Harry in an expression that said: _'you're a dumbass'_

"Good point." Harry surged towards Louis. "Let's give 'em competition."

* * *

Liam woke up and looked around the room.

"Urgh, cut it out, the pairs of you." He squinted his eyes. "Not really what I wanted to wake up to."

Zayn got off of Niall and looked around, and Louis and Harry were still kissing. "S... wh... how... Liam I swear I didn't know they were at it. Get off him, Haz!"

Finally Harry and Louis let go. Everyone looked a state. Louis pointed and laughed at Zayn and Niall's hair, and everyone laughed the same at Louis'.

Harry's looked the same. "Lucky." Niall remarked.

"I suppose I am. I wash my hair, brush it then but then I don't brush it until I next wash it."

"I've just realised." Louis stood up, dressed in only his chinos and underwear.

"What?" Everyone else said in unison.

"We're doing a gig at the Woolly tonight. Oh my god, I remember what happened last night! We were trying to work out what songs to cover!"

"Oh _shit _we must have dozed off!"

"Ahhh!"

"Oh, crap I can't, I can't do this-" Zayn ran out the room and upstairs.

"Well, that was a bit over the top, I must say." Louis found his top under Harry's and put it on, so everyone else did too. "Oh, no, according to my NotePad, we're doing Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now, then our song, then... oh my god, who the hell decided on this?!"

Now Harry was hanging on Louis shoulder, standing next to him. Niall, Liam and a newly emerged Zayn had read the NotePad.

"Believe by Cher?" They all said in unison.

"Meh, I quite like it." Liam said, and everyone turned to him.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's practice!" Harry cheered. Niall grabbed his guitar from the case and they all started the Starship classic.

"_Lookin' in your eyes, I see a paradise," _Harry started, singing to Louis. _"This world that I've found, is too good to be true."_

Louis took over: "_Let 'em see we're crazy, don't care about that, put your hand in my hand _(Louis grabbed Harry's hand) _baby, don't ever look back. Let the world around us, just fall apart, baby we can make it if we're heart to heart!"_

Liam joined Harry and Louis on the chorus, and Niall and Zayn took over for the next verses, Liam joining in again on the chorus.

"Perfect." Louis smiled when they finished. "Right, now all we have to sort out is the dress code. I thought we could all wear different coloured chinos, like JLS did..."

"I like that idea." Zayn and Niall said at the same time.

"I don't." As did Liam and Harry.

"Please, guys, we'd look cute." Louis begged.

"But do we really want to look cute? People wouldn't know whether we're out for guys or girls..." They all chuckled at Liam's accidental joke. "Oh fine, but I'm wearing brown, not yellow-"

"I'M YELLOW!" Louis shouted over-excitedly, and turned to Harry, who had his thumb and forefinger squeezing the part of his nose between the eyes. Nevertheless, he was smiling. "Woo, Harry's in!"


	18. Chapter 18

"Right, so you're all done and dusted." Liam's mum had styled all their hair - except for Harry's, whom Liam's mum didn't think needed anything.

"Thanks, mum, you're a life saver."

"No problem, dear, good luck for tonight all of you."

"Thanks!" They all called, leaving Liam's house for Louis'. On the way over, they talked about the gig, which was commencing in 2 hours.

"So we've got cheesey, pop, rock, 80s and disco. What more can people want?" Louis pointed out.

"Wow, when you put it like that we're quite versatile." Answered Zayn.

"Hey guys, do you think my mum suspects anything? 'Cause me and Harry fell asleep in each other's arms, and we woke up sharing the same blanket. Did you guys put them out?"

"Nope." They all said.

"The same happened to me and Zayn." Niall said.

"Maybe we should talk to her..." Harry wondered.

"About what?" asked Louis.

"Well maybe we should tell her about us... she seems understanding enough." Harry interlocked his and Louis' fingers.

"I think we should make up an excuse first..."

"Yeah, Louis' right. You've only been together for a short while." Niall pointed out.

"Okay." Harry slightly smiled. Only Louis noticed that he seemed dejected. He handed Liam a key.

"You guys go ahead. I need to talk to Harry for a sec."

The others left, leaving Louis and Harry on their own. Louis brought Harry behind the same tall bush as the other day.

"What?" Harry questioned.

"I'm not letting you leave until you tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well I don't believe you." Louis pestered.

"That's your problem, then." Harry walked off towards Louis' house in a hurry.

"Just- wait! Harry, wait!" Louis hurried after him but it was no use. "You know what," he started angrily, making Harry stop. Louis faced his boyfriend off, jabbing his finger in Harry's chest. "The problem with _you _is that you _never _tell me anything. It's like you don't trust me or something." Louis looked at Harry for a moment. "Oh, you know what, forget it. _Forget it." _It was now Louis who was stropping off.

Unfortunately for Louis, Harry was quick to catch up. He grabbed his hand and turned him round, only just having the courage to look into Louis' eyes. It was that angry glare that said '_I wouldn't if I were you_'.

"Look, I'm... I'm sorry."

Louis folded his arms, his muscle bulging. "Go on."

But Harry was looking at Louis' arms, until he felt a hand push his head up. "Go on!" Louis repeated in a harsher tone.

"Lou, don't be like this! I hate arguing with you. It's all we seem to do now, fighting, making up, fighting, making up. I'm getting tired of it."

Louis was nervously scratching the back of his head. "Are you... tired of me?"

"No, no, I'm not saying that."

"Okay." Louis looked up into those green eyes, and Harry smiled. "I... I think I l-"

"C'mon guys, hurry up!" Niall opened the door and called down the stone steps.

"Just a minute." Harry called back up. "What did you say?" Harry grabbed Louis' hands hopefully.

"N... nothing. Nothing important. C'mon, let's go inside." Louis gave Harry and quick kiss because they were outside, but Harry pushed Louis' head forward, moving his lips around. After a few seconds, Louis let go. "Let's go inside." He repeated, leaving Harry behind.

* * *

"So you're all ready, then?" Abiee, the waitress asked.

"Yeah." Liam replied.

"Niall, is your guitar tuned?" Louis asked.

"Yeah, yeah it's fine. Is your keyboard tuned?" Everyone chuckled at Niall.

"Good one, Niall." Zayn remarked.

"What?" Niall looked baffled.

They were all set upon a miniature stage, on five stalls. They each had different colour chinos, much to Harry's disapproval. Liam was in the middle, Zayn and Niall either side, with Harry and Louis on the ends. He suggested this in case they kissed or hugged without noticing.

"5 minutes, boys." Abiee said, then left.

"I'm scared." said Louis. "They must have high expectations, because they're watching us instead of Britain's Got Talent or The Voice."

"Good point, I hope we provide their Saturday night entertainment." Liam replied.

"At least there's five of us." Zayn pointed out.

Then Abiee opened the doors of the pub, and people came flooding in, ordering drinks.

"Let's wait until they've sat down."

So five minutes passed, then Liam spoke up through his microphone. "Hi, everyone, we're One Direction, and this is our first gig."

A lot of people clapped and cheered, with a couple of shouts saying 'Good luck.'

"Thanks, hope you like it."

The lights dimmed in the pub, and the spotlight was on them. Though they couldn't really see anyone, they felt all eyes on them. Then Niall started his guitar and Louis his keyboard. A backing track with the rest of the instruments started, and they all felt a bit better because it wasn't silent.

Louis realised he was first to sing, so he started his lyrics to the Starship classic. At first, he was really nervous and not achieving his full potential. Then he imagined singing to Harry, and he outstretched his free keyboard hand to the audience (the microphone was attached to the keyboard) and went for it.

Then it was Harry's part. He realised Louis must have done something to cure the nerves, because he sounded much better at the end. So he imagined singing to him, just them two, and he closed his eyes. He, too, outstretched his hand when he sung '_put your hand in my hand baby don't ever look back_'.

In the final chorus they all sung, and Harry thought they sounded amazing, better than the rehearsals. Their voices blended in well. They were extremely surprised when the lights brightened the pub and people were giving them a standing ovation.

"Well done, guys." Abiee came over with a tray of bottled water. "You were incredible. Only a few more songs to go."

"What's next?" Zayn asked is a hushed but hurried voice to the others.

"Our son. What Makes You Beautiful." Liam turned round to see Zayn.

"I gave them a backing track with the drums." Niall piped up. Then the lights dimmed once more, and a few flashes told them that they were being videoed and photographed. Niall started to pluck his guitar strings, and the drums kicked in.

Louis was feeling much better now. The crowd had warmed to them, and he didn't have a solo in this song; Harry, on the other hand, had the most solos (along with Liam) and had only got confident halfway through the third song. Zayn had a fair few solos, but the nerves didn't seem to effect him, as he couldn't make out the faces he was singing to. Niall took out his nerves on his guitar, which he played amazingly.

The night flew by all too quick and by the time they finished their five songs, the crowd were begging for more, and when the lights brightened after the last song chairs were pulled up in front of the stage, and more and more people were flooding in and taking pictures.

Then, the pub manager came out. "Guys, we've never had this many people in, before! Have you got any other songs?"

"We've got a couple of back-ups." Came Louis' voice from the far left.

"Thanks, guys, we'll make it worth your while." And with that, he left.

"What did he mean by that?" Niall asked, taking a sip of his water.

"Dunno. But now thanks to Louis we have to sing a Bonnie Tyler and a Duran Duran." Liam answered.

"But I like Duran Duran." Harry said, and everyone giggled. Harry looked at Louis, who mouthed '_are you okay?_', and Harry nodded, ducked behind Zayn and blew a kiss and winked, making Louis turn round and blush.

It was all on Louis. The opening to Total Eclipse of the heart was a piano solo. He stared down at his talented fingers, as he played away to a silent audience. He was so glad to hear Harry's voice: '_Turn __around_'. But then it was Louis again, singing: '_Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round..._'

He tried not to think about forgetting or messing up the lyrics as he closed his eyes. They all joined in on the chorus and that heaved off a massive relief.

By the end of their gig it was midnight and Anne and Jo (Harry's and Louis' mums) were standing and clapping. They all got off the stage and were amazed to see people with paper and pens wanting autographs. One young lady went up to Louis and asked him to sign her breast. Harry saw this and went off in a fit of laughter, and the girl settled for her shoulder.

Then they were all called through to the back.

"Guys, I can see a turning point for this pub-" A knock on the door interrupted the pub manager.

"Hello? Can I come in, I'm a reporter for the Brighton Daily..."

"Come in, yes of course." The pub manager opened the door.

"I would love to have a picture of all of you together, it would make a great front cover!" He flashed a few times before leaving. It was all very surreal.

"As I was saying, I can see this as a turning point, not just for us but for _you__. _You've got some real talent guys, so I was wondering if you wanted to make this a permanent Saturday night arrangement..."

The boys didn't need telling twice. They all jumped on each other and laughed and bundled.

"Is that a yes?"

"YES!" One Direction said at once.

"Great. Here's your pay for tonight, now get out of here." The pub manager opened the back door and let them out, giving a medium sized black bag to Niall.

They all decided to go to Louis', all on an adrenaline rush.

"Tonight was so amazing..."

"So much better than I expected..."

"And we got paid!" They were all ecstatic. Louis gave Niall the key and they went in, leaving Louis and Harry at the bottom of the stone steps.

"Tonight was incredible, babe." Harry put a hand on Louis' neck.

"Harry Edward Styles, I love you." Louis came out with unexpectedly. Harry smiled wider than ever.

"You serious?"

"Yes. I love you. I fell in love with you the day we met, really." Louis' looked up into the green orbs he fell in love with. "I love you."

"I love you too." and the pair sealed it with a kiss.


	19. Chapter 19

Jo let Harry sleep round the previous night, and Harry and Louis awoke at 5, and didn't get back to sleep because they were too busy talking about the night before. It was about seven when Harry got bored of talking and had something else in mind.

"We never did finish off what we started the other day, you know." He said flirtatiously. He started to kiss a trail up Louis' chest, then took one nipple at a time in his mouth, carefully grazing his teeth over them.

"Unf, Haz... yeah." Louis took hold in a bunch of curls. Harry moved up, capturing Louis' plump lips in a kiss. They moved their lips around and open-mouth kissed, until Harry sneaked his tongue in, letting his and Louis' swivel, swerve and circle around one another.

Then a knock on the front door.

Harry groaned. "Ignore it." He breathed into Louis' mouth. Louis just hummed in agreement, resuming their business. They were now all over each other and the kiss turned very sloppy, and Harry slid his hand under Louis' underwear when there was another knock.

"HARRY, yeah!" Louis bucked up in pleasure, Harry palming Louis' pride. Another knock.

"You're mum can get it."

"She's on an early shift. You think I'd be sh-shouting if she was in the house? OOH, yeah, do that, yeah..."

Wait, it was more than a knock. Whoever it was, it must have been urgent, because the knocking wouldn't stop. It was only when it grew frantic when Louis knew it wouldn't stop.

"I have to answer it." Louis sadly took Harry's hand away from Louis. "Sorry."

"Ugh, fine. I'll be waiting here, lover boy." Louis got out of bed and quickly pulled on some sweatpants. He looked one last time at his half-naked boyfriend hungrily, and then fled, hearing Harry call 'don't be long'.

Louis peered through the little glass knob that let's you see who's at the door, and was oddly surprised when he saw Zayn and Niall on the doorstep, and a couple of suitcases at the bottom. He immediately opened it, the breezy air giving his bare chest goosebumps.

"Hi guys... what's up?" Louis wondered.

"Sorry, we didn't know you else to come to, sorry for waking you up." Zayn answered.

"Don't be daft, come in." He opened the door wider for them to walk through.

Louis shouted up the stairs as Zayn and Niall brought their bags through. "Harry, it's Zayn and Niall!" But no one answered. "Hang on." He said to the boys, as he raced upstairs and into his bedroom, where he saw Harry tucked up in bed.

"Harry, come on, get dressed, babe. Zayn and Niall are here. Harry!" But as he started to get annoyed, he heard the familiar, sweet sounding snore of Harry's. He shook him awake.

"Ugh, huh, Louis?" Harry looked up at a now fully dressed Louis.

"GET UP!" Louis pulled away the covers and dumped Harry clothes on him. "Now!"

* * *

"So, what happened? You can't go on holiday, we're back to Uni tomorrow." Louis and Harry now sat on the couch, Niall sitting on Zayn's lap on the armchair.

"We're not going on holiday. We don't know where we're going." Zayn said.

"I don't follow..." Louis was lost for words. For once.

"We've been...we've been-" And then tears started to fall on Niall's cheeks as he spoke. "Evicted."

Louis sat there open-mouthed, clearly shocked, while Zayn stood Niall up and gave him a hug. Then Louis felt soft curls tickling his neck and cheek and something quite heavy thumped his shoulder. He peered round and saw that Harry had fallen asleep - again. Any other time Louis would of thought this was adorable, but it was different. So instead of joining him, he got up and put a cushion under Harry's head.

"Sorry, he's useless in the mornings." Louis said, then he gave Niall and Zayn a big hug. "I'm sorry guys. I'm sure if I ask my mum, she'll let you guys stay round."

"Thanks, Louis, you're a great guy, but Niall's mum is picking us up in ten minutes. I said to meet here because..." Zayn trailed off for a moment. "...because I didn't want to wait at our flat."

"I can totally understand that. Sorry guys, if there's anything I can do, just say. Where does your mum live, Niall?" Louis asked softly.

"Cardiff."

"Cardiff?! What? That's ages away! What about Uni, and the band! - oh, that's why you're here. You're leaving for good, aren't you?" Louis' voice was grave.

"Sorry." Zayn answered. Louis sat down next to Harry's sleeping head, and started to stroke the hair off of his boyfriend's forehead and eyes.

"Haz'll be devastated."

"I know. I know..."

Then Harry started to mumble, and after a few minutes he woke up.

"Decided the join us, have you?" Louis asked Harry, making him smile. "I need a private word. Hang on, guys." Louis dragged Harry out of the living room and into the kitchen. He explained everything to Harry, and by the end of it, Harry was nearly in tears.

"They're my best friends, Lou, we have to do something." He cupped his mouth and nose in his hands, and Louis couldn't stand seeing him like this.

"I know we do. And I happen to have an idea."

"You do?!" Harry looked up hopefully.

"Yup... but it means that you will have to find a job. I think that you and I should move in to Niall's and Zayn's flat."

"What? Without them?! That's just plain selfish, Louis-"

"NO, you div! With them! So we can contribute towards the rent." Louis suggested.

"But... you don't have a job either."

"Actually, I do, I work as a librarian at break and lunch times at Uni."

"But... you said you had a grand in your bank account? From the hairdresser's?" Harry looked doubtfully at his partner.

"Yeah, I was using it to pay off some of my student debt in advance, but... I can gather together over half the rent for a month. That's if it's a middle-priced flat."

"Yeah, but babe, what if I don't get a job?" Harry was grateful for such a thoughtful guy, and he grabbed both of Louis' hands, but he knew it would never work.

"Well, you will, because when you finish an apprenticeship they find you a job...?" Louis looked at Harry as if it was something he should know.

"Seriously...? Apprenticeships last 6 months, though."

"Get a Saturday job."

"Are we actually doing this?"

"I think we should tell them." Louis led Harry down the hallway and in to the lounge, where Niall and Zayn were still standing awkwardly. "We've got a solution." Louis announced.

"Oh yeah? Buy some lottery tickets?" Zayn looked annoyed.

"No... me and Lou are gonna move in with you guys. Aren't we, Lou?" Harry wrapped a hand round Louis' waist.

"W... seriously?" Niall looked up.

"No, guys, we can't let you do that."

"Yes we can, and we will. No questions asked. I trust there is a spare bedroom?" Louis pestered.

"Yes, but-"

"And it's under £500 a month?"

"Yes..." Zayn looked defeated. "What do your mum's think about this?"

Suddenly Harry grew annoyed. "Look, we've offered to help, if you don't want this then you know where the door is."

"HARRY!" Louis started.

"No, no, he's right. Zayn, shut up. We accept your offer." Niall smiled and hugged them both. Then the three looked at Zayn.

"Fine."


	20. Chapter 20

**_Needed to decide on a town where they all should live, and I chose Brighton (England) 'cause it's near where I live and I like to think they are near me...;) For all people who live outside the UK, Syco is a record label._**

"You're _what_?" Louis' mum's eyes practically bulged out of their sockets. "How can you?"

"Well, we have Niall and Zayn, so that's already half the rent... and their paying for water and electricity bills, etcetera." Louis told her.

"But... what about you, Harry? Do you have a job?" But Harry just looked at the floor nervously. "I take that as a no."

"Yeah, but mum-"

"Let Harry speak for himself, Louis."

Harry looked up and next to him, and pleaded to Louis with his eyes. He felt rather unprotected, as Louis didn't have his usual arm round him. He cleared his throat. "I'm getting a Saturday job during my apprenticeship. Then they will get me a job."

"Have you even applied for an apprenticeship, yet?" Louis' mum pestered. "Guys, I'm not meaning to sound harsh, I am on your side, but you need to be fully prepared."

Then, Harry pulled out a folded sheet of paper out of his pocket. He unfolded it and then passed it to Louis' mum, Louis frowning at it as it exchanged hands.

"Oh my- Harry, sorry love. I can't believe it, you're in Bloomers Art Academy." Louis' mum scanned the letter. "Wow. Louis, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know!" Louis' eyes widened. He, too, was surprised. He wanted to punch his boyfriend, but at the same time kiss him.

"I heard it was good there." Harry said.

"_Good? _Only the most talented people go there, Harry. You'll have no trouble finding a job with _this _on your CV." There was a pause in which Louis and Harry looked hopefully at Louis' mum. "Okay then. Go for it."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Harry had cleared it with his mum, who trusted Louis. They had the evening to themselves, after Harry texted Zayn and Niall, saying they'll move in the next night. Harry helped Louis pack, and Harry said he'll do his own packing when he left Louis'.

Harry's phone vibrated in his pocket, interrupting the casual chit-chat he and his partner were having. They were both laying down on the sofa, heads on a pillow on the armchair, and in the spooning position (Louis behind Harry, knees bent, tucked into Harry's knees, which were also bent). Louis' arms were wrapped round Harry's front, his face buried in the mass of curls.

"It's Zayn." Harry commented. "He says he's cleared everything with the landlord and he's giving us a week to move in."

"That's good." Louis replied, kissing Harry's nape. Then he whispered softly into Harry's ear. "I can't wait to share a bed with you every night." A smile crept up on Harry's face. He turned round, facing his boyfriend.

"I wonder what things we'll get up to."

"We'll just have to wait and see, won't we?" He kissed Harry.

"But seriously, though, do you feel uncomfortable at all? Like this morning, when I um..."

"Shoved your hand down my-"

"Yeah, sorry." Harry shifted awkwardly.

"Can you stop making me out some be some frigid nerd. I'm not at all. But there is something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Uh-huh...?"

"Well, sometimes when you sleepover we get a bit carried away. I just... I don't want our first time to be-"

"Rushed. I agree. We should cool things down a bit, shouldn't we?"

Louis was surprised at how mature Harry was being. "Are you feeling alright?" He put a hand to Harry's forehead and playfully checked his temperature, but Harry's tapped his hand away.

"I'm being serious."

"I agree. Let's just stick to cuddles and kisses for now, eh? Like this. I'll cherish moments like this forever." Louis kissed Harry's cheek.

"I love you, Lou."

"Aw, Haz, I love you too."

Then Louis heard the post being put through the door and falling to the ground. He lifted up the covers and got out of the sofa, making Harry groan. "I won't be a second." Louis hissed. He came back in a few seconds later, and started to put them in a pile. Except from one; an advertisement.

"Ugh, you don't fall for that shit, do you?" Harry bent his head backwards to catch Louis' eye. Louis thought he looked adorable, and started to caress his cheek.

"No, baby, but it looks interesting." He sat down next to Harry, making him prop himself up on his elbow. "'Battle of the Bands, Brighton. Charity based organisation. Auditions start on the 21st, and runner's up win a holiday to Ibiza."

"Cool, what about the winner?" Harry stroked Louis' arm.

"Oh my- the winner get's a chance to perform in front of Syco, _as well _as a holiday to Ibiza."

"Shit, we should enter." Harry smiled, knowing Louis was thinking the same thing.

"Not sure babe... I mean, like, are we ready, yet? We've only had one gig..."

"...and more every Saturday..."

"...and we've only written one song. And we'd have to be committed. Remember, some of us have Uni..."

"Yeah, and I have my apprenticeship!" Harry added, slightly annoyed at Louis' sarcasm, and removed his hand from his lover's arm. "I'm not that dumb, you know."

"Yeah, I know. Sorry..." Louis rubbed Harry's leg through the duvet's thick material. "I didn't mean to offend you. Come here." Louis moved forward and captured Harry's lips in a kiss of apology. Harry slightly deepened the kiss, but then they heard the front door slam. Louis quickly got off of Harry, but it was too late.

Louis' mum was standing over the sofa, eyes wide.


	21. Chapter 21

**_Sorry I haven't updated in a while because no one seems to be reviewing, so I'm beginning to think people aren't_ _interested..._**

"What are you doing?" Jo threw her keys down on to the armchair.

Louis quickly thought on his feet. "Harry feels really ill, so I got him a blanket and I checked his temperature and he's not well mum he's not well at all."

"Shut up, Louis. I heard the typical sound of a kiss._And _I saw you get off of him, Lou. Harry, you look fine. Now tell me what happened. Either of you."

There was a long pause. Then Harry sat up. "Me and Louis kissed."

There was a silence in where Louis looked from Harry to his mum.

"Well, yeah, I figured that much... but _why_? Are you both...?" She now sat down on the arm of the armchair.

Louis said no the exact same time as Harry said yes. Jo gave Louis a look. "Love, you can tell me... I don't want anything bottled up. And if you and Harry are together - good for you! He's a _real _hunk, too."

Harry held out his hand. Louis looked at it teary-eyed, then to his mother. Eventually, he reluctantly took it.

"Okay. Me and Harry are together, mum... but only for a couple of weeks..." But before Louis could finish his mum pulled him into a tight hug, leaving behind Harry's hand. After about a minute, they were both crying, and after letting go Jo also gave Harry a hug.

"I've only ever wanted you to be happy." She turned to Louis, wiping her eyes. "And if that means being with Harry, then I will back you all the way."

Suddenly the emotions got the better of Louis, and he left the room, hands covering his face, leaving just Jo and Harry.

"Aren't you gonna go after him?" Jo looked at him as if it's something he should know. After a few seconds, Harry raced off out the front door to console his boyfriend.

He raced down the stone steps and stopped in the middle of the road, looking left then right. Then, dead ahead of him, he saw Louis with his head buried in his arms, leaning them between the gaps in the spiked fence. He hurriedly walked over there and placed a hand on the older boy's back, hooking his arm through another gap on the left of him.

"I'm so proud of you, baby, you will never have to do anything like that again, I promise." Harry rubbed Louis' back, but the only thing he responded with was more sobs. At last, Louis looked up from his arms, cheeks saturated, and stared into Harry's emerald orbs with his own wet ones.

"I never thought I'd do this for a boy who I only just met. Harry, I feel like I met you ten years ago. I feel like I know you inside out." Louis turned round and seized Harry's hands. "I've never seen mummy- my mum look so proud in my whole life. Not when I got top marks in my year siz SATs... not when I got straight A*s for GCSEs, not when I got through the auditions for Eastenders... not even when I got a place in Uni. These weren't my biggest achievements.

"Harry, you are!" Louis smacked his palms against Harry's now wet cheeks. "You are, Harry, and I realise that now! You're what's been missing in my life all this time-"

"Louis, I-"

"I love you Harry... I might be desperate, but that's because I _love love love _you."

"Louis - I... I don't know what to say..." Harry was lost for words.

"Say that you love me, for a start." This made Harry smile, in turn making Louis smile.

"Of course. I love you." And then Louis launched himself on to the ever so slightly taller boy, wrapping his arms round Harry's neck. Harry tightened the hug by wrapping his arms round Louis' waist. Louis let go and, for the first time, gave him a passionate kiss in public, then pressing their foreheads together. "Love story moment, or what?" Harry remarked, making them laugh hysterically. It wasn't because the joke was funny, though; it was because they were feeling euphoric.

From the front window, Jo felt tears sting her eyes as she saw her son happier than he's ever been in his life.

"Hey, boys." She looked at the two love-birds. "Look what's on the local newspaper." She handed Harry _The Brighton Times _and, although not the main article, One Direction were still on the front page.

* * *

"I couldn't believe it. It was all too surreal." Zayn said, while the five boys were huddled round the kitchen table in the dining room. "_Us, _in the _newspaper_..."

"I know. And Louis' mum knows about me and Louis." Harry couldn't jerk a thumb at his boyfriend because they were holding hands, so he just jerked his head instead. Niall saw this, and realised he and Zayn weren't holding hands, so he interlinked them together.

"When you told me I thought you were bullshitting." Liam remarked, making them all laugh.

"So, tonight, film night?" Louis piped up.

"Sounds good." Niall agreed, and they all made their way in to the small, but big enough living room.

They all decided on watching Pretty Woman. Louis sat on the left of the couch, with Harry next to him with a blanket over them, Liam on the right. Zayn and Niall were on the rug, also with a blanket over them, leaning back on the pouffe. Louis kept whispering in Harry's ear: "Richard Gere is fit."

Once it got past the third time, Harry whispered back: "Not as fit as you, babe."

"Aw, cutie." Louis felt Harry's lips collide with his and they immediately began to make out in the dark, hoping the others wouldn't see. Louis slipped his tongue in when Harry moved his hand up Louis' thigh. They were breathing, huffing and sucking in breath through each other's mouth and it was an intensely hot situation.

Then Louis' phone vibrated. Harry quickly let go, remembering what happened last time he wouldn't get off Louis.

"It's from my... dad?" Louis whispered.

"Your _dad_?" Harry sounded just as curious. Then he saw the look on his boyfriend's face. "What's the matter?"

"He's at my mum's. He wants me to come round... with you."

"Shit..."

* * *

And so after excusing themselves from the flat, they made the short distance over to Louis' house. Neither of them spoke until Harry turned Louis to face him. "Babe, I know you're bricking it, but I'm here for you. Remember that I always will be." He gently pinched Louis' cheek. "And I love you. Shame we got interrupted on our little sofa adventure..." Harry made his way down to Louis' waist and pulled him right up to him. "I was starting to enjoy myself."

"Me too." Louis couldn't help but smile. "But this doesn't seem right, right now. C'mon, let's go in."

Louis entered first, Harry just behind, holding his hand. The very first thing Harry saw was a charging bull storming down the hall. Without having time to even flinch, Harry was pinned up to the wall, a third of a metre off the ground.

"_DAD LEAVE HIM ALONE!_" Louis had now closed the door and shouted at his father.

"_No son of mine is going to be gay, you understand me?" _Louis' dad spat in Harry's face.

"_LEAVE MY BOYFRIEND ALONE!" _At this, there was a painful silence in which Louis' dad dropped Harry. Louis' hand defiantly reaching out to grab his lover, whilst staring off his opponent. Then, with his other hand, he pointed at his dad's face and edged closer. He dropped his voice to a deadly sound. "You have the actual cheek, to turn up in my life for the first time in ten years, and start calling the shots?" Louis then sarcastically chuckled. "I don't give a _shit_ about what you think. I love this boy, and I hope we die together. And I hope you rot in hell."

At that moment, his dad screwed his face in anger, but before he could swing for his son, Jo came in through the living room door, clutching her nose with a tissue. The tissue was covered in blood and she had a black eye. "Don't hurt Louis..." She was panting heavily. Louis stared wide-eyed at his mother, then back at his dad.

"_You did this to her? What happened to all these anger management classes?_ Just another load of bullshit!" Louis screamed. Harry pulled his boyfriend back, and quietly whispered in his ear: "He's not worth it." He kissed his head.

"You're disgusting. All of you." Louis' dad held his nose in the air. "No son of mine is a faggot." Then Louis' eyes practically flew out of his head, and before Harry could stop him, Louis had punched his father right in the nose.

"Open the door, Harry." He ordered, so Harry did so. Louis took his doubled-over father and threw him down the stone steps, spat down on him and then slammed the door.

Then he cracked, bursting into tears. Harry pulled his boyfriend into a hug.


	22. Chapter 22

"I'm never seeing, speaking or socialising with that... that... _it _again." Louis talked into his palms, head buried in his hands.

"I don't blame you, babe." Harry was rubbing circles in to the older boy's back. A metre away, Jo was sprawled in an armchair, holding a bunch of tissue to her nose.

"All that stuff about changing... it was all lies. Are you okay mum?"

"I'll be fine, love. You'd best get to bed, you two, you've had a stressful night. It's nothing a goo night's sleep can't solve. Now go, both of you." Jo insisted.

"Night, Lou." Harry gave Louis a kiss and made for the door.

"You can stay here, if you want. I'll explain to your mum... I think it's best. He might still be outside and I'm not okay with the burden..." Jo raised an eyebrow. Harry cringed at the thought of Louis' dad waiting for him. "Go on, upstairs. I'm sure your mum will pack your stuff."

"She probably would." But Harry and Louis didn't need telling twice. They quickly stormed the stairs, before Jo shouted:

"_And no funny business!_" She then heard a giggle from Harry.

"Nope. None at all." Louis called back down.

* * *

Once settled in to bed, Harry and Louis switched position, so Louis' head lay on Harry's chest, his hands stretched over his body.

"This is nice, too." Louis shuffled around comfortably to prove the point.

"Yeah."

"Are you okay?" Louis looked up into the darkness.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." A pause.

"Do you hate me?"

"Yeah." Harry said without thinking, then realised that he had been daydreaming (or nightdreaming). "Oh, sorry, Lou, I wasn't thinking."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Us. One Direction. Like, in the final of Battle of the Bands." Harry talked as if he were thinking about he and Louis on a romantic trip to Venice. This thought made Louis chuckled.

"I doubt we're gonna get past the auditions, let alone the other rounds."

"Don't talk like that! You'll never know..."

"Can we try something? After all, it's the last day in this bed..."

"No."

"Why not?"

"'Cause I don't think I'm even ready, let alone you."

"Oh, please, Haz..." Louis begged, starting to suck and bite at Harry's neck.

"L...Lou... _No_. Now go to sleep." Harry rejected him.

"Not even a goodnight kiss?"

"Go on, then." With Harry's approval, Louis crept up his boyfriend's body and pressed their lips together. "Minty."

Harry and Louis talked to each other for a while before slowly drifting off to sleep, falling asleep with Louis on top of Harry, in a hugging position.

* * *

The days crept past quickly, and the day before May 21st they got their time and place. Harry and Louis settled in to the flat comfortably, as they had the same bed (Louis was obviously wrong.). Niall's father had come down with his work van and carried things over like Louis' wardrobe, bookcase, desk, and of course, the mattress. There wasn't much of Harry's stuff, because his bedroom was tiny.

Louis had also settled back into Uni well. Now he, Liam, Zayn and Niall could walk there together; Harry didn't start at the opposite Art College until the day after. The night before, he said he was 'bricking it'. They all decided to catch an early night after a film.

The week went great, and, obviously, although Harry wasn't the top end of his class, he was somewhere in the middle. He was amazing at working with oil pastels and acrylic, though shading and colouring were not his expertise.

And so, on Saturday night, they got their songs sorted; at the audition, they only had to sing a thirty second snippet of a song they wrote, and backing tracks weren't allowed. The more instruments they play, the more points they get.

"Zayn, you play a bit of the guitar, babe. Borrow one of mine." Niall told his boyfriend on the rug they usually sat on.

"Why, what happened to his?" Louis asked.

"I sold it for the rent." Zayn answered, and it made an awkward silence. "Nialler's got plenty though."

"Babe, why don't you bust out your saxophone?" Harry put an arm round Louis' waist, on the sofa.

"I could. I could do a small solo at the end... but most songs we've written are quite hard to play and I'd have to practice for ages. I could do What Makes You Beautiful... that's quite a simple tune, but I could jazz it up a little." Louis smiled at his boyfriend for making him feel included.

"Cool. I'll write you some sheet music for the morning, Lou." Niall told him, playing with the strings of his guitar.

There was a silence where they all looked at each other. The atmosphere was filled with tension, excitement and adrenaline.

* * *

Morning, 10:30am. Harry was the last to get up; Zayn the first, quickly followed by Niall, who had to write the sheet music. Once they were all crammed round the dining room table, Zayn let Liam in after he knocked.

There weren't any words that morning. Zayn went to the bathroom twice to throw up his nerves, while Louis just sat on Harry's lap on the sofa, Harry's hands interlocked over his partner's stomach.

The only words exchanged were when Niall handed Louis the sheet music, and Louis said thanks. They were all sat in their usual places in the small living room, and when a bird flew into the window, they all looked at it gratefully, wanting a distraction.

An hour passed, and they left for their audition. It was well and truly on.


	23. Chapter 23

"Next up, One Direction." Came the croaky voice, through the old microphone. Liam, Louis, Harry, Niall and Zayn had sat across five chairs in the waiting hall on their own. They were either last up, or the auditions were separated across a wide space of time. Liam looked down across at his friends, and gave them all a weak smile. They all did the same back forcefully.

"Now remember, if we get rejected, it's not the end of the world. And after all, we have a gig at the pub tonight anyway, so that's some more publicity. We will get there." Liam advised. Then, he opened the door and led the way through to the audition hall.

It wasn't much better in there than it was in the hallway. There was a sort of dank, dusty, and damp smell about, and there were cobwebs in corners.

"Sorry about the venue, guys, we got cancelled on last night and this was the only place." A short, thin but young lady brought their attention back. She had blonde hair tied back in a tight bun. To the left of her was an old, yet finely groomed man with pain-tightened lips. To the left of a woman was a black man, who had a smile painted on his face. The old man took a sip of his water and examined the fresh meat.

"Good morning. Or, afternoon, I should say." He had a very posh voice, and he rounded his vowels. "Tell me a bit about yourselves." He gave them all a thin, forced smile that looked like it hurt him.

"Well, this is-"

"We are-" Liam started the same time as Niall. Louis thought: '_Shit, we look clumsy already._' So he took charge, with his public speaking skills.

"Hiya." He grinned genuinely. "I'm Louis. These are my best friends, Liam, Niall, Zayn and Harry." He brought his hand to each of them as he spoke. "We're called One Direction. We named ourselves this because we all want the same thing... we all have the same goal."

"And that is...?" The blond said. Louis made a face that said: _I thought that was obvious_.

"To be famous. For people to hear our music."

"I actually recognise you people." The black man, 'Kyle', as it said on his name tag, pointed at them. "You were on the front cover of the newspaper the other day."

"Really, Kyle? Wow, that's an achievement. You must be good. C'mon then, let's here you. You must play for a minimum of thirty seconds, but a maximum of three minutes. It has to be a song you've written as a group - but if it's a cover, then we will have to deduct serious points." She sat back on her chair. Niall counted them down. Then Liam started his bit.

It was lucky Louis didn't have a solo, because his voice was reasonably strained because he had a saxophone weighed around his neck. He only had to sing for the chorus, which was right after Harry's perfect bit. Niall sped up his guitar, and it led them all into the chorus. When the chorus nearly finished, Louis stopped singing as placed half of the mouthpiece and reed in his mouth. He inhaled, and started to play the notes to the chorus. It was sort of hard work; they were pretty much the same notes (c's and b's) but he had to play them rather fast.

He was halfway now, and he hadn't slipped up. He slightly opened his eyes and peered at the judges, who were all staring intently at him. This gave him a boost of confidence and started playing louder, putting a jazzy spin on the last bar of notes. Then he spat the mouthpiece out and belted out the chorus with his friends once more, before finishing up the short version of What Makes You Beautiful.

When they finished and bowed, Louis' mouthpiece dangled then attacked his eye, making everyone laugh. Even the judges, who were giving them a standing ovation. Niall and Louis dropped their heavy machinery and gave the other three a group hug. When they looked back, the judges had only just sat down.

"Congratulations. You were the best we've had all day, and you were the last." The old man now looked like he had seen the break he needed, and smiled genuinely. "You really put a smile on my face. I think you have a great chance of getting through to the final boys... You'd do well on the X Factor or Britain's Got Talent!"

Next Kyle started to speak. "I completely agree. You blew me away. Well done boys, well done. But _you... _Louis... you are one jazzy jazz-face! I mean, boy oh boy... You were sizzling up there."

The blond one in the middle was wiping her eyes with a tissue. "You were incredible. I'm not crying because of the song... but the chemistry you have! You will do well in life. Well done, bravo. Bravo, boys. It's a yes from me."

"And me."

"And me." The old man finished. "The first act to have had three yeses yet, well done. Round 2 is next week, and that decides who'll be semi-finalists. We'll keep you updated. I will have a word with the newspaper reporter... you were amazing."

The five boys all left on an adrenaline rush and a high.

* * *

That night, they all decided to go clubbing and celebrate. It was 80's disco night, Louis' favourite sort of music. Harry swore loudly.

"C'mon, babe, get in the mood! We'll be dancing all night!" Then Louis added in a seductive whisper, "I'll make it worth your while." He pinched Harry's bum. Then Harry instantly grabbed Louis' hand and interlocked the fingers.

"Deal."

They queued up outside for around ten minutes, before they showed the security guard their ID and he let them in. there was a woman with a tray of wristbands at the entrance.

"Hey, cuties, buy a wristband each for £40 ($61) each, but I'll tell you what, I'll do five for £150."

"Why would we pay that for a wristband?" Liam questioned.

"Because these are fully inclusive drinks wristbands... Put 'em on and free drinks all night!" The blond bimbo smiled at them all. They all looked at each other. Then Liam whispered in Louis' ear:

"I'll go halves with you." Then Louis nodded. He knew the other three were tight on cash.

"Me and Liam will pay £70 each for five, how's that?"

"Woo, my first sale!"

"Can we pay by card?" Liam pulled out his debit, before Harry, Niall or Zayn could stop him. He paid his part, while Louis pulled out his own. Louis felt a firm grip on his arm.

"Don't." He found himself staring in Harry's emerald orbs, which glinted in the moonlight.

"Don't be silly, hun. My treat." Louis gave Harry a peck on the cheek reassuringly. Luckily the woman didn't notice.

They all went up to the bar and sat on the stools. "Warm up?" Zayn asked. They all nodded, before Zayn ordered rounds of shots. They downed three each.

"Such a bargain. That woman is gonna get fired." Louis chuckled.

It was a great night. Louis managed to dance with Niall and Zayn, and 'unintentionally' put his hands on Zayn's arse.

"Sorry, forgot you weren't Harry." Zayn was quite merry at the time, so he forgave Louis. Luckily no one saw.

Louis was liking the music. _Then_ the Grease Megamix came on... and Louis _loved _the music. He threw himself off of Zayn and searched for his boyfriend, who eventually turned out to be in a corner on his phone.

"Come dance with me." Louis tried to pull away Harry.

"Naah, I'm alright. You go and have fun."

"How can I have fun if you're not with me?" Louis slurred. He was obviously drunk; yet Harry was sober.

"Just one dance, then." Harry reluctantly allowed himself to be pulled away in to the middle of the stage. Next to him, Liam was dancing with the girl who was selling the wristbands, while Niall was flirtatiously dancing with Zayn. "What do I do?" Harry stood there awkwardly. Then Louis placed Harry's hands on his body and directed him with what to do.

They were spinning each other round, ducking under each other's legs and after all the pop, they did a slow dance to My Heart Will Go On... not so much 80s, Louis wasn't over the moon.

"Who cares, babe?" Harry whispered in Louis ear. "I'm enjoying it. But not nearly as much as what you're gonna be doing to me tonight." Louis gulped, and Harry carried on. "That's right, hun, I haven't forgotten. You've humiliated me tonight, fair enough. Now you have to make it up to me." Harry dug his nose in to Louis' shoulder and gently sucked at his collarbone, making goosebumps sprout all over Louis' shoulder.

"H-Harry... I'm not ready..."

"Not what you were saying the other day." Harry unlatched himself, still slow dancing in a circle, hands on Louis' small hips. They glided down and found themselves in Louis' back pockets. "Fine then, I'll have to do it to you. The looks you've been giving me all day, Lou, is it any wonder I'm so horny?" He pressed his curls to Louis' forehead.

Then Louis growled. "Let's go."

"W-What, now? What about the others-" But before Harry could make a real protest, he was being dragged out by Louis.

* * *

Outside the flat, Louis fumbled around for his keys and eventually let them in. Harry then took charge and led him down the hallway in to their new bedroom. He pushed Louis on to the bed.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard." Harry spat, before collapsing on top of Louis and furiously licking into his mouth. Louis opened opened his mouth and let Harry do all the work. He soon felt fingertips under his shirt, and let Harry take it off.

"I love you, Harry."

Soon enough, they were stripped of their clothes. Harry took care of Louis' hole, lubing it up thickly. Harry lined himself up, soon poking his head at Louis' hole.

"W-wait." Louis sat up. "Sorry Harry, I-I can't do it. Sorry." And before Harry could do or say anything Louis picked up his clothes and locked himself in the bathroom, making Harry feel lousy and overall a shit, shit boyfriend.


	24. Chapter 24

Louis was inside the bathroom, fully clothed, sitting down against the locked door. He could feel the presence of Harry, somehow... and he was right. Harry was sitting on the other side.

"Louis, I didn't mean to rush you in to anything. I just... I wanted to make you feel good." No answer from Louis came. "I'm sorry. It's been such a great day, let's just go into the living room and watch TV or something... yeah? We can cuddle up on the sofa, feed each other crisps, and you can play with my hair, I know you like that. And if you want to wait ten years for our first time, then I'll wait, because the last thing I want is for you to feel rushed. If I've ruined things, then I just want you to know that I'll... I'll always love you."

Louis reckoned Harry was crying, because of the way his voice choked up at the end. He needed to say something. "You know we forgot to go to the pub and do our gig tonight."

"Oh, shit. I'll tell the others when they get back."

And then an awkward silence. But then Harry heard a cluttering, clanging sound, which he unmistakably recognised as a door being unlocked. He got up and faced the door, in the near pitch black. The only light was coming from the floor lamp and the end from the hallway, so when Louis opened their door they could only just make out each other's faces. But that didn't matter, because now Louis was pulling Harry in to a tight hug, the one that said 'I'm sorry' and 'I forgive you' at the same time. Harry then closed his eyes, giving in to temptation, and wrapped himself around Louis. Louis in turn took in a bunch of chocolate and hazelnut curls.

"Get some crisps, then." Louis eventually whispered in Harry's ear.

* * *

"Why is it so dark in here?"

"Do you think Louis and Harry are in here-"

"Shit! Liam, we forgot about the gig!"

"_Shhhhh! _They might be asleep." Liam hushed the other two boys. "And by the way, they had a kitchen inspection tonight, so we didn't have to go."

Zayn, Niall and Liam descended in to the living room, and flicked on the floor lamp. There, in the dim light, they saw a figure on the sofa. Zayn saw Liam bend over and put his ear to it.

"It's Louis and Harry. They're asleep." He concluded.

"Awwwh! That's so cute... why can't we ever do something like that?" Niall turned to Zayn, but Liam took over.

"Shit, it's 2 in the morning. Mum'll be asleep by now."

"It's fine, use the spare bed, seeing as it's free for the night." Zayn told him. "C'mon babe, let's catch some sleep."

* * *

In the days leading up to the next round of BOB (Battle Of the Bands), Louis and Harry were starting to spend a little too much time together.

"Pass me the TV remote." Harry asked his boyfriend. Louis' head was stuck in a Harry Potter book.

"Get it yourself, it's closer to you."

"No it's not."

"I don't care, you want to use it so you get it." Louis grew annoyed.

"You know, you can be really stubborn sometimes." And with that remark, Louis slammed the book shut, and because it was the Order of the Pheonix, it made Harry jump with the sound. Louis got up and left in a huff. "That's right, walk away." Harry called after him. Then Louis came rushing back in, picked up the TV remote and threw it at Harry, landing on his arm with a crack. "Ow!"

Later that afternoon, Harry was busy making the dinner that Louis promised to have with him. When he went to get Louis, Louis claimed he was too busy with homework.

"Well, you promised, and I've made it now, so, yeah you have to eat it."

"No I don't." Louis didn't even bother to move his eyes away from the desk.

"Why?"

"Because your food is indigestible." Louis knew he took it too far, and was too scared to look at Harry's face. Harry left in a hurry and slammed the front door.

Finally, the next morning, Louis eventually managed to wake up Harry, and peel his arms off of him. "Harry, don't be late. I've got an early start, so I have to go now. Whatever you do, DON'T go back to sleep." Louis told him, and Harry mumbled something impossible to understand.

But of course, Harry slept in and missed his first period. So when he finished his day and walked home, he looked for someone to blame and that of course had to be Louis, who was in the same armchair reading the same book.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I did. Let me guess, you slept in?" Louis turned the page.

"Yeah, but you could've set the alarm! I missed first period and now I'm really behind, for fuck sake!" Harry raged.

"How is that my fault?"

"It just is!" Harry insisted. Louis raised an eyebrow.

"'It just is'. Okay, great reasoning, Harry, but I still don't see your point."

"Oh fuck off, you sarky twat." This made Louis look up, and instead of rage, he saw pure helplessness and upset in Harry's eyes, not to mention tears. This had gone on too long, Louis had to do something before they started tearing strips out of one another.

So, before Harry left, Louis pulled him back, not caring where his book landed. "Wait, Harry."

"Yes...?" Harry flopped his arms down by his sides, giving the impression that he wouldn't be able to handle another argument, from his boyfriend especially. Louis figured that he just needed to hug all the stress away, so he did just that, and rubbed circles in to Harry's back.

"There, that better?" Harry heard Louis' muffled voice vibrate against his shoulder.

"That's all I needed." Harry tore away from Louis and pressed their lips together. They fell back on the sofa behind them, and things were about to get a lot saucier.

Then in came Zayn.

"Ugh, guys, get a room."

"We have." Harry continued with his work, and made Zayn roll his eyes.

"It's about the contest." He waved around a piece of paper in the air to emphasise, making Louis and Harry sit up. "Thank you. Right, we have to perform a full song that we've written on Saturday,"

"THAT'S TOMORROW!" Gasped Louis.

"SH!" Zayn carried on. "And if it isn't written by us, then we get disqualified."

"That sucks." Harry added.

"If we get through to the semi-final, we have to perform on the theatre stage in town, and residents are free to come along. The final is next Sunday, where the winner will be crowned. I've already told the others, and they're coming round in the morning."

"None of the songs we've written are good enough. Can we perform the full version of-" Louis began.

"No, no repeats are allowed." Zayn cut him off.

"Shit. Come with me, Haz." Harry then followed Louis into their bedroom.

* * *

"WHYYY, LOU? I can't songwrite, I'm useless. It's nearly midnight, can I go to bed."

"No. You're great at everything, babe." Louis smiled.

"Shut up, you big block of cheese."

"It's true, that's why I love you."

"That's not true, you only love me for my curls." Harry winked.

"Don't be silly, I love you for you, and all your little things."

"Well, good for you. I was hoping to fall asleep with you tonight, but I guess that can't happen now. Night, Lou."

"Night." Louis allowed Harry to kiss his forehead.

Throughout the night, Louis tried to think and think, using Harry's breathing pattern as a metronome. Then a thought occurred to him. '_I love you, and all your little things._' He quickly scribbled it down before he forgot, then started to tap his pen on the desk, thumping his forehead.

He picked up on his previous idea, and took a fresh sheet of paper from the pile, and titled it 'Little Things'. He wrote down all the things Harry did that he loved, and didn't care that they didn't rhyme.

They worked.

And so, when he finished, he jumped into bed with Harry, forgetting he was asleep, and woke his boyfriend up. Harry didn't care, though; he just lifted up his arm and let Louis crawl over his body, letting the arm fall on his boyfriend's side.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Stressful exams for a 15 year old boy like myself;) Any thoughts/feelings be sure to pm or review! This chapter is quite fluffy, but only because it cheers me up!**_

"Lou, wake up. Lou!" Harry nudged his boyfriend with his elbow. He wouldn't wake up, so Harry resorted to extreme measures and pinched Louis' nose shut, until he cough and spluttered and sat up.

"Oh, _Harry_! I was in the middle of such a great dream." Louis moaned.

"What was it about?" Harry pulled Louis forward from under the covers so they were in a more comfy position.

"You'd call me sad." This made Harry laugh.

"Go on, you can tell me anything, remember." Harry stroked Louis' cheek.

"We were on the couch watching a horror movie, then I got scared so you told me to sit on your lap and I did. Then I got really scared so you turned it off. And then you led me to the bedroom."

"Ooh, saucy. What happened next?" Harry got turned on.

"I dunno, you woke me up, dumb-arse." Louis gave his boyfriend a playful push.

"So did you get anything done in the end?" Harry asked.

"Huh?"

"Lyrics. Last night. Blimey, you didn't get drunk did you?" chuckled Harry.

"OH! Yeah, I wrote a song called Little Things." Louis momentarily pulled himself away from Harry, rolled over the bed, reached out a hand and pulled and sheet of paper from the nearby desk. He rolled back over in Harry's embrace and handed it to him. It took a while for Harry to figure something out.

"Is this about me?" Harry suspiciously looked up from the paper.

"...maybe." Louis shuffled around nervously.

"That's so adorable, Boobear! Aw, come here!" Harry gave him a kiss. "You're so good at songwriting."

"Thanks... but what did you just call me?" Louis raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know, what did I call you?"

"I think you called me Boobear!" Louis giggled.

"Ha, I think I did. Ah well, it suits you. Boobear. C'mon, let's get up. I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry."

"No shit, Sherlock."

They both dressed, then Louis followed Harry out to the kitchen. "Go into the living room, I want to make us breakfast." Harry told him, making him laugh.

"Babe, you burn my toast. How are you gonna manage scrambled eggs and bacon to say the least?"

But Harry was being serious. "Go."

And so, somehow, Louis ended up in the small but cosy living room, anxiously waiting for his lover to finish his breakfast. He didn't pick up his book, which was staring up at him on the lamp desk. For some reason, he just had the feeling that Harry would fail.

And he did.

Soon, Louis heard Harry's innocent little voice in the kitchen. Chuckling, he speed walked over to there. In front of him, there was surprisingly no mess, but Harry was looking puzzled. "How do you make scrambled egg?" He asked.

"Oh, Haz, do you want me to make breakfast?" Louis hung in the doorway.

"No! I want to do it."

"Okay... would you like me to _show_ you how to make breakfast?" To urge him on, Louis walked up behind Harry and pressed his front to Harry's back, hands snaking round Harry's front as he kissed his nape, causing Harry to moan and tilt his head back into Louis' shoulder.

"Ur... yes please."

"Right then." Louis detached himself from Harry entirely, causing the younger boy to tut.

"You did that on purpose; no fair!" Harry whinged.

"Oh shush, you big baby. Do you want any breakfast or not?"

"I thought you were talking in a sexual manner."

"Everything has to be sexual with you, doesn't it." Louis laughed.

"Well, just because you've surpassed the horny stage of life. I _am _nearly three years younger than you, you know."

"Cute. What do you want for breakfast, anyway?"

"You."

"Harry!"

"Yes?"

"Stop messing around."

"Okay." Harry smiled, making Louis laugh helplessly. Then he realised: he'd have to play Harry's game. Louis sat up on the kitchen surface, shuffling his bum around purposely. Harry stared down Louis' body and noticed just how sexy his boyfriend was. He watched as Louis flipped his fringe out of his eye, and as he moved further down he noticed the bulging bicep on Louis' arms that he always admired. And then he noticed his favourite part of Louis' body.

Even though he was sitting down, Louis' bum still bulged through his baby-blue chinos, and as Louis shuffled it around Harry was sure they were going to split any minute. But they never did.

Harry walked over to Louis, fit snuggly between his swinging legs and reached up slightly he press his lips to Louis' own. It was over pretty much as soon as it started.

"I love you so much." Harry murmured, as his hands traveled around and eventually stopped on Louis' hips.

"I love you so much too, baby. Kiss me, now." Louis' voice grew assertive as his surged his lips unto Harry's and immediately deepened it. Harry moved his hands under Louis' thighs, and lifted up. Louis was surprisingly light, but maybe that's because Louis had his legs wrapped around Harry's waist and was clinging on. Now, Harry got his first quality feel of Louis' backside.

"So hot. So tight." He moaned into Louis' mouth as his boyfriend's weight edged his closer and closer to the other side of the kitchen. Things were getting really hot.

Then Harry stumbled upon a chair leg and fell over backwards. As a cry of pain echoed through the flat, Louis jumped off of Harry, but then tripped over his feet himself. He broke out into a fit of giggles.

Eventually Louis rolled over to Harry and laughed in his face, causing Harry to smile.

They calmed down soon enough and both got up.

"I need to wake the others. We have lyrics to learn." Louis stumbled out of the door, but felt a hand pull him back.

"Your arse is amazing, babe." Harry was still smiling ear-to-ear.

"Thanks." Louis winked flirtatiously, and as he turned round to leave, there was a loud '_fwump_' as Harry's hand collided with Louis' bottom. He turned round and gasped. "Cheeky."

Harry felt happy as he sat on the kitchen table chair (which he literally just fell over), as he watched Louis turn the corner in the short hallway. _He's mine_, he thought.

* * *

"Lou, these lyrics are amazing." Liam said in a voice that sounded like it was going to end with a 'but'.

"Thanks." Louis raised an eyebrow.

"But-" everyone groaned at Liam- "-don't you think that they're a bit cheesy?"

"No. I think it's what modern society is looking for. Girls - and guys - love it when you sing a song about them." Louis backed his own corner.

"I don't think we should sing these. They might get the wrong impression." Liam was adamant.

"Do you see any other option?" Harry immediately jumped to his boyfriend's defense. "I mean, we only have an afternoon left until we leave. I don't see any other lyrics we can use."

"I do. Lou's written loads."

"Yeah, but they're shit, Liam." Louis shrugged; then Zayn as well.

"I think we should stick to them. They're great, Louis." Zayn said.

"Yeah, they are - but we might come across as..."

"as what?" Harry interrupted.

"Vein, up ourselves." Liam began. "Snobby." He added. Then he saw out the corner of his eye that Zayn and Niall, who were on the rug, were making hanging symbols in front of their necks. Louis hated the words snob, snobby or snobbish.

"What?" Louis leaned forwards, but then Harry pulled him back with one hand. "How are they snobby at all?"

"People could see them as snobby." Liam just shrugged.

"Well, I don't. But if you don't want to use them, fine. But the rest of us do. So if you still want to overpower the four of us, then do so, I don't care."

"Guys, shut the fuck up!" Niall suddenly exploded, earning gasps from everyone, especially Zayn. "Look at you guys. You're falling out over a song. Now shut it, because if we argue over things like this I dread to think what we will in the near future!

"Now today is the most important day of our dream so far, so you can't throw it out the window now. Got it?" Niall finished, leaving everyone pretty much gobsmacked.

Eventually, Harry piped up. "Only I get to call Louis 'Lou'." He gave Liam an evil glare before leaving.

"Don't worry, he'll get over it. Sorry for snapping." Louis said sheepishly.

"No, no. I'm sorry for starting. I haven't had much sleep. These lyrics are great, we'll sing them." Liam replied.

Niall gave Zayn a victory kiss.


	26. Chapter 26

"Harry it's time to go." Zayn knock on Louis and Harry's bedroom door. There was no answer. Then Zayn felt a palm on his shoulder.

"Let me. You go get ready." Louis said softly. When Zayn walked off, Louis opened the door and found Harry sitting on the bed, head in his hands. "Haz?" Louis quickly sat next to him and rubbed his back. "Haz what's wrong?"

"Can't do it, Lou. Too stressful." Harry rubbed his forehead.

"Oh, Harry, don't rub your head, if anything it makes the headache worse! Look, have some pills on our way. You heard what Niall said, this is the biggest step so far. C'mon, hold my hand. We're in this together." Louis reassured him.

* * *

"All ready?" Asked Niall as he loaded his and Zayn's guitar in the back of the taxi. Louis and Harry had just emerged, and Liam was standing against the front window. "Who's paying, by the way?" He muttered.

"No one." A woman's voice came. Louis instantly recognised his mother, Jo, standing outside her 4x4 as she swung around her keys.

"_Mum!_" Louis tore away from the other and leaped in to Jo's arms. "I missed you!" Louis felt tears coming as he smelled the familiar scent.

"I'm only down the road, love. Right, now I have a hot date with the hot new librarian guy, but here are the keys," she thrust them into Louis' hands, "and drive carefully."

"We'll be fine." Niall caught on and now apologised to the driver, taking out their guitars.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll be. I'm more worried about my car!" She joked. After giving them all a good luck hug, she hopped into the taxi that the others were going to use as Louis hopped in to the front seat, Harry putting his boyfriend's saxophone in the boot.

Now they were all fit in snuggly, Harry in the passenger seat and the others in the back.

"Louis, are you sure you can drive?" Asked Zayn.

"I think so. Last time I did was a few weeks ago, and the time before that was last year..."

But soon enough, he thrust the key in to the ignition and drove off, turning the corner and making the one hour journey to the Brighton Central Pavilion.

"I don't know why they need such a huge place for a few people." Liam said around halfway through.

"Maybe there are going to be loads of people." Harry said knowingly, making Liam sound stupid. He was obviously still pissed off with him.

"I'm bored! Driving is so shit!"

"We could always practice the song?" Zayn suggested.

"Or we could play truth or dare!" Niall said excitedly. Before he even heard a 'no', he continued. "Harry truth or dare?"

"Truth." he answered (truthfully).

"Pussy." Zayn and Louis said in unison.

"Shhh! Ummm, let me think. Do you _luurrrvee _Louis, or do you just like him?" Niall smiled.

"That's easy." Harry started; Louis was convinced he was going to joke around. "Let's see, my heart goes crazy everytime we kiss, I love his voice, I love the way he flips his hair-" Louis flipped his hair out of habit then blushed- "-and, oh, he's sexy. So yes, I love him." Harry finished by leaning over and kissing his lover's cheek.

"Cheesy." Zayn replied.

"Someone's getting lucky tonight." Liam joked, making everyone laugh - even Harry.

"I love you too, anyway." Louis smiled down at his lap. Harry noticed this and frowned.

"My go!" Liam burst. "Okay, Zayn, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Ugh, you could at least _try _and be daring. Okay, who is the hottest person in the car - except Niall." Liam added.

"Ur, I-" Zayn thought he could feel Niall's glare burning through him, but when he turned round to see his boyfriend, he simply smiled as if to say '_Go on, I don't mind_'. "Urm... probably, I don't know really, um-!"

"Hurry up!" Harry lost his patience.

"Yeah, God, Zayn!" Liam teased.

"Go on, Z, go ahead-"

"LOUIS!" Zayn burst under the pressure. They all raised an eyebrow - except for Harry, who hung his mouth open.

"Interesting." Liam pulled a face. "What do you think about this Louis?"

"Huh? What?" Louis looked round. He hadn't paid attention.

"Zayn said you're the hottest guy in the car."

"Except me!" Niall called.

"Except Niall." Harry corrected. This made Louis grin, showing his perfect white teeth, as he adjusted his front mirror to fit Zayn in view.

"Awh, thanks, Zayn! If it's any consolation, I think you're the hottest guy in the car, too!" He winked.

Zayn went bright red. "Except me!" Harry interrupted the moment.

"Oh - yeah! Except you, babe." Louis patted Harry's knee.

It was very tense in the car for the next few seconds. Then Louis realised, being the cleverest out the lot, that he needed to say something. "So, is it my go?"

"Yeah." Liam caught on.

"If you had to turn, Li, who would it be for?"

"In this car?"

"Not necessarily." Louis answered. "But it could be."

"I dunno." Liam shrugged. "Simon Cowell?" Everyone laughed; Liam and Louis' plan had worked.

* * *

"Sorry about that, Haz, it was just a bit of fun." Louis said to Harry as they both got out the car.

"It's fine. I know it was only a bit of fun, Lou, it's not like you're gonna run off with Zayn any time soon, is it?"

This made Louis laugh nervously. Then he thought about it. He and Zayn? He hadn't realised how amazing Zayn looked until now, when he was unloading his and Niall's guitars from the boot, his biceps bulging. He heard Harry's voice in the background.

"LOU!" Harry snapped. "Get out, for fuck sake!" Harry gave Louis a shove out of the car, so Harry could in turn climb out.

"All right, stressy. Keep your curls on."

"I said about ten times!" Harry barged past Louis, who frowned.

In the waiting area, Louis attempted to hold Harry's hand a few times, but then Harry put his hands in his pockets in rejection. When they all laughed at a joke once, Louis thought he and Harry were okay again, but when he tried to kiss his boyfriend he just looked down, causing Louis to give him a silly kiss on the cheek.

"What's up with you?" Louis asked, when they were near the front. Harry was right: there were loads of people and they faced the fact that they weren't going to win.

"Nothing."

"Well, there obviously is. You keep rejecting me. Do I smell?"

"No, of course not. It's just... I couldn't help but noticed the way you looked at Zayn earlier. I've-" Harry started to cry. "I've never seen you look at _me _like that."

"Harry- don't... don't be stupid, I-"

"Be quiet, Lou. There's nothing you can do to make this better. I can't see a way forward for us - you obviously don't love me." Harry was now full on crying, but no one seemed to be looking. Louis heart was pumping as loud as a drum. "It's over, Louis."


	27. Chapter 27

Louis dragged Harry in to the boy's toilets, and locked them both in a cubicle. Harry plonked himself down on the closed toilet seat, while Louis blocked the door, making sure Harry won't get out. Then he bent down, looking up in to Harry's green eyes.

"You don't mean this. You're not thinking straight." he told him.

"I... I do, Louis. You haven't even denied it." Harry looked down at his feet.

"That's because it's preposterous! I don't 'love' Zayn, I love _you_!" He grabbed Harry's hand and held it in his palms, clasping his fingers round it.

"How do I know that?"

"Because you trust me. Because you love me, too." But then Harry shook his head. "Yes you do. I know you love me, Harry. You said it yourself in the car!" Louis started to plea with his eyes, which were now emitting streams of tears desperately, literally on his knees.

"So what if I do? It doesn't change the fact that... that..."

"That what?!" Louis demanded. Then Harry made eye contact for the first time.

"That I don't trust you." He barged his way past Louis, unlocked the cubicle door and left.

* * *

The others could tell something was wrong, especially when Harry sat next to Liam and Louis sat next to Niall, opposite ends. Niall nudged Louis. "What's wrong, mate?"

"Harry dumped me." Louis said emptily.

"No way! Why?" Niall gasped. Louis felt he had nothing to lose, so he just came out with it.

"Because apparently I 'love' your boyfriend." But even jealous Niall knew Harry was overreacting.

"That's bollocks, mate, you love Harry!"

"I know. I do more than anything, but he says he doesn't trust me." Louis shook his head as fresh tears came through.

Soon enough, though, it was round two time. They all sat down on the chairs, Louis and Harry opposite ends, and Louis tried to blank out what just happened. He tried thinking about the positives in life: his mother had accepted him for being gay; he had two new best friends; he was in a band and he was a drama student in a college-like University (you don't stay there, you just get lectured).

But when Liam and Zayn sang their parts, whilst Louis softly played along on his saxophone (along with Zayn and Niall), Louis was up. He couldn't do it. He knew he couldn't. But he had to try. "_You can't go to bed, without a cup of tea, and maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep. And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep, though it makes no sense to me._" he went a bit flat at the end, but only to allow the oh-so familiar salty beads of water trickle down his cheeks. He knew he'd embarrassed himself in front of the same three judges as before, and he had ruined it for his band.

And Harry.

Who, speaking of which, had taken over from Louis, saving him from his embarrassment, knowing that his boyf- ex-boyfriend was in trouble. It was a habit of his. And the same emotion Louis had felt when he was singing felt its way up to Harry's eyes, but he had practice of this. He couldn't cry, not now. So he tilted his head up slightly, letting the tears balance on his eyes, until they quickly evaporated, disappeared, or sunken back in - Harry didn't know which.

When it was all done, Harry and Louis were surprised to get a standing ovation from the judges, whereas Zayn, Liam and Niall pulled them all in to a tight group hug. Awkwardly, because Harry and Louis were at the ends, they had to join up the gap, so their arms were round each other once more. Louis realised this would probably be the closest thing to a hug he'll ever get from Harry again. But as they departed, Louis quickly whispered in Harry's ear: '_I love you, baby'._

"There's definitely no way we can't put you through to the next round. Louis" -the woman remembered his name- "you showed emotion when you sang, and it made me fall for you guys all over again. Thank you. We'll see you very shortly at the semi-finals."

Louis had to at least look grateful, so he pretended to cheer, and when he glimpsed into Harry's eyes, he could see that he also was not over the moon.

* * *

The journey back was dull, awkward and boring. Back at the flat, Harry locked himself in the bedroom, while Louis lay down on the couch, listening to the depressing pitter-patter of rainfall descend on the window. He tried to get in to a TV program, but not even Nigella could mend his broken heart now. He tried to read a book, but not even Harry Potter's magic could do any good. He thought about going to see his mum, but then thought against it because he'd get cold. So he took a shower.

After stripping off and stepping in, he imagined the water trickling through his hair and down his body taking away the heartache and stress of his life at the moment, but it didn't work. Then he imagined Harry in here with him, naked forms pressed up against each other and kissing, celebrating. It seemed to have worked because the familiar knot tightened in his stomach, whilst a weight lifted from his chest. But as he realised Harry was no longer in his life, he was brought back down to earth like a ton of bricks. He knew he couldn't live without Harry.

At night, he curled up on the sofa with his blankets, and imagined sleeping next to Harry, thinking about his warm embrace. The hours winked by, midnight, one o'clock, two, two thirty.

But at three he felt a hand glide down his bare arm and stop at his fingers. His immediate reaction was to think he was dreaming, but those fingers, which were now wrapped around his hand, were pulling him up. Louis got the gist of it and followed wherever this stranger was taking him.

Soon enough, he ended up in a bed, snuggled up with the stranger. He felt so warm in the embrace, he just drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"_Niall?!_" Louis gasped, sitting up.

"_Louis?!" _Niall returned the gesture.

"What the fuck am I doing in here?" Louis demanded.

"I don't know! I was with Zayn last night - well, not at first. We fell out. But then I brought him back up here in the middle of the night."

"You douche! That was me! Zayn must have been on the other couch."

"No he wasn't I checked." Niall said proudly.

"Well, well the hell do you think I was?"

"Oh... sorry."

"Maybe he went out." Louis suggested.

"No, I have our key. It's in the same place and I locked up last night." There was silence for a few seconds, until it clicked.

"Niall, do you have a bedroom key?" Louis asked. "Quickly!"

"Yeah, yeah. Why?" Louis snatched it from Niall's hands nearly before he'd taken it out the bedside cabinet. Then Louis raced out of bed, not realising he was half naked, and ran out the room, stopping in front of Harry's bedroom door. Then Niall was beside him. Louis shakily fumbled the keys around the lock, and eventually, but quietly, unlocked it. He turned the knob slightly, push, then let the weight of the door and gravity do the rest of the work.

As it swung open, it revealed a horrible sight.

Zayn and Harry were both sat up on bed, in just night-clothes (hardly anything for Harry), open-mouth kissing.

"_You lying, filthy, cheating scumbag!_" Louis stormed inside. The two cheats were obviously frightened, as they tore away from each other. Then Harry got up, infuriated.

"Excuse me? You hypocrite! At least I didn't _sleep _with Zayn!" Harry raged. "That's right. I saw you this morning. You door was wide open and I could see you in bed together! Do you have any idea how that makes me feel?"

"No, you dufus! Niall dragged me up to bed thinking I was Zayn, and I thought he was _you_!" Louis raged back.

"It's true. Zayn, come with me." Niall said quietly. Zayn, who realised he was in the wrong, followed him out.

"Am I supposed to believe that?" Harry raised an eyebrow, starting to doubt himself.

"YES! YOU BLOODY-WELL ARE!" Louis stormed. "Even if I did, why were you in bed with Zayn all night - kissing!" Louis held a hand to his forehead, the stress getting the better of him. As his senses came back to him, he realised he looked stupid and pulled on some clothes from his drawer, Harry doing the same. It was an odd moment, but they both felt like it was something they had to do. Then Harry started to shout again.

"_I didn't sleep with him, he slept on the fucking floor!_" He pointed to a sleeping bag by his feet. "Then I told him about you and Niall. Then we decided to get back at you for what you'd done to us."

"What? You _dumped _me, Harry. I can do whatever I please. But Zayn - oh please, Harry, I know you've been a cheat all your life, I mean, why did your last girlfriend dump you again? Oh yeah, you cheated on her too. But Zayn - he's in a dedicated relationship. Well, not anymore now, thanks to you. Niall's gonna be broken-hearted. Man-whore."

"I am not a man-whore!"

"You are!"

"Well at least I'm not a _snob_!" Harry was fierce. "_Snob, snob, snob, snobby, snobbish fucking snob!" _Harry walked up to Louis. Then Louis had enough.

_Crack! _Louis slapped Harry hard round the face, causing him to sprawl backwards on the bed. Then Harry got up, pinned small-Louis against the wall and held him a foot off the ground. Now the only sound was Louis' sobs.

"I'm sorry." Harry let go, then crumpled to the floor. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry, Louis. I thought you didn't love me." Harry pounded his head against the wall in frustration, then Louis slid down the wall next to him. "I'm sorry, Lou, I've never been in a- in a... _gay _relationship before." it was the first time Louis heard Harry say gay. "I have trusting issues, I know. But, do you still love me?"

Louis tutted. "That's a stupid question. Feelings don't go away over night."

"I suppose... I suppose I wanted one over on you. You're always so perfect, getting amazing marks in your Uni, best at every subject, gorgeous, sexy, funny."

"I'm not perfect Harry."

"You are. You are to me, anyway." Harry turned round, so his back was to the wall. Then he gulped. "And now I've lost you. Love of my life."

"I'm sure you'll find someone soon."

"Naah. It... it will always live on. Me and you."

"Harry... you dumped me. There is no me and you." Louis faced it.

"Is there no way... no possible way-"

"Oh, Haz, I don't know. You kissed Zayn!"

"I know. It was a mistake - a moment of madness. It only lasted a few seconds, and it didn't feel right." Harry said.

"Okay Harry. I don't know why I'm saying this - you're a liability- but... I'm willing to give it another go if you are. To put all of this behind us... and move forward with the band."

"I am more than willing, Lou. I love you."

"I love you too, honey." Louis turned to face Harry, and for the first time in what seemed a lifetime, he pressed their lips together, and they felt amazing.

"Can I treat you to a lie in?" Harry asked.

"Course. You're doing all the work though." Louis winked, and they both went back in to bed, in each other embrace, making up for some major making out time lost.


	28. Chapter 28

Louis and Harry slept in on that Sunday way in to the afternoon. Louis was still struggling to recall the last twenty four hours:

1. Harry dumped him.

2. 1D got through to the semis.

3. He suffered some sort of depression for a few hours.

4. He accidentally slept in the same bed as Niall.

5. He caught Harry and Zayn kissing.

And that sight- that disgusting, disgraceful sight - was still as clear as daylight in his mind. He looked down his chest to see a bundle of curls and Harry's face, who's eyes were closed. He mouth was also open and Louis saw a trickle of saliva pool around it. He reached for a tissue and wiped it up, then tangling his hands in to Harry's curls that he fell for every goddamn time.

But still, Harry _technically _hadn't cheated on him; they split up for a good fourteen hours.

And then Harry started to mumble: obviously the ruffling in his hair caused him to awake. He eventually opened his eyes and looked up.

"Hey, honey." Harry grinned toothily.

"Hi." Louis said stiffly. Harry rubbed his hand up Louis' chest, over his nipples, down his sides, then he moved his body up so he was on top of Louis.

"I think we should forget everything that's happened-"

"No, Harry. You can't just 'forget'. I saw you and Zayn kissing this morning. I don't think that'll ever go away." He removed his hand from Harry's hair.

"But we have to." He settled on Louis' shoulder.

"...Harry, I completely understand why it happened - I mean, it was a moment of madness. You thought Niall and I had sex. And I've told you before that I... I...-"

"Wanted to lose your virginity to me." Harry finished off for him.

"Yeah, that. Well, I'd like you to know that if I was in your shoes, that I saw you in bed with Niall, and Zayn made a move on me, then I would have kissed him too."

"Thanks, honey."

"For what?" Louis raised an eyebrow.

"For being such an understanding person." Harry kissed his jawline. "Remember what I said, take your time. I'm ready when you are, but when you're not I'm not."

"I think if we win the holiday then we should do it then."

"Romantic."

"I know." Louis dragged Harry up and brought their lips together.

* * *

Harry and Louis eventually got out of bed, but they didn't seem the point in afterwards because they ended up under a blanket on the sofa.

"At least we get the TV." Louis remarked.

"I suppose."

But someway through Spongebob Squarepants, Zayn strode in, looking like an empty shell, and sat in the empty armchair.

"What happened, Zayn?" Louis asked thoughtfully.

"What d'you care, you hate me." He replied coldly.

"No, Zayn, I will never hate you. Like I told Harry, I understand why it happened. If I caught Harry in bed with someone else, I-"

"He dumped me. He's in tears right now, my poor little Niall. There's nothing I can do about it though, because it's my fault and he hates me." Zayn's eyes stung with tears.

"No way..." Harry whispered. Then Louis got off the sofa, much to Harry's dismay.

"What are you doing?" The other two said in unison.

"I forgave Harry, so he _will _forgive you. It's his fault just as much as yours." He pointed to Harry. Then he strode out, and instead of knocking on Niall's bedroom door, he just walked straight in. The sight was as expected: Niall was laying face down on the bed and sobbing into a pillow. Louis walked over to the bed, sat down and put an arm on his back.

"Niall, sit up, please." Louis said softly but sternly. But Niall wouldn't budge. "Please." Still no movement. "Fine then, you leave me no option." So Louis dug his hands palms-up under Niall's belly and flipped him over. "Why did you end things with Zayn?"

"Because he cheated on me." Niall rubbed his eyes. His sobbing had subsided, now.

"But... do you love him?"

"Yes!"

"And does he love you?"

"I think so."

"So forgive him. Forgive him like I forgave Harry." Louis consoled.

"Yeah, but... you weren't with Harry. I was with Zayn. And no offence, but you and Harry have only been together five minutes, but me and-" Niall began to sniffle. "Me and Zayn have been together for ages. I can't believe he'd cheat on me like that."

"Niall, if you walked in on Harry and Zayn in bed, and I made a pass at you, what would you do?" asked Louis, though knowing that Zayn was the one who kissed Harry.

"I... I suppose..."

"I'll bring him in. Think before you speak, too." Louis gave Niall a hug before leaving. When he entered the living room, he closed the door. Harry turned off the TV and both he and Zayn looked up. "Right," Louis whispered. "_Harry _made a pass at _you_. Not the other way round, got it?"

"I suppose..."

"What? No!" Harry objected.

"Harry, it's the least you can do."

"Ugh, fine."

"Right, go in. Don't say anything rash, either. I think he may forgive you..." Louis patted Zayn on the back as he opened the door and left.

"I can't believe you." Harry looked pointedly at Louis, walking over to him.

"Huh?"

"You. You're so bloody forgiving. It's one of the many reasons why I fell for you in the first place..." Harry leaned down slightly and pecked Louis on the lips.

"Thanks." Louis smiled. "Listen, I was thinking... that maybe we should come out to your mum-"

"No." Harry stood back.

"Oh, Haz, come on! She has a right to know!"

"Not yet, Lou. I- I don't think I'm ready." Harry looked down at the floor.

"Hey, c'mon now, don't look like that. Come here." Louis held his arms out and enveloped his boyfriend in a hug. "What are we having for dinner tonight, hun?" Louis asked and Harry pulled away.

"You."

"I knew you'd say that. Seriously, though-"

"Oh, Lou! You're never seductive!" Harry moaned.

"Oh, well sorry! Starve then." Louis winked. "And, I can be seductive." Louis slurred his voice slightly as he slowly moved back in to Harry's embrace. "You know, it's always you giving _me _the pleasure. Why don't we change that tonight?" Louis looked up in to Harry's eyes and smiled. "Honey?" He added.

"Urm, I... Well... if you like."

"Good." Louis pulled away and walked out. "I'm cooking noodles." He called.

* * *

"We could always shower together, first?" Harry suggested, as Louis dumped some bacon noodles on his plate.

"Great."

"I love you."

"I know."

"And I can't wait."

"Okay..."

"Are these noodles microwaveable?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I suppose-" Louis was interrupted by Harry as he was dragged up and pulled in to the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

"I need you now." Harry pressed Louis up to the wall and started insanely kissing Louis, the body friction feeling amazing. Then he let go and turned the shower on. "Sure you're ready for me?"

"Yeah... yeah I am." Louis rucked up Harry's shirt, and Harry obligingly lifted his arms up, then tossing the shirt on the floor. Harry repeated the same action to Louis, but actually kissing his collarbone, making his way down. But then he was brought up. "Let's get in the goddamn shower." Louis already started undoing Harry's trouser button and the zip, then pulled them down; Harry did the same. They pulled off their own underwear and socks before jumping in the steaming hot shower.

Inside, they rubbed each other's bodies with soap and shower gel, Harry's hands wondering and rubbing up and down Louis arse, tongues fighting for supremacy at the same time. Then Louis wrapped his small arms round Harry's neck and hugged, naked forms pressed together, and Louis bit and sucked at Harry's collarbone.

"Ugh, fuck, Louis. Can't take this anymore." So Harry put his hands under Louis' thighs and lifted, Louis wrapping his legs round Harry's waist. Harry walked out the shower, and the cool air bit him immediately as the water took away heat as it evaporated.

"That was hot." Louis admitted, drying himself down.

"Not as hot as it's going to be." Harry made sure they both had towels round their waists before he pulled Louis out and in to the bedroom, locking it behind them. They continued making out on the bed, before Harry made his way down.

"NO! _I'm _doing all the work." Louis flipped them over, then crawling down. He bent poised above Harry's naval, before kissing all around it and dipping in with his tongue. Harry then felt his lover's nails creep under the towel, before he unwrapped and tossed away. "Why aren't you hard? Am I not sexy enough for you?"

"It's gonna take more than kissing and tickling to get that hard." Harry winked.

"You think? Will this do?" Louis started kissing the flaccid member, which laid flat on Harry's stomach. He started to fondle his balls at the same time, trying to repeat what Harry usually did to him. After much teasing and licking, Harry turned from flaccid, to semi, to hard.

"Yes, babe... Take me in, ahh..." Harry threw his head back in pleasure as his boyfriend rolled the skin up and down a few times, before licking at the head and gently sucking it. Eventually, he moved his way down, and for the first time, Harry felt Louis' lips round his cock. He looked through heavily lidded eyes and nearly came at just the sight of Louis between his knees. "You look... so... hot..." Louis began to work his way down, and, before he knew it, his lips were touching the very base of Harry's cock, and he wasn't even gagging. He hollowed his cheeks and went all the way up, then all the way down again. "OH FUCK! LOUIS! _Born. To. Suck. Cock." _Harry confessed in to Louis' supremacy.

Meanwhile, Louis was loving the effect he was having on Harry. "Come for me, honey." He whispered, and he fisted Harry's erection until long, red ribbons of-

Wait, red?

"Urghh, yeah, Louis, I love you, that was so good."

"Harry?!" Louis almost screamed.

"What?!" Harry jumped. Then he stared down at the blood on his chest and stomach - and on Louis' hand.

"You ejaculated blood!"


	29. Chapter 29

_**Hey, guys! If you're sensitive, I apologise. I wanted to tackle something challenging. Who knows, this chapter may change someone's life. Keep R&R, as always. Love you xx**_

Harry had cleaned himself up, whilst Louis washed his hands. "Harry, you need to see a doctor!"

"I'm fine, it's happened before!"

"_What_?! It's happened before? Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because it's no big deal." Harry shrugged, flopping on the couch.

"No big deal? No _big deal_? Harry, I hate to scare you, but - this could be serious..." Louis said gravely.

"Oh yeah? How serious, babe?" Harry chuckled.

"Harry, you might have inflammation in your prostate - that's where your semen's made!"

"But we can't have babies -"

"You might have a testicle infection!" Louis warned, and Harry began to listen. "Honey, I hate to use the 'c' word, but-"

"Okay, I'll go. Let's go now." Harry got up, not wanting to hear the word.

"We haven't made an appointment!" Louis raised an eyebrow.

"I don't care. This is urgent, we need to go."

* * *

Thankfully, the practice was only down the road, enough time for Louis and Harry to talk about things. "It's probably nothing, Haz. It usually goes away by itself."

"Thanks. But, how do you know so much?"

"Well, I did do biology A-level." Louis grabbed Harry's hand instinctively and interlocked the fingers. "I know my stuff." He winked. "And don't worry, I'm going to be with you every step of the way."

"Th-thanks." Louis could feel Harry shaking.

"Stop." Louis stopped, so Harry did too. Louis pulled him in to a hug - a tight one, because he knew Harry loved them. "I love you, okay. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. I would never lie to you, either - so believe me when I say this - it is highly, highly unlikely that you have-" Harry coughed. "yeah, so everything will most likely be alright." Louis kissed him on the lips, earning a few tuts and looks from onlookers. "Let's go inside, eh?"

* * *

"Hey, we need to see my GP." Harry said.

"Do you have an appointment?" The stiff, stuck-up old lady said, frowning at Louis' and Harry's hands.

"Urm, not exactly-"

"Then it will have to wait."

"N-no, it can't." Harry said. The receptionist frowned at them once more, and removed her glasses.

"Why? What's wrong with you?"

"I, ur- I..."

"Well then, book an appointment or leave-"

"Listen, lady, we really need to see the doctor. It's urgent, and quite a big deal embarrassing, so if you wouldn't mind-" Louis started, but interrupted by an incredibly handsome, tanned looking man who just walked in to the waiting room.

"Something the matter? - oh, Harry, hey! Long time no see. Come through, we have loads to catch up on" -then he saw the expression on the old lady's face- "urm, I mean, follow me, then take a seat."

So they did just that. "How're you doing, Hazza?" the doctor asked- Doctor Carter, it said. Louis nearly walked out - only he could call Harry 'Hazza' or 'Haz'.

"Fine, fine. You?"

"Oh, yeah, same old. Why're you here?"

"Urm..." Harry realised the awkwardness of the situation. "We, I mean, I - urm..."

"Are you two a couple?" Dr Carter asked. Louis nodded. "Did something happen whilst you were engaging in sexual activity?" Louis nodded again. Harry could hardly believe his ears - how did he know? Oh, they were holding hands. The doctor laughed really, really loudly and over the top at Harry's face - then stopped. "Oh, Harry, the amount of people who come in here every day with the same problem. What happened then?"

"Well, I was erm... doing something to Harry..." Louis didn't know how else to put it.

"You were masturbating him, I assume?" Harry turned bright red as he covered his face.

"Yes. Then he- he ejaculated blood." Louis came out with. Harry realised this couldn't be much better for Louis, so he looked up, nodded and snuggled closer to Louis in affection.

"Okay. Obviously, we'll have to run some tests. Most of the time, there's nothing to worry about, you see." But then he turned his voice deadly serious. "But, in some cases, this has been a factor or sign of testicular, prostate or bladder cancer. I don't mean to worry you, but I need to be honest with you."

Louis and Harry both felt like crying at the mention of the word. "Okay." Louis managed.

"Also, Harry didn't ejaculate blood. There was just blood in his semen. This is called hematospermia, and it affects around 40% of men. Here you are, Harry," the doctor handed Harry a medium-sized test tube. "Either urinate or ejaculate in that. You could do it here, if you like - obviously in the toilets - and only the urinating part."

* * *

Louis waited outside the cubicle whilst Harry did his business. Then he heard Harry sob. "Oh, Harry, please don't. You'll set me off. Are you all done?" Louis consoled. Then Harry stepped out, looking like death.

"I feel sick. D'you know what it's like having that word hanging over your head?"

"C'mon. Let's give the doctor the sample of your's, eh?" Louis rubbed his elbow and left with Harry in tow. "We'll see you soon, then." Louis said, after Harry gave the doctor the test tube.

"Woah, woah, woah. Wait here, I'll look under my microscope. Do you honestly think the NHS have time to deal with every single one of these? No, I'll check a small sample under my microscope and if the bacteria or red blood cells look oddly shaped or colonised, then I will send it off for further examination. But first I must ask: how long has this actually been going on for?"

"A long while...a few months, maybe."

"That's not true... it didn't happen the first time I-"

"No, it doesn't happen every time, Lou." Harry interrupted, saving Louis from spilling their secrets. "It happens like, three, four times a week. Always when I piss though" -Louis nudged Harry at the swear word use- "because I can't say it's happened before today in my cum."

"No, no it is usually more common in the urine." The doctor replied, checking out a sample of Harry's pee under the microscope. "Ah, I can see clearly, now." Louis and Harry looked at each other hopefully. "Yep." He withdrew, looking at the couple. "There's nothing unusual here. I would say it's just a prostate infection, or maybe one of your testicles has inflammatorised. Nothing to worry about, it should stop itself. If it doesn't in a few months, though, come and see me again." He grinned toothily.

"Thanks, doc!" Harry and Louis said at the same time, then left. On the way home, Harry turned round to Louis and picked him up in the middle of the street. "YES! IT'S DONE, LOU, I'M FINE!" He cried, as Louis wrapped his legs round Harry's hips and flung his arms round his neck.

"I'm so proud of you, Haz, you must have had so much courage."

"It's all thanks to you, babe!" Harry spun round.

"AHHH, Harry! I hate spinning!"

"GOOD!" But then Harry put Louis down. "In all seriousness, though, I couldn't of done it without you. You gave me the courage to go ahead. I love you for this, you know. C'mon, let's eat those noodles. I'm starving!" Harry walked over to the door, but only to be pulled back by Louis.

"Come here, you sexy beast." And so for the first time, _Louis _kissed _Harry _in public, but immediately deepening the kiss. He leaned back on the spiked gate as Harry put a hand behind his neck and licked his way in, the other hand on the small of Louis' back. The occasionally let go and moved their heads to the right, or to the left.

"_Harry?_" Harry's mother, Anne, dropped her shopping a few feet away.


	30. Chapter 30

"Mum - I can explain-" Harry pulled off of Louis, walking over to his mother. Anne had walked off, leaving her shopping on the street. Louis wasn't sure what to do, so he just followed them, picking up Anne's shopping.

"Oh, you've done more than that!" Anne turned round ferociously, red faced, eyes wide open. "Snogging his face off in the middle of the street? I would've hoped you let me know in some other way, Harry Styels, not this way."

"Mum-" Harry felt tears coming, as his voice caught in his throat.

"NO! Leave me alone!" She then walked over to Louis. "I'll take _this!_" She snatched the shopping and fled. Harry felt Louis pull him in to a hug, but he shrugged him off and walked over towards the flat.

"Harry! Don't be like that, c'mon, it's me, here!" Louis turned round, holding his hands out. Harry also turned round, tears rolling down his cheeks, as he stared at the person he made so many sacrifices for. Light, feathery, brown hair, beautifully tanned arms and legs not too thin nor fat. The open arms just made Harry run over to him and pretty much jump on him. "I knew you couldn't resist." Louis' voice muffled against Harry's jacket. "We'll sort this out. Let's get inside, first, love." Harry let go and kissed his boyfriend softly.

"Okay." He interlocked their hands and walked towards the flat.

* * *

_Meanwhile earlier that day..._

"Niall, please! Please, you have to believe me, I _do _love you!" Zayn and Niall were on the bed, sitting next to each other rather awkwardly.

"I don't know if I do believe you-" Niall was cut off by Zayn, who snatched his hand and placed it approximately where his heart was.

"Nialler, feel my heart race. This isn't guilt, pity, or anything of the sort. I _love _you. So much." Zayn put his other hand on Niall's cheek.

"I'm not sure, Zayn..."

"Yes, you are. I know you love me too."

"I know I love you... but how can I be sure you won't go off with another guy, now?" Niall looked up in to Zayn's eyes, eyes twinkling.

"Niall, I've waited months and months for you to be ready. I'm not going to ruin that by losing my virginity to another guy..."

"Kiss me, Zayn. Kiss me. I wanna know if I can feel anything." Zayn didn't need telling twice. He leaned forward, down slightly, and met Niall's lips halfway. He let go, making a typical kiss noise.

"I felt love."

"Me too." Niall surged back towards Zayn, fusing their lips together once more.

* * *

"I'm so worried, Boo." Harry was leaning forward on the edge of the sofa, Louis soothing his back.

"Don't be. She'll come round."

"Ooh, hang on, I've got a text." Harry looked down at his phone. "It's... mum. She says... 'Sorry for snapping earlier. Come round tomorrow with louis so we can chat properly xxxx'."

"That's great!" Louis gasped.

"I love her, so much."

"And me."

"Well, that goes without saying." Harry jumped off the couch, put in a random horror film in the DVD player and pressed play. He then made sure it was dark in the room, closing all curtains and doors.

"Harry..."

"Yes, my dear? Hang on." Harry left the room, then came back a few seconds later with a blanket.

"Harry!"

"Yes?" Harry asked innocently, as he snuggled up in the corner of the couch with Louis with the blanket on top.

"It's pitch black, now."

"And?"

"This film used to give me nightmares when I was a kid... and it's starting to thunder outside." Louis snuggled closer to Harry's strong, broad shoulders, to protect him.

"Oh, babe, it's only The Shining. It's not even that scary. Look, it's just the music."

"Okay..." Louis frowned. This was his worst film of all time.

"Ooh, I have a text from Liam. It says the pub is reopening this Saturday, so we can start doing gigs again."

"Yay." Louis said half-heartedly.

Someway at the start of the film it was quite boring, so Louis decided to bring up a subject they felt they needed to talk about. "Haz?"

"Yes, honey?" Harry pulled him closer and kissed his head. Louis loved it when he did that.

"I'm just going to come out with it. When we have sex, who's gonna top?" At this, Harry laughed out loud.

"I'm not sure, Boo. Probably me, hun, 'cause I'm not a virgin, and your arse is so much better than mine."

"Aha, aww, Haz, your bum is perfect."

"No it's not. It's too flat!"

"Shhh! It's perfect to me!"

When it got the the scary end, Louis couldn't take anymore of it. He turned round fully in to Harry's embrace and started crying out loud. "Harry, look away, he's gonna get you, don't look!"

"That's it." Harry grabbed the TV remote and switched it off, leaving them in complete darkness. "I'm not having you like this. Let's go to bed and you're gonna tell me all about it."

* * *

"When I was five, my dad was still living with us. He always used to make me watch horror films with him when mum was out in the library. But this one time, he pulled me out of bed early hours in the dark to watch The Shining. It was so scary, Harry, because of the twins, and the guy, and the boy..." Louis started to crying on Harry's bare shoulder. They'd got in to their usual position in bed, with Louis on Harry's breast-shoulder area, legs sprawled out over him.

"Oh, Lou, I feel so guilty now. Why didn't you tell me to pick another one?"

"I thought I'd gotten over it by now. Obviously not."

"You're so brave." Harry had never heard Louis talk so openly about his past. He thought maybe Louis was going to entrust him with his deepest darkest secrets.

"If you told me last month I'd be here now with the most beautiful man in the world I have laughed with helplessness."

"I'm not beautiful, I look weird."

"Shut the... hell up. You're gorgeous." Louis kissed his nose.

"I'm not, but you are."

"Cliche, much. But I'm really not. Let's get some sleep. We have college and Uni, tomorrow, hun."

"Night then Lou."

"Night baby," And so Louis flicked off the lamp, and dozed off in Harry's warm, comforting embrace.

**_Sorry this chapter's so short. I literally wrote this at midnight, so writing about tiredness and bed made me want to go to sleep. Any ideas review them, I don't have a limited supply but I have good plans for the future!_**


	31. Chapter 31

**_O-M-G. LarryStylinson101 - you are a genius. This person has given me the most amazing idea - so amazing that I have to get started right away. I got up early for this;) Hope you enjoy. And by the way, what do you think 1D's big announcement is?_**

Harry woke up. Surprisingly, he was on time. It was 8:30; he didn't have to be in until 9:30. He turned round to see if Louis was there, and yes, he was. They were now facing each other, and Louis didn't have to be in until later - teacher training morning. Harry looked at Louis - although some would say he looked rough, Harry thought he looked more beautiful than ever. He loved the way his boyfriend didn't snore - it was just light, gentle breathing. And also the way and in the night Harry detached himself from Louis - Louis' arms were reached out, obviously wanting to feel Harry's embrace. Harry leaned down and gave Louis a kiss on the head, smelling his hair. "I love you Louis, no one's ever gonna change that." And so, he almost silently got out of bed, pulled on some smart-ish clothes, and walked out the bedroom, first awake. Harry didn't eat breakfast, but Louis had left out a note on the kitchen table. It read: 'Hid the last teabag for you, in case the others nicked it. Top draw on the left behind coffee. Love you lots, Lou xoxox'. Harry smiled at this note: he and Louis loved tea, so for Louis to sacrifice his morning cuppa showed a lot. Harry grabbed a pen by the microwave and scrawled as neat as he could:

'I love you too. So much. Have a nice day, you deserve it.'

With this, he reached in to the right cupboard and sure enough, the PG Tips teabag was behind the coffee.

At Bloomers' Art Academy, the teacher there was really nice, and (of course) had taken a shine to Harry. Her name was Ms Donneger (Don-i-jay), and she had light, blonde hair and looked much younger than she was. She wasn't French, though; her husband was.

"Hello, Harry! On time, I see."

"Hey, ma'am. Yeah, early start. Makes a change from Lou waking me up."

"Who's 'Lou'?" Ask Ms Donneger, as she wiped clean table and set out brusho, bleach, acrylic paint, scissors, glue you name it.

"Oh - don't worry. It's a long story." Harry was the first one in. He walked over to the equipment table, grabbed some brusho and bleach and made his way to his own seat. He grabbed the portrait that he started yesterday - it was a rather abstract picture with parts of sea anemones and starfish. He took a paintbrush, a fine one, out of his case and filled up a paint pallet with water, before adding in the brusho. It was some powder paint, that turned the liquid the dye of the brusho. The more water you put in, the lighter the colour, and Harry used turquoise and emerald green.

After applying and waiting for it to dry, he dipped another paintbrush in some bleach - this effect took away the brusho - and made patterns with it.

Something struck him as he worked his magic. He said 'don't worry' to ma'am when she asked who Louis was. He realised that they were openly together now, and this was the least he owed Louis.

"Harry, this is amazing." Ms Donneger said to him, walking over. This was Harry's chance; he decided not to tell her, but if she asked him again it would be a lot less awkward.

"Thanks. Lou would like it."

"Okay, tell me. Who is Lou? Is he your dad?" His _dad_? Ha! He hadn't seen his dad in years - just like Louis. This idea of Louis being his dad made him laugh out loud. His Boobear was ten times the man his dad will ever be.

"Aha, no. He's my... he's my boyfriend." Harry looked down at his paint.

"Ah okay. How long have you been dating?"

Harry was very surprised at this. It wasn't awkward at all. "Nearly a month, now."

"Cute. Do you have a photo?" Ms Donneger had now actually _sat down _next to Harry. Harry nodded, pulling out a picture of them both smiling toothily, temples joined together. "Oh- this is adorable. You look genuinely happy! Both of you! Oh, sorry, Harry. I don't mean to well up on you. You keep him, he's a good'n."

"I intend to."

* * *

Walking home, he heard his name being shouted. It was a familiar voice - Liam's, it turned out to be, with Niall and Zayn next to him. And they were - wait, _holding hands_?

"Waaaaay! You got back together." He bashed Zayn's fist with his own once he got over there and just smiled at Niall.

"Yeah. But he wasn't so forgiving as Louis - you ought to hang on to him." Zayn commented.

"Yeah, Harry - Louis is amazing. Best friend I ever had." Liam added.

"I agree. He is pretty darn epic." Niall finished, making them all chuckle.

"Where is Lou? He said he'd meet me but he hasn't."

"I think he might be ill at home. He hasn't been in class." Liam told him, making Harry frown.

"That's odd. Louis would go in even if he had the flu." Harry knew something wasn't right. He raced back to the flat without the others, and pulled his keys out.

But he didn't have to. The door was already open - ajar. Harry thought this was down to Louis, until he saw the state of the flat. His heart immediately started pounding faster and faster in his chest as he didn't care that the small statue of Queen Victoria was smashed, or the fact that his clothes were slashed when he entered his room. "_Louis? Louis, you're scaring me!_" He shouted sickeningly through the flat. "Louis! Boobear? Come on, please don't say you're gone... I need a hug..." After checking all the rooms he crumpled down in a corner - he didn't know where, it wasn't important - and just cried.

Before he knew it, Liam was pulling him up and embracing him fully. "We'll find him. We will." And so, Niall called the police while Liam calmed down Harry. It was actually bringing him round to his senses.

"His mum. His mum needs to know." He ran out of the flat, only just hearing Liam shout: 'What about the police?'.

He ran as fast as his legs could carry him as he reached the door and pounded on it. "Open up! This is urgent!" He waited ten seconds before the door flew open. It was the police.

"Yes, son?"

"I need to speak to my boyfriend's mum. I think he's been kidnapped." Harry said all in one breath.

"You'd better come in then." And so he followed the officer in, and noticed the house had been treated the same way as the flat.

"Oh my god." And before anything else could happen, Jo had flung her arms round Harry's neck and pulled him in to a hug. Harry thought she smelled just like Louis... if he was ever going to smell him again.

"I know who's done it. It's him. It's... Louis' dad." Harry gulped at the name. Louis' dad, the very same who almost pounded his face in.

"Oh god... I feel sick. I feel fucking sick." And then Harry was out, throwing the contents of his lunch in a corner outside somewhere.

"Let's go." He felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Jo again. "He didn't take the land rover."

* * *

Harry didn't really know what was going on, just that Jo was taking him somewhere. But he trusted Jo. He knew he'd be safe with her.

"Shit." Harry realised.

"What?"

"I'm meant to be coming out to my mum with Louis today..." He flipped out his phone and started texting her. 'Soz can't make today. Louis kidnapped, not a joke. On our way to his dad's house now. Don't worry I'll be fine.' His shaking thumbs worked the pads quickly and efficiently. Harry realised he was crying again. "We... we were supposed to be together forever. Just yesterday he started telling me stuff about his dad... he really trusted me, Jo, he really did."

"Don't do this, Harry. Save yourself the upset."

But Harry ignored her. "He even started talking about our first time. He's prepared to lose it to me, Jo, to me. I know I don't deserve him, but I didn't actually mean for him to be taken away from me.

"Okay, honey, calm down."

They were nearly there, in silence the whole journey. Occasionally Harry would sob, but Jo knew she'd have to stay strong for not just him - but for Louis, too. "We're here now." They parked up the road so Louis' dad wouldn't recognise them.

"How're we gonna do this? Just turn up and knock on the door?"

"He has a basement round the side of the house. We'll go in though there. I don't think the police should get involved with this, Harry, Louis' father could go to extreme lengths. I know he has a few guns." But she shouldn't of said that. "Shame we don't have any kind of weapon." She walked down the side of the small house and tried to open the basement trap door. But it wouldn't budge. "Harry, help!" So Harry ran up to it and kicked off the stiff, old and frail lock.

"Fuck that hurt."

"Shhh!" Jo silently opened the door, and plunged in to pitch blackness. She fumbled for the switch and flicked it on. "Just how I remember it." She commented, as Harry joined her side.

Then, out of nowhere, they heard a muffled sound. "_Louis?__" _Harry whispered. "_Lou_?!" He frantically moved around boxes and crates, before he stumbled upon a figure - sure enough it was Louis.

He was hand-cuffed to a metal pipe, and Louis looked in to his eyes. There was just pure helplessness. Then Harry observed the rest of him. Torn, ragged clothes, cuts on either side of his muddy, sweaty cheeks, and gashes on his beautiful, tanned arms. Harry couldn't see the shine Louis had anymore. He bent down and kissed his head, grabbing his free wrist and checking the pulse.

Very weak. "Stay in there, Boobear. I love you so much." Harry felt fresh tears form. Louis managed a muffled through his gag, which then made Harry realise he could take it off.

But then a felt some cool, something solid collide with the side of his head. Not that hard, he thought, but it was hard enough to turn everything black.

* * *

He woke up. It was just as he'd expected - he was also handcuffed to the metal bar, with Jo and Louis either side of him. His clothes weren't torn, but he felt a searing pain at the side of his head. Then, pacing around was -

Louis' dad. Harry wasn't gagged, and looking round, neither were the other two. "Nice sleep?" Louis' dad said.

"Fuck you." He heard two voices either side of him say. He heard Louis speak again; it was beautiful.

"By the way, if you go shouting the odds, I _will _kill you."

"Why, dad, why would you do this? We were so happy." Louis sighed and managed to say, breathing heavily.

"Because I wasn't happy. And this makes me happy."

"You sicko." Harry said.

"I will let you guys go. If you, Louis, get rid of that." He pointed a gnarled finger at Harry. "Get married to a pretty girl. Lead a normal life."

"Like you you mean?"

"You're really pushing it now, boy." He pointed his metal pipe threateningly at Harry.

"Okay. I'll do it. I'll get rid of him. I never loved him anyway, he was just an experiment." Louis said without flinching. Harry thought he actually sounded like he meant it.

"Okay, so I'll let you two go, but I'll get rid of him for you." No answer. "I thought so. You were joking."

And then a cry filled the room. A cry of anger, as something charged up behind Louis' dad. "_Ahhhhhhhh_!" The thing punched Louis' dad at the back of the head. But then he turned round and pinned the thing against a crate.

"ZAYN?!" Harry shouted. But now Louis' dad was beating the pulp out of him, turning the fresh, young skin black and blue. He was then thrown next to Louis, and tied to the pipe. Obviously Louis' dad ran out of handcuffs.

"Sorry... Harry... Louis..." And then Zayn didn't make another sound.

"Are there anymore of these rats?" Louis' dad demanded.

"No." Louis said stiffly. But then he and Harry saw Niall and Liam. Oh shit, Louis thought. But he ruined it for them, as Louis' dad saw the expression on his son's face. He turned round, lurched the metal pipe forward in to Liam's stomach, while Niall stood and stared at Zayn.

"Zayn! Zayn! Hang in there, baby, I love you!" But he was being pulled back by Louis' dad. "No! Zayn! Zayn, please don't die! Please!" Niall was shouting, screaming, squirming. He wiggled free of Louis' dad's grasp and threw himself on to Zayn, putting a hand to his face. "Honey, Zayn, don't die."

"Harry..." Louis muttered.

"Yeah?" He only just heard his boyfriend over Niall's screeches.

"I'm not sure if we are going to make it, but I love you." He grabbed Harry's free hand in his own, locking the fingers together.

"I do love you Louis. I don't know about you, but I think it's time."

"Okay." Harry let his head fall back, the searing pain too taking over, and let pure peace overcome him.

As for Louis, he found it hard to drift off completely, as he hadn't received any substantial injuries... but the thought of no Harry in his life also made him drowsy, but before he dropped off, he could swear he heard a gunshot... or felt it?

_**So what do you think? Did you enjoy it? Try and guess who got shot... and I will tell you, there is at least one death in the next chapter.**_


	32. Chapter 32

Niall turned round, to see where to gun shot came from. Standing there, gun poised down at the body, was a silhouette of a woman. She was standing with one hand on her hip and in a hooked sort of fashion. As the smoke from the loud shotgun cleared, Niall could see who the intruder was.

It was Anne.

"Mrs Styels?" Niall asked, frantically getting up and putting his hands in the air.

"Put your hands down, Niall, I'm not going to shoot you. Look!" She pointed down once more to the body.

It was Louis' dad.

"Where did you get him?"

"In the back. He ain't gonna die, but I hope he does - H...Harry?!" She now noticed the four motionless bodies attached to the pipe.

"I-is he...?"

"I'm not sure." Niall had already pulled out his iPhone and dialed an amublance - luckily, the nearest hospital was a ten minute drive - five minutes, for an ambulance. "Hello, my best friends have been grievously injured- you have to hurry... I don't think... I don't think we have much time. Bring as much help... yes... it's um..."

Anne was crouched between Louis and Harry, hands on either of their cheeks, as Niall's voice faded, telling the hospital the address. She decided not to check Harry's pulse, just in case.

In case she was disappointed. She started to cry, cry like a maniac, like someone who just lost everything. Jo, Harry, Louis, Zayn. Were they going to make it? Even Liam, who was crumpled on the floor, was pretty beaten up.

Before Anne knew it, a flurry of green uniform rushed past her. She was sent back to her senses. "Put Louis and Harry in the same ambulance - they would like that."

Niall went in Zayn's and Jo's ambulance, whilst Anne went in Louis' and Harry's. Liam was being brought round; it turned out he fainted from shock.

* * *

And then she was in the hospital room. These were extra large - you could easily have three patients in one room, but Harry and Louis had one to themselves, their beds half a metre apart. The doctors had ran their tests and what not, and had been hooked up to heart monitors. It was clear that Louis' pulse was much more stronger than Harry's. Jo would be pleased.

"Ms Styels?" The doctor had walked in.

"Yes?" She sighed emptily.

"Your son has suffered a dangerous blow to the side of his head, but there's no chance of it having any lasting damage. However, we may of think he had some sort of cardiac arrest - his heart is pumping oddly. We will look further in to that."

"Th-thank you... so he will live?" Anne stood up, hands in a prayer-shape in front of her mouth.

"I'd hate to get hopes up, but, more than likely. It's more than I can say for some others."

"Who? Louis? Oh god, please don't tell me Louis' going to die, Harry'll be devastated."

"It's not Louis. Louis has probably suffered the least in all of this; he has a few deep cuts and some heavy bruising - he will come round in a few minutes, I reckon. His heart rate is healthy."

But then, who? The expression on Anne's face changed when she realised: Zayn, or Jo?

"Louis' mother had received the same damage as Harry - but her heart is much more healthy. As for Mr Malik..."

"Go on..."

"Zayn has been severely beaten up - he has received a number of blows to the head. I'm sorry to say, but Zayn may not make it."

A silence descended. "Poor, poor Niall." She went to follow the doctor out, but not before walking back over to the other two and joining their hands together. Before leaving, she blew a kiss.

"Hey, Anne." Jo's voice came from a bed on the right.

"Hello, love. Hey, Niall." Anne said, but Niall didn't turn round. He was staring at Zayn's bruised face, next to Liam, who was speaking to a police officer.

"What happened to Louis' father?"

"I'm not sure... I don't care. Hang on." She figured that if Jo had woken up, Harry and Louis would've as well.

* * *

Louis POV

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that I wasn't tired in the slightest. The door slamming shut woke me up. Thanks goodness it did - I need my Haz.

I turned round to face my boyfriend, and he is staring back in to my eyes. He's awake as well. We are holding hands... how did that happen? I tried to say something, but nothing came out. My throat is too sore.

"We made it." Came the croaky voice of Harry. I smiled and as a reply, a tear rolled down my cheek. I dreaded to move, in case I was paralysed, but I knew I had to. First, my arms. I lifted them up at them same time, and it worked, lifting Harry's hand up at the same time. My legs worked too. But then I realised, why _would _I be paralysed?

Yesterday wasn't a blur, I could remember it clearly. I was woken up my Harry kissing my head, then drifnted off again. When I woke up again to get up, I noticed the whole flat was trashed and someone was in the kitchen. I then walked in there, a hairdryer in my hand (it was the only weapon I could muster) and whacked it against the stranger's head. But then I realised he wasn't a stranger; it was my dad. He took the hair dryer away from me and did something to make everything go black - I can't remember what. But then all I can remember after that was him trying to get information out of me: where Harry was, where he lived. I wouldn't tell him, so I constantly got beat up.

But when Harry came to rescue me I felt love I'd never felt before. I knew at that point I needed to be with him forever.

I turned roud again, staring in to Harry's eyes. "C-n wh, k-ss..." I tried to say out of my gunky, smoky throat. Harry obviously understood, as he removed his hand from mine and wheeled the bed towards his own, my heart monitor wheeling after it. Then, our beds connected, he slowly but surely moved on to the middle of our beds, signalling me to do the same. When we were next to each other, he said he couldn't move his head, so I did it for him, as I pressed my lips to his soft, wet ones. The kiss was magical. I was frowning with helplessness, my feelings overcoming me, as he opened his mouth slightly. Soon enough, I poked my tongue in, as he granted me access. It wasn't a battle of supremacy, it was just soft, gentle nudges, as our tongues slowly danced together. I heard his throat catch; he was obviously enjoying it too.


	33. Chapter 33

"Hey guys." Liam walked in.

"Shhhh!" Louis whispered. They were in the same position as before in the middle of their beds, but Harry's eyelids were relaxed and closed, not tightened.

"Oh, sorry." Liam lowered his voice to a whisper. "Can I sit?" He pointed to a chair in front of the beds. Louis nodded, then smiled.

"Thanks, Li."

"For what?"

"For rescuing me. But... how did you know?"

"Well, that's a long story. But to cut a long story short, Anne got your text, and Niall dug out his ten year old address book, where Harry used to live. We figured that you would've needed help. Anne's speaking to the police now, and is saying it's all self-defense. It's not a complete lie, but we've added in a bit about your dad-"

"He's not my dad."

"Sorry. About him attacking Anne with the pole. So Anne shot."

"Ah okay. I'll let Haz know when he wakes up." He ruffles the chocolatey curls splayed out on his shoulder.

"Good. And about your dad - I mean, you-know-you-"

Louis chuckled. "He's not Voldemort."

"But he's as evil. Anyway, he's been transferred to another hospital, for peace of mind."

"Good. I don't want to hear about him ever again. H...how's my mum...?" Louis' voice turned grave.

"Oh, has no one said?" Louis shook his head. "Your mum's fine. She awake, next door. You'll probably be allowed to see her soon."

"Why did no one tell me?" Louis asked, but Liam hesitated. "Well?"

"They have focused all their attention on Zayn, right now. He took a pretty harsh beating. The doctors reckon he'll make it, though, and if he does there'll be nothing seriously wrong with him, because your brain's either good, or it isn't."

"Right."

"So... if Zayn's x-ray results show no brain damage, then we'll all be outta this shithole in a few days."

* * *

"Hello, Mr Tomlinsom." A familiar doctor came in.

"Mr Carter? What're you doing here?" Louis stared at the handsome build - not out of disbelief, but of shock.

"Promotion. Couldn't help asking to be your doctor until you leave. Have you any pain?"

"Um... My arm stings." Louis slightly lifted his right arm to emphasise. There was a rather large gash but sewn up, running from his elbow to just under his shoulder. His short sleeve was not short enough, so in case it stuck to the cut he turned it up.

"Yeah... we'll get you some painkillers."

"Thanks." Just then, Harry stirred. Louis kissed his head in encouragement, letting the curls tickle his face, marveling at how silky they were.

"Hello..." Harry looked up from Louis' shoulder. The image in front of him was blurry, so he had to wait a few seconds for it to come in to focus. The first thing he saw was his beautiful boyfriend's face, making him smile. Then... "Dr Carter-?"

"Promotion." He quickly said. "Any pain?"

"Massive, massive headache. Though not as bad as the morning after my first binge-drinking session..."

This made Louis and the doctor laugh out loud.

"Okay, more painkillers."

"Any news on Zayn?" Louis asked, making Harry frown.

"No, sorry. We're waiting for the x-ray results to come in."

"Okay, thanks." With that, the doctor left.

"What's up with Zayn?" Harry asked. And so, in as much detail as possible, Louis explained to Harry about everything Liam had told him - including Anne's police ordeal.

"Oh mum... she actually saved our lives."

"I know. You're mum's a hero." Louis said. "And so are the rest of you." Louis turned over so he and Harry were facing, and pressed their lips together. "You know... when you came for me-"

"We went to the doctors."

"Aha, no, not that. When you came to _rescue _me, I realised I really, really do love you. And I know it's a terrible cliche but, I really do want to be with you for the rest of my life."

"I love you too, Boo. Thanks for the tea yesterday morning by the way, it really made a difference."

Just then, Anne and Jo burst in to the room. As Harry and Louis were reunited with their mums, Louis couldn't help but sing Sisters Are Doin' It For Themselves. After laughter, Jo gave them good news on Zayn.

* * *

_**Sorry for the time-lapse, but I hate hate hate hate hate hospital scenes!**_

6 days later

"Fuck sake, Zayn, give me back my comb!" Louis ran after Zayn, as he ran in and out of the rooms.

"Remember, Louis, I know this flat better than anyone!" Zayn called. But then he stopped in front of Niall, who tackled him to the ground.

"Except me!" He removed the comb from Zayn's tight grasp and threw it at Louis. As Louis nearly went for Zayn, he felt strong hands crawl to his front and lift him up.

"Ahh! Put me down!"

"No!" Harry's voice came.

"Harold, put me down or I will tear your curls out one by one."

This made Harry drop. Louis turned round, looking up at Harry, and snaked his arms round his back, pulling Harry in to a hug. "You smell nice."

"Thanks, Boo. Would you like me to do your hair?" Harry kissed his forehead, overlooking Niall and Zayn on the floor, who turned from play-fighting to making out.

"Yes, please. Then we ought to go. Where's Liam?"

"Right here." Came the familiar voice from the hallway.

"How did you-" Harry started.

"Door was ajar."

* * *

And so, they were all in the land rover again, Louis driving. "Let's not have a repeat of what happened last time."

Of course, they were on their way to Battle of the Bands. They had reached the semi-final, and they had a choice to either sing Little Things or What Makes You Beautiful. The semi-final was based on vocal ability only, and so Niall had to leave his and Zayn's guitars behind, Louis' saxophone also being banished.

"It's so stupid. Why is it called Battle of the _Bands_ if we're not allowed to play instruments?" Asked Niall.

"Calm down, Ni. Some people mask their voices with their instruments." Zayn soothed his boyfriend, rubbing his hand.

"S'pose." Then, Niall being Niall, turned very excited. "Can we play truth or dare again?!" He gasped.

"What happened last time?" Harry was quick to jump in. That was quite simply the worst day of his and Louis' lives. Well, other than the other day. Maybe.

"Oh, c'mon Haz. Loosen up." Louis removed one hand from the steering wheel and rubbed Harry's forearm, who was in the passenger seat. Harry grunted, but then sighed in acceptance.

"Great. Let me st-"

"Let me start. Youngest first." Harry flashed his smile. "Umm... Niall, who did you first have sex with?"

An awkward silence emerged.

"Um, I-" Niall spluttered.

"C'mon, Harry that's not fair. You know Ni and I are virgins..." Zayn sighed.

"Oh yeah. I forgot." Harry said sarcastically. Niall couldn't help but feel anger boil, especially as he saw Louis chuckling to himself in the front mirror.

"My turn. Who was your first time with, Louis?" Niall bit back, knowing full well what Louis was.

"Me? Um..." Louis bit his lip, then turned to Harry for help.

"Me." Harry said. Louis gave him a puzzled look, but then Harry gave him a reassuring look back.

"Yeah, Harry."

The rest of the journey was awkward, because Niall had been completely humiliated.

* * *

"Listen, Niall, I didn't mean to humiliate you-" Louis tried, when they were getting out the car, but Niall turned bright red again and walked in with Zayn. Harry tried to walk off, but was pulled back by Louis. "Not so fast, Curly, you ain't getting away from me that easily. Apologise to Niall."

"No!" Harry protested, signalling to have his arm back from Louis' grasp.

"Yes, Harry. Not only have you humiliated him, but you humiliated him twice! And you lied, you know full well that I'm a virgin, too."

"I was only saving you from embarrassment." Harry tried, but realised there was no point. "Fine, I'll 'apologise'." And with that, he was released from Louis' grip. Harry walked off again, but was once again pulled back by Louis. "What now?!" But he was cut off by Louis connecting their lips together. Then they saw a flash to their side. They both turned round, as if they were caught in the act.

"Great." A photographer said, looking down at the camera. "Front cover of the magazine, I think. If that's okay with you?"

"Sure." Louis said before Harry could protest. Then he whispered to Harry. "They've got to find out somehow." And so, he fused their lips together once more, open-mouth kissing so everyone could see. After Harry heard a few girls whistling, he reached down and pinched Louis' bum. Louis was just about to put in his tongue, but Harry was being pulled back by Liam. Harry pursed his lips, ending the kiss in style.

"C'mon, lovebirds." Liam walked off with Harry and Louis, who had their arms wrapped round each other.

* * *

The waiting area was much more barren. There were only eight acts in the semi final, so they still had a decent chance of actually winning.

"One Direction, you're next!" They were called through the microphone in a corner on the ceiling somewhere.

And so, they all walked in, Harry and Louis hand-in-hand. "Haz."

"Louis."

"I'm scared. What if they don't like us?"

"Then they're homophobes." Harry answered. "Don't worry, whatever happens we'll still have each other."

"Okay. I love you."

"You too, Boo."

"Hey! What do you think you're playing at?!" Came Zayn's angry voice, but the hoards of cheers and applause saved Harry or Louis from answering. Louis was astounded; he knew members of the public were allowed, but this hall was packed with rows and rows of blobs.

"Oh my god."

"Hello!" The old man said, as they all took their seats. Louis was in the middle, with Harry and Niall either side, and Zayn next to Niall, Liam on the far right.

"Hi." Louis spoke in to his microphone.

"So I see we have a bit of a bromance going along?" The woman interrupted, smiling intently at them. Harry and Louis blushed.

"Yeah." Harry said, then looked down, making the hoards 'aww' and 'bless.'

"How long?"

"About a month." Louis answered, much more confident because of his drama skills.

"Okay. Let's hear it, boys!" Kyle the judge said on the right.

"Thank you." said Louis.

They ended up choosing What Makes You Beautiful, so they could get up and excite the audience. But to make sure Niall and Louis got solos, they took over to of Harry's parts - but Harry was the main voice of the chorus.

It was all running smoothly. Halfway through the performance, Harry smiled at Niall, and he smiled back. They were all prancing around, behaving like idiot, rousing up the audience.

"_You don't know you're beautiful_!" They all harmonically finished in sync. The audience were on their feet.

"Thank you everybody!" Niall had obviously regained his confidence.

"I didn't like it..." The old man said. "_I frickin' loved it!_"

Louis actually gasped in shock, as the old man threw himself up in the air and pounded his fist on the desk. "You picked up the audience, shook them around and tossed them back on the floor! Jesus Christ, I loved you." He surrendered to his comfy chair and sighed hopelessly. "A-mazing."

"Yeah. Bloody hell, you would've thought this was the X-Factor Final. I totally agree - you really got along well with the audience. And your voices - wow! And I can tell you get along backstage." Kyle winked at Harry and Louis, who just started holding hands. This earned some 'oohs' from the audience.

"You're going through."


	34. Chapter 34

It was the woman judge in the middle. "I know I shouldn't say it, but there's no way we're letting you guys go. You're cute, funny, adorable, great singers, great instrumentalists - goddamn it, you're perfect. And we _will _be seeing you tomorrow in the final. My god, I'm backing you way until the end." She threw her pen down and held her hands up. "I love ya. Love ya."

* * *

The boys were on a high on their way home. "And we've got our gig tonight."

"Shit, imagine if we win. It would be so amazing! Imagine a holiday in Ibiza..." Zayn fantasized.

"Ahh, some much deserved sun-soaking is needed!" Louis put his head back against the driver's seat, then snapped back in to driving mode.

"Lou, look at you." Harry's eyes feasted upon Louis' perfectly, evenly tanned and moderately muscular arms. Harry always thought they were to die for. "You don't need sun. You'd get tanned indoors!" Everyone chuckled at this.

"Yeah, Louis, how _are _you so tanned?" Niall leaned forward between the driver's and passenger's seat.

"When it's ever sunny outside I'm out there all day. I love the sun." Louis smiled.

"Still, I'm not complaining, I love your arms." Harry put his hand on Louis arm and rubbed the smooth expanse of skin, up to the short sleeve of Louis' shirt. Louis raised an eyebrow.

"'Cause that's not weird."

* * *

_**The next day of**_** _dayliness_**

It was a repeat of a few weeks back. Zayn, of course, was throwing up his nerves, whilst Louis was sitting on Harry's lap in the armchair, reading his book. Harry didn't mind, because he always found it adorable when Louis read, because he was always so entranced. Occasionally, he'd kiss he's boyfriend's back, and press his nose to it, inhaling the sweet, natural smelling scent. His hands were tightly wrapped round Louis' stomach, massaging the smooth skin through the thinly taut material. Louis objected at first.

"Don't, Haz, I'm fat..." he had said. removing Harry's hands, but only for them to resume their position a second later. Harry gasped.

"You're not fat! You're not too skinny either... you're perfect. It's completely in line with your chest and it isn't pushed out. I love your tummy."

Louis giggled at the childish word. "Aw, I love your tummy too."

"Let's go." Liam walked in ten minutes later. "Door was open."

"For god's sake, Harry, we're gonna get burgled again, soon." Not like Louis had to clean up the mess. Liam and Niall had cleared up whilst the other three were in hospital.

"It wasn't me! Well, it might've been... how do you know it was me? Which it wasn't..."

"Because, Haz," Louis had bookmarked his book, got up, outstretched his hands and pulled Harry up, the gravity influencing heavily as he tumbled in to Louis. The next noise he made was a stifled groan of effort, trying to push Harry off. "You always come in last, from when you go on your 'midnight strolls'."

"Ah, yeah." Harry giggled teasingly, and pecked his boyfriend's nose. "You should join me. They're really refreshing."

* * *

So, once again, they were in the car, on the way to the Brighton pavilion. It wasn't very eventful; the nerves had gotten the better of the atmosphere. So, I'll skip t 5 minutes before they go on stage.

"So we're up against The Wanted and Union J. Interesting." Liam read aloud the leaflet being handed out all over Sussex (pretty much the east part of Southern England), eyeing the opponents.

"They don't have any instruments."

"Good point, Zayn. That'll give us extra points." Louis had borrowed a piano, as the theme was power ballads, so they didn't have to write another song. Even though they weren't overly fond of Adele, they chose 'Someone Like You' because not only does it show off their vocal ability, but people _love _Adele.

One Direction were up second. They all went in to a buzzing atmosphere - The Wanted must've riled up the audience.

"Hey boys..." The woman said in the middle. "Blow us away."

They all smiled, as Louis took his position on the piano stool. It was a very old-fashioned piano, with an open top and a shiny black surface. Harry sat on a stool next to Louis, with Liam to the left of him. Zayn and Niall sat next to each other on the right, guitars in hand.

"No backing track?" Kyle was waiting. They all shook their heads no, as even the old man nodded in approval. And so Louis started right away, knowing everyone was getting edgy. It was a simple play - very repetitive, but Louis made it look harder than it was by moving his fingers in dexterity. He was also starting.

"_I heard that you're settled down, t__hat you found a girl and you're married now...__I heard that your dreams came true, g__uess she gave you things I didn't give to you._

_Old friend, why are you so shy? Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light._" He was pleased when Harry took over the next line, as he didn't have another solo until the very end:

"_Never mind I'll find, someone like you!_" Louis summoned all of his singing knowledge and testimony in to this line, as he unknowingly stopped playing, and even Niall and Zayn stopped playing the chords. All eyes were on Louis, as a lights specialist shone a spotlight on him. Next thing he knew, the hall had been lit fully and he was being hugged by Harry, people whistling and cheering. The emotions were too much for Louis, as he burst in to tears. The people, obviously from Syco, sitting alongside the judges frowned and sighed, though.

"I like you. I like you all." The woman judge said. "I really do, and I tell you what, the other acts have got a run for there money." 1D all hooked their arms round each other's necks.

"You know what? You there" -Kyle pointed at Louis- "you show emotion. You're strong. I admire you. All of you, in fact. Vocally, I was astonished."

The old man gave his positive reviews, before they were sent off for the final act.

* * *

When they were all summoned back in, Louis could tell that the judges looked grief-stricken. Not the loom you'd have in the final... something was definitely up.

"We've decided on the winner... but there has been a slight change of plan." The old man said, as the audience muttered in excitement... or anxiety? "The record label as decided that the winner wouldn't... wouldn't be sufficient, so they have chosen another act to sign.

"Nonetheless, as judges, we have chosen a winner, and have extended the winner's break to three weeks, and equalized the contract in money.

In third place..." The audience 'ooh'd' and 'ahh'd'.

"The Wanted!" The woman cheered, as she gave them all a hug and certificates.

"And so, in first place..."

"ONE DIRECTION!" All three judges shouted at the same time. Next thing Louis knew, he was being picked up, thrown around in happiness and hugged, the audience roaring with delight.

But, one thing bugged him. Why didn't Syco sign them?


	35. Chapter 35

Louis could see, through the mass of people jumping on stage, that the Syco guys went over to Union J and The Wanted. Louis found that his legs were moving towards them, arms breaking apart crowds. His eyes were fixed on a short-ish guy with short, black hair parted down the middle. When he smiled, Louis recognised him immediately as Simon Cowell.

"Hey, Si, can I get your autograph?" Louis walked over there, giving Simon a slightly sarcastic smile. Two guards immediately stepped in front of him.

"Wait, guys, I can handle this." Simon sighed. "It's not going to work out, Louis. I'm sorry." Simon sighed once more, and Louis wondered how he knew his name. He felt tears sting his eyes, as his dream was being shattered to pieces.

"I... can you at least tell me why?" Louis managed. Simon stepped towards him, guards shifting uneasily in the background, and put a firm hand on his shoulder. Simon looked in to Louis' eyes, and gave him a look that said: 'I think you know why'. "You... me... you're not signing us because of me and... _Harry_?"

Simon could see that he shouldn't of let Louis know about it. The judges had seen the look on Louis' face and were now ushering people outside, to wait for 1D to sign their stuff. Louis was now sitting down on the stage steps, Simon ignoring him and speaking to the two runners' up.

Harry had sat next to him, now, and put an arm round him. "C'mon, love, it doesn't matter-"

"Yes it does!" Louis had now stood up, tears falling out his eyes, which were blazing with anger, fury, but most of all, heartbreak. "_You!_" Louis pointed a finger at Simon. "_You're a homophobe! That's why you didn't sign us!" _Louis now turned round to face his other band mates, who all had confusing looks on their face. Louis, knowing that if he switched his tone he'd sound serious, switched to a dangerous, not-to-be-reckoned-with voice. "Go on, Cowell. Say it's true - that you didn't sign us because Harry and I are gay."

Simon bowed his head - in shame, or embarrassment, no one knew. But when he looked up he looked as straight faced as ever and had genuine sorrow in his eyes. "Yeah, okay- it won't work out. Unless you're prepared to stay in the closet and not be free, it won't work. What teenage girls would want a boy band with two of the members in a relationship?"

"He's gay! I can tell!" Louis took out his frustrations on a boy in Union J.

"Don't be silly-"

"A-actually, Simon, I am." The boy said, looking baffled at Louis.

"See." Louis folded his arms.

"Lou, there's other labels. Ones much better than a talent show arse-licker." Harry said, turning Louis round and pulling him in to a hug. This was about the only thing that could soothe Louis right now. About a dozen fans stayed behind and walked over, joining in on the hug.

"Larry Stylinson forever." One girl said. Louis chuckled at this; it sounded hilarious - but right at the same time. Soon, the judges, boys and fans were all in on the hug.

* * *

Louis was driving home, being very silent, until he said:

"Stupid posh, snobby homophobic shit head." He said gravely. "The fucking twat. I hate him. I want him to burn in the utmost foul contempt. I can imagine it now... I slow and painful death. Ha." Louis chuckled to himself. Harry had never seen him so angry.

"C'mon, babe, we have a three week holiday to look forward to - and we're not giving up. We still have our pub gigs - and a ton of money to keep us going on rent and food. Hell, we could tour round Brighton - someone will be bound to sign us." Harry said, putting a hand on Louis thigh.

"Yeah, we won Battle of the Bands - someone's going to have to sign us sooner or later! Blondie lived off cheese sandwiches until they made it. They didn't give up." Liam said.

"Yeah... you're right. When's the holiday?" Louis smirked.

"Wednesday." Niall said, looking at the letter in the envelope. Louis swirved the car slightly in shock.

"The f- what the hell?!" Louis almost swore. "What about Uni? Mum? The band?!"

"Meh, I really couldn't care less." said Zayn. "I fancy swanning off for a few weeks. Just fly off, leaving everything behind."

"Good for you, Zayn, but I don't want to be kicked off my course! Li, back me up here!"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Liam giggled.

"What's so funny? Louis frowned, looking annoyed.

"Oh, it's just Sofia."

"Ooh la la!" Harry piped up.

"We're going on a date tomorrow..." Liam said.

"Ooh, is she that super hot one with the long, curly hair?" Zayn gasped. Niall nudged him in the ribs; he didn't mind really, though, because they all knew that he still had an eye for the odd girl.

"The very same."

Now Louis had had enough. "Harry, love, can I borrow your phone?"

"Yeah, sure." Harry reached in to the right pocket of his tight, black skinny jeans and pulled out his iPhone.

"Could you plug it in to the docking station and dial the number I call out to you?"

"Urm, yeah, sure." Harry did what he was told; he knew which side his bread was buttered. His phone fit snugly in to the socket, and he put it on talk mode. Then he whispered: "Just say the number."

The car was deadly silent; only Harry didn't know what Louis was doing. The other had a pretty good idea. Louis' loud, clear voice broke the silence. "0-1-2-7-3...8-0-3-4-1-3."

Then the Siri voice came back. "Number recognised. Calling initiated."

"Fuck sake, Lou-is!" Zayn burst, remembering to add the 'ee' on the end of 'Lou', unless he wanted a punch from Harry.

"What?" Harry looked baffled.

"Well he's calling the headmaster!" Niall was just as shocked.

"Uni's have headmasters?"

"Well, Haz, it's not really a University. It's more of a place where you get lectured... like a University. But it's not... heehee." Louis was frustrated with his helplessness. Harry smiled. It wasn't often his boyfriend was lost for words.

But now it was dialing. It only beeped twice before a loud, booming voice echoed through the car. "Yeah?"

"Hello, Mr Taylor, how are you?" Louis asked, smiling.

"Ah, Louis - I mean, hello Mr Tomlinson. I'm fine thanks. What's the matter?"

"Well, sir, the band I'm in won Battle of the Bands, Brighton."

"Congratulations! I knew you would. So, you'd like some holiday time?"

"If you don't mind, sir? I could pick up a few weeks homework to keep me sane." Louis giggled: he loved homework.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAA!" The loudest, most maniac laugh filled the car, making everyone except Louis wince. "Of course, Mr Tomlinson. Anything else?"

"Why, yes. My friends, Liam Payne, Niall Horan and Zayn Malik also won. They'd be looking for a few weeks, too."

"Oh, okay. Put them all, will you?"

"Of course." Louis smirked; he had his way again. He looked at Harry, grabbed his hand and kissed it in victory.

"Hello? Anyone?" The voice turned booming again, and downright frightening.

"H-hello, s-s-s-s-sir." Liam said.

"What is it, Stuttering Payne?"

"Like Louis, I'd like a f-few weeks off." He was also a drama student, so he decided to play it cool.

"S'pose. Pick up a month's work tomorrow."

Liam wiped his forehead in relief - he'd been relatively unscathed.

"Horan? Malik?"

"Y-y-y-y-yeah?" They were both quivering wrecks.

"I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses. You are always off these days - pcik up a few months homework _each _tomorrow."

"O-okay." Zayn confirmed for him and his boyfriend.

"Thank you, sir." Louis said.

"Oh, no problem, Louis. I won't hold it against your attendance - you deserve a break! Bye, now."

"Thanks sir! Bye, bye." Louis said 'end call' clearly and the line hung up.

"Fuck you, Louis." Zayn commented.

"Oi, don't talk to him like that. At least it's out of the bloody way. How much work would you have if you just left? You'd probably kicked out."

"S'pose." Zayn sulked. Niall kissed him on the cheek.

"HOLIDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Louis shouted, making everyone jump.

* * *

By Wednesday morning, everyone was packed and in the flat. Louis dragged Harry to a corner, and pulled something out of his pocket.

"L-Lou? Are you sure?" His eyes scanned over the red condom.

"To be honest, Haz, if I'm not ready now, I don't think I'll ever be. And it's romantic."

"I've packed the... the erm... you know."

"Yeah, the lube."

"Yeah." Harry shifted uneasily.

"Hey, come here!" Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders and hugged him, softly reaching up to kiss his neck. "I love you."

Harry pulled Louis closer on to him, if that was possible. "I love you too, baby."

Then Louis whispered in Harry's ear: "Holiday."


	36. Chapter 36

_**Meh, I haven't smutted in a while, so enjoy!**_

The doorbell went. Louis wondered who it could be, as his mum couldn't say by because it was her first day back at work... so...?

"Hey, Li!" A familiar girl bounced in and leaped in to Liam's arms, giving him a kiss. She had a bulging purple suitcase behind her.

"Hey! Excited?" But by now Louis, Harry, Niall and Zayn had congregated round.

"What's this?" Niall raised an eyebrow, as the others folded their arms.

"Um, guys, this is Sofia."

"I know." Zayn, Niall and Louis said at once. Harry smiled.

"Hi."

"Um, hi." Sofia blushed bright red. She looked confused.

"Well?" said Louis.

"Well... the holiday was for 6-"

"-it was?"

"Yeah... so I invited Sofia. It's not like you guys have any friends." Liam retaliated. "No offence, but you've all got your boyfriends, so why can't I have my girlfriend?" He hooked an arm round her small waist.

"S'pose." Zayn said, seeing sense.

"You coulda told us, mate." Niall said.

"Well, it's done now. Let's go, taxi's waiting."

* * *

"I've never been to a different country before." Harry said to Louis, both sitting in the Gatwick Airport lounge. "It's exciting."

"I'm gonna make sure you have the time of your life, babe. We need this." Louis lifted joined hands, and kissed Harry's, before smiling at him.

"Tell me about it." Harry chuckled.

"_Ooh! There's a WHSmith!_" Louis jumped up, also making Harry jump with fright.

"Bloody hell." Harry held his hand to his heart. But then he saw the excited look in Louis' eye. "Ugh, c'mon then." Harry got up.

"Yay!" Louis wrapped his arms round Harry's neck.

"Let's go!"

After half an hour in the book shop, Louis decided not to buy anything, much to Harry's annoyance. So they just lounged about, until the Liam and Sofia arrived. Sofia went and sat down next to Louis.

Of course, Louis knew _exactly _who Sofia was. She was a maneater; never went without a boyfriend. Nevertheless, she was extremely nice. He just hoped she wouldn't break his heart.

"Hey, Louis." Sofia smiled, her long, dark, curly hair falling down to her lap. Even though she was half Italian, she didn't sound it.

"Hey." He responded to his classmate.

"You know, I never knew you were gay. You always came across as a simpleton."

"Well... now you know. And anyway, who wouldn't say no to Haz?" He put a hand on Harry's thigh to emphasise.

"Yeah, he's quite the looker. But then again, all of you are." She said it how it was; Louis liked that.

"I need the toilet." Louis and Harry said in unison - but Harry said 'bog' instead.

"Ugh, Haz, please don't say 'bog', it's gross." Louis screwed up his nose, and led the way to the toilet, Harry in hand.

Soon after, Niall and Zayn replaced their seats.

"Hi, Niall." She started. Niall rolled his eyes, groaning to himself.

* * *

"I'm scared of planes, Lou." Harry was next to the window, Louis next to him, and Niall next to him. Zayn complained at first, but Niall said he'd swap with Liam halfway through.

"Why? They're the safest form of travel."

"Still..." Harry looked around nervously, until Louis grabbed his jaw and held his face in front of him.

"Honey, nothing's gonna happen." He gave him a peck on the lips. "I promise." And again.

"I dunno, Boo... I'm kinda worried."

"But I'm here."

"Well, what are you going to do?"

"Stop the plane from crashing with my superpowers." Louis smiled. Just then, the plane jolted, and started to move forward on the runway.

"W-what's going on?"

"We're taking off." Louis locked their fingers together, gently stroking Harry's thumb with his own. "You might wanna block your ears."

"Wha... why?!" Harry started to sweat, and when the engine roared in to life he started shouting for help.

"SHHHH! Harry, shut up!" But he wouldn't, so Louis clamped a hand over his boyfriend's mouth to muffle to cries, pulling his head down on to his lap.

Once the plane was up in the air and quiet, Louis bent down and whispered in to Harry's ear. "Are you going to be quiet?"

"Mhm.."

"You promise?" he gently massaged Harry's scalp with his fingertips.

"Mhmm!"

"Good." Louis removed his hand, and Harry bolted upright.

"S-sorry, babe. I didn't mean to embarrass you." Harry made a sad face and pleaded with his deep, emerald eyes.

"'S'okay. Come here." Louis propped a cushion on his shoulder for Harry to lay on, and in two seconds and pile of curls splatted there. Louis closed his eyes and kissed his head, twirling around some of the hair with his fingers.

* * *

Halfway through the journey (about 4 hours), Harry needed the toilet, making Louis and Niall groan, because they'd have to get up.

"Hurry up." They both said at the same time.

But, ten minutes later, he still wasn't back, so Louis was starting to worry. Then he got a text (his mother insisted he use her spare phone) from Harry, saying 'come in toilet with me. need help.' Louis frowned at this. Why would he need help to pee? But because he said 'toilet' and not 'bog', he got up, went over to the front of the plane, rounded the small corner, and, after checking no one was looking, he knocked on the cubicle door. "Haz? It's me."

Then something clicked: Louis guessed the lock. He pushed the door open, and there, sitting on the closed toilet seat, was Harry. Louis immediately stepped in, and locked the door behind him. "What's the matter? Do you feel sick? C'mon, there's barely enough room-"

"I need help... I went for a pee not so long ago, and now I don't need..."

"Uh-huh... is that a bad thing?"

"Well..." Harry croaked. "Earlier, I could've sworn my pee was, like, you know, no blood an' all. But I can't remember, and now I can't pee."

"What do you want me to do about it?" Louis raised an eyebrow.

"Well... I wouldn't ask if-"

"Do you want me..." Louis walked over and sat on Harry's lap, leaning forward in to his ear and dropping to a seductive whisper. "To jerk you off?"

"I-urm-I wouldn't ask if- ugh, Louis." Harry was now cut off, because Louis was biting and sucking on his neck. He pushed Harry's head up, so he had a bigger surface area.

When he'd finished up there, he started to unbutton Harry's Hollister shirt. "Let's get to work, honey." He tossed the shirt up on the sink counter, doing the same to the t-shirt underneath. Louis sunk lower once more, until he was kneeling down on the hard floor, between Harry's knees. He leaned back up momentarily, to lick Harry's nipples one by one, palming his boyfriend's growing bulge.

"Ugh, Louis, yeah..." Harry was cut off by his boyfriend smashing their lips together.

"Shhhh..." He descended, and unbuttoned Harry's skin tight jeans, pulling the zip down. He tried his best to pull them down, having some help from Harry.

The sight in front of him made his own cock twitch. Harry's bulge was standing erect through the thin material of his tight black boxers. "Oh, baby... you're so hot." He blew hot air over it, before taking it in and wetting Harry's cock, saturating the underwear in the process.

Eventually, Louis pulled the underwear down, and marveled at the sight. Harry's hard member was much bigger than the last time he saw it. So he kissed the base and tip, before wrapping a firm hand around the base and shifting it up and down. "You like that, honey?"

"Yeah, Boo, I like that a lot." Harry moaned. "Please suck me, baby."

"You want me to suck you?" Louis repeated.

"Yeah... I'll tell you when I'm close-" Harry was once again cut off, as he was fully engulfed by Louis' warm, wet mouth. Louis went up again and pulled off with a 'pop', licking his slit, then swirling round his tongue around the head. He used his lips one more, sucking it harshly, before making his way down, hollowing his mouth and bobbing his head.

For Harry, the sensation was incredible. "Ahh, Louis... you make me feel so good..."

Louis hummed in appreciation, making shivers of pleasure jar up Harry's body, making goosebumps sprout everywhere. He let go once more. "Come on, baby, aren't you gonna come for Boobear?" Louis continued his quest as Harry felt the familiar knot in his stomach appear. Looking through heavily lidded eyes, he saw Louis' familiar thin lips journey up and down Harry's shaft, making it shine with saliva. "H-honey, I'm close..."

Louis immediately popped off, but firmly replacing it with his fist, jacking the cock up and down, spitting down on it so it felt better for Harry. Then-

Bright, gleaming, clear streaks of glory exploded from Harry's member, showering them both in his juices. They both laughed in victory - the blood was no more. Louis held his fist up to Harry's mouth, allowing him to lap up the cum on the hand.

After watching Louis thoroughly lick up and swallow all residue, Harry brought him up and pulled him in to a passionate kiss, tasting himself on Louis' tongue.

"We'd better go, babe... people will be wanting to piss." Louis got up, pulling Harry up after him. He helped Harry put his shirt on, and they both made out whilst Louis did the buttons up.

They both walked out and sat down next to Liam (obviously they'd swapped around), resuming their old position.

"What took you so long?" Liam asked.

"You don't wanna know." Louis giggled, ruffling Harry's hair.

"Urgh, gross!"

They were both cut off by an announcement. "Good afternoon, ladies and gentleman, your flight has reached its untimely end. Please put on your seatbelts; we're in Ibiza!"


	37. Chapter 37

"_Bloody hell it's hot!_" Niall exclaimed, stepping off the plane and entering the blazing, sticky heat of Ibiza. Niall, Zayn and Liam weren't prepared: they were wearing jeans and jumpers. However, Sofia, Louis and Harry were both wearing shorts, and Louis stripped off his cardigan when he got down to the bottom, stuffing it in his bag. Harry looked at him - it was typical Louis. He was wearing one of his striped, thin t-shirts and his light, feathery hair was gently flicked out of his eye. His beautifully tanned arms were bulging out as always.

"Just like Louis." Harry said, joining the other at the bottom. He was already in a t-shirt, so he just went over to his boyfriend, put a hand on the small of his back and gave him a kiss. "You really do look hot." Harry winked.

"So do you." Louis looked at Harry, his eyes feasting on his tight black t-shirt, with some unknown band on it. You could see his peks through the tightness, making Louis run his hands down his chest. "C'mon, let's catch up to the others." They kissed once more, and walked off hand in hand.

* * *

"Ooh! Here they are!" Sofia exclaimed, spotting they're bags being regurgitated one by one on the conveyor belt. Liam, Harry and Zayn walked towards them and lifted them up.

"You stay here, with Ni and Sofia." Harry told Louis.

"I'm not weak you know."

"I know. Just call it a favour." They smiled at each other before departing.

"So excited!" Sofia was ecstatic; she leaped in to Niall's arms.

"Ehehhe... yeah... me too." Niall said uneasily. When Sofia finally let go, he plonked down in the chair beside Louis.

"You alright, Ni?"

"Yeah, fine. Bit of a headache, that's all." He lied. Niall was actually upset; Zayn had refused to come out to their parents, even though they had three weeks to get over it. He was now beginning to think Zayn wasn't serious about him.

"No it's not. What's Zayn done now?" Louis sighed. Niall had nothing to lose - he told him. "Oh..."

"Yeah. You know, I thought he loved me. Your's and Harry's parents know... so why can't ours?"

"Because our mum's are understanding. Is your mum? Does she come across as scary?"

"I suppose so..." Niall said his signature line.

"Talk to him. Tell him how you feel."

"But... what if he dumps me?"

"Pffft! Yeah, as if. He loves you. He was distressed when... you know." Louis cringed at the memory of Harry and Zayn. "C'mon, mate, you're on holiday. You're supposed to be holiday, cheer up! Thanks, babe." Louis stood up and took his suitcase off of his newly approached boyfriend. He was about to walk off with him until Niall pulled him back.

"Thanks, Louis. Means a lot, you know."

"Don't mention it." Louis smiled, then caught up to Harry, locking their fingers together. "This is gonna be such a great holiday." He grinned widely, bumping his head in to Harry's shoulder.

* * *

"What're we gonna do first?" Louis slumped on the bed. They were now settled in to their four star hotel; Liam and Sofia had one room at the end of the corridor, whilst Louis and Harry and Zayn and Niall were next door neighbours. "Don't both unpacking, just live out the suitcase. That's what I always do."

"Yeah, sorry, this is new. Fucking hell, it's hot." Harry wiped his forehead, putting his curls to one side. He lightly pushed Louis over, so he was laying on the bed, and laid down next to him, putting his curl-infested head on Louis' chest. Louis immediately took hold.

"You'll get used to it, Haz. And think how many cold showers we can have together." Louis giggled. Harry snuggled closer. "Tell you what, why don't I make us some light dinner, and we can eat and catch an early night? I'm so tired, Haz." Louis yawned to emphasise.

"Sounds great. We don't have any food to cook, though."

"Yeah we do, I bought some spaghetti, onions and sauce from a shop at the airport, love."

Harry laughed helplessly. "You're so perfect, you know that?"

"I know. Wanna help?"

"How hard can it be to bung some food in a pan and stir in sauce?" Harry frowned.

"Fine then, I'll do it on my own." Louis added a sad tone, making Harry stir.

"Oh wait, okay, I'll help." He looked up apologetically.

"Heeheehee, always works." Louis kissed Harry's head and got up, bending down to pick up a bag with a foreign name on it.

After two minutes laying on the bed, Harry went out to see if Louis was alright - and also to help. To his pleasant surprise, his boyfriend was standing over the hobs without a shirt on. Harry growled sexually.

"I thought you were sensitive of your body?" Harry winked.

"Haz, it's boiling, you can hardly blame me." Louis was struggling to open the bolognese sauce. "Bloody thing."

"Here, let me." Harry took it off him, tried opening it and failing. So he used his t-shirt to try and unscrew it, but that didn't work either - too sweaty. So, he too took off his top, throwing it somewhere next to Louis'. Louis stared at the familiar spatter of muscle and ink across Harry's chest and arms, getting turned on.

"Can I have a hug?" Louis asked, quite stupidly. Harry smiled widely.

"Yeah." So he let Louis fling his arms round his neck, in turn wrapping his arms round the small of his back, pulling him closer. The skin friction felt so good.

"Should we er... have this cold shower, then?" Louis pulled away, giving Harry a kiss. "You look so hot and sexy, I can't resist."

"But I'm hungry..."

Louis detached fully, and stood back over the stove. "Fine, let's eat." He looked embarrassed - yeah, he was blushing bright red. For the first time, he was rejected by Harry.

Of course, Harry meant something else. He went up behind his shirtless boyfriend and sneaked his arms round his front, palming up Louis' muscle and nipples, and of course those slight peks. He kissed his bare shoulder. "But I'm hungry for you, Lou. I want to feel you on me, I want you to make you feel good. So good." He kissed Louis' neck, making Louis lean back in surrender.

"Ugh, Harry, you make my heart beat so fast."

"You too, honey. Cold shower?" He moved his hand down, down, down, down, down, through Louis' tight chino shorts and tight, bright yellow underwear and stroked his quickly hardening member.

"Let's go."


	38. Chapter 38

_**Sorry it's not very big, but I haven't had any reviews in ages, so...:(**_

Louis woke up. Looking around him, he realised he wasn't in an extraordinary position, he was just laying on Harry's chest. He starting smoothing it to wake his boyfriend up.

"Grhhhghhghhhh..." Harry moaned.

"Honey, wake up." Came Louis' sweet, soft yet slightly childlike voice. "Get to the beach before those Germans do."

"Beach?" Harry shot up as if he'd just won the lottery.

"Haha! Yeah, look." Louis pointed down the foot of the bed on the floor, where a yellow and black bag sat. It was unzipped, so Harry could quite clearly see beach equipment.

"You think of everything, don't you?"

"Yup. Let's go, we're meeting the others down there."

"When?"

"An hour." Louis smiled sweetly.

"That's ages! ...can we have a... lie in? Cold shower?" Harry recalled the memory of the previous night, the pleasure Louis had gave him, and the desire, need and must that he wanted from no other person. Their bodies pressed up against the cold, hard shower tile walls, Louis pushing up against Harry, lips moving in perfect synchronisation. "ugh, yeah, last night was good." They had nearly had sex, but Harry stopped Louis.

"No! But yeah... thanks. So much, Harry, I would've regretted it this morning. I don't deserve you." Louis kissed his boyfriend's nose.

"I know. But let's make our way to the beach... we can get ahead on the sunning game." Harry winked.

* * *

And then Louis and Harry were walking the ten minute walk to the beach. Harry automatically held his boyfriend's hand, feeling the small, sweet, smooth fingers lock together with his own bigger, slightly rough ones.

"Are you sure? Is being gay legal in this country?" Louis frowned.

"Yeah, sure it is, otherwise the others would have said."

"You're right. Again. I packed your favourite shorts by the way. And your favourite sun cream." Louis held the bag up.

"I have a favourite sun cream?"

"Yeah. The spray is too cold for you, isn't it? And it went in your eye at one point."

"How do you know that?" Harry gasped.

"I listen to you. Ahh... playa del sol. See, I told you it would be busy, didn't I?" Louis tutted.

"Yeah, but it's only 11..."

Soon enough, they were sitting under the blazing heat of the sun on a purple beach towel. Louis was sitting between Harry's thighs, Harry rubbing his chest and back with cream.

"Thanks, Haz, it's a pain in the arse doing it on my own."

"'s'alright. Now do mine." But Louis turned ninety degrees so he was sitting across Harry's legs, and started to kiss him. Just harmless pecks, so express their love for each other. They were smiling sweetly, breathing lightly, hands in each other's hair. And then...

"Urgh, repagnante..." came a voice somewhere near them.

"Deberían avergonzarse!" Another one, much more abrupt this time. Harry thought he did something wrong because Louis had pulled back and gasped. Of course, he could speak a lot of Spanish, so it may of been something to do with the voices. But he had no time to ponder, because a shadow has descended upon them. He started to speak English, but in a heavy Spanish accent.

"You're not wanted'ere, no homos allowed." He pointed a stick at Louis.

"You fucking what?!" Harry shot up, Louis rolling off his lap, then getting up and clinging on to his shoulder, for protection.

"You 'eard." He responded, raising the stick again. Harry and Louis' jaws practically dropped down to their knees. Then Louis realised, when he tried to hold Harry's hand, that they were clenched together. He almost forgot, Harry had a massive temper on him. It didn't help when someone shouted 'Here 'ere'. Now a crowd had gathered, and Harry was looking down, avoiding eye contact with anyone.

"Harry, baby, don't rise up to it, we're just going to leave, okay? No trouble baby, we're not here to cause trouble." Louis whispered, and it seemed to work, for a while. But then the man with the stick walked up to Louis, shoved him off Harry's shoulder and squared up to him. Louis looked up in to his eyes, and felt ashamed. They seemed to say that it wasn't okay to be gay. Louis loved who he was. No one could tell him otherwise. "_What_?" Louis sneered.

"You talking about me. To 'im." His eyes were blazing. "Disgusting." He turned round to Harry, but he had enough. He swung his fist, but obviously the man saw it coming, as he ducked, the fist unable to stop in midair as it collided with-

Louis. He propelled backwards, collapsing in the ground, blood gushing out of his nose. He did the only thing he could at that moment; cry.

"Louis, Louis I'm so sorry." Harry collapsed down next to his boyfriend, who he nearly just knocked out. He watched as Louis' tears swam down his cheeks and on to his jawbone, as Harry realised that _he _did this. And then there were people behind him, laughing hysterically. And then there were three familiar boys, sounding off.

"Fuck off! You've done enough damage!" Niall was screaming at the crowd. Eventually, they all diffused, but only because they got bored. Now Zayn was standing over Harry and Louis.

"What happened?"

"I punched Louis by accident." Harry was now also crying, unable to work out what to do. He went to get up, but pulled back down by a slowly sobbing Louis.

"No, Haz, please, stay." He managed in between sniffs. But then he got his act together. "Someone pass me a tissue-" Zayn threw one at him "-ah, thanks." He wiped his nose, pulled himself away from Harry and laid down on the towel a metre in front of him as if nothing had happened. "Well, come on then, let's not waist the sun."

"Right...? Yeah..." Harry joined him on the towel next to it.

After around half an hour, Sofia turned up with bags of shopping. After taking the piss and all laughing about it, they all decided to go in the sea, behaving like kids. 'Somehow', Louis' hips ended up between Harry's thighs. "Louis, I'm so sorry, it was an accid-"

"It's fine, honey, it was an accident. That homophobe was winding you up. But, boy, you sure do pack a punch. Kiss me lightly."

And so Harry did.


	39. Chapter 39

**_OMG IM SO HAPPY I GOT TICKETS TO SEE ONE DIRECTION RIGHT AT THE FRONT WEMBLEY STADIUM AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH_**

"Bloody hell, Haz, you know how to throw a punch." Louis and Harry were sitting on the table, Harry holding ice to the bruise next to Louis' nose, where it bloomed a purpley/yellow.

"Please, Lou, you're making me feel even worse, if that's even possible."

"Hahah, fancy a film?"

"Sure. What did you pack?" asked Harry.

"Erm... what did _you _pack?"

"I thought you packed DVD's." Harry gasped.

"I thought you did!"

"Oh for fuck _sake!_"

"I know." Louis sighed. "C'mon, let's sit down. We can talk, we haven't had a talk in ages." he tapped Harry's knee lightly when he got up, and made his way on to the sofa bed, Harry shortly following. He gestured Harry to lay across him, so he did just that, his curls landing on Louis' neck.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Not sure. Just say something, aha." he kissed Harry's head.

"Umm... nice holiday?"

"Yeah! Well, except when I got punched in the face by my own boyfriend, yeah it's been great." Louis teased.

"SHUT UP! It was an accident."

"'Course. You've been looking to punch me ages now." he started to giggle at Harry's misfortune.

"Lou! Please, you're making me cry."

"Why? Because you punched me in the face?" Louis was now full on laughing, Harry's head bobbing up and down on his chest.

"Right, that's it." Harry turned over so he was on top of Louis and started press his fingers and squeeze bits of skin and gaps between bones.

"_No! Harry - get - off! Hahahahah! Get off!_" Louis pleaded; he hated being tickled. "I - mean - it - ugghh!" And with one mighty push, Harry tumbled on the rug next to them, both doubled over in laughter. "Sorry Harry."

"No, Lou, I'm sorry." They calmed down. Then Harry's phone buzzed. He muttered some words under his breath, that sounded a lot like swear words.

"Y'alright, Haz?"

"Y-I- I'm fine, Lou. Can we get an early night?" Harry fake yawned. "I'm tired."

"It's five o'clock? And I can't be asked for an early night, you had one last night!"

"No, Lou, not _that_ kinda early night. I mean go to sleep."

"It's still only five! Sit down." Louis demanded.

"But-"

"No. Sit down now." so with a sigh, Harry sat down next to Louis, on the edge of the sofa, head in hands. "What's gotten in to you?" Louis rubbed his back. "C'mon, you can tell me anything."

"Can I?" Harry sneered, making Louis pull back and gasp.

"Do you not trust me? Well then, sort out your own fucking problems." Louis got up and started to walk off, before Harry pulled him back on to the sofa. "What?"

"Look, I-I'm sorry... it's kinda hard. I've never opened up like this before. I-"

"Bottle things up." Louis' voice turned sincere again. "C'mon, Haz, tell me. We're safe. The door's locked, you can tell me anything."

"And we're in Ibiza." Harry made Louis look stupid, making him blush.

"Sh-shut up! Aha. Go on."

"Okay. Here goes. This was my uncle. My dad's brother." he shook his phone in the air.

"...and?"

"My dad... my dad..." He started shaking violently. Louis gripped his hands, genuinely worried.

"Go on Haz. Your dad...?"

"My dad died when I was 8..." silence descended. "He was a mechanic... and one day, just any ordinary day... I woke up..."

**_Ten years ago_**_ - listen to 'Summer Love' by One Direction_

"Mummy, daddy, wake up! It's only one week until Christmas!" an eight year old Harry burst in to his parents' bedroom, glass of milk in hands. "Daddy, I've got your morning milk!"

"Ugh... thanks Harry." Harry's dad sat up groggily, taking the milk and graciously sipping.

"Mummy! Wake up mummy!" Harry walked round the other side of the double bed and started to shake his mother.

"_BOO!_" She picked him up and placed him on her lap, bobbing him up and down and neatening his curly hair. "Kiss?" She pouted for emphasis. Harry bent down and gave her a kiss.

"Shhh-ugar! Would you look at the time! Harry, thank you for waking me up. I have to go to work." He leaned over and gave Anne a kiss. She had... she had a sparkle Harry hadn't seen in years. "Bye honey."

"Bye baby." Anne smiled. "C'mon you, let's get you some breakfast."

* * *

"Go and play on your Gameboy, love."

"Okay, mummy." And then the doorbell went.

"Mrs Styels?" Anne answered the door.

"Yes?" She faced the police.

"May we come in?" It was the afternoon, at around three o'clock.

Harry walked in around ten minutes later, seeing the look on his mother's face - no, there was no look. It was empty.

"Sit down Harry." She ushered him on the sofa.

"We'll leave you to it." The police left.

"Harry... your dad's gone away." She was struggling to keep it together.

"Where? Can we go?" Harry smiled cutely. Then Anne's tears came. "Mummy, don't cry, you'll make me cry."

"Sorry honey. Your dad's gone to... to Heaven." then Harry suddenly understood. He was eight years old now - old enough to know.

"Did daddy die?"

"Yes, honey, daddy died. It was a mean car - it got angry and-"

"No mummy! Cars don't get angry! Cars don't have feelings!" Then suddenly Harry burst in to tears, finding himself being hugged by Anne. "Why mummy... why mummy... I loved him so much..."

"Shhhhh... now," She started, "He'll be having loads of fun up there..."

* * *

_**Ten years later** _

"And so... my life was never the same again." Harry told Louis. Louis looked genuinely saddened.

"Harry- I..."

"It's okay." Harry was trembling even more now. "I'm pathetic. My real uncle texts me and I start crying..."

"_No, Harry. _You are not pathetic, you hear me? You must have been through a _shit _childhood. You're not pathetic. If my mum had died... I- sorry, I'm not helping. Come here, baby." He scooped Harry's shoulder's in his arms and put his head in the crook of Harry's neck, Harry clinging on to his arm.

"I love you so much Louis." The tears streamed faster than ever.

"It's okay, Harry. I love you too. I love you so much it's unreal. But..."

"Huh?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you think it would be good to get in contact with your uncle? He could... he could tell you stuff." And then, as if Louis had just admitted to murder, Harry shot up.

"_Have you not listened to a word I just said?_" He spat. Louis had never seen him so... disgusted. Disappointed. "You actually think you want me to get in contact with him? _Relive _my past? Your dumber than I thought."

"Harry? I was just trying-" Louis was now struggling to hold it together.

"Save it. Maybe we're not as suited to each other as you think." eyes blazing, Harry left, slamming the bedroom door behind him.

"Harry, I-" Louis shouted.

"Fuck you."

This left Louis all alone, on the sofa, as he lay down on the arm of the chair, thinking about how the hell he was going to get out of this one.


	40. Chapter 40

**_Can't believe I'm on chapter 40 already! Am gonna make it lengthy:) It's gonna have a bit of everyone. Enjooooooooy_**!

Louis opened his eyes to an empty room. He was in an awkward position on the sofa - he must have drifted off. He didn't even have a pillow. But the first thing he remembered -

Harry. Immediately, he jumped up and walked down the small hallway, knocking on Harry's door. He didn't realise it was already unlocked - the door swung open. Harry was stood there, smashing an iron down on his t-shirt. Louis hadn't spoken yet, so he swallowed, then started.

"H-Harry?" Harry stopped for a moment without looking up, then started again. "Harry, we need to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you." he continued.

"Please, Harry, I need to tell you how sorry I am." Louis tried to plead with his eyes, but Harry was purposely avoiding them.

"Get out of my face, Louis. Or I won't be held responsible for my actions." Harry slammed down the iron even harder. But now Louis was getting angry himself.

"Oh, what are you gonna do? Beat me up like you did yesterday?" Louis knew he took it a step too far, especially when Harry was pinning him up against the wall. Now he was looking in to Louis eyes, and Louis could see they were filled up with hatred. "You hate me."

"Shut up." Harry spat. "Just shut _the fuck _up. I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses - you've been lying to me all this time. You don't love me."

"Yes I _do _love you!" the tears were spilling carelessly out of Louis' eyes. "I _do_!"

"So why would you suggest dragging up all the past? You weren't listening to me at all, were you?!" Harry's eyes were blazing. Louis knew it was over.

"_Why are you so angry with me?_"

"_Why do you think?!" _Harry shook Louis.

"Because you're taking your father's death out on me!" Louis screamed, being dropped by Harry. He lay in a crumpled mess on the floor, shaking violently.

"Get out." Harry wiped his mouth and didn't look at Louis. "Go on. Go. I don't want you here."

"Why? Just because I'm telling the truth?" Louis found the words spilling out, unable to control himself.

"NO! _You're a twat! You have no friends. you're unsociable, you're super frigid, you're ugly, you look down on me and- _and you're a snob." Harry crinkled his nose. He then bent over the bed, zipped up Louis' suitcase, and walked out, scooping up Louis along the way.

"You - you didn't mean that." Louis quivered, at the doorway.

"Yes. I meant every word of it." He opened the door.

"Please Harry, I love you Harry..." but he was being pushed out on to hotel landing.

"Don't come back. I hate you." _Bang! _The door slammed. Louis laid once more a crumpled mess. Standing up, he looked down, realising he was half naked. He then punched and kicked at the door.

"I'm telling you Harry! There's no going back for us now! You've certainly done it! Fuck you, Harry Styels, it's over!" he found himself say.

Inside, Harry fell on the sofa, whimpering. He had just chucked out the love of his life. Why? Because he needed space. He sacrificed Louis - for space.

Of course, Louis was right as always. That's what pissed Harry off even more - he was taking out the texts on Louis.

* * *

**Niall's POV **

Zayn and I heard shouting and screaming, and we realised it must be Harry and Louis. They're always fighting, those two.

"Ugh, not again." I got up to leave the breakfast table, but got pulled back down by my gorgeous boyfriend.

"No, babe, leave 'em to it." His hazel eyes looked up at me. But I couldn't leave my friends in a state, so I tore away from him and opened the front door.

The first thing I saw was Louis standing there, in his comic book underwear, with his suitcase by his side. He looked really hot - but that was beside the point. The only words I could find wee: 'The _fuck__?!_"

"Niall? C-could I come in?" he was shaking. But then the tough act faded, and he broke down in to my arms. "He actually chucked me out."

"Yeah sure. Come on, mate." I ushered him in. I could see the look on Zayn's face when Louis stepped in - shock.

* * *

**Zayn's POV **

He walked in. Just like that. Beautifully lean, tanned body. That tanned chest with no hair; those skinny legs which led to big thighs and arse; that sexy, childish underwear that was so tight it looked as if it were about to burst open; those arms - oh god, those arms; and of course, the hair.

Don't get me wrong, I love my Nialler. To pieces. But still - guy crush?

However, there was something about Louis that didn't look right. He looked - rough. No - sad. Definitely sad. No sparkle. Must be Harry.

"Mate? What's up?" I enveloped him in to a hug. I was so tempted to move them down on to his bum - so so tempted, but fought against it. Then Niall's phone rang.

"Ooh, sorry, I have to take this. Babe, can you take care of Louis?"

"Sure, Nialler. C'mon, Lou. Let's go in the bedroom, give Niall some privacy." I put a hand on Louis' back, and pushed him lightly in the right direction. "So what happened?" Louis was sat on Niall and I's bed. Still half naked.

"I - I can't say exactly. L-l-let's just say he's taken out some of his personal problems on me." He looked down. He looked broken. Broken.

"You'll sort it out, mate. You's two always do." I swallowed thickly. The pressure - it was... he was so captivating in everything he did. The way he looked down at his dangling legs - so cute.

"I ought to put some clothes on." The door slammed, partially blocking out Louis. It was probably my Nialler; shopping.

"Huh?"

"I said I ought to put some clothes on." He looked at me hungrily, making me swallow again. I could swear something was stirring south of my belly.

"You - you don't have to." Then I saw the look on his face. "I mean - that's the last thing on your mind. And it's really hot."

"Yeah. You're right." He smiled sweetly at me. Was he doing this on purpose?

"I - I like your underwear." I tried to make conversation.

"Oh, cool. Look at the back." Then he got up, turned round and pressed a finger to his arse, pointing to a POW! sticker. His bum was in my face.

"Fuck that's hot." the words slipped out of my mouth.

"HUH?!" He turned round quickly.

"I said fuck it's hot." Good save. Phew. Now Zayn, no more slip ups.

But now Louis was sitting next to me, his naked thigh brushing against mine. Then he put an arm round my shoulders. "Thanks Zayn. You've made me feel a lot better. I'm just gonna wait til he comes crawling back now.

I turned to face him. "That's alright. Louis." Swallow. Lips inches away. Proper erection. I put a palm on his thigh in comfort, but kept it there. Louis nodded his head, wanting me to move up. So I did.

And then Louis was leaning in; his lips pressed softly to mine. And I was still palming him through his underwear. Then he was leaning back, me on top. I decided to put my tongue in his mouth - he gladly accepted.

Oh fuck, I was cheating on Niall. Again.

"Touch me, Harry." Louis said. He called me Harry... but I still went along with it. I hooked my fingers in to the fabric of his waistband of the underwear, and he sighed, letting me slip them down. This is further then I've ever been with anyone before. His erection was looking up at me... I marveled at it.

"Louis, we can't do this."

"Yeah, Harry, touch me..." Again. He called me Harry. Oh - he was asleep.

Would either of them find out if I gave Louis a handjob? After all, it's all Louis' fault. Teasing me like that.

No. No I can't. Poor Niall.

I pulled Louis' underwear back up, and pulling the covers over and on top of him. Leaving. With a massive erection.

Or a regret?

* * *

**Harry's POV **

"I need to see him." Zayn was standing before me, looking down on me... defying me.

"No."

"Why?" I sneered.

"Because he's asleep. He's torn. He's depressed - an empty shell."

"I can fix him, I can-" I tried to walk in, but Zayn pushed be back.

"No."

"Let me _in _Zayn." But he folded his arms, hanging in the doorway.

"No."

"Move."

"Make me." So, with all the strength I could muster, I gave him an almighty shove in the chest, making him sprawl backwards and on to the floor.

"Shit." I covered my mouth with my hand. But now was my - oh, Zayn was charging back at me. I knew it... I bet you he'll punch me in the stomach. And yeah, he- "Urrggffhhhh..." I doubled over in pain, as his bunched up fist collided with my groin. "Not - there, Zayn..." I was now on the cold tiles of the landing, clutching my balls.

"_Harry__?" _I heard the familiar, sweet voice of my boyfriend. Or ex-boyfriend - whatever. "Harry, baby, are you okay?" I felt a hand on my hip, and opening my eyes, I saw Louis. Louis Tomlinsom. "Inside. Now." A fully clothed Louis brought me up, and I felt his hand reach in to my pocket and bring out the room card key. It scanned green and let us in, leaving Zayn behind.

We both sat on the sofa, me still in obvious pain.

"I ain't giving you no sympathy now." Louis said stiffly. Now he knew I was okay, he was being pissy.

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry. What was it you said to me? Oh yeah. Unsociable. No friends. U-ugly..." Louis trembled.

"I - I didn't mean it Louis."

"You said you did."

"I was angry." I put my hand round his hips - I knew he loved that. And I stared in to his eyes. He also loved that. "You're beautiful. You have friends, even though you don't need them. You are unsociable - but I think that's cute."

"No, Harry! You called me super frigid... and a snob." he tried to squirm out of my grasp, but I could tell he was enjoying it too much.

"I'm really sorry, Louis. You aren't frigid- you're just not ready. And you are _not _a snob. I was just taking it all out on you... purposely calling you names you hated-"

"But _why_?"

"To... to relief the stress. To ease the pain... make someone else feel the heartache that I feel whenever my uncle texts me."

"So you took it out on-"

"-on my gorgeous, clever, talented, sexy, perfect boyfriend, yes. But I can't do much more than apologise, honey. I'm sorry." I pleaded. But then I knew what I must do. Me and Louis have been going out for over a couple of months now... it's time. To end all of this.

"You're gonna have to try and beg. 'Cause I ain't forgiving you. You made my cry, have no sleep... _you chucked me out-" _I descended to the floor, grabbing his hand. He hadn't noticed. "_when I was half naked! _You know how sensitive I am of my body!"

"Louis Tomlinsom." I said.

"What?!"

"Will you be my husband in a civil partnership?"


	41. Chapter 41

**_I AM NOT QUITTING FANFIC JUST YET! I HAVE SO MANY MORE IDEAS!_**_**Thank you very much *cough cough* larrystylinson101;)**_

**_TODAY IS THE DAY WHEN LOUIS LOSES HIS YOU-KNOW-WHAT SO READ ON IF YOU'RE CHEEKY;) smuttiest chapter yet_**

**_Warning: Ultra smut_**

**_Double warning: Smutty smut... you get the picture_**

"H-Harry?" Louis swallowed.

"I want you to be me husband. I want us to be together forever - just you and I." Harry took something sparkly out of his pocket and slipped it on Louis' finger.

"H-Harry, it's beautiful..." Louis trembled, with a mixture of emotions.

"Just like you." He reached forward and kissed Louis on the lips, making him blush.

"I need time to think. Can I...?"

"Of course. Take as long as you need. I'll always be waiting here for you." Harry smiled, as Louis shakily got up and went through to the bedroom. He struggled to pull out his phone and press the call button next to Zayn, let alone hold it to his ear. He couldn't remember exactly what had happened earlier, just that the room was blisteringly hot, and it was intoxicating. He also remembered falling asleep... and dreaming about kissing Zayn. Dreaming?

"'Ellllllo?"

"Hey, Zayn."

"Erm, hi, Louis." came the choked up voice.

"Earlier... did we er... kiss?" and then Zayn laughed.

"NO! Haha, in your dreams. No, we didn't mate. You fell asleep." Zayn was a great liar.

"Ph-ew!" he wiped his forehead. "Sorry. Don't worry. I need to go. Bye!"

"See yaz." The line went dead.

"Time to get my man." Louis muttered, as he stuff the brick of a phone back in to his bright red chino pocket, racing out of the bedroom.

It was pretty much a love story moment. Harry was on one end of the hall, Louis on the other. Harry looked typically Harry: tight black t-shirt, tight black jeans, black vans. Louis look typically Louis: burgundy striped tee, bright red chinos, baby blue vans. As Louis ran and launched himself on to Harry, they looked perfect for each other.

"Hello, there." Harry muttered against Louis' tee.

"Hey, baby." they let go, Louis clinging on to Harry's shoulders. "Ask me again."

"Louis Tomlinsom, will you do the best honour and be my husband?"

Louis teased by hesitating for a moment, before whispering in his ear: 'Yes'.

"_Yes!_" Harry picked his fiance up, fixed him up on his shoulder and swung him round.

"_No! Harry, put me down!" _

Eventually, Harry stopped spinning them around, and they crashed on the small sofa in the lounge. They looked in to each others eyes, emerald meeting sapphire. "Tonight's the night Harry."

"For what, baby?" Harry did something he never normally did; play with Louis' hair. Usually it was the other way round.

"I want you to take my virginity tonight, Harry. I want you to make me feel good."

Harry grinned widely. "That much, I can do." He leaned down and kissed Louis lovingly.

"I don't want to be drunk - I wanna be completely sober. So sober I wanna remember every detail and inch of you being inside of me."

"Stop, you're turning me on." Harry purred.

"Let's lounge around all day, go out for dinner, and tonight, we can..."

"Fuck."

"Yeah. That."

* * *

**Louis POV (cos I love Louis) (I love Louis) (OMG I LOVE LOUIS TOMLINSON SO MUCH ITS UNREAL) **

It's official; I'm nervous. I'm in mine and Harry's bedroom, checking myself out in the mirror. Something light, I decided, because it's so _goddamn _hot outside!

So, this is a run down of me from top to bottom:

- messy spikes atop of my head, fringe put to one side

- a blue striped tee ('cause I wanna be a zebra)

- suspenders (or braces), clinging on to my shoulders and my -

- - beige chino shorts.

- legs

- white vans

* * *

**Harry's POV (cos I love Harry as well) **

So I've taken my clothes out of the bathroom (literally my whole suitcase) so I can choose what to wear for Louis. I need to remind myself that these are the clothes he's going to be taken off tonight, so it can't be too complicated.

I HOPE HE'S WEARING HIS SUSPENDERS SO I CAN PLAY WITH THEM-

Er, *cough*, who said that? Anyway, he likes my bow-ties... he thinks they're cute. Black on white... or white on black?!

Argh, but it's hot outside, I can't wear anything heavy.

So... short-sleeve white shirt, black bow-tie, grey waistcoat. My light, grey trousers, and then my black loafers. Which I polished yesterday. Because I needed to take my mind off...

Anyway, I thought about asking Lou to marry me (or be in a civil partnership... whatever it is!) on the plane, after our encounter in the toilet. I knew that he'd do anything for me... and I felt the same way. So I wanted to thank him for all of the good he's done to my life... and apologise for all the bad I've done to him.

Especially when I punched him in the face. That made my mind up. So, using my savings account, I bought Louis a ring when we went shopping afterwards, when he was at a bookstall. I spent €300 on the thing.

But it's not as if he doesn't deserve it. He's the best thing that's ever happened to me. Like, ever.

* * *

Stepping out of the bedroom and bathroom at the same time, they feasted their eyes upon each other (the rooms were opposite).

"You look stunning." Louis said at once.

"So do you." Harry grinned, holding out his hand for Louis to take. "Shall we?"

"Certainly." Louis winked, locking his and Harry's fingers together. Harry felt Louis' ring on his finger.

"I can't believe this is happening." Harry said. "It's mad. I'm marrying my gorgeous boyfriend."

"You make me out to be a saint, aha."

"You are. I couldn't fault you."

"Um, let me see, I'm a nerd, I'm really camp, oh, and I'm ugly."

"Pffft, I'm not even gonna dignify that with an answer. C'mon. We have dinner to eat."

It was very dark outside, so no one saw them holding hands.

"Where're we exactly eating?" Harry frowned.

"Right... here!" Louis stopped abruptly. "Ciao Bella. Italian - my favourite."

"I know. Mine too. We could've asked Sofia... she's a great cook!" Harry teased.

"Yes, but... I know her too well. She'd probably put viagra in it!" Louis laughed.

"Well that's not a bad thing, is it?" Harry reached down and pinched Louis' bum, making him look round.

"Don't! We'll get seen!"

"I looked it up. It's not illegal... but it's looked down on."

"Should we let go?" Louis worried.

"I think we should... we don't want to get kicked out." Harry let go of Louis' hand. He looked saddened. "Don't be upset, you'll make me cry."

"Sorry. It's fine." Louis smiled weakly. "I know you're right."

The Italian waitress started speaking Spanish to them, in more of an Italian accent. Louis responded, Harry just standing there and nodding his head. Once they sat down, Louis translated. "Oh, you know, usual chitchat. 'Where're you sitting, just the two of you', that sort of thing."

"Ah 'kay."

Once they'd ordered their food and started their drinks, Louis put a hand on Harry's thigh under the table. "Are you okay? You seem a bit tense."

"I'm - I'm fine. I blocked my uncle's number... was that the right thing to do?"

"I can't tell you what's best for you, Haz. If you wanna forget, then you did the right thing." Louis smiled at him.

"Lou..."

"Yes, Haz?"

"I feel so much better now I've told you... I feel like a weight's been lifted." Louis had never seen Harry look this way before. He seemed genuine.

"You do look so much better. You're glowing. Your beautiful eyes are deeper than usual."

"What is it with you and my eyes?" Harry smirked.

"They... say so much about you. At the club, when we first properly met, the first thing I noticed were your eyes. Even in the dark, I could see them clearly. They were like emerald orbs."

"You looked so hot that night." Harry took a sip of his orange juice; he chose to stay sober with Louis.

"Shh... you can stop pretending now."

"Huh?"

"You know! Always calling me hot. It's getting quite funny." Louis also took a sip of his own juice. Harry's mouth opened and shook his head in disbelief.

"You genuinely have no idea how stunning you are."

"I'm not, honey. That's why people are jealous of me. I'm ugly, but I get a hot boyfriend."

"You're not ugly, Lou! We've been over this many times before!"

"I know. Still." Louis stared down at his drink.

"You should see how beautiful you look in the mornings. When I wake up early, and see you next to me, your hair is still perfect, and you never snore."

"You're making me blush. C'mon, now, food's here. Let's not get too carried away in our fantasies."

* * *

Harry hadn't said a word during their meal.

"Come on, now, Haz, you love pasta." Louis watched his lover twirl the carbonara around with his fork.

"I know. But... argh, you're so frustrating, you know that. It's just... a word to describe you-"

"-fugly." Louis laughed, stuffing some macoroni in his mouth. Harry wasn't amused.

"Shut _up_! Pulchritude."

"Huh?"

"Pulchritude. D'you know what that means?" Harry smirked; he may have just had one over on Louis.

"Urm... no." Louis admitted.

"It means physical beauty. You are the most pulchritudinous person I have _ever _met. And, I've seen Tom Daley dive." At this, Louis choked on his pasta, laughing.

"God, yeah, he's hot. I love your use of big words, Haz, never knew you had it in you."

Harry winked. "Now eat." Louis commanded.

After they'd finished, the waitress came over to them. "Dulce?" It meant pudding, in Italian. It also meant sweet. (**_check me out_!**)

"Lemon tart." Louis and Harry said simultaneously. They both laughed, then stopped in unison.

"Eye, eye-eye. Bambini insanguinati!" She muttered under her breath, after jotting down something on her notepad.

"Ha! The cheek." Louis looked gobsmacked.

"What did she say?"

"You don't want to know."

Five minutes later, a different waitress came over, with a large lemon tart. "I hope-er you do'ant mind'a sharing da tart'e?" She smiled toothily.

"No. Grazi mille."

"Prego." she left them the big lemon tart, and left with a wink.

"Oh my god." Harry was staring at something.

"What?" Louis tried to follow his gaze.

"Look! Those guys on that table! They're kissing!" he whispered. "And no one seems to give a shit!"

"Wow. You know what this means." Louis turned their heads. "We can feed each other." He handed him a spoon, dug his own one in to the billowing cloud of lemon and beige crust, and placed the spoon in Harry's opened mouth, dipping the spoon upwards as he took it out.

"Your go, honey." Harry said, also placing a spoonful of tart in Louis' mouth. "Look at you. You love a good bit of tart, don't you babe? Are you going to be my little slut tonight?" He fed him some more tart. Louis had never heard him talk like this before, but he founded it very seductive.

"Mhmm..." he nodded and hummed, sending the vibrations from the spoon on to Harry's hand.

"Good boy."

After finishing the tart, and paying for the bill, Harry led Louis out of Ciao Bella, and started to sprint when they left.

"What's the rush, Haz?"

"I think you know what." They both giggled naughtily.

They burst through the reception doors of the hotel, and pressed the button on the elevator. Once it opened, they were thankful that they had their own lift to themselves.

"Get your sexy arse over here." Harry walked in to a corner, pulling Louis on to him. He crashed their lips together, feeling Louis' soft lips against his own slightly rougher ones.

"God, Haz." Louis breathed in to Harry's mouth. "I don't know why I waited so long."

"Me neither."

* * *

_**Smut starts here! You have been warned four times now! VERY SAUCY**_

They found themselves on top of their comfy double bed, kneeling upright, making-out, and touching each other all over. Louis move forwards slightly, and latched himself on top Harry's collarbone.

"Ah, yeah, Louis." he leaned his head back, letting Louis give him another love bite, to add to his collection. "Just like that, honey." Louis sucked and bit firmly but gently, licking over the hickey once he'd finished. "My go." Harry repeated the same action, Louis tilting his head back, giving Harry a larger space.

"So hot, Haz." Louis exclaimed, holding the palm of his hands on Harry's clothed hips. "Strip me dow, Hazza."

Harry groanedin agreement. "Let's start with these, then." he gripped on to Louis' suspenders, pulling them a few times, before unhooking them from his shoulders. Then he ran his hands down Louis' chest. "Your chest is so sexy." his fingers hooked under the thin, stretchy fabric of Louis' striped tee, before scratching his fingernails against Louis' skin underneath, and gently lifting up. It seemed so surreal that such a thin, weedy, weightless piece of material could hide such a magnificent body. Toned, tanned chest, with no hair, and the slightest hint of muscle on his belly area. The bit of flab that used to be pushed out ever so slightly was no more. "God, you're hot."

"Just touch me." Louis grew impatient, so Harry shoved him, so he fell backwards on his bed, his legs flailing in front of him.

"Whatever you say, love." Harry growled hungrily, before kissing Louis' chest all over, and licking over his nipples, taking them in and grazing his sharp, white teeth over them.

"Oh God, teeth... yeah." Louis massaged Harry's scalp through his hair. Then Harry's hands began to fiddle with the button on Louis' shorts, making snappy work of it and pulling them down. He could see Louis' erection through the fabric, so he had very little work ahead of him. He pulled them down hastily, before tossing Louis up and down a few times, and taking half straight in to his mouth. "Harry, your mouth, so good." He threw his head back and it hit the wooden board behind. He didn't notice the pain; the pleasure had taken over his whole body. Harry's warm, wet, velvety mouth was now engulfed around him, and he could feel the muscles in Harry's mouth tense around him and Harry hollowed his cheeks. Harry popped off momentarily, muttering 'so big', before going back down on him and, well, all the way down this time, feeling Louis' short haired pubic area brush against his nose, recognising the familiar manly smell. "Harry, god, I'm ready for you to swallow..." Louis exploded in to Harry's mouth, long streaks of liquid flooding Harry's mouth. Harry gagged, slightly, but didn't want to let Louis down, so he didn't let any drip out.

When Harry had finished, he latched his lips on to Louis own, forcing his tongue in. Louis tasted himself on Harry, as well as a hint of lemon from earlier. They licked out each other's mouths, tasting as much of each other as possible.

"Best feeling of my life, Harry."

"Not as good as you're about to feel." Harry promised. He jerked Louis head to the left, as they both looked at the lube and condoms. Louis gave him a peck on the lips.

"Let's do it. You top, I'll bottom." Harry savoured the words. "As long as I get to see you. I don't want to do it on all fours, Haz."

"Okay, Boo. I'll make you feel good. And if you want to stop at all-"

"-then don't listen to me. 'Cause I'll regret it in the morning. Tonight's the perfect night Harry... now _fuck _me." Louis dropped to a whisper, making Harry's hard-on even harder.

"Baby..." Harry stripped off his own bowtie, throwing it down on the floor dramatically.

"Strip for me. You look so hot in that waistcoat. So tight on you."

"Okay. For you." Harry positioned himself so Louis' legs were between his knees, as he gripped on to his waistcoat and slowly removed it, leaving him in that short-sleeved shirt of his. He expertly popped the buttons off one by one, letting Louis pull it off and explore his chest.

Louis fumbled with his belt, before undoing it and pulling it from all of the handles in one swift motion, tossing it on the floor. He then pulled them down, Harry doing the rest of the work and properly stripping off, taking away his underwear too.

Then he grabbed the lube. He dipped his finger thickly with it, and this is how far they had gotten before. But now Harry had actually positioned Louis legs on his shoulders, and inserted a finger. "Ohhh, God, Lou." Harry moaned loudly, feeling the tight heat of Louis' virgin arse.

"Aaaa-ouch, fuck, Harry, that's painful...!" Louis screwed up his face.

"It's okay, honey, it will get better." Harry shifted his finger around.

"Will it?" he groaned in pain, as Harry inserted the second finger. "Shiiiiiiiiiit..."

"Ready?" After a few more minutes, Louis was definitely loosening up.

"One more finger, babe."

"Okay, honey." Harry inserted the last finger, and went in until they disappeared, curling them.

"Ooh! Harry! Feels so weird..."

"But good?" Harry finger-fucked him.

"Yeah. Definitely good."

"You want me to rim you?"

"Definitely. Yeah. Tongue-fuck me." So Harry pulled out, bending over to Louis' hole. He brushed his tongue over it lightly, before slowly but surely poking it in, spreading Louis' big cheeks and trying his hardest to put it in as far as he could. "Yeah! Harry... tickles... but doesn't feel amazing. Want your cock now."

"Do you?" Harry pulled out.

"Yeah. Make me feel properly good."

And so, Harry slicked up his own dick, and fumbled around shakily with the condom packet. "Don't bother, Haz."

"Huh?"

"The condom. We've both been checked. And it's not as if we're gonna get pregnant."

"Okay. Good point." Harry chuckled. He resumed their old position, Louis legs on his shoulders. He brushed his head against Louis' hole. This was it. This was the moment.

"Go slowly, Haz."

"Okay, honey." Harry eased his way in. There was a mixture of moans and cries, especially when Harry went in ball-deep. "OH FUCK! LOUIS, SO HOT, TIGHT HEAT AROUND MY C-COCK!" Harry shouted, ignoring the neighbours. Which happened to be Niall and Zayn. Louis just breathed heavily.

After what seemed like forever, Harry pulled out, and went back in again. He was already close to his orgasm. "So sexy so fnuckidnehrt..." Harry said something inconceivable.

"Not yet Haz. Go faster. I'm ready." Louis clung on to the bedsheets, as Harry went out, then smashed back in to him.

"Oh, yeah, Louis, Louis Tomlinsom, so hot, make me feel so good!" Harry was now a sweaty, writhing mess. But Louis wasn't feeling it. The only thing he was feeling was pain.

"Do something to make me feel good Harry." Louis sighed, as Harry was having the time of his life fucking him. Harry knew what to do though. He grabbed a pillow and propped it under Louis back, changing the angle. He did it again after it didn't work, and this time-

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh! _Harry! Right - there! There, Harry!_" Louis felt tears sting his eyes as Harry launched himself on to his prostate over and over again. He could barely breathe - the feeling was intoxicating. He already had another erection, as Harry slammed in to him again and again. "_Touch me again, Harry_!" So Harry stroked Louis in time to the slams, each one making a slapping sound. They were both now sweating all over, the heat and sexual need mixing in to the air. Louis came immediately, spraying all over Harry's hand and face, Harry moaning in pleasure.

Then Louis felt as if he'd been filled up, as Harry stilled ball-deep, and lean over Louis, breathing madly.

"Fucking hell."

* * *

After cleaning up the mess, they collapsed under the sheets of their bed, still breathing heavily. "That was amazing, Harry."

"I know. That was the best sex I've ever had in my whole life." Harry threw his head back.

"Great. Now I know you're gay."

"After that, Lou, I don't think I'll ever be banging anyone except from you. You've literally turned me from straight to gay, Louis Tomlinsom."

"Whereas you just confirmed my feelings. Thanks for a great day, Haz."

"That's okay. Thanks to you, too."

"It was nothing. Future husband."


	42. Chapter 42

**_I think Sofia is an interesting character... you'll be seeing a sensitive side to her soon. Things are getting serious for Larry now, but not just because of marriage. _**

**_I know I'm a nag, but even if you're a guest, just type in a review at the bottom. Like, something small, if you like. I can't improve if you don't tell me how to, and I can't do more stuff you like. Thanks xx_**

Harry woke up to the sound of faint sizzling and no Louis cuddled up next to him. He turned on to his back, then instantly remembered what happened the night before.

Harry and Louis had sex.

He walked out of the bedroom in just his underwear, looking for his boyfriend. It turns out his was scrambling eggs on the hob.

"Hey, Boo."

"Heya. I'm making your favourite."

"Thanks!" He walked up behind him and hugged him from behind.

"Ouch! D-don't touch my arse. It stings like a bitch." Louis winced.

"Sorry. I must have did you in proper."

Louis laughed. "I would say you did. I can't even sit down without squirming."

"You're my fiance."

"So are you." Louis turned round and gave him a kiss. "And we have wedding planning to do."

"Heehee. But, don't you think we should tell the others first?" Harry put his hands on Louis' hips, Louis' hands on Harry's shoulders.

"I'm not sure..." Louis then wrapped them round Harry's neck, moving closer. "Zayn and Niall will be pretty pissed off. Zayn especially."

"Really? Why?" Harry frowned.

"Because... not meaning to sound arrogant, but... well, Zayn and Niall are quite jealous of us. They think we've had sex."

"We have."

"I mean even before yesterday. They've been together months before we have, and they've barely touched each other. Now, if they find out we're engaged-"

"-they'll flip their shit."

"Hahah, yeah, pretty much."

"They'll have to find out soon enough... and what about our mum's?"

"Argh... this is gonna be stressful." Louis put a hand to his forehead, but Harry brushed it away, replacing it with his own head.

"Hey, now, remember what we're getting out of this by the end of all this."

Louis smiled. "Yeah. You're right. Come here." they kissed.

"Eggs are burning." Harry pointed out.

"Oh shit!"

"This afternoon, yeah?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Two weeks had passed, and they only had four days left. They still hadn't said anything.

So, on the last Thursday, they found themselves knocking on Niall's and Zayn's door.

"Let's do it. Over and done with." Harry straightened up.

"No. No, not yet. Sorry, Haz." Louis was running down the hotel landing, turning the corner. And before he could stop himself, Harry was running after him.

"What the hell, Louis?" They were on the floor below, panting.

"Sorry. I think... yeah, Liam and Sofia first." Louis nodded.

"Right, yeah." They regained their breath. Louis turned another corner and knocked on the door. Before they had another chance, Sofia was in the doorway, her big, bouncy, curly hair falling behind her. Liam had walked up behind her and kissed her on the head. "God, you two look adorable." Harry gasped, holding Louis' hand.

"Aha, what is it guys?" Sofia winked. She was the most flirtatious and hilarious person. But in a harmless way.

"We have an announcement. Can we come in?" Louis looked down.

"Sure. Come in." Liam and Sofia backed against the door, letting the other couple in. There was only a small couch in the living room, so Harry and Louis took it up, Liam sitting in the armchair.

"Peach tea?" Sofia pounced around in the kitchen area.

"Huh?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Peach tea. It is what it is." Sofia laughed heartily, making everyone smile.

"It's really nice, Haz. Er, yes please, Sofia." Louis smiled at her, Sofia returning it.

"Straight from Italia." Then she muttered under her breath, pouring out peach tea, "Gli stupidi non capiscono italiano."

"Mi scusi? Posso. Queste persone sono stupide però." Louis replied, showing off. Harry and Liam looked at each other and shrugged, while the other two went in to a laughing fit. "Grazi."

"Prego." Sofia handed him and Harry peach tea, then sitting on Liam's lap in the armchair. "Let me guess, you're pregnant." he looked at Louis. After they all laughed, Louis raised an eyebrow.

"How come you look at me?"

"Well... no offense, but you're more of the feminine one." she winked again.

"Haha, thanks. No, I'm not pregant, but... I - ur..."

"_We_-" he shot a look at Louis. "are engaged." Harry grabbed his boyfriend's hand and showed them the ring. Then, they both just sat there and laughed their heads off.

"Good one. Is that all?" Liam said, eyes watering.

"No... we really are." Louis blushed with embarrassment. "You make us sound really stupid and naive now!"

Eventually, Sofia caught on. "You're being serious!" she gasped dramatically. Then she stood up, and pulled Louis in to a hug. Louis couldn't help but hug back. They were both slightly small for their age, and Louis felt her curly hair settled in to the crook of his neck. "Congrats, guys!" she repeated the hug for Harry.

"Thanks."

"That's alright. Liam, say something!" Sofia shot a look at her boyfriend, who was sitting there, mouth wide open.

"Umm, well, congratulations, guys!" he shook their hands. "Bloody hell." he shook his head in disbelief.

"Oh God, you have have to tell the other two." Sofia gasped. Liam looked baffled.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Well, it's obvious Zayn's jealous." Sofia shrugged.

"Why?" Liam frowned. Then a pause.

"I'm just gonna say it. Louis and Harry are getting action and they aren't."

"Hahah, these two? They haven't had any action. No way. Louis' not like that." Liam started to doubt himself. Then he looked at the other couple, who were shifting nervously in their feet.

"We were hoping you'd work it out on your own." Harry said awkwardly.

"C'mon, guys, it's obvious. They way Louis was squirming on the sofa - it's obvious!" Sofia laughed.

"Is it that obvious?" asked Louis.

"To a girl, yes."

"Seriously guys? You - you've had-"

"Yes, Liam, we've had sex." Louis came out with.

"But why didn't you tell me?"

"Do you tell me whenever you have sex?"

"Well, no..."

"Well then." Louis smirked. It was about time he got one up on someone.

"I'm coming with you now." Sofia said, brushing her hair.

"Where?" Louis and Harry said in unison.

"To tell Niall and Zayn. You need a girl there to soften the blow. Stay here, Liam. Come on guys, we're leaving." And then she was out the door.

"See ya, Li." Louis walked out after her. Harry just shrugged, catching up to Louis.

* * *

Now they were outside Zayn's room, just standing.

"You can do this, guys."

"Yeah... we can." Harry put a hand round Louis' waist, giving him a peck on the lips. "I love you."

Louis murmured the same thing back, and Sofia stared at him. Out of jealousy? Naah... Louis was gay. Sofia had Liam. To knock her out of her senses, she knocked on the door in front of her.

"Yes?" Niall raised an eyebrow at Sofia as he answered the door.

"Louis and Harry have an announcement, but they're too scared to tell you on their own." she smiled bitchily.

"Okay, but Zayn's in the shower."

"We can wait." Louis said.

"Sure, mate." Niall's expression brightened up at Louis. The advice master.

* * *

They were all sitting down on the couch, as it was slightly bigger than the one Sofia and Liam had.

"Tell me before Zayn finds out. He might flip, you never know." Niall said.

"I... I think you should tell them both." Sofia said, moving over to the armchair. "I mean, at the same time."

"Yeah, sure." Harry replied. "Makes sense." But then, we he put a hand on Louis' thigh, he noticed Niall looking down at it, swallowing thickly. They made eye contact briefly and Harry thought it was nothing, until he looked down on it again. Then, looking across, he also noticed Sofia sitting there, giving Harry the evils, looking down from him to his hand. Harry removed it immediately, making Louis frown.

"What's wrong?" he whispered, so only Harry could hear.

"Nothing."

"Well then, put it back. It gives me comfort." Louis smiled, putting Harry's hand back where it was before. "We're in this together, remember?" Louis kissed Harry, but Harry didn't kiss him back. Sofia and Niall were looking again. So Louis gave up, folding his arms. "Suit yourself." he blushed at being rejected in front of the others.

"Hey, Ni, have you seen my comb?" Zayn walked in, towel round his waist, very wet. Then he realised he had guests. "Oh, shit, sorry. Hang on, I won't be two minutes." He waltzed back out of sight, Niall calling out where his comb was.

Harry looked around once more, noticing that Louis was actually angry with him.

"Sorry." He muttered, moving up closer to Louis. "I wasn't paying attention."

"Not even when I kiss you?" Louis said sarcastically. Harry saw Sofia smirk slightly, and Niall breathe out in relief.

"We can make up for it?" Harry nudged him.

"How? When-" Louis was interrupted when Harry smashed their lips together, both closing their eyes and getting lost in the moment.

Then Zayn silently walked in, no one noticing him. He tried to take in the sight in front of him. Sofia and Niall were staring at Louis. His Nialler.

But then again, now he was staring at Louis. He had to snap out of it, so he cleared his throat loudly, making everybody jolt and turn round.

"What's going on, then?" a fully clothed Zayn sat down on the arm of the chair, next to Niall.

"Well... Harry and I-"

"-are getting married." Harry showed them the hand again.

This was enough for Zayn.

He walked out.

* * *

"Sorry about that. We really are happy for you. Zayn's just... shocked." Niall said, closing the door afterwards.

"Well that when well. See ya guys." Sofia skipped along, down the landing and turned the corner.

This left Harry and Louis. They stared at each other hopelessly, until Harry enveloped his boyfriend in to a hug.

"I need to tell you something." He said.

So, they were on the third couch of the day, facing each other.

"This is searingly obvious, but I'm gonna say it anyway. You tried to kiss me earlier, but I didn't kiss back."

"Yeah... why?"

"Because Niall and Sofia were staring. Niall was staring at the hand on your thigh, and Sofia was giving me the evils, shaking her head. So, I had to shut them up by making out with you."

"But... what are you trying to say?"

"I think Niall and Sofia fancy you."

* * *

**_COMING SOON - ELEANOR CALDER SHAKES THINGS UP. WILL ANYONE FALL FOR HER? COULD SHE BE A SURROGATE? FIND OUT SOON ENOUGH..._**

**ooh, by the way, this is what Sofia and I look like. Ignore me. Skip to the oven part for Sofia! watch?v=WtJ8NOHaIv0**


	43. Chapter 43

"What, hahah? That's insane! Sofia's with Liam - _Niall's with Zayn!_" Louis moved back a bit, in shock. "How could you think that?"

"It's obvious! The way they looked at us!" Harry pleaded.

"No, Harry." Louis smirked. "You're being paranoid."

"_I'm not! _Don't patronise me, Louis. I know what I saw." Harry grew stern. Then there was a long pause.

"Right, then, see ya." Louis got up, making his way towards the door.

"Huh? Wha? Where're you going?" Harry got up after him.

"Niall's and Sofia's. Gonna see if you're right."

"Okay... c'mon then."

"No! You're not coming with me. It would intimidate them." Louis walked back over to Harry, giving him a hug. "We're fine, Harry. I just... it would be better if I do this on my own. Yeah?"

"Yeah. Okay, Lou, go on your own."

"Give me a kiss, first."

"Okay."

* * *

"Hey, mate." Niall said, opening the door to Louis. "I just saw you... what's up?"

"Harry thinks..." Louis trailed off on the doorstep. "We need to talk."

"Okay." came the heavy Irish accent. "Come in, mate."

Soon enough, they were settled down on the sofa in the living room, sipping tea. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"...Well, it's kind of awkward. You see, earlier on, when me and Harry were, you know..." Louis stuttered.

"Making out on my sofa." Niall laughed.

"Ah, yeah, that. Well, Harry reckons he saw you... like... staring."

Awkward silence. "Staring?"

"Um, yeah. He thinks you fancy me." Louis shook his head in disbelief. "I know it's not true, but I don't want there to be any bad air between us, so, you know..."

"No, Louis, I do _not _fancy you. Or have a crush on you. You know I love Zayn. But..."

"But?" Louis choked.

"But, I - er, yeah, was kinda staring."

"Seriously? Harry was actually right?" Louis nearly spat out his tea.

"Yes... Louis, Zayn would never kiss me in public. Not if anyone was looking. And then there's you and Harry, all happy as Larry, kissing in public, living the life, dancing in clubs. Even getting married! But, with Zayn, he's just too embarrassed to do anything with me. It's like... he has something against me. Or he's using me. I think... maybe he likes someone else." Niall obviously was about to cry.

"Oh, Ni, don't cry... ooh, I rhymed." Louis made Niall giggle. "Zayn is not cheating on you. You need to forget that thing ever happened, okay? If he was seeing someone else, why is he with you? Why isn't he swanning off with him - or her - right now?"

"I - because he cares about me?"

"Exactly. He cares about you. So he wouldn't cheat on you, would he?" Louis tutted. "Give me a hug, brother." Louis smiled, giving one of his best mates a hug. "I have to go now, speak to Sofia. Talk to him... you know, if you don't trust him, Ni, you have to get rid of him. Before he does of you."

* * *

"Hey, Li, can I speak to Sofia?" Liam answered the door to Louis, who spoke softly at him.

"Yeah, sure. Come in!" Liam followed Louis through to their lounging area, where Sofia was sitting. She stood up.

"Hey." She smiled sweetly.

"I need to talk to you." Louis said to her. They all stood their, until Liam took the hint.

"Right, yeah, sorry." Liam walked in to the bedroom.

"What is it?" Sofia was dangerously close to Louis now.

"I - er-" Louis was uncomfortable. "Sit down." He gestured Sofia down on the sofa, sitting down next to her. "I'm just gonna come right out and say it. Harry seems to think you have a crush on me because you were giving him the evils when we were making out earlier." he shrugged. Sofia started to giggle, then stopped.

"No, Louis, I don't have a crush on you. Not in the slightest. It's just... you're _too _good for Harry!"

"Huh?!"

"C'mon, Louis! Can't you see it? Harry is.. really different to you. He takes advantage of you. I - I don't think he treats you right as a boyfriend."

"I - y- you what?" Louis was obviously shocked as he gasped.

"Ugh, forget it."

"No, come on, what were you gonna say?"

"Okay, fine. But I'm only saying this 'cause I care for you. I think you should get rid of him. You're too clever, kind, generous - and too personal for him. I get that he's your first boyfriend, but, seriously? You could have the most amazing, hot-"

"Woah, woah, woah, stop there Sofia. I _love _Harry. I love him! It doesn't matter how different we are, because we will always feel the same way about each other, so _back _off!" Louis found himself laying in to Sofia, and realised what he was doing when he saw tears in her eyes. "Oh - look, I'm sorry. I've had a stressful holiday." Louis put a hand to his forehead. "I'm flattered that you care for me," he put a hand on her arm. "I really am. But... you have nothing to worry about. Harry's not like you think; he's the most genuine guy I've ever met. He's past doesn't make help him exactly, I know that, but, I know it's a cliche, he's changed!"

Sofia smiled. "Okay."

"Please don't make things awkward." Louis smirked.

"It's not!"

"Hug?"

"Yeah."

* * *

"How did it go?" Harry was in the same position as he was last time Louis saw him, on the edge of the sofa, fingers together, looking edgy. Louis laughed, filling the room with song.

"It's fine, Haz, they don't 'fancy' me." Louis sat down next to him and gave his fiance a kiss on the cheek.

"How do you know they weren't lying?"

"Because it makes sense. Niall was jealous that we're openly together and he and Zayn aren't."

"And Sofia?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Sofia, well..."

"Go on..."

"Sofia said that I was too good for you. But I put her straight, don't worry. I think Liam's only ever told her the bad stuff about you."

Harry wiped his forehead. "Phew."

"Cuddle?" Louis grinned at Harry, a grin he could not refuse.

"Yes!" Harry grinned back, as he laid back on the sofa, Louis soon relaxing on top of him, rubbing his chest and hips, peppering all free skin with light, soft kisses.

"I love you, Haz."

"Awww, Boo, when did you get so soft?" Harry ruffled the other's hair.

"Since I met you."

_BANG! "FUCK YOU, YOU TWAT, AFTER ALL I'VE FUCKING DONE FOR YOU!" _They heard from next door.

Louis shot up. "Niall." he muttered, before dragging Harry up and running barefooted across the floor, over to next door, where he heard Niall roar, just like before, as Louis knocked on number four, even more than before.. "_Niall, Zayn, open up this door!" _Louis roared, as Harry frowned, just holding Louis' free hand.

"Babe, what's going on?" he let go of Louis' hand and put it round his waist instead. "Leave it to them, Lou!"

"NO!" Louis sprang free, banging on the door even more. "Open the _fuck _up-" he was interrupted by a furious looking Niall. He looked in to his eyes: those relaxed, Irish eyes were now blazing with anger and jealousy, as he grabbed hold of Louis' tee and yanked him in, ripping it by the shoulders. "Let _go!"_

"Louis!" Harry called after him, as he walked in the other flat, closing the door behind him. He looked in to the lounging area: Niall had Louis up against the wall, Zayn trying to get Niall away. "Niall, get _off _him!" Harry pulled Niall back, and, being the strongest of the lot, set Louis free. Louis scrambled behind Harry's back. "What the hell is going on?!"

"Him." Niall pointed a finger at Zayn, who was close to tears. Then Niall sunk to his knees, weeping.

"Why?"

"I ended things with Niall." Zayn said thickly, swallowing.

"You _what__? _Why?" But Zayn could not answer. Instead, Niall looked up.

"Because of your _boyfriend_." He spat. Harry frowned once more, to see his distressed boyfriend, clutching his ripped tee.

"Huh?" Harry was still confused. Niall got up and regained some self control.

"He loves Louis."

Louis was flabbergasted. It wasn't Sofia. It wasn't even Niall, that liked him. It was... Zayn?

"You what?" Louis stepped forward now, gaining confidence. "That can't be..."

"It isn't." Zayn said defiantly. "I - I just have some feelings that I wasn't sure about. That's all. But... I don't deserve you, Niall. You need someone else."

"N-no, Zee! I want _you_!" Niall spluttered, before leaving the room frantically. Zayn obviously looked relieved at this.

"Louis, forget about Harry, Niall, everyone! I know you feel the same way about me!" Zayn stepped closer to Louis, so they weren't twenty centimetres apart. "We can be great together." And, even with Harry in the room, who just stood with his mouth wide open, Zayn leaned in towards Louis.

Louis thought frantically. Zayn was about to kiss him. Zayn? His friend, Zayn? Good looking, yes. Great personality, yes.

But was he Harry? Because now his lips were on Louis'. They didn't feel right.

From Harry's point of view, he could see Zayn's lips on Louis'. Louis hadn't done anything yet. Until...

"What do you think you're doing?" Louis shoved Zayn. Then realisation kicked in for Harry. Someone had just made a move on his boyfriend. In front of him.

And he wasn't doing anything about it.

He went over to Zayn, held him up, pulling back his fist, and-

"No, Harry, stop!" he was being pulled back by Louis. "Don't."

"Why? He just kissed you!"

"I'm sorry, Louis." Zayn whispered, bracing himself for the hit. Louis just folded his arms.

"I don't love you Zayn." He spoke sincerely. "I've fallen in love with Harry... not you. You should get used to that. Sort yourself out, eh?" Louis cocked his head slightly, and walked out, leaving the other two alone.

"If you touch my Louis again, you're dead. Understand?" Harry let go, as Zayn nodded weakly. Then he left.

Now it was just Zayn. All alone. He broke down on the floor, heart-broken, as he just lost the two most important people in his life.


	44. Chapter 44

_**Quite fluffy at the end... ah well**_

"What a traitor. He's supposed to be my friend, not try to get off with my man." Harry stormed in to his and Louis' room, throwing the card key somewhere that didn't really matter.

"He can't help his feelings, Haz." Louis tried.

"Ugh, how can you be defending him? He just _kissed _you!"

"He did. And I bet he regrets it - he was drunk, you know." Though Louis knew he wasn't.

"Oh, cut the bullshit, Louis. He was as about as drunk as you or I."

Louis smiled at Harry's choice of words at the end; maybe Harry had started to learn proper English! "Hey..." he put a hand on Harry's arm. "I'm proud of you, you know. For not punching Zayn. As long as we're okay." Louis smiled, hooking his arms round Harry's neck, Harry's own ones finding Louis' hips.

"Yeah. Course we are."

"Good."

* * *

"Zayn, now I've calmed down, I'm telling you now. I want you to leave. Stay with Liam or something, but... I can't-" Niall looked at the street lamp. "I can't face you." He sure did look stupid, talking to a inanimate object.

"You 'right dear?" an old, smoky-voiced lady with shades on put a hand on Niall's arm. She looked genuinely worried, furrowed brow and everything. Niall smirked and put a hand in front of his eyes.

"Yeah. Haha, yeah, I'm fine." But at the sight of someone being nice to him, he burst down in tears.

"Ohhhhh, lovvy, come, come..." she hooked his arm with her own and dragged him off somewhere. Should Niall even be doing this? Talk about stranger danger. But... how much damage could this old age pensioner do to him? "Sit." They had walked not ten metres to a cafe. "Pablo, dos cafe, por favor." she flicked her fingers at a typical Spanish looking bloke. Niall joined his fingers together nervously, twiddling his thumbs and looking down at them. "Awkward, huh?"

But Niall missed what he said, so he nodded weakly, wiping away some tears. Then the woman erupted in a smoky, over the top laugh, smacking him on the shoulder. "What's the matter?"

Niall was surprised how fluent she was in English. "Long story." came the deep, Irish voice.

"I have _all _afternoon, sonny boy." she winked. "You remind me of my grandson, and now you've-eh decided to come to me, I'm involved." she said in her heavy Spanish accent.

"Boyfriend trouble." Niall found himself saying, but then smacked his hand to his lips, realising what he just said. But the older woman just laughed again.

"Fairs, fair. Balle balle. Me llamo Francina. Fran - thee - na. Call me Fran. My grandson is also gay." she pronounced gay like 'gey'. "Some people here... ummma... don't appreciate the other side of life." she slurred, thanking Pablo for the drinks that just arrived. Niall took a sip of his coffee - it was bloody good coffee. "Good, is it not?"

"Very. Look... Fran... you don't want to be bored with my stories, do you?" Niall had a feeling he spoke to fast for Fran, judging by her facial expression.

"Nothing better to do, sonny. Come now, tell me." there was something about this woman that Niall loved. She was carefree; spoke her mind. Wise.

"My boyfriend... or ex, I'm not sure." Niall gulped, as Fran nodded. "He... he's told me he has feelings for someone else. But... not strong feelings. Something else. But I don't understand it. I still know he loves me."

"Ah." a long pause, and Fran looked at Niall as if she was mildly interested in a TV program. "Well, it seems it the old devil called love again. Supposedly, sonny, you love this person, no?"

"Yes." Niall took another sip of his strong, yet creamy coffee.

"Well then, you stupid person." she snapped, causing Niall to choke. But then she laughed maniacally again. "Balle balle. I am just joking. It's obvious, though, is it not?"

"Um..." Niall raised an eyebrow. Another smoky laugh from the other half of the table. Then Fran leaned forward, a fresh cigarette held up in her hand.

"Get your man." She said in a quieter voice. Then she leaned back and took another puff of her fag. "Go."

Niall found himself getting up. There was a certain aura about this woman. "Boy..."

"Niall."

Fran smiled. "Lovely name. Beautiful. Niall, I will be here when you get back. I will be here this time every day. I assume you don't live here?"

"No. That hotel right there." Niall pointed to Brisa Sol Hotel.

"Ah. Go on, young'n. Go."

* * *

"Zayn." Niall burst in to the room. There was Zayn, on the rug, head in hands. He murmured something like 'What'. "Do you love me or Louis?" Niall found himself being in control. Assertive, for the first time in his life.

"You know the answer to that question." Zayn had a random spurt of energy, getting up and putting his hands on Niall's hips. But Niall moved back.

"So, _Zayn_, why did you end things?"

"Because, Niall. Because I treat you badly."

"Surely you wouldn't dump me because of that?"

"Yes. Yes, Niall, I would. Because... look. I've been eating away at my mind lately. The more I thought about it, the more I was right. But now... I see. I need you in my life. Not Louis."

"Is there anything else I should know about?" Niall asked.

"I tried to kiss Louis. In front of Harry." Zayn smirked.

"Pfft. You prat. Oh well, you're my prat I suppose. Do you love me, Zayn?"

"Yes! I love you so much, Ni!"

"Prove it." Niall folded his arms. But Zayn leaned down slightly, capturing Niall's lips in a kiss. It was full of need and desire.

"I love you."

* * *

"I hope they sort things out." Louis murmured against Harry's bare chest that night, in bed.

"Zayn doesn't deserve Niall." Harry replied, half-heartedly.

"Shut up, Haz, that's mean. He's just confused. You never know, he could be going through anything right now."

"You think?" Harry put his fingers his Louis soft, light, feathery hair and scratched his scalp.

"Mmm... Haz, you should do that more often, it feels so good." Louis kissed the smooth expanse of skin he was laying on.

"Okay. I think we should try a different position, Boo."

But then Louis shot up. "Harry, we only tried it for the first time-"

"Haha! No, Louis, not sex. I mean, sleeping. We always do this. Ever this, or me laying on you."

"It's comfy." Louis shifted around.

"Let's try spooning."

"Huh?"

Harry tutted. "Like this."

A few minutes later, they were both laying on their right side, Harry's knees tucked in to the back of Louis' own, his face and big hair tucked in to the crook of Louis' neck. His hands were wrapped round Louis' belly area. "This is better."


	45. Chapter 45

Niall woke up at 11am. Stretching, he turned over to look at his boyfriend, Zayn. And, sure enough, he was there, covers down to his hip as always - 'Ni, it's too hot!'

He and Zayn hadn't really done much in the way of sex and sauciness; they said they'd wait until Niall's braces came off.

Niall's braces came off two months ago.

It was because he was shy - always scared of letting Zayn down. Now, collapsing on to Zayn's front, he could see a bulge through the covers - Zayn's morning glory. He wondered why he hadn't wanted to do anything with him before now, because Zayn looked utterly beautiful. He found his hand edging closer to the tent in the covers, until his palm was on it, working it like a gym.

"N-Ni?" Zayn's voice shocked Niall. But he realised he had to be assertive.

"Shh..." Niall whispered, still not turning round to see Zayn's face. Niall carefully removed the covers, to see Zayn's extra tight, black boxers that were meant for teens two years younger than him. He said it showed off his arse.

Now Niall was going down, so far down that his face was now perched on Zayn's thigh, staring up at the mountainous bulge which stood before him.

"Ugh... Ni... don't do this if you don't want to..." Zayn put a delicate hand in his lover's blond, soft and feathery hair.

"Don't be silly, baby. I want to. You look hot." Niall finished palming him, and swiftly removed Zayn's underwear. And he was shocked.

But it wasn't as if he hadn't seen Zayn naked before: once he'd 'accidentally' walked in on him in the shower. Zayn wasn't bothered.

However, Niall's fist was now clenched around Zayn's hard and hot member, and he was rolling the skin up and down. He was scarcely aware of Zayn's moans and groans. But Niall knew that he - that they _both _- want more. So he licked his lips and went down on Zayn, Zayn's hard, thick member being enveloped in warm, velvety goodness. Zayn was now throwing his head back and squirming.

Now over half of Zayn was in his mouth. He had to admit; Zayn's dick was huge. It was at the back of his throat, and his nosed hadn't even brushed Zayn's black pubic hair yet.

"Niall, I'm gonna - it's quick, it's coming..." Zayn full out moaned what he said.

Niall was determined, though. He breathed through his nose, and took all of Zayn in. Then he let up, then went back down again, bobbing his head further up and further down. When he came down for the last time, he licked the underside of the smooth skin and swallowed, humming at the same time. Sure enough, Zayn exploded in to Niall's mouth.

* * *

"Liam." Liam woke up to a soft whisper. Looking up, he saw Sofia looking down at him, long curly hair falling down to Liam's lap. "Phone." Sofia held her palm to the receiver. Liam just groaned, shaking his head. "Um, sorry, but he's still asleep. Ring back in the afternoon, though, yeah? Great. Thanks, bye." Then Sofia hung up.

"Thanks." he smiled.

"That's alright." Sofia bent down and gave him a kiss.

As Sofia walked out and in to the bathroom, Liam couldn't help but stare. Those gorgeous, drooping curls falling graciously below her waist, and the curves on her body...

Of course, they don't have sex all the time, like most young couples. Just the once, you see, and it was Liam's first time.

After pondering and wondering round stuff in his brain, he found that his heart was beating really fast, and a tight knot was forming in his stomach.

Was Liam in love with Sofia?

* * *

"Morning, Lou." Harry woke up to Louis looking at him. They were in a position where there legs were tangled up and bodies pressed together, facing each other.

"Morning, Haz." Louis pulled out a hand from under the covers and used it to brush the messy curls out of Harry's eyes. He let it fall down Harry's cheek and trail down the outline of the younger boy's body on the covers, letting in rest on his hip. "Pucker up." Louis ordered. When Harry did, Louis leaned forward slightly and gave Harry an OTT kiss. "Love you."

"I know you do." Harry smiled, showing his white teeth.

"I had the weirdest dream..." Louis smiled back, but also frowning at the recollection.

"Uh-huh... well go on, then, or you wouldn't of brought it up." Harry teased.

"Well, we were in our flat... and you were shouting out _James _every few seconds. Like, looking in all our bedrooms. Then I walked in the living room - which was where you were at at the time - and said 'here he is'."

"...Weird."

"No, I mean... I was carrying a _toddler _in my arms. But, he was the most cutest toddler you would ever of met. He had your hair and dimples, and your smile. He looked just like you. He even had your green eyes. But... at the same time... he looked like me. And he said 'daddy' and it broke my heart at how innocent it was. Then you came over all daddy-like and you tickled him whilst putting an arm round my waist, and...

"He was our son." Louis finished.

Harry sighed. "Oh, Boobear." he snuck an arm round Louis' waist under the covers and brought him closer. "Don't you think we're a bit young to be parents? I mean, how would it even work? Gay surrogacy."

"I know Haz. Oh, and one of us would give the sperm and a female relative of ours would be the egg donor... so technically we'd both be biologically related to it."

"I never thought of it that way." Harry frowned.

"I think... you know, if things get much more serious after we're married-" both their hearts leaped at the word "-then we could consider having kids... or _a_ kid."

"Hmm... yeah. I think we'd make great parents, Lou. Especially you."

"Aw, Haz, you'd make a great dad."

"I would? Who would it call dad?"

"I dunno... who would it call the non-dad?" Louis raised an eyebrow.

"Progenitor." Harry suggested, making them both laugh out loud.

"Oh, you make me laugh."

"Do I get a reward?" Harry moved closer even more.

"Of course." And so Louis surged their lips together.

* * *

For the next few days, Niall had been regularly seeing Fran. This was their final day, however; he had come one last time to say goodbye.

The things they had talked about really expanded Niall's mind. She was really inciteful, and even taught Niall some handy Spanish phrases.

But, when Niall came at the Friday, at the exact time, Fran was not there. Which was odd, admittedly, as she was always at the same cafe 1 o'clock every day, without fail. 'Family tradition', she had said. So instead, Niall ordered the usual coffees for him and Fran, and sat at the table. But Pablo did not go this time. Instead, he sat at the opposite end of the table.

"Um... hi." Niall said nervously.

"Hola. Me llamo Pablo. Son, I've got some sad news." he looked grave. Niall's heart started to pump. "Fran had a heart attack last night, but... she didn't make it. Here, she wanted me to give this to you." he handed Niall a slip of paper.

But he didn't care. He walked in to Brisa Sol hotel, went up the elevator and let himself in to his room, sitting on the couch, letter still clutched tightly in his hand. Then Zayn came in.

"Hey, Ni, have you seen my c- Ni...? Ni, what's up?"

And then, at the prospect of someone being nice to him, Niall burst in to tears.


	46. Chapter 46

Niall spent the next hour pouring his heart out to Zayn, who felt sympathy for his boyfriend. Niall had told him about their meetings, chats and Spanish lessons, and how much life advice he got off her.

"Ni... I think you should open the letter." Zayn put an arm round his shoulder.

"I - I can't. You do it." Niall shook violently.

"Okay, baby." Zayn gently removed the paper out of Niall's hands and observed it before he read it out. Once he was satisfied, he began: "Niall. Sonny boy, you can't waste time mourning over me. I wrote this last night, when they brought me round in hospital, but I knew that I wasn't going to last long. That's why I got my grandson to write this.

"Anyway, I trust that this letter is proper English, as my grandson is a translator for a living, so he will correct any mistakes. Your partner, Zayn, sounds like a complicated person. I think that you suit each other - you're personalities contrast. Any conflicts you have in the future, think of this letter and try to end an argument. Even if he is in the wrong. Because remember, it's better have loved and lost than never to have loved at all - that's even if you have lost him. In the few days we knew each other, I understand we shared a special bond. So, I trust that you may be upset over my death. Don't be. I have had an amazing life. Yes, my children abandoned me, but my grandson, Niall (yes, that is his name) came and found me, and made the last few years of my life worth living for. I eternally thank him for that.

"Have fun back in England, and stay out of harms way. Love Fran."

By the end of it, Niall ran out and in to the bathroom.

* * *

"All packed, Boo?" Harry plonked his bag somewhere in the small hallway, before going over to Louis, putting a hand on the small of his back and giving him a kiss.

"Yeah. I used need to pack hair stuff, shower gel, shoes, some more clothes and towels." Louis smiled innocently.

"That's like everything. H - hang on, towels? They supplied us with towels..."

"Well, Haz, you've obviously never stayed in a hotel before. They aren't gonna noticed a few towels going missing, are they...?"

"Haha, oh you sexy rebel." Harry teased.

"You love it. How about I cook us a meal?"

"Okay. Then we can go out to the casino. Or a gay club."

"You can choose."

"Both?"

"Sure."

"Can I help with dinner?"

"Sure." but then Louis smacked his forehead. Last time Harry 'helped' with dinner, they ended up in a cold shower together.

"You can't go back on that now!" Harry teased.

"No. I can't." Louis sighed helplessly. "Can I have a hug? I haven't had one in ages." Louis held his arms out.

"No. Not until after dinner."

"You harsh twat! You call yourself a boyfriend."

"Ha ha."

"So you aren't gonna give me a hug?" Louis raised his eyebrows.

"Nope." Harry grinned.

"Right then." Louis removed his apron he literally just put on and walked away. "You can do dinner. I'm gonna read my book. You see, I'm not your dinner-whore." Louis smiled sarcastically, before digging his nose in to his book. He'd nearly finished Order of the Pheonix already.

"You can't be bloody serious."

"I am. I want pudding too."

"What?!" Harry pleaded with his eyes.

"See what I feel like most days?" Louis cocked his head mock-sympathetically.

"Yes, mum."

Louis' mouth dropped. "Right, that's it. I'm not even gonna help you now."

"You weren't anyway."

"Yeah. You're right. Well," Louis looked at the wall clock. "Better get cracking if you want to go clubbing."

"You bastard."

* * *

Louis enjoyed seeing Harry suffer for the next half an hour. Harry decided on burgers; about the only thing he could make from scratch.

"Having fun?"

"Fuck off." Harry grunted.

"That's no way to speak to your fiance, Haz. Ooh, it's really hot in here, I think I might..." Louis hummed, before putting his fingers under his thin, stripped navy tee, and slowly lifted up, pushing his developing abs out as he lifted it over his head. "Ah, that's better." He resumed reading his book, his light, feathery hair reflecting light in the sunlight through the balcony windows.

"No. Fair." Harry whimpered. "Please, Louis..."

"Huh?"

"Can I touch you?"

"After dinner."

"Ohh... you...!"

"How long?"

"Ages." Harry sighed.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Better get on with it, then." Louis sniggered to himself.

"Shut up."

"Feisty."

After another ten minutes, Harry was a sweating, nervous, sexually frustrated mess. Louis could see this, and started to feel bad. So, after he could see that the burgers were falling apart, and Harry was on tipping edge, Louis walked over there bare-footed and just stood next to Harry.

"I can do it." Harry croaked.

"Honey, I was only playing. Let me take over."

"No, I'm making dinner for you."

"C'mon, Haz, calm down." but then Harry put a hand to his forehead. "Come here." Louis wrapped his bare arms around Harry's neck and pulled him tightly. "Now, these aren't burgers. Let's add some...-" Louis grabbed some bolognese sauce from the cupboard. "of this stuff... sloppy joe's!"

"Haha, how American."

"Exactly. Get some buns and set up the table."

"What buns?" Harry winked.

"Not mine."

* * *

"You're too good for me." Harry said, digging in to his meal.

"Naah, I'm not. I could see you were distressed. I didn't mean to stress you out, babe."

"Even so, it was worth it. This tastes amazing."

"It's all you. You're the one that did the mince." Louis tried to cheer Harry up.

"Text." Harry announced, as he pulled out his slightly battered blackberry. "Oh. That's sad."

"Huh?" Louis asked, before eating a fork-load of mince.

"Niall's friend's died, so they can't come out tonight."

"Oh. Poor Ni. I didn't know he had any Ibizan friends. Shame. Ah well, I'll just ring Li-li." Louis got up.

"Wait-" Harry stopped him. "Can't it just be us two, tonight? It is our last night, after all. It could be very intimate."

Louis thought about this for a moment. "You sure?"

"Positive." Harry smiled, before Louis walked over to him and sat on his thigh.

"What do you say we have a cold shower, first?" he gave Harry a kiss on the cheek. Harry could hardly reject; a shirtless Louis was coming on to him.

"Well, what are we waiting for."

* * *

"There's something missing."

"There is." Harry agreed with Louis. They were both in the bedroom, both in the clothes they were going to wear that night. But now Louis wasn't happy with what he was wearing.

"Arghh! What is it?" Louis frustrated.

"These?" Harry held up a pair of suspenders. The red ones (his favourite).

"Oh yeah. Thanks." Louis was being watched by Harry as he put on his suspenders, clipping them on to his skinny-skinny-skinny jeans.

"I love the way you put them on. It's so cute." Harry pulled them once or twice, before using them to pull Louis on to him, crashing their lips together once more.

"Stop." Louis pulled away.

"Why?"

"Tonight, love." Louis gave him a tease peck on the lips before walking out.

Little did they know that that night, they would have the biggest shock of their lives.


	47. Chapter 47

So far, nothing major had happened at the casino. Louis had won ten euros at poker, but lost it again on a machine.

"_Fuck_!" He exclaimed out loud.

"Haha, unlucks wifey." Harry chuckled, leaning on the fruit machine.

"What did you just call me?" Louis asked almost absurdly.

"_Wifey_!" Harry teased in front of his face.

"No." Louis slurred. "If anyone's the wifey, _you _are!" Louis pointed his shaking finger at a sober Harry. But now Harry had only just realised Louis was drunk. Again.

"Ooh, hang on." Harry murmured, as his phone manically vibrated in his pocket. He fished it out and poised it next to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hey, Harry, it's Jo. I've been trying to get hold of Louis, but his phone must be off."

"Ahh, Jo, am I so glad to hear you." Harry sighed with relief. Louis obviously heard his mother's name, as he shouted lazily at the phone.

"Hey, tell him off, mummy, he's calling me the wifey."

Harry shot a death look at Louis. "Ignore him."

"I will. He's drunk, so it's easy enough to ignore him."

"He's been getting drunk a lot recently, ma." Harry said to his future mother-in-law.

"Well, Harry, you are in Ibiza! Loosen up, have a great time. Anyway, I haven't got long, or they'll charge me loads of money. The woman judge from Battle of the Bands got in touch with me today. She said that her and the other judges have been in talks with other record companies, but none have co-operated."

"Oh." Harry frowned. Why was she telling him this?

"...but! Then she contacted Syco again... and now you should be expecting a phone call at midnight."

Harry gasped. Syco? Midnight? What the-? "Why midnight? What's going on-"

"He's a busy man, Harry. Got to go, honey, Corrie's on. Have a great night!" The line went dead. Harry stared at his rejected phone for a minute, but was distracted by a figure on the floor.

Louis had passed out on the carpet.

* * *

"Must have dozed off, Haz..." Louis apologised half-heartedly.

"Well," Harry sneered. "whilst you were passed out like a _drunk _on the floor, your mum was telling me that Syco are ringing me up tonight!"

"S-seriously?" Louis put a hand on Harry's shoulder while Harry tried his best to straighten him up.

"You're always like this." the younger boy tutted. "I think we should go back." he frowned.

"No! We haven't gone clubbing yet... please, Harry, and then we can have loud celebratory sex tonight, I promise..." Louis said, loud enough for people to hear.

"Oh, god, Lou. Let's get out of here." and so Harry dragged Louis out of the casino, pockets no different to how they were before they entered.

After the half hour walk, Louis sobered up slightly from the fresh air. "I'm sorry, Haz."

"You completely humiliated me. In front of your mum, too."

"I said I was sorry, jeez." Louis shrugged.

"No, Lou, you get completely hammered every time we go out. It's happened most nights now."

"May I remind you I _am _an adult and I _am _twenty-one years old, thank you very much." they queued up outside the gay club.

"I know, Lou... can you just, like, cool it down, a bit?"

"...fine. Spoil sport."

"Don't say that." Harry frowned.

"Since when did you get to be the sensible one, eh?" Louis made them both giggle. "I love you." He pressed a soft kiss under Harry's jaw.

"I love you too," Harry pulled Louis in to a hug.

* * *

It was a gay club, alright. There were hot couples in corners making out, and Harry didn't dare go in the toilets because he was too afraid of what he might see. The bar was stereotypically light a bright fuchsia colour, with a great big shining disco ball. It seemed as if they had Lady GaGa on replay.

"I love Lady GaGa." Louis said, as he was being spun around by Harry.

"I don't." Harry said bluntly, before laughing it off and admitted she was indeed his guilty pleasure.

Couple by couple, people were evaporating, it appeared. Louis, who was now heavily drunk again, couldn't tell when they all went. But soon enough, it was just them and a few others who were dancing, and before they knew it before were clapping round them and egging them on. Louis was sucked in to the adrenaline; all he could hear was top volume GaGa and all he could feel was Harry, who seemed to have covered every part of his body. Louis opened his slightly ink-lined eye-lids, and saw Harry come in to focus. Harry, with his big, sparkling emerald eyes, and his dimples that dented his lower cheeks. There were also rushing people in the corners of his eyes.

But then he noticed people weren't looking at him. There was this mad, pink inflamed couple who were wearing pink everyone. Guys, wearing pink high heels. Louis laughed out loud; this was too far, even for him. So when they edged closer to him and Harry, he purposely took out a small packet of lube (which he was going to use in case Harry got extremely horny), ripped open with his teeth and threw it down on the floor where the couple were edging closer. Only Harry saw, and he burst out laughing, his sharp, white teeth for show. Sure enough, the guy with black hair sunk his 6inch heel in to the small packet and tripped over backwards, the other blonde twink tumbling after him. This left him and Harry in the centre of attention, and so many people were whistling sexy noises and after another ten minutes of dancing they were chanting something along the lines of 'snog'. But Harry caught their drift; he stopped Louis abruptly and crashed their lips together, immediately opening his mouth wide.

Louis was vaguely aware that Harry was licking his bottom lip, and after un-clenching his teeth he found he and Harry were playing tongue wars. Louis' hands found their way in to Harry's mass of curls, while Harry's own crept on to Louis' small, delicate hips. People were cheering, before getting jealous and following suit.

"I never realised how fucking sexy you were." Louis breathed in to Harry's mouth. Harry just made a strangled noise. "I'm so gonna make it worth your while tonight."

* * *

Harry's night had been narrowed down to a comfy hotel bed, and a hot, wet, _perfect _mouth around his cock.

He was caught up in the moment, and when he climaxed Louis swallowed every lost drop of Harry for the first time. It was hot; so hot, Harry swore he could see steam wafting around the overhead light.

Next thing he knew, Louis was inside of him and screaming 'Ah, Haz, so tight, so hot' over and over again and he knew that this was the best damn sex of his life. The way Louis brushed against his newly healed prostate, and the way his blunt fingernails dug in to his shoulders.

"Come for me, Lou-Lou." Harry gasped, eyes half-closed. Louis pounded in even more, as he bent over forwards and kissed Harry sloppily and messily, gasping in to each other's mouths. Louis stilled, and then he was beside Harry on the bed, both breathing heavily. Their hair was stuck to their foreheads, and as Harry ran his hands down Louis' sweaty, tanned body, he noticed the his phone on the bedside cabinet.

It was lit up, vibrating madly. "Fuck." He muttered, both from the come down and out of frustration. He found himself reaching out for the phone and walking out the bedroom, Louis not seeming to care.

"Hello?" He held his breath as the voice of Simon Cowell replied:

"Hi. This is Simon. Listen, I've been doing a lot of thinking."

Harry had to remember; he was on the phone to a worldwide famous celebrity. "Uh-huh..."

"Yes, and I've decided to sign you. I think Britain is ready for a controversial boy band. Listen, I know you're bag tomorrow and I understand you'd be jet-lagged. But, there should be a taxi and a Limousin waiting for you at the airport. The taxi will take your stuff home, and I'll be waiting in the Limousin to discuss a deal. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Good boy Harry." The line went dead. The first thing Harry could think to do was to tell Louis, but, as he skipped in to the bedroom, he saw that Louis was fast asleep.

* * *

"Ugh... ugh." Louis steadily sat up and noticed Harry was not tangled up with him. He was fully-naked on top of the bed, he was pretty sure his hair was a mess and...

...his head was banging. "Pills." he murmured, before getting up slowly and tip-toeing in to the kitchen, noticing Harry, fast asleep, on the sofa as he did so. He reached up in to the cupboard and, because he was smaller than he would have liked, he had to feel his way around. But as he grasped the pills and pulled away, a heavy can of baked beans came along with it, crashing down on the side-top and falling to the floor. Louis screwed his face up, both because it made his head bang as much as his heart, and also because he braced himself to see Harry giving him a death glare. But he was still asleep. Louis sighed with relief, remembering Harry was a heavy sleeper, and proceeded to pop a pill out.

Wait, there were only four left, what if Harry took the other two? Then Louis would be stuck with a headache for the second half of the day. So, he popped out all fall and gathered them in his palm. He carefully opened the fridge, and was disappointed to see only vodka. And lots of it.

But he couldn't drink the foreign tap-water, could he?

He would have to make do with the only edible substance. Yes, the vodka. He pulled up the heavy bottle from the side of the fridge and laid it on the side-top. Then he put all four pills in his mouth, downing them with vodka. Eight chugs of the stuff. He probably would've carried on, but-

"_Lou! _We have a record deal! - _Wh- what the fuck are you doing?!_"


	48. Chapter 48

Louis spat out the vodka that had he not swallowed. Luckily for him, he had already consumed the pills.

"_Louis?!_" Harry's eyes were ablaze.

"It- it's not what it looks like." Louis stashed away the bottle of sin.

"Oh yeah? Well, what was it then?"

"I - I-"

"It's ten o'clock in the morning! Ugh, go and put some clothes on, Louis. I can't bare to see your face right now let alone your dick." Harry spat, walking over towards the patio with his hand to his forehead.

"Sorry." Louis walked out of the lounge.

Harry quickly walked over to the kitchen. He could swore there were four pills left - had Louis taken them all?

* * *

"Why did you do it Louis? I don't understand." Harry sighed, sitting with a fully dressed Louis on the sofa.

"I - there was no water..."

"So? You do what a normal person does! Boil the water and make a cup of tea - or better still," Harry made his voice sound dumb, "_buy some water from the corner shop_. Do you even realise how bad it is to be downing vodka and four pills?"

Louis looked shell-shocked, so Harry carried on. "That's right. I knew there were four left - I had one yesterday. I just- don't get it? Why would you do it?" Harry repeated.

"I'm sorry." Louis pleaded.

"That's not an answer. Babe, do you even remember what happened last night?" Harry asked, causing Louis to shake his head 'no'. "You passed out in the casino, we made out in a pervy gay club and then you fucked me."

Louis' eyes went wide. "...we... I-"

"Yeah. I remember every single detail. Because I was sober. More than I can say about you."

Louis looked mortified. "H - how could you take advantage of me when I was in that state?"

"Haha." Harry got up. "You took advantage of me, love. It's not like we haven't had sex before."

"But - I wanted my first time on top to be special."

"Fine. We'll forget it ever happened, even though it was the best damn sex of my life. I have more packing to do, because in case you haven't noticed, we have to leave in an hour!"

Louis followed Harry in to the bedroom. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't've behaved irresponsibly like that."

"I still can't get my head round it." Harry attempted to pull his black skinny jeans off.

"I know - you won't have to because it won't happen ever again. Wh- what are you doing?"

"I want to wear denim, not black." Harry was hopping round on one foot trying to pull his foot out.

"Here let me help." Louis walked over towards his struggling boyfriend.

"No, I can do it myself."

"C'mon, I always do it. Right," Louis knew how stubborn Harry was, so he pushed him on the bed and knelt between his legs. Harry murmured something along the lines of 'thanks'. "I'm in a really dodgy position." Louis winked.

"I'm not laughing. I'm still angry with you." Harry crossed his arms across his torso. As Louis pulled off the jeans, Harry reminded him very much of a stroppy child. At this, he smirked. "What's so funny?" Harry stood up, walked around Louis and grabbed some denim skinny jeans out of his suitcase.

"Nothing. I love the underwear." Louis also stood up, noting Harry was wearing his boxers.

"Yeah - well, mine ran out."

"It's fine." awkward silence. "Look, Harry, can you just say 'I forgive you' so we can end this?" Louis walked up to Harry and interlocked his fingers on the small of Harry's back, pulling them closer.

"Louis, I was really shocked to see you do that. Scared, in fact." Harry avoided eye-contact.

"Hey," Louis said softly, tilting his head to look in to Harry's eyes. "It was a mistake. I promise." he brought a hand up and stroked Harry's cheek gently. "I'm sorry, again, and I do love you."

"I know..." Harry mumbled. "'ts okay."

"Good." Louis lifted his head up and planted it on Harry's shoulder, wincing at his banging head. When they let go, Harry gently pressed his lips to Louis', and Louis felt those familiar soft, warm, welcoming lips capture his own. He was so captured in the moment, he gently latched his front teeth on to Harry's lower lip, letting Harry know he didn't to let go. So Harry breathed out and surged their lips together once more, flicking his tongue out and seizing control of the situation. They collapsed on the bed behind them, Harry on top...

* * *

"Hey guys." Sofia was at the door, Liam, Niall and Zayn behind her.

"Heya." Louis stepped sideways in the doorway and let his friends in. They had all agreed to meet here half an hour before.

"I like your top, Louis." Niall commented.

"Thanks, Ni. Right, are we all ready?" Louis clapped his hands together and rubbed them, Harry walking over to him and hooking an arm round his waist. "Take that as a yes. Taxi's here in ten, so we ought to go down to reception and check out..."

_**I'm skipping taxi and airport, cos airports are boring -.-**_

The plane journey had half an hour left, and so far Harry had only been sick twice, compared to the personal record of five on the way there. There were only two seats per row on this plane, and it was a no-brainer for Louis and Harry. They talked like girly kids and snuggled up, Harry on Louis' lap, Louis fondling with Harry's hair.

"My first detention was when I punched someone in the face because they called my mum fat." Harry started, and made Louis gasp.

"You're mum's beautiful. My first - and only - detention was when stepped on the headteacher's foot. She thought I did it on purpose."

Harry burst out laughing. "Reb!"

"Shut up."

Then Harry felt something stir in Louis' stomach. "What was that?"

"Ooh, I feel sick..." Louis squinted his face.

"Is it the plane?"

"No, I never get journey sick..."

"Well it must be what you did this morning then. See what it does?" Harry said in an 'I told you so' voice.

"Yeah... ouch! Sharp!"

Harry tutted and sat up, reaching in to his pocket. "I have some paracetamol... here." He handed Louis two white pills. "Just swallow them dry. We don't have any water."

"Thanks, Haz." Louis popped them in a swallowed them harshly. "You always help." he gave Harry a peck on the lips.

* * *

It hadn't helped. Louis would of thought that the crisp, fresh night air of England would have made him feel better... but it didn't. He was in so much pain he actually laid down on Harry's lap in the airport, waiting for the baggage reclaimale.

"Sorry, Haz... I feel so sick..."

Harry reached down and rubbed Louis' belly. "You'll get better honey. Go to the toilet... try and get it out your system."

"Charming." Nonetheless, Louis got up and walked towards the toilet on the other end of the airport. Which was next to the off license.

_So what? _Louis thought. _Alcohol isn't going to help me now. _But as Louis tried to persuade himself, it seemed that he started to feel less sick at the prospect of alcohol inside him. _Just a bit won't hurt..._

He found himself locked in the toilet cubicle with a small (just 50ml) bottle of vodka. Harmless. You'd drink 3 of them when you're on the lash. Louis struggled to open the tight lid as his hands shook violently. What had come over him? What was his obsession with alcohol in the last... 24 hours?

"Fuck." he muttered. Eventually, he used his teeth to open it as he downed the vodka, not flinching one. The bubbles rose to the bottom (which was now up in the air), but not for long, as it was all gone.

But now Louis wasn't shaking anymore. He put a hand to his mouth and suppressed a burp. Then a deep, husky voice scared him.

"You alright Louis?" a soft knock on the door verified Harry's appearance.

"Fine. Much better."

"Okay... do you want me to make you feel even better?" Harry added seductively.

Louis sighed. He wanted more than anything for Harry to suck him off right now, but he can't risk Harry smelling the alcohol on him. "N-no, it's alright. When we get home, maybe." Louis lifted the toilet lid, and plonked the small bottle on the water, as it bobbed. Louis prayed it wouldn't clash with the toilet bowl. "Coming love."

And as Harry took his waist and kissed his cheek, Louis felt more guilty than anything of his whole life.


	49. Chapter 49

_**By the way, in case you've forgotten I have changed the names slightly due to 's stupid rules. I mean, if you're not allowed to write Larry, why is there a bloody archive for it?!**_

"Simon Cowell?"

"He wants to meet us?"

"Bloody hell!" the boys and Sofia all muttered amongst themselves.

"We have before remember. He threw our glory back in our faces 'cause he's a homophobe." Louis said abruptly, without flinching. They were all waiting outside the airport, midnight, and Sofia had been moaning that it was freezing outside and they were in t-shirts. Harry wanted it to be a surprise, but he had to blow it after Zayn threatened to leave without him.

"Um... yeah. But, guys, promise me you won't... you know." Liam started.

"Huh?" Louis squinted his eyes.

"Well, last time, we weren't on the best of terms. I think we should all behave extremely nice to him, even if we don't want to. This _is _the future of our band, we're talking about."

"Here here!" Niall called.

"We agree." Harry let go of his suitcase and hooked an arm round Louis. "Don't we, babe?" Louis felt fingertips pressed in to his hip.

"Urm, yeah." he averted eye gaze with anyone, as he suddenly became interested in his suitcase pattern.

"Styels, Harry?" a hoarse, posh voice sounded someway off. Harry looked around, and spotted someone in a shiny black suit, with a small hat on. It was their Limousin driver.

"That's us. Or me, even." there was a scuffle of wheels and shoes and everyone gathered their things and made their way over to the four-metre long vehicle.

"Hans will drive your belongings home. One of your mother's has already informed everyone else, and will look after your stuff until tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Huh?" Sofia frowned.

"Ah." a man, wearing sunglasses (at night), a grey sweater and jeans stepped out the car. "Hi, guys. The other car should be here in a minute. Yes, you've been booked in to a hotel. I'm sure your parents wouldn't want you all barging in on them at two in the morning."

There was a murmur of forced laughter. "Bloody hell, it's freezing out here. Let's get inside."

* * *

The drive was smooth. The Limousin was heavily padded and cushioned, and reminded Louis of the sort of place you'd go if you were mad. As Zayn, Liam and Niall engaged in football talk with Simon, Louis moved his head around. His heart skipped a beat as everything became blurry.

Yep, he was drunk.

But he could cover it up, it would be fine. But as he looked at his boyfriend, he looked as if he could see right through Louis. That's the effect Harry had on others; you could never tell what expression to was wearing.

Soon enough, Louis found the car was emptying around him, and Harry had to pull him up and out of the car to bring him back to his senses. But then Louis tripped.

"Oops, tripped over my feet." he was saved by Harry. Luckily no one saw, as the others all filtered out on the other side.

"I swear to God Louis, if you're drunk, I'm going to fucking murder you when we get home." he whispered angrily in Louis' ear.

"I'm not, I only tripped over." Louis said honestly.

Next thing he knew, they were in the most massive office Louis had ever been in. Even Zayn cracked a smile as they stepped in.

"Take a seat boys. And, lady." Simon gestured to Sofia. It was obvious who sat next to who. "Firstly, thanks for coming this late. I understand you might be jetlagged and think that I'm trying to manipulate you, but-"

"We don't think that at all, Mr-"

"Simon. Just call me Simon - or Si, I don't really care. Thanks, urm-?"

"Niall." Niall said honestly. It was killing Zayn not to hold his hand.

"Niall. But, I'm going to record it anyway and send it to you via email, so you know there's no traps or gimmicks." and then Simon's voice turned very serious. "Right, straight to business. Recording made at 1:02am on the 20th of June, 2013-"

As Simon murmured on, Louis felt like his was being interrogated in a police station. Of course, he was being stupid.

Wait, 20th of June? It was his and Harry's three month anniversary the next day. And he'd not got him anything!

"_Louis_!" he was jerked back to his senses by Harry, who nudged him in the ribs.

"Huh? Wha-?"

"Haha. You must be very tired, it's understandable." Simon chuckled. "Do you agree to keep this contract between serious relations only? Like your mum, dad-"

Louis snorted. "Mine and my dad's relationship - let's not even go there." he found himself saying. His hear skipped a beat, but then he found that Liam, Zayn and Niall were laughing. Genuinely laughing.

"Long story."

"But I agree, Simon." Louis smiled. How he wanted to kiss the other three right now.

"Good. So, what happened with your dad? If you don't mind my asking-" Simon started.

"No, no - it's fine. He ditched me when I was really young, but then came back last month because he found out I was with Harry... and so he kidnapped me and urm, yeah - the others tried to rescue me, we all ended up getting heard and I haven't heard from my dad since."

"Bloody hell. Well, I'm sure you all know there's an elephant in the room." Simon said.

"Where?" Niall looked around.

"Ha, good one." Simon laughed. But Niall looked down-heartened. Simon frowned at this. "As I was saying, I'm sure you're all thinking 'what about Louis and Harry'. Am I right?"

Some of them nodded. The odd murmur of 'yeah' was heard.

"Well, I'm sure we can work it out. Before I go on, is there any other relationship I should know about? Because, if there is, I need to know. Now."

"Sofia and I, are."

"Right... you said that as if there is someone else who is too." Simon picked up on this. Jesus, he's clever, thought Liam.

Zayn coughed, and looked at Niall for help. "I need to know guys. I'm not exactly going to send you home, am I?"

"Me and Zayn are together and have been for two years." Niall blurted, looking down. He expected to feel the burn of Zayn's glare, but only found a hand on his back.

"Right. That's fine. This means we have a clearer demographic." Simon smiled.

"What?!" Everyone said at once. Simon leaned back on his leather chair.

"I've had a think over the past couple of weeks. There is a massive gap for an alternative, atypical group like yourselves. I think girls - and guys- will love you. I think 'fanfic' will be made, all that shit (this earned a few laughs), and I firmly believe you guys will do well. But it's a risk, so I'm willing to put you on a small contract, for the UK and Ireland only. If your first single is a hit - and I'll make sure it will be - we can work our way around the globe." he said this all deadly seriously, as if he'd said it to people every day.

Everyone was shocked. Eye wide and mouths wide open. Sofia even screamed.

"So, I'm gonna set you on a £150,000 deal, and because you're all very clever you can work out your own advertising fees. By the end of it, even if you flop, you'll have around £8000 each, and much, much more than that if you're a hit. Sound fair-?" Simon was cut off by six people jumping and punching the air. They all hugged their partners and then Simon, who flashed his white teeth. When they all calmed down, Simon pulled out something out of his draw. "This is what made me change my mind."

There, on front cover of the 'Brighton Monthly Goss' magazine, was Louis and Harry in what looked like to be a passionate kiss.

"Oh God, that photographer." Harry smiled.

"Look at the caption." Simon pointed, and it said 'fans go wild after 1D not being signed. Picket signs such as 'Larry' pinned up.' "So, I want my business back. I'm going to take a picture of all of you, but I want you guys to ur-"

"Kiss." Harry said.

"Yeah. That. Urm, Sofia, I will take a few of you in as well, but the fans might think that you're in the band-"

"Yeah, yeah that's fine." Sofia smiled and stepped back. As Simon retrieved his camera from his large desk, Liam order them around.

"Right, you guys kiss either side of me, and I'll make a sort of sighing look and fold my arms. You guys close your eyes and I'll look at the camera."

"Okay." Niall said. So they took position. Louis felt Harry's soft, wet lips crash against his own as he began to kiss back. Louis put a hand on Harry's cheek and slightly opened his mouth, Harry doing the same. He saw some flashes through some closed eyes, and then Simon said:

"Okay, you can stop now."

As Louis pulled away, he whispered in Harry's ear: "I love you."

"Funny way of showing it." Harry gave Louis and ugly look.

* * *

"You were fucking drunk!" Harry dropped his voice down low, as he walked in to the hotel room, which was magnificently fabulous.

"I wasn't!" Louis insisted weakly. He stumbled over to the leather couch.

"You still are?! Oh my God, Lou." Harry ran a hand through his curls. Then he sat on a red high-up stool, and buried his face in his hands.

"Oh, Harry, I'm sorry, please don't cry-"

"Just- just, Louis, just."

"It's just - those pills you gave me didn't help, and my mouth was dry so I hate a _small small small _vodka bottle and... I felt fine. My stomach didn't hurt."

"What's your plan then, eh? Gonna drink alcohol every day for the rest of your life?" Harry revealed himself, and his tears were falling aimlessly down his face. Louis walked up to him.

"Please, Haz."

"Louis, that 'kiss' we just had, you _stunk _of booze. It was the worst kiss I've ever had with anyone." Harry, once again, ran a hand through his hair. "You need help."

"What?"

"I'm taking you to see a doctor tomorrow. Tired or not."

"No, I'll be fine-"

"No you won't!" Harry snapped, and pushed Louis up to the cream wall. "Nothing I can do will help, so you _will _see the doctor. I mean it Louis, or you can call off the wedding. You can call off our fucking relationship if you carry on like you are."

And there was a look in Harry tear-glazed eyes that Louis didn't like. He nodded meekly.

"Let's go to bed..." he stropped off.

"Oh no-" Harry stopped him. "I'm not sleeping in the same bed as you. No way - I was gonna make you feel so special tonight, but now I can't stand the sight of you."

"Oh, Haz, I'm tired I need a _bed_-"

"Tough. That couch looks comfy enough." Harry blazed in a harsh whisper.

"Please, Haz, we don't have to touch, but please can I please have the bed too?"

Harry looked confused, as if he didn't know what Louis' obsession with the bed was.

"I'll sleep on the couch." Harry gave Louis one more disgusted look and shut himself in the bathroom.


	50. Chapter 50

_**OMG I'M ON CHAPTER 50 ALREADY! Aww promise to make this chapter extra special and long... last minute thinking in**_** progress!**

_**And yes, I realise Harry is 19, but I've changed all their ages and birthdays to fit in with my storyline. What? No! I'm not cheating! How dare you;)**_

The first thing Louis noticed when he woke up was that he was in the comfiest bed in the world. As he rolled over to snuggle up to Harry, he noticed there was a large dent in the bed from where he slept.

Oh wait, where was Harry?

And suddenly, just like before, the memories of the previous night (or that morning) came flooding back to him, and he realised he had some serious making up to do. Not only had he gotten pissed, but he nearly ruined not just his but Liam's, Niall's, Harry's and Zayn's careers too.

"Harry, love?" his voice sang through the long stretch of corridor, where the sunlight was flooding in through the roof windows and reflecting off the cream walls. "Where are you?" Then he heard a low mumble from the living room.

Harry was fully dressed, hair wet, with a coffee in his hand. He was sitting up high on the same chair as last night, with a cup of tea opposite him.

"I made you tea." Harry's husky morning voice danced around Louis' ears.

"Urm... thanks." and suddenly Louis felt under-dressed as he was stood clad in his turquoise boxers. Harry seemed to have noticed this.

"A kiss would do." he smiled up at Louis. As Louis was bending down, he wondered why Harry was being so nice to him. As a way of an apology, Louis put some effort in the small kiss they shared, to try and put across some sorrow.

"Thank you for the tea. And I'm sorry about last night-"

"Yeah, you said." Harry said funnily. "Look, I shouldn't of snapped..." Harry started, as Louis sat on his lap and brought his mug of tea to his lips.

"Harry, why are you doing this?"

"I - understand you might have a problem, and shouting's not going to help anything." Harry wrapped his arms around the small waist in front of him, the sudden warmth and comfort sending shivers all over Louis' body.

"No, I deserved it."

"And how are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm feeling good. Like, no pains or anything. I won't have any alcohol today."

"That's good. But I need you to promise me one thing, Lou."

"Okay...?" Louis sipped once more.

"If you ever feel the need to tell me something, or you're having pains, you'll talk to me, won't you? Because it's killing me that you... you..."

"Haz, don't do this." Louis put his cup down with a soft thud, and turned round on his boyfriend's lap so they were pretty much facing each other - Harry had grown a lot recently. "This is all my fault. I've been careless, and I didn't mean to hurt you like this. I can see now you're trying not to cry, and that breaks my heart." Louis spoke as Harry gripped tighter on his Boobear. "I'm not doing this to hurt you." Louis buried his face in Harry's shoulder.

"I care about you Louis... so much. I just want you to be - to be healthy."

"I am. I suppose this holiday makes up for the rest of my teenage-hood for not drinking. I promise you, Harry, from now on, strictly Fridays, Saturdays and celebrations only." Louis lay one hand on Harry's chest and one on Harry's cheek. "I love you." he whispered, pulling his head away from Harry's shoulder. He looked at Harry unbelievably, as if he was wondering how Harry was his. The first sign of tears from Harry also set off Louis, and Louis couldn't recall being in a more sensitive and emotional experience. "So much."

"And you know I love you too, don't you? You know I'd do anything for you-" Harry rushed desperately.

"Yeah, yeah I do. Come here, you." and then those familiar silky, still damp curls were pressed up to Louis' neck. And then they were kissing. And then Louis' legs were wrapped round Harry's hips. And then Harry was walking towards the bedroom. And then the lay-in.

* * *

Harry looked to the left slightly, and the alarm clock read 14:53. The taxi was due to be here at four, and Harry and Louis only had to get changed and then they were ready.

Then Harry looked to the right. Louis had drifted off cutely on his shoulder, and his arm was stretched across Harry's bare chest. Harry had one arm hooked round Louis' neck, and the other was now busy snatching his phone from the bedside cabinet - or table, because it was massive. He unlocked it, clicked the camera button at the side and held it up in the air, front camera facing them. Harry grinned widely to the camera and took a picture. Going on the web, he logged in to his Facebook account and uploaded it, captioning the picture: 'how beautiful does my boyfriend look in the morning? Louis Tomlinson.' He did the same on his Twitter and added '#larryforever' on his caption.

He looked once more at Louis, murmured 'I love you', and watched as Louis squirmed around sweetly. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey sleepy-head."

"Hey, honey. Sorry, I must have drifted off."

"'s'alright, you look adorable. I just remembered something."

"What's that?" Louis rolled over so he was on top of Harry.

"Last night we got a record deal from Simon Cowell worth £150,000."

"I know! Shit... well, I did some songwriting over holiday so..." Louis said casually.

"Really? Wow, you never said. Now we've got a massive head start. Can I see them?"

"Yeah, I suppose." and with one tremendous kiss, Louis tore away from Harry and bent down in the front compartment of his suitcase, pulling out a notepad. "Here."

Harry took the notepad, and felt Louis crash next to him on the bed, snuggling up to him once more. He flicked through the paper, stopping every time a song title interested him. There was 'I Want', 'I Wish', 'One Thing', and two that especially interested Harry were 'Save You Tonight' and 'Moments'.

"Oh my... Lou, these are amazing."

"Save You Tonight's about that night with my dad... and Moments is that night where we split up and I felt empty..." Louis trailed off.

"I - I don't know what to say... other than these would make great album songs."

"You really think?" Louis smiled brightly.

"Yeah." Harry snapped the notepad shut, and ran a hand down Louis side. "I really do."

"We need to talk about one more thing."

"What's that?"

"Telling our mum's about the wedding."

* * *

Louis savoured the moment when he was in his mum's arms, her familiar, sweet perfume tingling his senses. "I missed you."

"Aww, sweetie, I missed you too." Jo said, as she gave everyone, even Sofia, a hug.

"See you later, guys." Liam said, and walked off with Sofia. Niall and Zayn waved goodbye.

"Wait! Come on in, if you like, Anne's in too.

"W-we don't want to be a burden." Niall said.

"No, of course not! Don't be silly. Come in. It's dinner time, and I've made plenty of lasagne for everyone. Now let's go in, it's freezing weather! And it's summer. Bloody English weather." Jo clutched her cardigan tightly, going in to her house as she trailed off. Louis smiled; he was back with her mum.

"Thanks." Niall and Zayn said simultaneously, as Harry sped off inside to see his mum.

"_Mum!_" Louis heard, as he walked in the living room and saw Harry in his mother's arms. Like Jo, Anne gave everyone a hug.

"Where's Liam?" she asked.

"Gone home with Sofia." Louis said, then realised Anne didn't know who Sofia was. "Liam's new girlfriend."

"Ah."

"Everyone! Dinner! And I want to hear _every _detail!" Jo called, and Harry gave Louis a cheeky wink.

* * *

The way that forks were clattering around and Zayn and Niall were acting all polite made Louis smile, as he sipped his water.

"What's so funny?" Jo asked.

"Nothing." Louis shook his head innocently.

"So go on then..." Anne started, drinking some of her white wine. "What did you enjoy the most? Or, what _didn't _you enjoy the most?"

"Louis getting really drunk and passing out on the casino floor," Harry grinned. "is the answer to both questions. It was really funny, but embarrassing."

"But I swear you never used to drink, Lou?" Jo said questioningly, surveying Louis.

"Well, I was missing out."

Anne's phone went off, and Louis watched her get up gratefully. "'scuse me." she went in to the living room. When she came back in, Niall started to talk.

"Should we tell them?" he asked Harry and Louis, and they both smiled eagerly.

"I thought you never ask." said Louis.

"Huh? What's going on?" Jo flicked her eyes around from Zayn to Niall to Harry and, finally, to Louis.

"We, er, spoke to Simon extremely early this morning."

"Simon Cowell?" Jo raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Louis continued. "And um... we kind of agreed on a urm..."

"We've got a contract!" Niall blurted happily, and the look on Jo's face was priceless.

"_No way_! Seriously?"

"Yup." Harry nodded unblinkingly.

"Oh - well! Congratulations guys! This calls for a celebration." Jo got up, and reached for the cupboard next to the washing machine. It took a couple of pulls to open, as it was clearly unused. She reached out a shaky hand and took out a bottle of posh looking champagne. Louis looked worriedly at Harry, as he was on an alcohol ban. But Harry simply patted his thigh and said 'it's a celebration'.

"Are you alright mum?" Harry asked, as Louis fetched some glass. Anne was on the other side of the table, looking like she had painted on a smile.

"Not really, Harry. Grandpa's really ill... he's in hospital. He wants me to go and see him tomorrow."

"R-really?" Harry got up and sat down next to his mother, putting an arm round her shoulders.

"Yeah..."

"I'll come with you." Harry said dutifully, causing Louis to spin round and look.

"You don't have to, Harry. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want to come... I mean, what about Louis?"

"I can go, can't I Lou?" Harry turned his pleading, emerald eyes to Louis. Even though Louis' heart wanted him to stay with him, he couldn't be that selfish...

"Of course you can! Why do you need my permission? No, you have to go. See your grandpa." Louis smiled.

"I don't deserve you." Harry said, and Louis blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"Hey, you can spend some more time with us!" Niall grinned, and Louis slumped his shoulders jokingly.

"Oh boy," he said sarcastically, making everyone laugh.

"Come on everyone, in to the living room, we have champagne to drink!" Jo said happily, as she took the glasses off Louis and put them on a tray. Anne, Zayn and Niall followed her out, whilst Harry walked over to Louis and put his hands on his hips.

"You could always come with me." Harry murmured, looking upset.

"Don't be silly. I have Uni. And anyway, it might do us good to have a break from each other, or else we might seriously fall out."

"But, Lou..." Harry said doubtfully.

"You think I'm gonna go off the rails, aren't you?" Louis rolled his eyes, and folded his arms. "Shows how much you trust me, then."

"No, you know it's not like that."

"Yeah, I know. Sorry. I'm gonna miss you. Especially when I'm in bed on my own." Louis unfolded his arms and placed them gently on Harry's shoulders.

"I know, Boo, and I'm sorry..."

"How long're you gonna be gone for?" the corners of his mouth twitched.

"I don't know... few days, a week?"

Louis nodded, accepting. "Okay."

Harry sighed. "Come here," and he kissed Louis, pulling him in to a hug. "I'll be back before you know it. You can't get rid of me that easily."

Louis gave him one last kiss, as if it was the last one he was ever going to get from the love of his life.

* * *

Four hours later, Harry and Louis were back at the flat, snuggled up on the sofa, in the dark, not really saying much. It was 10; Zayn and Niall had already gone to bed.

"Harry," came the soft voice of Louis.

"Yeah?" the husky voice contrasted.

"Happy three month anniversary. I got you something." Louis tore away from Harry, as he retrieved the present he fetched when he said he was going for 'a walk' in the middle of the party. He saw that Harry was following him.

"I've got something for you too." he followed Louis on to the bedroom, closing the door behind them. They were now in pitch black, until Louis turned on the lamp.

"Can we open them in bed?"

"Yeah." Harry said softly. "Good thing we've already done our teeth." he added awkwardly. The atmosphere was very sad; and somewhat reproachful.

"Yeah," Louis cleared his throat. But then he walked over to Harry, present in back pocket, and wrapped his arms around Harry's chest. "I'm gonna miss you so much."

"I know... but it's only going to be for a week, Lou. It's not like I'll be gone forever."

"Yes, yes." and then Louis hooked his fingers under Harry's t-shirt and lifted, Harry getting the message, and then throwing the t-shirt down on the floor somewhere. Harry undid the buttons on Louis' shirt as they started to kiss; just ever so softly. Once they were all popped apart, that too was discarded.

As Louis removed Harry's skin-tight jeans on the bed, he took Harry's hand and kissed it lovingly. Harry kicked off his legwear, as Louis shimmied out of his own chinos, taking the present out of his back pocket. He jumped on the left side of the bed - his side. Harry bent down over the bedside cabinet and pulled out a present.

When they were both in bed and only their arms and heads were visible outside the blanket, Harry handed over his present. Louis smiled as he took it, and murmured a 'thanks'. He unwrapped the 'ily' wrapping paper and just stared at the black, flat box. He slowly took the lid off, and surveyed the item of jewellery.

It was a silver bracelet, with the words 'Harry and Louis Forever' engraved in to it. A lump appeared in Louis throat, as Harry took control and slid it on Louis' right hand.

"It's perfect." Louis goggled at it.

"Just like you..."

Louis giggled. "Thank you. I'm never gonna take it off."

"You better not." Harry winked.

"Go on then. Open yours." Louis managed a weak smile.

"Okay." Harry raised his eyebrows and untied the bit of pink ribbon wrapped round his similar, yet smaller black box. His heart thumped wildly in his mouth, for some reason - why was that? It was just a present.

As it turns out, not just any present.

"It's your wedding ring." Louis whispered. Harry was blown back; he was not expecting this for a three month anniversary present. He simply stared at it, as the ring glinted up at him through sparkly crystals.

"H- how much-?"

"Shh." Louis soothed, as he, much like Harry did, took control and seized the ring. He gently took Harry's shaking hand with his own, and slowly but surely slid the ring on.

"It's p-perfect."

"Like you, then."

* * *

Harry was wrong. It was three days in and he wasn't 'back before you know it'. Louis had only just finished unpacking his things, sad that he and Harry couldn't do it together.

However, he had stayed true to his word and had not drunk a single drop of alcohol. Not even when Zayn and Niall offered him a night down the pub.

So, after every day at Uni, he would either get entranced in a book, or sitting texting Harry.

Eventually, he finished The Order of the Pheonix, but couldn't be bothered to rent the next one from the library. So, instead, he walked down to the park next to the outdoor market, where he and Harry had there first sexual encounter in the large cylinder. He couldn't help but feel slightly guilty and children crawled and ran through it, as he sat on the bench, phone in hand.

And then some people caught his eye. Not just any people. No - they were two gays, hand in hand. Louis thought they were hot, and looked good together. They looked about the same age and he and Harry, and one of them even had curly hair. But now as curly or amazing as Harry's; no one could compare to Harry's hair. As they both kissed, Louis wondered what they were doing in a park.

And then, as the cutest little girl with shoulder-length longer hair and a pink frilly dressed went down a slide, the guy with the curly hair picked her up and held her, the other guy going over to them and giving the girl a kiss on the head. Louis found himself staring in awe; he was dumbstruck. They looked so happy as a family, and thoughts of he and Harry having a child together came flooding in to his mind.

Wait, no. Harry said they were too young - once again, Louis was being selfish. Harry was only 18!

Now Louis was interrupted by scuffling. He looked down, and not one metre away was the little girl and a different brunette girl playing tug of war with a barbie doll. But they looked angry.

"Give it back!" said the blonde girl desperately. They both couldn't of been more than 3 or 4.

"Fine." the brunette snapped, and let go. But then she pushed the blonde girl over and strutted off. As the blonde girl sat there and cried, Louis looked up and saw that her parents were talking to another mum. His instincts kicked in.

"Hey, don't cry. Do you want your daddy?" he said comfortingly. He nearly said 'daddies', but that sounded weird. The little girl nodded through her tears, and Louis picked her up by her hips and plonked her on his arm. She was surprisingly light. He had to force himself not to look at her, as though if he did he would never be able to hand her over.

The girl had calmed down now, and the two men looked grateful when Louis gave her back to them.

"Thanks." the curley-haired one said, as the mum they were just with departed. "You must have experience." he chuckled.

"Nope," Louis shrugged. "I don't."

* * *

"Hey, Lou!" Jo smiled as Louis stood at her door. "Come in. Do you want to stay for some tea?"

"Um... well, I'm acting as though I might have plans, but the truth is, I don't. I have like no friends." Louis whinged.

"You have me."

"Aha... that sounds really sad. Mum, even _you _have more friends than me."

"Well, you should socialise more then!"

"Yeah, whatever - I need to talk to you."

And before Louis knew it, he was on the couch with a cup of tea in hand. He took a sipped and sighed a relief sign; Jo always made it just right.

"So - what's the matter?"

"I'm not sure whether to talk to you about this or not... you'll either laugh in my face or say I'm too naive."

"Honey, when have I ever done that?" Jo tried, but Louis tapped his fingers gently on the side of the mug and stared down in to his steaming tea. "What's on your mind?"

"Okay... I went down to the park today, because I had nothing else better to do. I just finished Order of the Pheonix, see-"

"Ooh, was it good? It has such a great ending, what with-" but Jo looked at Louis' face and stopped. "Sorry." she cleared her throat."

"Anyway, these too guys, like, the same age as me and Harry, or maybe a bit older, came in with the cutest girl I've ever seen."

"But, Louis, I thought you were gay...?" Jo raised an eyebrow.

"What? No! I am! She was only, like, four!"

"Ah." Jo sipped on her tea rather casually.

"And, er - it turns out she's their daughter... and another girl pushed her over, and I picked her up, and-"

"You want to have a baby with Harry." Jo cut to the chase. Louis wasn't sure if this was a good thing.

"I - I know he doesn't want one - YET - but I... I'd _love it _if we had a baby..." Louis trailed off.

"Have you thought about this realistically? How would you go about it?"

"Surrogacy... Haz and I have talked about it."

"Have you thought about where you're gonna get the money from if you were to go ahead?"

"Well - no."

"Well, then... I'm not trying to deter you from this... but... Harry's only eighteen. Eighteen years old, Louis. This would sign him off already... are you ready to let him make that sort of commitment?"

"I... dunno. What if he wants one too? Does he?" Louis looked at his mother longingly, and Jo held her hands up.

"Don't look at me! He's your boyfriend."

"Fiance." Louis corrected, then froze, tea halfway to his mouth. "Oh shit."

"He's _what__? _You proposed?!" Jo leaped forward on her chair.

"N-no, he proposed to me... have you not noticed the ring?"

"No, I can't say I have. Louis, this is all moving too fast."

"We were going to tell you when we came back, I promise!" Louis pleaded.

Jo sighed. "When is it?"

"Dunno... he found the ring and decided we should be together for the rest of our lives... and I agree with him. I really love him."

"I know you do, sweetie... I know. And I know he loves you, there's no doubt about that."

"Don't tell Anne about the wedding! We'll tell her together..."

"Okay. Just see how things pan out." she smiled. "And as for a baby, you can only ask him what he wants."

"Okay. You're right."

* * *

Ten o'clock two nights later, it dawned on Louis that Harry was not coming back for another few days. But when he heard a key in the door, and knew that Zayn and Niall were in bed, he knew it could only be one person.

"_Harry!_" Louis stepped in to the hallway and froze when he saw his curly-haired, smiling boyfriend drop his suitcase on the floor.

"Surprise!" he said throatily. He held his arms out just in time to catch Louis, who had leaped on to him. Louis drew back and started kissing all over Harry's face. "Ewww!"

"God, I missed you!"

"I didn't miss you." Harry teased, walking with Louis' hand in his own in to the kitchen, fetching some water. "Ah... how was your week?"

"G-good." Louis lied. "Yours?"

"Shit. Grandpa's better, but, to be honest, he could do with the company."

"Yeah, maybe we should go and see him some time."

"That'd be nice." Harry gave Louis a kiss, and Louis closed his eyes.

"Um," Louis started, following Harry in to the bedroom. "Haz,"

"Yes?"

"I need to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"Um, I was in the park the other day, and-"

"Get on with it."

"C-" Louis decided to just say it. "Can we have baby?"


	51. Chapter 51

**_Feel free to review on your opinions... I'm heartbroken, I dunno if they should have a baby or not... idk... BUT MY EXAMS ARE OVER SO I CAN WRITE FOR LARRY FIC GFNWRGBERIOBGER9_ **

"Louis... I'm gonna go to bed. I think... argh." Harry shook his head and undressed, throwing his clothes all over the place and hopping in to bed.

"B-but..." Louis stuttered. No reply. No use. No getting through to Harry. After a few seconds, he heard the fake snores of his fiance, as Louis knew Harry would never snore that loudly. He decided it was best not to push, so he settles down on his small desk, flicking through his music. As he scrawled down some meaningless lyrics, he couldn't push the fact that Harry had completely ignored him out of his head. And as he finally decided to take it up with him in the morning, he found that his eye-lids came across very heavy, so he decided to follow suit and join Harry in bed. Harry tried to snuggle up to him, but Louis just moved and pushed away Harry's arms.

Not a great start after a three day break away from each other.

* * *

Louis was awoken to the sound of a door opening. He quickly glanced at the alarm clock, and it read 2am. He realised Harry was having one of his early morning walks; the same ones that Louis found extremely weird.

Flipping over and palming the empty space in front of him, something Harry said before they went to the final of their competition flashed in to his head.

_You should join me sometimes, they really help _

Help with what, exactly? Headaches? Louis quickly decided to pull on some old pyjamas and quickly speed walk after Harry, grabbing one of Harry's jacket and slippers on the way out.

Around fifteen metres away, Harry heard the soft thud of a door, and turned round to see Louis in one of his jackets. He looked adorable wearing something much bigger than him, as the sleeves dangled loosely over his fingers.

"Hey," came the quiet, northern accent of Louis. "I think we need to talk. Should we sit on one of these benches?" Louis asked, and Harry nodded weakly. Then walked round the spiked fence and in to the little square, with bushes in the middle and benches round the outside. Harry sat down right next to Louis so their thighs were touching. Louis looked at Harry, seeing his curly wisps of hair blowing blissfully atop his head. His nose was sitting on the turned up collar of his jacket, zip done all the way up. Something made Louis move in and kiss his head. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't of dropped a bombshell like that." Louis smiled, but Harry wouldn't look at him. "Forget I ever said anything."

"How?" Harry broke the air. "How can I possible forget the fact you've just asked for us to have kids?" he frowned.

"I - I don't know. You were gone, Harry, so I had too much thinking time on my hands."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really. I saw this gay couple in the park, the same age as us, mind, and they had the most adorable kid-"

"And you got jealous. You got so jealous you decided to ask me, an eighteen year old, also your boyfriend of _three _months, for a kid." Harry said bluntly.

"Well - yeah, my mum suggested to tell you."

Harry nodded. "Louis, one day, I would love to have a child with you. Maybe even two. Three, four even. But, not in a months time, not this year, probably not even next year. I was only a kid myself a few months ago!"

"I know. I was selfish."

"Damn right you were, Lou. But, it's not just that." Harry shook his head.

"Huh?"

"How can we carry on like this if we want different things?" Harry made eye contact with Louis for the first time. Louis couldn't tell what was hidden away this time; it was like two glass orbs clouded with emotion.

"I - we - we can, easily. Just pretend I never said anything." Louis stuttered as Harry chuckled.

"This is the real world, Lou. We can't pretend nothing's happened, like they do in your bloody soaps."

"Alright, don't get narky."

"Well do you blame me?" A long pause emerged.

"So you're dumping me?" Louis said, sounding hurt. Harry tutted.

"'Dumping'. What a stupid word, I'm not gonna 'dump' you. You know I love you, and I'm not gonna give up what we've got easily."

Louis sighed; if only he'd seen sense. Harry was completely right.

"I know."

"Do you?"

"Yes, I do. You've made me see sense, Haz. I know now that having a kid's not gonna do any good for us. We're... we're too young."

"Too right." Harry smirked.

"And I think we should focus more on our engagement, the band and more importantly _us_." Louis said, and found Harry's arm wrapped round his waist. He moved in to the touch and lay his head on Harry's shoulder. "I know I was being stupid. You've just come back from your granddad's, I can understand why you're so pissed off with me."

"I'm not, babe, I'm not pissed off with you at all." Harry spoke more quietly now, as there was no space between them. "I just didn't understand why you asked me, that's all. And plus, how would we get the money for surrogacy? Especially if our band fails-"

"-which it won't-"

"-then we'll be bankrupt. Though you are right, our band won't fail. We're the best there is." Harry said it as if he rehearsed it.

"Good boy." Louis rubbed his hands together before hugging his body tightly. "I see why you like it so much out here. It's really refreshing."

"We ought to go inside, I've left the door on the latch." Harry gave Louis a kiss and tore away from him, pulling him up with a hand.

"You mean to say you don't have a key?"

"Urm... no." Harry frowned. "Why?"

"I... think I closed it." Louis bit his lip as Harry looked shocked.

"Oh for _fuck _sake, Lou!"

* * *

Louis and Harry had been back on the same bench for another hour, now, and were starting to shiver from the cold.

"It's supposed to be June." Louis said.

"It's England," Harry replied abruptly, wanting Louis to be hurt. "This is all your fault."

"I never said it wasn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Shut up."

"Okay." Louis folded his arms and moved away from Harry. After another few minutes, Harry looked at Louis and saw that he face was red with cold and he was starting to shake rather violently, so Harry tutted.

"You woos." he seized Louis' arm and slightly pulled at it, Louis getting the message. Harry tapped his thighs, so Louis took the hint and sat on his lap, back to Harry. Harry rubbed Louis' body and arms in an attempt to warm him up, but in the end Louis ended up sitting so that his and Harry's legs made a right angle; he had sat perched on Harry's leg and his own legs were spread out on the bench. He hooked an arm round Harry's neck and settled his head in the crook of it.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. It's Sunday tomorrow, so when we get inside we'll have a nice lay-in, all snuggled up in bed. How does that sound?"

"Perfect." Louis said softly, grabbing Harry's wondering hand and interlocking the fingers together. He kissed Harry's cheek and made his way on to his lips. Soon enough, Louis was on top of Harry on the bench and licking his bottom lip. Harry accepted the intrusion and opened his mouth much wider, breathing in to Louis. Their tongues danced together, both of their eyes closed. Louis started to rub their hips together and began to make his way down.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Harry looked around.

"It's the least I can do." Louis stopped, poised above Harry's groin. "I can stop if you want." he shrugged.

"No," Harry shook his head. "Go on."

"Okay." Louis answered, taking hold of Harry's pyjama bottoms and pulling them down with minimal effort. "This might be a bit cold, baby, is that okay?" but Harry just made a strangled noise. Louis then took down Harry remainder of bottom-half clothing, his bare arse making contact when the cold, wooden bench below. To help, Louis kissed the inside of Harry's thigh, which was lovely and warm, and sub-consciously wrapped a hand around Harry's already hard member. "I do love you, Harry." Louis found himself saying, as he didn't even bother to move his hand. He simply let go, pulled back the bundle of skin, and before Harry could even make a noise he was pretty much fully engulfed in that familiar wet, velvety mouth of warmness and perfectness. He felt sparks go off in his stomach that traveled all the way around his body and finally his throbbing member, which was being taken care of.

"Fuck, Lou..." Harry muttered, as Louis bobbed his head up and down. Harry reflex-ably thrusting upwards, taking his innocent boyfriend by surprise and touching the back of his throat, making him swallow. Harry moaned louder than he should of. "S-s-sorry, Louis, so good,"

Louis hummed in apology, and stilled. Harry frowned for a moment, before realising what he was allowed to do. Louis popped off and sat up on the bench, whilst Harry stood up and replaced his dick back in to Louis' mouth, keeping it there for a few seconds. He then began to thrust in and out, Louis willing to do it. He felt the back of Louis throat again and only sped up, the bundle of endorphin and feelings spreading through every inch of him. He started to breath heavily, before unloading his seed, poised fully in to Louis mouth. After assumingly swallowing everything, Louis slowly let go and stood up, crashing his and Harry's lips together. Harry quickly pulled up his things, before resuming his make-out session with Louis and waiting for the sun to rise.

* * *

They had started the countdown too early about ten times, but this time it seemed right. At zero, Louis' and Harry's faces cracked in to a smile, as a spear of light attacked them and lit up the streets, streetlamps automatically turning off.

"One day, Lou."

"Huh?"

"One day we'll make great parents."

"Amen."


	52. Chapter 52

_**Thanks for all your feedback. Your answers were amazing! And yeah, I was planning to merge them but I eventually went for AAAAAAAAAA! Love you lots guys and galssss xx**_

Harry had kept to his promise and at a few hours later they were back in their bed, after Niall let them in. He had started fretting around, saying stuff like 'you shoulda let me know sooner mate' and 'do you want any food?'. Harry grinned at his friend's typicality.

"Calm down! It's not like the arctic out there." Harry stressed.

"Isn't it?!" Louis said, wrapping his arms tightly round himself.

That day had been fun enough; they had a day in with Niall, Zayn and Liam. They didn't say it to Liam's face, but they were slightly please he hadn't brought Sofia - sometimes, too much Sofia can be a bad thing. They played Monopoly, other board games, ate Pot Noodle and watched a few films after a noodle fight.

But Louis started to notice a change in Harry from then on. Like when they were watching a horror film and Louis, once again, got scared, Louis wanted to snuggle up to Harry, but Harry shrugged him off and said 'there are people here' without even looking at him. Thankfully the others didn't notice this, but as Louis excused himself for the bathroom he returned five minutes later but sat in the armchair instead.

It wasn't just then either.

It was also when Louis had made him and Harry a special dinner the following night, because Harry had a late day at his apprenticeship. He strolled in, looking tired.

"Hey, Haz," Louis walked up to him, giving him a kiss and pulling off his coat, hanging it up on the old coat-hanger. "Something wrong?" Louis frowned as Harry didn't look at him once more.

"No." Harry had replied stiffly.

"Um..." Louis hesitated for a moment before deciding not to push it any further. "Okay," he smiled lovingly. "I made you dinner."

"Thanks," Harry looked down, apparently interested in the sleeves of his cardigan. He watched as Louis walked away: he loved the way that Louis always wore stripes; he loved the way that no trouser size won't tighten round his arse and he loved mostly the way how Louis walked - not too camp and swinging. Harry found that his eyes started to sting, and he knew he had to get rid of the elephant in the room.

That dinner was quite awkward, and Harry was eating with one hand under the table, looking down at his food.

"Harry," Louis looked perturbed as Harry barely ate a thing.

"Yes?"

"Is there something wrong with my cooking?" he smirked.

"No. It's delicious." Harry said shortly, before taking his hand out from under the table and fixing his hair sub-consciously. Louis took this as his chance and seized his hand, putting his fingers in between Harry's own. He always thought they fitted perfectly together.

"Then why do you look so... sad?"

"I..." Harry quickly glanced up and Louis, but not looking him in the eye. "We need to talk Louis. You're not going to like it and neither am I, but... ur..."

And suddenly Louis' heart started thumping rapidly against his chest, as his once-hungry stomach flipped over, sending some sort of evil up his throat. He tried to say something, but realised he couldn't, as the lump in his throat prevented speech. "You want kids, Louis. I don't. That's how it is; we have to face it. We can't move on." and Harry was gripping his hand tighter, but Louis started to slip away and covered his eyes with his free hand, elbow on table. "Lou, you know we have to do this. Don't make it any harder than it already is."

Louis withdrew his hand, and stared down, bleary-eyed, at his dinner plate. "No," he whispered.

"L-Louis..." Louis looked up and saw Harry was also crying. "It's over. Me and you... it's gone." Harry, if it was possible, clutched Louis' hand even tighter, as if he needed stability.

"Harry..." Louis breathed out. "I _need _you. Like you need me." Louis tried, but Harry wasn't having any of it.

"No... look, Lou, you have to understand that we _can't work_! We want separate things!" Harry's tears were falling aimlessly down his face now. He had realised he'd been doing a lot of that recently. "And we've been through so much in such a short space of time... we were doomed from the start."

"How can you say that? It's _exactly _why we're together now! It's fate, I know it is, and-"

"-Lou-"

"-I know we can be together because we belong together and-"

"-Louis!-"

"-we can fix whatever we've broken, I know we can, but I-"

"Babe, don't-"

"_DON'T 'BABE'_ _ME!_" Louis suddenly screamed out as he stood up, wrenching his hand out of Harry's grasp. "You lost that right when you ended things." and so he groped for the door handle, yanked it open and let it bang against the wall next to it.

"Wh- where are you going?"

"I'm getting hammered," Louis called. "I don't need to keep to your pathetic promise anymore. That's all you ever were, Styels, PATHETIC!" and then Harry heard the front door slam.

On the outside world, Louis leaned back against the door and crumpled to the ground, palm to forehead. He started sobbing frantically, constantly sniffing.

Back inside, Harry leaned against the other side of the door, and screwed his face up in guilt as he heard his ex's cries and pleas, and realised that Louis didn't have him anymore to cry to.

That idea broke his heart.

* * *

"Party or something?" the cashier asked as Louis handed her two bottles of vodka.

"Something like that." Louis looked down, trying to avoid eye contact with the lady. She may not serve him if she thought he was binge drinking because he was distraught. He paid with his plastic card, equaling to just over £35.

"Thanks love. See ya." she smiled as Louis retrieved his booze and card, slipping the card in his wallet and taking the plastic bag the booze was place in.

"Tah." He managed empty-heartedly, as he walked out the corner shop and stared up at the sky. "Oh, Harry." he whispered to himself. "I fucking hate you sometimes."

He ended up at the bench he and Harry were at a few days before, some fifteen metres away from the flat. He sniffed once more, before taking out the bottle he named 'Ben' (he was very OCD about this stuff) and unscrewing the cap. He let the strong, poignant smell arouse his senses and send his brain in to numbness for a moment. And that was what he was going for:

Numbness. Depression.

Raising the bottle to he lips, he pulled out his mother's old iPod from his pocket and played it on shuffle.

"Someone Like You - ADELE." the screen read, as Louis cursed - he hated this song.

"Who gives a shit," Louis tipped back the bottle steadily at first, allowing the first few mouthfuls to be gulped straight down. He immediately felt warm inside - Ben was his only friend now. "Who needs Harry?" he chuckled, knocking back some more gulps. He screwed his face up as the effects hit him - he breathed out, and gulped down even more.

Ten minutes later, ADELE wasn't even halfway through her album and Louis had already been halfway through the bottle. Her words from her songs didn't mean anything to Louis - he didn't know why he was listening to her. All he knew at this point was that he'd nearly finished Ben, so he figured he must be drunk now. Standing up...

...he realised by the way his head spun that he was indeed pissed.

Before he reached full standing capacity, he just flopped down on the bench again, slouching and slurping more of Ben.

_We could've have it aaaaaa-aaaaallllll... rolling in the- _

During this line, Louis clenched the iPod really hard, as if to take his frustrations out, and, as if her words were adding to everything, he shouted 'FUCK YOU' and threw the iPod as far away from him as possible. As it went, it was a good throw, landing in bushes the opposite end of the small square he was in. At last, he was bathed in a cloak of peace. He found himself wiping his cheeks on his sleeve... he couldn't quite remember crying, so he figured it must be really hot outside.

Hang on a minute...

Why was he out here, on a bench, in the dark? Why was he out here, and that _poor, little innocent Harry _in the warmth and comfort of _his _home which _he_ paid most of the rent for. No. It was just not fair.

So, with a tremendous effort, he pulled himself up and slugged more vodka. "Bye Ben," he muttered, throwing the now empty bottle in a nearby bush. As he walked the fifteen metre distance between the small square and the flat, he couldn't remember feeling this good...

As he reached the door, he decided to knock normally, or Harry might know it was him.

"Oh _Louis _I've been so worried - oh." Harry gazed up and down Louis, who was slanting against the doorway, raising the other bottle threateningly.

"You don't have the right to worry about me,"

"I think you'll find I do. We're still engaged." Harry smirked smugly, showing his ring.

"Oh yeah? What good's that gonna do us inna few months, eh?" Louis slurred, squinting his eyes at Harry. Zayn and Niall had now appeared out of nowhere, with a few lifesize jelly babies dancing round them. "Da fuck...?"

"Ugh, get out, Louis. You're a wreck. A mess."

"It's your fault Styels!" Louis shouted as Harry closed the door. He knocked repeatedly until he opened it again. "I SAID YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO WORRY ABOUT ME... AND YOU FUCKING DON'T! SO TAKE THIS AND _STICK _IT WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE? GOTTIT?" Louis blazed, eyes wide, as he pulled off his perfectly fitted wedding ring and threw at right at Harry's face. He saw the look of hurt in Harry's face and laughed at him. "You got me all wrong, ain't ya?" And with that, Louis turned around, and fell down the stone steps. He found himself being pulled up by Harry. "Get out of my way," Louis swung his arm as it collided with Harry's eye, face, mouth... whatever it was. It was on his head._  
_

Slam.

Soon enough, Louis found the alleyway where Harry had been stabbed, and crouched down next to a giant landfill bin. He shakily opened his new bottle, before realising his hands were shaking so much he couldn't open it at all.

So he threw it.

He threw the goddamn bottle, as it collided with the opposite brick wall, and the contents shattered everywhere, Louis being pelted with shards of shrapnel and liquid glass.

"_Nooooo!_" Louis moaned, as he licked up what spray on his arms, before getting on all fours, crawling to the brick wall and lick the stain of strong substance off of it. He realised it was too late, and he was slipping around everywhere because his knees were sweating so badly. His arms throbbed and collapsed, making Louis fall flat on his chest, and his once light, feathery hair but now sweaty, grimy mop collided with the cobbles beneath. He glimpsed once more at the park where Harry first tossed him off, and where he saw the girl under the streetlight, before everything turned black.


	53. Chapter 53

**REMEMBER TO READ THE CHAPTER I REPLACED THE OTHER DAY BEFORE READING THIS THANKS :)**

"I can't believe you're not going after him." Zayn shook his head in disbelief, as Niall held an ice pack to Harry's eye on the armchair, and a newly emerged Liam sat next to Zayn.

"Why should I?" Harry half-frowned, left-eye obscured by the ice pack.

"Urm, because it's _Louis _and he's _drunk_... he could be laying in a ditch somewhere and you're sitting here getting tended to because of some pathetic bruise?" Zayn raised his voice now, anger rising, as he used his arms to protest to Harry on the edge of the sofa. Niall gasped, and Liam even had to place an hand on Zayn's arm to stop him from losing control.

"Since when has he been _your _problem?"

"Since I've been signed with him on the same contract, since he's been _living _here, and how about since I'm the only one who seems to goddam fucking care about him right now?" Zayn stood up. Harry stood up too, Niall stumbling off the arm of the armchair.

"You know I care about him!" Harry demanded, but Zayn edged slightly closer to him.

"Looks like it, eh?" Zayn stared right in to Harry's eyes, and saw contempt. He was sure Harry was going to knock him in to next century if it wasn't for Niall stepping in between.

"Stop, this isn't going to get Louis back!" he seized Zayn's arm and tried to pull him away, but Zayn just twisted away from him.

"No, you're right. It seems _I'm_ the only one who is actually bothered to look for him." Zayn turned on his boyfriend, before twisting on his heel and firing out the door.

* * *

"Zayn? What's up?" Sofia frowned with concern, as Zayn stealthily hopped down the steps.

"Why don't you ask your precious boyfriend and his friends, in there?" he snarled at her.

"Because I'm asking you!" Sofia grew stern, and grabbed Zayn's arm. He looked down at it for a moment, before slumping his shoulders and telling her about Louis. By the end of it, she looked thoroughly shocked, and dropped her supermarket bag full of snacks. "What are we waiting for?" And she was gone, running round frantically, looking round corners. Zayn smiled at her for a moment, before hopping off and joining her.

Zayn wasn't sure how long they were looking, but judging by the fact they had reached the other end of town and back already, he guessed about an hour and a half. He jogged back to the gay club, where he and Sofia had decided it as a meeting place. He bent over, hands on knees, and started panting. Sofia looked deep in thought.

"What?" he spat on the ground.

"Charming. I'm just trying to think where he'd be..."

"Sofia, he's pissed out of his-"

"-yeah, yeah, yeah, I know that. But... still, he wouldn't just go _anywhere_... maybe he went somewhere where he and Harry used to go a lot? Or where something happened?"

And then it clicked. Zayn shot up, eyes wide, and kissed Sofia's head.

"You genius." and then he shot off, off to the dark alleyway, off to where Louis had fallen unconscious over two hours ago...

* * *

"Louis?" Zayn called when he reached the opening on the alley. "Lou?" he bent his head round, trying to get a decent look in the dark. Sofia's arm lurched out, however, clutching Zayn's denim jacket, as if she needed stability. "_What_?"

And then, with a shaky hand and finger - and arm - Sofia pointed to a sprawled out figure, which blackened the cobbled surface even more than the night sky.

"Louis!" Zayn whispered sharply, collapsing beside him and immediately smelling neat vodka. "_Louis!_" he shook him, but Louis wouldn't respond... "Get your phone out! Now, Sofia! Call an ambulance!" and with a great clattering of buckles and zips, she clicked on her blackberry and dialed 911.

"H-h-hello?" she bit her free hand's fingernails nervously. "A-ambulah-lance?"

"Yes, hello?"

"W-we've found our friend unc- unconscious on the struh-street, w-we need help."

"Okay, what street?" the woman's voice grew more stern, but in a nice way.

"I-in an alleywuh-way just off Cruh-Crate street."

"Okay, hang on and stay on the line. Have you checked her pulse?"

"It's a boy, Louis, and-" Zayn then snatched the phone off her and called down the line:

"What do I have to do?"

"Hi, sir. Could you please check his pulse? The best way is to grab his wrist and press your fingers firmly, but gently, in the underside crook. Okay?"

"Okay." Zayn breathed shakily, as his vibrating hands made work. Despite being unconscious, and even though it was freezing outside, Louis' bare arms were extremely hot and sweaty, making it hard for Zayn to take a grip. He did eventually though, with Sofia holding up Louis' arm, as he waited for some kind of sign... "Weak. Very weak... there's only like... 1 every few seconds?"

"And check his breathing?"

Zayn immediately bent over around Louis' body, holding his head just below Louis' nose. And, sure enough, there was occasionally a sweet, gentle breath blowing on his cheek every now and again. Zayn looked down, and saw how peaceful Louis looked, as he kissed him on the cheek. "Hang in there, buddy."

* * *

A set of flashing lights, fluorescent-green uniforms and a scuffling of boots later, Zayn and Sofia were looking extremely grave, sitting either side of Louis, who was laying on the wheeler, in the back of the ambulance. They had quickly taken over, and were now unhooking his suspenders and removing his stripy tee.

"We need to tell Harry," Sofia whispered, and even though it was somewhat loud inside, Zayn's ears were as sharp as ever. He pulled his phone out, but then stared it it.

"Are you sure? I mean, it's all Harry's fault..."

"Are you _mad? _Harry didn't force that poison down Louis' throat."

"He didn't care about it either." Zayn shot Sofia a dark look.

"Fine. If you don't, I will." to prove the point, Sofia had unbuckled her brown bag.

"Okay, okay. Fine, I will." So with that, Zayn punched in Harry's numbers and dialed. "It's ringing." he began chewing his nails. "Fucking voicemail. Harry, Louis' in a right state, you'd better-"

"NO!" Zayn's phone was snatched away, as Sofia hung up. "You can't tell him over voicemail!"

"Well what do you expect me to do?"

"We could send a police officer down." a nurse suddenly appeared next to Sofia. "To any relative or close friend Mr Tomlinsom may have. He's... he's gonna need it."

"Is it that bad?" Zayn stuttered.

"I'm afraid we can't make a diagnosis as of yet, but once he's settled in a hospital room we can know for sure."

"'kay. Send the police." Zayn gave the nurse Jo's and the flat's address, as she nodded.

"Okay. They're on their way already." She smiled, then continued helping the other with Louis.

"What if... what if he-"

"Shhh... that won't happen. The Louis I know will never give up."

* * *

"He's been gone ages! What's going on? What if they're hurt?" Niall paced round the small living room, while Harry faked a yawn.

"Don't care, really. I'm going to bed." Harry walked out, but once he was out of eye-shot he slumped his shoulders and gulped. What if something _has _happened to them?

"Do you know what," Niall started, turning Harry round by his shoulder. "Zayn's right. You really are insensitive." he gave Harry a look of contempt, before turning on his heel and making for the door.

"Where're you going?"

"TO FIND MY BOYFRIEND! AND YOURS!" Niall flung the door open.

"He's not-" Harry started, but then look dumbstruck, as there was two police officers standing in the doorway.

"Too late, sir. We've found them for you." The man and woman both surveyed their shocked looks for a moment, before carrying in. "We would invite ourselves in, but there's been a situation. Your friends - Zayn and Sophie?"

"Sofia?" Niall frowned.

"That's right. Zayn and Sofia," the woman took over in a more sympathetic voice. "They both found your other friend, Louis, unconscious in an alleyway. They tried calling, but..."

"My phone's dead..." Harry said subconsciously. It hadn't quite sunken in yet.

"Would you like a lift to the hospital? Louis' mother, Johannah, is in our car, too. We have room for two more."

"Okay. Thanks." Niall said weakly, before putting an arm round Harry's shoulders and ushering him out. "C'mon, mate. He'll be alright."

On the journey, Harry's pulse quickened and quickened. Before he knew it, his adam's apple had ballooned and he was unable to answer any of Niall's mutterings. The thought of Louis... unconscious... in a ditch... it all seemed surreal.

So as soon as the police officer opened his door, he dashed out, leaving behind Jo and Niall, and spread his arms out on the reception desk.

"I'm here to see Louis."

"The boy who just came in?"

"Yes."

"Are you a family member of his?"

"No,"

"Does he know you?" the constant nagging annoyed Harry.

"Yes!"

"How?"

"He's my fiance!" Harry blazed.

"Okay. Room 13." she smiled sarkily.

"Thanks." Harry returned the favour.

After a motion of of blurring doors, Harry's eyes focused on the number 13. Unlucky 13. But no, he wasn't superstitious.

"_Louis_!" Harry burst in to the room, but as soon as he did, Zayn was already pushing him out.

"No."

"What?" Harry said dumbly.

"I said _no_."

"What do you mean, 'no'? Are you brain dead? Are you thick? I need to see him."

"Stay away. You left him for dead. You should think about that. And if - _if _- Louis actually does survive, which will take a miracle right now, I doubt he'll _ever _want to see you again. You don't deserve someone like him, Harry. Now back. Off." Zayn jabbed him hard in the ribs, but Harry's temper boiled over the surface, Before he knew what he was doing, he had Zayn's denim jacket bunched up in his fists, as he pulled him out the room and shoved him against the window.

"Say it again. Go on." Harry spat, as Zayn looked him in the eye.

"You don't deserve him, Harry. You're not the Harry we know." Zayn shook his head ever so slightly, as Harry shot round. Both Jo and Niall were shaking there heads disapprovingly. "This isn't about you. For once."

"One more word, and I'll-"

"Just go, Harry." Jo looked away from him. The sadness and shame in her voice brought tears to Harry's eyes, as he left in one fell sweep of deodorant. "I know he loves Louis, you know."

"Yeah, well he ought to show a bit more commitment, you would think."

* * *

"He's improving." the doctor told Jo, four nights later. "Actually, he's dramatically improving. But anything can happen. He's had a near scrape; he's not off the chopping block just yet." Dr Carter jotted down notes on his clipboard, before smiling and leaving. "Oh, hi, Harry." he smiled as he left. Zayn's head shot round.

"Get out." He said.

"Zayn," Jo put a hand on his arm. "Harry _loves _Louis. As I've told you. It's not your choice whether he sees him or not. Now, I think we shall give him a minutes. C'mon." she took him away, Zayn purposely bumping in to Harry's shoulder. Harry stayed in his shifted position for a moment, thankful for the momentary blip so he won't have to look at Harry.

But he had to. He slowly turned round.

And there he was. Louis; pads attached to his arms and chest, head tilted on his pillow. Harry sat down so Louis would be looking at him if his eyes opened. He reached out a hand and interlocked fingers with Louis.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, adjusting Louis fringe. "I'm so, so sorry." He brought Louis' hand up to his lips and kissed it. So warm. So familiar... so _Louis. _"Don't even try to deny it's my fault... because is it. I ended things when we could've worked it out. And you're right. I _do _need you. I realise that more than ever. C'mon, Boobear, it's been four days, now, I thought you said you don't like long lay-ins?" Harry stretched over Louis and fluffed up his pillow, turning it over on to the fresh, clean unused side. He bent over and kissed him on the cheek, letting his tears fall on him. "I love you so much. And if you wake up, I promise we can be perfect... we can build our own family and get married, anything, love, because this is a wake up call for me, too... so just wake up. Please."

And just then, Louis' hand twitched.


	54. Chapter 54

"L-Lou? Can you hear me?" Harry whispered gently. Another twitch. Just then, Dr Carter walked back in.

"What's the matter?" he asked, frowning at Harry's expression.

"It's Lou... his hand is twitching." Harry smiled.

"Seriously? Why didn't you get anyone?!" Carter dropped his clipboard and dropped down next to Louis' head. "His breathing's fine."

"Wh - it's a good thing, isn't it?"

"Could be," he rushed. "Though it could also mean he's not responding to the pump."

"Pump? What pump? What's going on?" Harry got up.

"Pulse is fine. That's good... we can bring him round in a minute. And Louis has suffered a liver malfunction, so we've had to pump out all the alcohol in his bloodstream and everywhere else." he finally relaxed, picking up his clipboard and handing it to a newly emerged nurse. "Kindly take his hand, Harry, while I call the others in."

* * *

Half an hour after taking some red pills, Louis' head started to shift around. Zayn glared at Harry, whilst Harry and Jo stared longingly at Louis, both clasping at one of his hands.

"I... I thought he wasn't going to make it." Jo smiled, bleary-eyed.

"No. I didn't doubt him for a second."

After a pause, Jo asked a question: "Why isn't he wearing his wedding ring?"

"...dunno. It's at home... maybe it fell off." Harry shrugged. He was a very convincing liar. Zayn chuckled disbelievingly.

"What?" Jo turned round to look at Zayn. Zayn looked at Harry for a moment, saw that Harry was apologising to him, and went along with it.

"It was funny. He ended up sucking it up with the vacuum cleaner and spent the rest of the day finding it in all the crap inside." Zayn giggled. Jo and Harry both laughed, Jo's more genuine.

"Sound like our Louis." Jo smiled lovingly at her son.

And then Louis started muttering. At first, it was very much non-interpretable, but it started to come in to focus.

"Ha... Harray... Ha... Ray... Harry..."

"I'm here," Harry whispered, putting a hand on Louis' cheek. At that point, Zayn had walked out. But Harry didn't give a shit. He was with Louis, nothing - or anyone - could stop that. "Wake up, babe."

And, just like a puppy, Louis opened his eyes. Dark aqua, turquoise spheres pierced through heavy eyelids, and he looked beautiful.

"Huh-Harry... what're you doing here? What am I - ah..."

"Shh... don't move. How're you feeling?"

"Ugh... like I have the _biggest _hangover. I can't move my fucking head. Who else is here, honey?" Louis looked at Harry helplessly.

"Your mum is right next to you. She's holding your other hand."

"Hi mum... come round here, I can't turn my head, or I'll throw up."

So Jo did that. She walked round the perimeter of the bed and bent over.

"Hey, Lou."

"Can I have a hug? Or, can you hug me?" Louis smiled.

"Yeah." and he was then engulfed by his mother.

"And you."

"Okay," Harry chuckled, burying his curl-infested head in the crook of Louis' neck. "I missed you." Harry murmured.

"I love you," Louis sounded like he was crying. Then he gently nudged Harry, hinting to him to let go. Louis looked him in the eye, and said: "We need to talk. Mum, could you give us a minute?"

"Yes. I can give you more than that. I'm just so happy you're alive!"

* * *

**The Talk **

This was it. Harry knew it; this was the moment where Louis ended things.

"I remember up until the point where I threw my ring at you." Louis blurted. Harry bowed his head. "I remember you finishing with me, and then I remember listening to Adele, and... oh _shit _I smashed my iPod!" Louis sighed. "But that's the least of my worries."

"I know." Harry pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What do you know, Harry?" Louis stared up at the ceiling. "These pads are so annoying! C- ouch - could you help me put a shirt or tee on? I don't know if-"

"Yeah, I packed a bag and your mum took it round." Harry was now fishing in to the small rucksack and took out Louis' favourite stripy tee.

"Thanks." with a struggle, Louis sat up slightly so Harry could pull on the thin item of clothing. When Harry sat back down, Louis took his hand. "Why didn't you put my ring back on?" Louis thumbed over his naked finger.

"I- er, it-"

"You can't have lost it, it didn't exactly landed under anywhere."

"I, erm - I dunno, I mean-"

"It really is over, isn't it?" Louis laid back down on his back, hands interlocked on his stomach. "Me and you."

"...not if you don't want it to be." Harry looked up, deep, emerald eyes filled with guilt.

"I don't want to get back with you out of pity, Harry."

"It's not pity. Though I feel I am to blame, it's not guilt. You know what it is, Louis. It's that four letter word that when you say to me it makes me shiver every time. It's that word you say to me every night when we're in bed. It's that word you say to me when I do you a favour, or when I'm knackered after class and you walk in and give me and hug and a kiss. I won't be able to go without these things, Lou..."

"Haz, don't..." Louis whispered.

"We can get the wedding back on track. Like, have it next year, or something. We can-"

"Don't say it if you don't mean it, Styels."

"We can actually have a kid. Have a baby. Have a child of our own; raise a child together!"

"Stop it, just _stop it!_" Louis looked thoroughly saddened. "Stop it, Harry. How am I supposed to believe that you changed your mind in the space of a few days?"

"Because, Lou, _this _happened! You were _this _close" - Harry held his forefinger and thumb a milometre apart - "to dying. That's how serious it was."

"So it actually took a near death experience to make this happen?"

"Argh - NO! You've got it all wrong. I've been thinking - we'd make great parents!"

"But Harry," Louis put an hand on his arm, "you don't want this. You said it yourself."

"I changed my mind."

"Oh, lucky me then."

"But... we could always carry on as normal... and not have a baby?" Harry squinted his eyes in hope.

"No, Harry. I know what I want. And that's a family, and I figured that the younger we - I mean, I - start one, then I get to spend more time with them when I get old." Louis said. "That's just the way I am. And right now, I'm ready to be set up for life."

"But, Lou, this is completely-"

"Unfair. I know, Haz, it's unfair. I'm selfish. Hit me. Insult me where it hurts. But just _try _and understand me."

"How can I understand you if you're breaking my heart as we speak?" Harry's voice grew light.

"I don't know."

"Well, if it's the only way I can get you back, then I will have a baby with you, Lou."

"But now I feel I've blackmailed you in to it!"

"...you have."

"It's your choice whether you want to stay with me or not." Louis snapped.

"You know I'd do anything for us. I feel like you're using it to your advantage."

"Do you honestly think I'm like that?" Louis looked at Harry.

"I don't know. You tell me."

"Okay. I'm not. Happy now?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because having a child is a huge subject, Lou." Harry started to lose his patience.

"Don't you think I know that?"

"Maybe." Harry looked down again, as a long pause emerged. "We could always discuss it when you get better? So we can stay together, share the same bed. We can-"

"You're deluding yourself, Haz." Louis stuck out a hand for Harry to grab, in what looked like a tremendous effort.

"I know. But can't we at least wait until you get better?"

"Okay, Haz. I'll wait til I get better. For you."

"Good."

"And Harry," Louis whispered.

"Yes?"

"Kiss me."

"That, I can do."

As Harry pressed his lips to Louis', Louis realised that if Harry really as reluctant for a child, he'll have a long wait in store.


	55. Chapter 55

_**Sorry I haven't updated I've been on a school trip to France all week with no internet! And to the person who reviewed my fanfic rather criticisingly - this story is AU - as stated in the description - which means alternative universe. Which means, Louis can cook in this, not Harry. Can I also just say, I'm only just 15, so sorry if my fanfic is not 100% grammatically correct. And yes, they would call each other babe because Louis calls 'Eleanor Calder' babe. So yeah, if you don't like it, don't read it :P**_

_**Two Weeks Later**_

"What's wrong?" Harry plonked down Louis' bag as he closed the door behind him. "You're finally home."

"In crutches." Louis held up his stabilizers to emphasise.

"Well, you can hardly moan. You nearly died, babe."

"No, it's not just that. It's... well, the last time I was here, we-"

"Shhh..." Harry walked up to him and put a finger on his lips, running his other hand through his hair. "That's in the past. Come here." Harry leaned in, and replaced his finger with his lips, keeping them their for a few seconds, before letting go and gently pulling Louis in for a hug.

"Love you."

"I know. And here," Harry bent over the cabinet with the phone on it and picked up something shiny. He held out Louis' hand and gently slipped it on his ring finger. "Back to normal." Harry gently scratched the back of Louis' neck. "And I've got a surprise. Follow me." his hand ran down Louis' back and found a hand, as he interlocked his fingers with the older boy's. As Harry opened the living room door, Louis could of sworn he heard hushed whispers and scuffling-

"SURPRISE!" a group of people chanted as the couple entered the room. Louis gasped with shock, as he instantly recognised everyone, lined up along the living room, through to the dining room that was joined on to it. His mother, Jo, was smiling sweetly next to Liam, who was hand in hand with Sofia. Next to them were Niall and Zayn, who were also holding hands. Anne was on the left, standing next to a small table piled up with presents. Louis just stood there, taken aback.

"Welcome back sweety," he found himself in Jo's arms.

"Good to see you, mate." Liam clapped him on the back, before Zayn and Niall did the same, careful not to damage him. Then Sofia gave him a big hug.

"Thanks for rescuing me, you two." Louis smiled weakly at Sofia and Zayn. Harry looked down, supposedly ashamed, before Louis thought it wise to change the subject. "Thanks everyone. Who's idea was this...?"

"Harry's, of course, mate!" Niall exclaimed. Louis instantly turned to Harry at this point.

"You're so thoughtful, sometimes."

* * *

The surprise party went down very well. It was alcohol free, but everyone was still having a great time. They played Twister, went on the Wii and ate a great meal cooked by Jo and Anne. At the end of it, everyone was very worn out, so they all left the flat to go to Jo's house, to lounge about in a bigger living room. But things soon turned sour, of course.

"Would you like a glass of wine, Anne?" Jo came in the room with a bottle. Anne looked shocked.

"But... what about Louis?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine, I don't even like wine that much, anyway." Louis had barely looked up; he was very comfortable snuggled in to Harry's side.

"Oh, go on, then." Anne waved her hand carelessly, as Jo handed her a glass and poured out the sauvignone blanc (**see, I can spell!**). "I would have thought most alcoholics would want anything, though, Lou." she added casually, but then realised she said the wrong thing when Jo stopped pouring.

"Did you just call my son an alcoholic?" Jo pointed the bottle at the seated Anne accusingly.

"Mum..." Louis moaned, rubbing Harry's chest area through his polo neck.

"What? You're not a bloody alcoholic, Louis, you went through a tough patch. It's not your fault."

"Oh yeah?" Anne stood up. "So who's fault was it, then, huh?" she squared up to the other woman. They were both equally matched - no height difference, even though they were both wearing high heels.

"Well, it's... sorry, Harry, but it _was _your fault! You admitted it yourself!" Jo momentarily turned to Harry, looking for support.

"Well, I-" Harry looked shifty, not knowing to go with his heart or brain.

"Look," Louis piped up. "It's not anyone's fault. Harry dumped me" - everyone gasped, and Louis paused for a second - "and then I _chose_ to get hammered. He didn't exactly force the stuff down my throat." Louis quoted Sofia, who looked warily at Zayn. Niall and Liam pretended to watch the film that was on.

"You _dumped_ him?" Jo gasped once more.

"It was a mistake." Harry pulled Louis in closer.

"I don't care, Harry, you promised me you'd look after him! You knew he'd only get drunk if you got rid of him!"

"I am here, you know-" Louis said amongst Jo and Harry.

"Yes, but I didn't realise he'd be wanting a baby three months later!" Harry leapt up defensively, while everyone gasped again.

"A baby?" Sofia repeated.

"Exactly! So it wasn't my Harry's fault! Louis, he's _eighteen years old_, how can you expect him to have a kid this early on?"

"I can't!" Louis winced as he too leapt up. Harry fussed around him and held him by his waist. "I know that, and the reason why we didn't tell you all is because you don't bloody understand! You don't know what I feel." Louis then looked at Harry. "Not even you." He sighed, picked up his crutches and walked away from Harry's embrace.

"Lou, wait-" Harry left after him.

"Well, now look what you've done." Anne turned to Jo again.

"Me? You started it by calling my son an alcoholic!" the other started to file out as Jo and Anne carried on.

"You blamed the whole thing on Harry!" Anne jabbed the other woman's chest.

"You blamed the whole thing on _Louis_!" Jo repeated the hand action.

"You know what?"

"_What_?" Jo sounded bitter.

"My Harry doesn't deserve that alky son of your's." Anne scrunched up her nose.

"You bloody _cow_!" Jo seized a chunky of silky, long black hair and pulled down. "Don't you _dare _say things like that about my son!"

"LET GO!" Anne screamed, as she wormed her way out of Jo's grasp - "You're the cow," - and slapped her round the face.

"_Mum!_" Harry stood in the doorway, mouth wide open.

"Sh- she started it Harry!"

"_Get out of my house_." Jo turned her voice to a deadly tone, which reminded Harry of Louis in a weird way.

"Just go, mum." Harry looked down, as his mother passed him in the doorway, hand held to the side of her head. Once he heard the door softly close, he moved in the lounge. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Look, I'm sorry-"

"Don't be. You were right in what you said. But mum-"

"What?"

"Mum didn't mean to cause any harm." Harry looked Jo in the eye.

"I know she didn't, love, I know she didn't." Jo walked up to Harry and gave him a hug. "Where's Louis?"

"Here." Louis entered the room, as Jo pulled back.

"I'll leave you two to it. You can stop here for the night, if you like." Then she added in a whisper to Harry: "Good luck."

"Hi." Harry said once Jo had left.

"Hi." Louis replied weakly.

"It wasn't fair, what you said before."

"I know, I'm sorry." Louis looked down nervously.

"It's not my fault I don't understand. I'm only a kid myself, Lou."

"I know."

"No, but do you? I don't think you get it, Louis. I've already sacrificed so much to be with you-"

"Yes, I know-"

"My home, my friends, my social life - my mum, Louis, my mum. We haven't been the same since she found out about you and I, I just know it."

"But it's all been worth it, hasn't it? We've both got what we wanted. When I met you, my heart skipped a beat, and when we first kissed, it was like magic... you're a truly beautiful person, Harry, inside and out. You're perfect. And now I realise..." Louis slowly walked his way up to Harry, ditching his crutches. "I had no right to... _jeopardise... _to _risk _our relationship so early on, when I know I'd never be the same without you. I was wrong. I _am _wrong." Louis whispered, putting a hand on Harry's cheek.

"Does this mean...?"

"Yes... yes it does. We'll wait, Haz. We'll - _I'll _wait to have a baby with you, even if it takes twenty years, because nothing in the world is more important to me right now than you."

"Thank you. Thank you so much, Lou." Harry bent down and buried his head in to the crook of Louis' neck. "This means so much."

"It's okay... everything's going to be okay."

* * *

In bed, that night, Harry felt the warm, sweet breath of Louis linger on his neck. They were spooning again, but Harry in front this time. For the first time in his loved, Harry felt loved and needed, by someone other than his mum.


	56. Chapter 56

**_Been really ill recently, glandular fever. Nasty stuff. If anyone's interesting in editing and correcting my fanfic then please message me, because I am a terrible typer. That would be much appreciated aha! It would include putting all their names back to normal, which I am going to start doing now. :)_**

**Two Weeks Later**

The soft, light breathing of Louis Tomlinson blew blissfully on the nape of Harry Styles' neck, as Harry awoke, and in towards his lover. Checking the time on the small digital watch on the bedside cabinet, he dusted away some of the rheum, that had gathered in the corners of his eyes overnight, with the pads of his fingers. He then turned over, and gently caressed Louis' cheeks with the tips of his left fingers. Louis mewled slightly, as his eyes slowly opened. Harry gazed in to them; Louis still had eyeliner on from the night before. Harry loved this, it always made Louis seem more... confident.

"Hey," Harry whispered softly. "It's twelve already."

"Is it?" Louis smiled, as he looked up at Harry, his heart missing a beat. Harry was propped up on his elbow, his left hand stroking Louis' cheekbone. "That was a nice sleep."

"Yeah," Harry smiled back. "It was."

The all too familiar sound of a blackberry came from under Louis' pillow. He had bought it the Saturday before, as he had enough of Harry's pestering for a decent one. "Leave it." Harry insisted.

"It might be important." Louis raised his eyebrows. As he interrupted his and Harry's moment, he snatched the phone from under his pillow and read the intrusion out loud. "'Here in two hours with David. Lottie - ex ex.'" Louis raised eyebrows then furrowed, as he was genuinely confused.

"Who's Lottie?" Harry returned the frown, as Louis tutted.

"She's my sister."

"Ohhhh yeah! Sorry, love." Harry bent forward and kissed Louis' nose in apology.

"It's fine. But... who's David? She probably texted me by accident. She can't be coming here... can she?"

"Who knows? C'mon, let's see your mum, then." Harry rolled over, but was pulled back by Louis. "What?"

"You forgot to give me a kiss." Louis gave a wink, as Harry grinned. He got out of bed, but then leaned over and firmly pressed his lips to Louis' own. Letting go, he murmured: "Morning babe," and gave one last quick peck - "afternoon, actually" - before pulling away and retrieving some clothes. Louis stayed in the same position from when Harry kissed him for a moment, then followed suit and rolled out of bed.

* * *

"That was such a lovely moment, just now." Louis smiled as they made the short distance over the road to his mother's, Jo's (or Jay's), house, hand in hand, fingers in fingers.

"Yeah. You always look so beautiful in the mornings." Harry lightly bumped Louis' shoulder with his own.

"Oh, stop it you." Their feet scuffed the pavement as they climbed the steps and firmly knocked on the door. After a few seconds, Jo opened the door.

"You're early- oh, hi guys!" Jo stepped to the side with the door, as Louis stepped in, shortly before Harry.

Next thing they knew, they were both on the sofa drinking tea, Jo in the armchair opposite.

"Why did Lottie text me this morning?" Louis came out with. Jo's eyes widened.

"Oh sugar. The silly girl, she texted the wrong person!" Jo's shoulders slumped, as Louis realised that L (for Louis) must be immediately before M (for mum).

"Aha, so she was meant to text you!"

"You're too clever for your own good, Mr." Jo smiled. "It was going to be a surprise, but Lottie is coming down for a couple of months - with David. She's on a Uni break."

"Oh good, I haven't seen her in ages!" Louis smiled.

"Who's David?" Harry piped up.

"David..." came a new voice, emerging from the small hallway next door, "is my beautiful baby boy!" Louis and Harry gawped, as in came a girl with long blonde hair and a pram, containing, you guessed it, a baby boy, who was gurgling softly.

"Lottie!" Jo shot up, and gave her daughter a hug. "When... how?"

"Door was left ajar." Lottie smiled, as Louis shot Harry a look. "And who are these two handsome boys?" she looked down the sofa, as Louis and Harry plonked down their teas. They all waited for Lottie to realise.

"L-Louis? Is that _you_?" Her jaw dropped, as Louis nodded, smiling, and got up to give her sister a hug. "You look amazing!"

"So do you."

"And who's your friend?" Lottie asked, as Harry arose behind Louis.

"Oh, Harry?" Louis turned round, hooking an arm round Harry's waist and giving him a kiss, making them both smile. "Harry's my boyfriend." Louis rushed on, as Lottie looked aghast. "Well, fiance, actually..." he trailed off, as Lottie looked like she was about to faint.

And then she did.

* * *

"Was it something I said?" Louis clutched on to Harry's arm as Jo continuously slapped Lottie round the face.

"It's okay, dear, she always used to when she watched horror films, remember?" Jo insisted, as Louis cringed at the words 'horror films'. Harry picked up on this and kissed his temple. "Lottie?"

"Mum...?" Lottie sat up, looking dazed.

"I'll make you some green tea." Jo trotted off in to the kitchen.

"Sorry about that," the sprightly girl bounced up, as if nothing happened. "So... you two are getting... married?"

"Yes, indeed we are." Louis smiled once more, as Harry stayed quiet. "Sorry, Haz is shy in front of strangers, so he doesn't talk much."

"Excuse me?" Harry spoke for the first time, frowning at his boyfriend.

"Well, you don't seem to be bursting with words, do you?" Louis rolled his eyes as Harry stayed quiet, looking down.

"Aw, Louis, don't be mean. Wow, isn't he simply _gorgeous_?" Lottie whispered to Louis. "Mind you, Lou, the last time I saw you, you were wearing that maroon jumper that mum knitted you." Harry sniggered at this, as Louis blushed bright red.

"I wouldn't have him any other way." Harry scooped up Louis' shoulders and pulled him in to a tight bear hug.

* * *

Lottie had certainly made an impact on the next few weeks. After making a move on Niall, Zayn blurted out their secretive relationship and pulled his lover back at once. She withheld all information, though; it was always about other people, which may seem selfless, but also annoying...

"So... do you keep in contact with the father?" Louis asked one afternoon, when he, Harry and Lottie were alone in the flat lounge. Harry had slipped off to the loo, and Louis saw the perfect chance.

"I don't like to talk about him. Let's change the subject. When's the wedding?" she put on a completely over the top smile. Louis just sighed. Luckily, Lottie's phone went off, giving Louis an excuse to avoid the question.

"Hello? Oh, hi mum... yeah, sure. Of course, I'll be right there. No, it's no problem, Louis can look after him... okay, see you in a minute. Bye - yeah, yeah - bye!" Lottie hung up, and gave an almighty sigh.

"Wh - are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah, mum said something about a surprise... I'll be back in five minutes." She got up, and made for the door.

"You're forgetting David." Louis protested.

"Oh, I'm sure you can manage for _five minutes_!" and then a slam. Then Harry came in.

"Where's she gone?" he asked huskily.

"I have no bloody idea." And then the dreaded sounds of the devil in the pram. Louis slumped his shoulders. "What do we do?"

Harry was fuming. Louis had just gotten over having a baby, and now they were stuck with one?!

"Leave it." Harry breathed out.

"We can't just leave it, it's crying!" and now Louis was bent over the pram, arms reaching in to pry the baby.

"Don't pick it up, no, Louis, don't-" Harry started, but the deed was done. Louis was, sure enough, bobbing up and done and whispering soothing words to the little lad. "This can't be good."

"He stinks." Louis walked over towards Harry.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving him to you!"

"_Why_?"

"Because I need to get nappies! She hasn't left us with any." Louis handed over the sibling, and dashed awau.

"Why can't I get them?"

"You haven't got any bloody money!" Louis shouted at the door, then closed it softly behind him. Harry looked where he was. Standing, in the middle of the room, with a gurgling baby in his arms. Harry peered round at the baby's face, frowning. "Why does your mummy have to be such a liability, eh? Yes, she is! Yes, she is! Your mummy's a liability!" Harry grinned at the baby, who in turn giggled. Harry's heart fluttered slightly. Then he cleared his throat. "C'mon, back in the pram."

"_Harry!_" The sound of his boyfriend's voice sounded through the little hall outside.

"Louis?" Harry frowned as Louis bounced in and pounced in Harry's arms. Harry would have toppled over backwards in to the pram, if Louis didn't let go and give him a powerful kiss instead. "What's the occasion?" Harry kissed Louis back, grinning down at his lover.

"Oh, nothing," another kiss, "just because you're you. And..." Louis pulled up an extremely small cage, peeled off Harry's hand from his bum and place the cage in Harry's expectant fingers.

"This is light." Harry remarked, as Louis stood back a bit.

"Open it." He smiled.

"Okay." Harry gently unlatched the hinges, and let the weight of the door and gravity do the work. After peering in and gasping, he placed it down on the sofa and waited...

...for the tiny, mewling, ridiculously fluffy, pure white kitten to stumble out of it's cage and let out a tiny 'miaow' up at Louis and Harry. "Oh my god." Harry gasped once more, as Louis pulled the kitten up and gave it a kiss.

"Can we call it Princess?" Louis asked cutely, as Harry laughed out loud at Louis' typicality. He took out his phone, stood next to Louis and took a picture of the three of them.

"Yes. Yes we can. Isn't she adorable?" Harry stretched out a finger and tickled Princess's neck. She let out a mewl.

"Happy four month anniversary, honey." Louis reached up to the ever-growing Harry and planted a kiss to his lips.


	57. Chapter 57

**_Louis' real dad in real life's personality is unknown, but I've modified it for the sake of the story. This WILL lead somewhere... somewhere quite dark._**

From then on, Princess had to be carried everywhere by Louis, or sometimes Harry, because she was so small and could barely walk. It was only born three days before Harry laid eyes on him, and Louis was still refusing to say how he got her.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that she is the most _adorable kitten_ and even _Zayn _loves her. She's so small, Haz, they recommend to only feed her carrots and lettuce until she's four weeks old-" Harry just smiled as Louis rambled on. He was scarcely aware that Louis was still talking to him, so he nodded and smiled, the occasional chuckle being added in. "So, here you are..."

"Huh? Wh-?" Harry was brought back to reality, and the kitten was now on his lap. "Where're you going?"

"I just said! To get some carrots!" Louis groaned as he realised Harry wasn't listening to him. "See you in a minute." He dashed off, hearing a faint 'love you' in the background.

This just left Harry on his own with Princess, some 80s program on the TV. As 'Sweet Dreams' by Eurythmics came on, Harry's eyelids began to droop. Would Louis be mad at him for falling asleep when he was supposed to be looking after their little Princess? After all, Louis had forced him to get up at six that morning so they could 'have the last teabags'. Yeah, what a great excuse. It was Louis' fault for getting him up.

* * *

"Harry?" Louis smiled as he walked in, a bag in one hand. "Haz?" He frowned now, wondering why his lover wasn't responding to him. "Harry- oh..." Louis walked in to the lounge, as he gently plonked down the bag full of goods and walked over to Harry, brushing the curls out of his closed eyes. "How adorable." Just then, Harry began to stir, and within seconds he was smiling up at Louis.

"It was your fault."

"I know. Sorry. I bought you some nice dinner. How does that sound?"

"Lovely. Help me up." Harry outstretched his hand, signalling for Louis to pull him up. The force of the pull made Harry topple on to Louis, but he managed to turn it in to a hug. "I love you." Harry's voice muffled in Louis' shoulder.

"I love you too," Louis said the only words he could say, as he pulled back and kissed Harry's lips. Wrapping his arms around Harry's neck, he slightly opened his mouth, as Harry moved back, and gently laid Louis down on the sofa, Harry on top. They resumed kissing harmlessly, until Harry slipped his tongue in and massage Louis' own. But they were stopped but an abrupt voice.

"_Louis. William. Tomlinson._" Louis distantly recognised his sister's voice from the kitchen, but he was lost in a moment as he had Harry's familiar, wet tongue in his mouth, exploring every nook and crevasse in Louis' mouth. "Louis, look what I - urgh, guys, get a room." Lottie appeared in the lounge, and, as Harry looked up, Zayn, Niall, Liam and Sofia were behind her.

"We have." Harry murmured against, Louis' lips, making them both giggle, along with Sofia. But Liam shot a look at her and she silenced.

"It's okay, Harry. We'll have to finish this later." Louis patted Harry's chest.

"We found your kitten crossing the road." Lottie said, crossing her arms. This made Louis shoot up.

"Wh- what?"

"Oh, it's okay. She's fine. Sofia's got her. I just thought you'd take better care of her... rather than... than..." Lottie couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Oh, calm down, sister. It's not my fault the back door was left open. Or Harry's for that matter." Louis frowned, as Niall cleared his throat.

"Oops." he muttered. Louis couldn't help but smirk at his innocent face.

"Well maybe you should of taken care of her!" Lottie started to raise her voice.

"Can you calm down, please? My kitten is nothing to do with you!" Louis' voice also rose, with a slight hint of defiance.

"_It is if you're planning to kill it like you did to mine when I was five years old!_" Lottie screamed, making everyone cringe. Louis stepped back a bit, being caught by Harry, as tears stung his eyes.

"What?" he whispered. Harry had never seen him so defenseless. He watched as Louis backed down for the first time.

"You killed my kitten when I was five." Lottie's voice grew dark, as Sofia stepped forward and handed back the kitten.

"Calm down, Lottie, I'm sure Louis didn't do it." she put a hand on her shoulder, but Lottie brushed it away.

"Deny it then." Lottie demanded.

"It's not what you think," Louis confessed, making everyone gasp. He felt Harry step away from him, muttering something like 'how could you'. "No, wait! It was... it was dad. He said it was getting on his nerves... so he... he did something to it, and he told me not to tell you. I tried, Lottie, I did try... but dad caught on, and..." Louis stroked the little kitten absentmindedly, "he punished me." He whispered, as Sofia stepped forward once more and pulled him in to a tight hug.

"D-dad did that?" Lottie also whispered.

"Yes. He was evil. The other can tell you that." Louis looked around hopefully. One by one, Niall, Zayn and Liam told her the story of when Louis was kidnapped and tortured. Harry stayed quiet. After Lottie ran out crying, Louis turned on Harry, who's eyes were swimming.

"Louis, I-"

"Save, it, Haz." Louis gave him a disappointed look, before giving him the kitten and walking off in to his bedroom, locking it behind him.

"I'll go." Harry started, but Sofia pulled him back.

"I think he wants to be alone. Look, why don't we all watch a film, and if he gets lonely he'll want to watch it with us."

* * *

And Sofia was right. Halfway through the room, Louis shuffled in to the room. He murmured something like 'can I join you?'.

"Sure mate. Take a seat."

"'Kay." Louis responded. Harry made a space next to him, smiling and looking hopeful, but Louis avoided eye-contact and sat on the empty armchair instead. Unfortunately, everyone witnessed this, and Harry's face dropped at once.

Some ten minutes later, Zayn whispered in his ear: "Come with me." Louis responded to the arm tugging his own and followed Zayn out to the front door. "Fancy a drink in the pub?" But at the prospect of someone being nice to him, Louis cracked and started to sob. "Hey, mate, it's okay. Come here." Zayn collected the shorter guy's pieces and pulled him in to a hug.

Next door, the film was on a silent bit, so everyone heard Louis' sobs and Zayn's soft murmurings. It was highly awkward, as Harry was still sat in the corner of the couch, fist in temple, looking like death. At last, he shot up and walked in to the hallway in one fell sweep. Zayn immediately let go, but was somewhat surprised when Harry gave him a grateful look. Harry tugged on Louis arm as he led him outside, Louis obviously thinking it was Zayn. But when he felt a cool ring against his arm he looked up.

"Harry, what're you doing?"

"Rescuing our relationship. There's something you're not telling me about your childhood" - Harry sat himself and Louis down on the oh-so familiar bench - "and I'm the only one who seems to notice."

"What're you on-"

"Tell me, Louis. No more secrets. Tell... _me_..." Harry pleaded, as he clamped on to Louis' hands.

"Lottie... Lottie-"

"Yes, yes... go on, honey, you can tell me."

"Lottie isn't mum's daughter!" Louis burst.

"_What?_" Harry said sharply.

"Dad had sex with another woman, and... dad forced her to have the baby, and... he took the baby from the woman and threatened her with violence, and mum was forced to raise her-" the last word was muffled against Harry's jacket, and Harry shushed him and spoke soothingly.

"You lie. You're a liar. _You're a filthy liar!_" Louis looked up in time to see a wave of blonde rush away.


	58. Chapter 58

_**Guuuuys I just updated chapter 6 (their first kiss), and it looks much more magical than it did before, so it's worth checking out... :) **_

"Eat something." Harry insisted, the side of his mouth crammed with toast.

"Not hungry." Louis pushed the bacon and eggs around his plate, before pushing the plate away and putting a hand to his forehead.

"So why did you make us such a lovely breakfast?" Harry put a hand on Louis' arm, and Louis mumbled something like 'wanted to take my mind off things'. Harry just held on to his arm even tighter and said, "Why don't you talk to me? It's me, Lou, it's your Haz..." Harry hated seeing the once cheerful Louis, whose eyes were now filled with sadness and self-contempt.

"I've torn my family apart. _I've_ torn my family apart."

"All _you've_ done is confided in your partner, whom you trust."

"Outside, on a bloody bench." Louis cursed, leaving Harry with nothing much to say.

"Just don't beat yourself up over it. And, if worst comes to words, you've still got this ugly beast." Harry slightly smiled, and Louis couldn't help but smile back as Harry kissed the back of his hand.

"You're not ugly, Harry."

"I know I'm not."

"That's just arrogant."

"Shut up." Harry teased, as he patted his lap and signaled for Louis to come and sit on it.

"On the breakfast table? In the kitchen?" Louis questioned.

"Yeah. It cheers you up, so why not?"

"Okay," Louis gave in, hopped round the small table and sat perched across Harry's legs, arms round his neck.

"There," Harry kissed Louis' cheek, "better?"

"I suppose." Louis sighed, just as Niall entered the room.

"Okay, I'll just go."

"No, no, Niall, I wasn't sighing at you. Here, I made you some breakfast." Louis shifted the plate towards him, as Harry totted.

"When was the last time you ate?" he whispered in Louis' ear, as Niall kissed Louis' head in happiness and walked out with the plateful of food.

"Only yesterday." Louis frowned.

"Yesterday at lunch, Lou!"

"I'm not hungry." Louis smiled, "thanks for caring, though."

"It's fine. Have you heard from Jo-?" Harry was interrupted by a loud thumping on the door, and a scream containing words neither of them could understand.

"I have now. Pretend we're not in."

"I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE, LOUIS!" she shouted through the letterbox.

"I'll be right here." Harry insisted. "Now get up."

"No."

"Yes, Louis, get off!"

"...fine." Eventually, Louis slumped off Harry's legs, but seized his hand instead. He ignored the looks Niall and Zayn gave him as he made the three second trip down the little hall, and opened the door to the manic...

* * *

"Care to explain to me _why _Lottie has accused me of not being her real mother? Care to explain to me _why_ she's in her room crying her eyes out? Would you care to explain to _us_ why she thinks that her _whole life _is a lie?" Jo shook Louis' shoulders in the lounge, but Louis looked grimly at the little table in front of the couch. Harry had just closed the door on an eavesdropping Niall.

"...'M sorry." Louis scratched the back of his head. But then Jo grabbed either side of Louis' denim jacket and leaned in closely.

"How _could_ you blab a _family secret_?"

"I didn't mean for her to hear, mum!" Louis pleaded, as Jo backed away, covering her mouth with her arm.

"So it's alright for everyone _but_ Lottie to hear?" she spoke.

"No, that's not what I-"

"So who were you talking to, then, eh? Rosie, Cathy? The librarian? Your father?"

"Don't you dare bring him into this. And I didn't talk to any of your stupid, bitching friends." Louis pointed a finger at his mother accusingly.

"Who else was it then? Who else would ask about your past?" Jo looked at Louis, who in turn looked at Harry. "Harry? Y-you?"

"He wasn't acting right, Jo. He was hiding something from me." Harry insisted, but Jo walked up to him.

"You have no right delving into my family's past."

"_Enough!_" Louis blazed, as Harry cringed. He was happy he was on Louis' side. "Harry _is _my family! More than any of you, and if I want to open up to him then I goddamn will!" Then he turned round, back to everyone. Jo looked deeply hurt at this, sobbed once and then left. Harry shuffled up to Louis and rubbed his shoulders, before Louis turned round and hugged his chest. "I hate this," he whispered, "I hate this so much."

"I know." Harry spook soothingly while rubbing circles in the small of Louis' back.

* * *

"Should we have a night in with them? They look like they can do with some company." Zayn murmured to Niall in the kitchen, opening them a couple of beers.

"I was hoping we could have a night in, just us two." Niall sipped his cold beer, looking up to Zayn.

"But, they look like they could use a friend..." Zayn looked down at his feet, but Niall simply put a palm on his elbow.

"Okay, then. You're too good for me."

"Hardly. I'll get Chinese. Come with me?"

"Okay. I like Chinese food."

"Ni," Zayn gave a look, "you like every food."

"Shush."

* * *

"We have DINNEEEEEERRR!" Niall sang in the little hallway, which reverberated off the walls, and in to the lounge where Harry and Louis were snuggled up on the sofa, blanket over them, Princess on top.

"Urgh, you two! You look as miserable as Niall when he's hungry!" Zayn flicked on the main light, making Louis and Harry groan. "Ni, set the table."

"Will do!" Niall cheered happily, as Zayn carefully removed the kitten, pet her head and placed her in her bed, which seemed to be shrinking in size every day.

"Get _up!_" Zayn gave the blanket an almighty pull, which caused Louis to be wrenched apart from Harry and fall on the floor.

"You bastard." Louis groaned once more.

"C'mon, you lazy sods, we buy you dinner and you can't even be bothered to get up and eat it."

"Okay, okay. We're coming." Harry got up.

"Good," Zayn walked off, but then turned round - "Oh and Harry..."

"What?"

"Put some trousers on."

"Shut up, Zayn."

Five minutes later, which consisted of Harry dressing, Louis putting on his favourite black eyeliner and Niall dolling out the food, they were all crowded round the table, eating prawn crackers and spring rolls.

Zayn started off the small talk. "So, are you ready for the recording session?"

"Yup." Niall replied, mouth full of something or other.

"What session? What?" Harry frowned, as Louis also expressed his confusion.

"Oh, did Liam not tell you?"

"Evidently not." Louis winked jokingly, and smiled at Zayn's blush

"Well, Simon's picking us up at 1, and we're doing half our album. He says he wants it done as quickly as possible so we can release it." Zayn rushed.

"Puts us out of our misery, I suppose. I mean, if this album's a fail, we'll get dropped quicker than a bowling ball." Harry made light of the subject, making the other three to snigger.

"It's not all that bad. I mean our pub gigs are going well, we get massive crowds. Our songs sound really upbeat and original, and, hey, as far as boybands go, there aren't many out there." Niall smiled, as usual.

"What songs are we recording? We've written, like, the whole album, haven't we?" the Northern accent of Louis came.

"I think so. We only had to write half," Zayn answered, dipping a prawn into an unknown sauce. "Simon says our ideas for the rest have been put forward and they wrote them all in a week."

"Probably got monkeys doing it." Harry joked again, and Louis laughed out loud this time.

"We still don't know what our first single's going to be." Louis said after he stopped laughing.

"I think it should be 'What Makes You Beautiful', if I'm honest. It's brought us so much luck in the past." Niall added.

"Let's see if it's lucky for us tomorrow." Harry finished, feeding Louis some of his rice on a fork.


	59. Chapter 59

**_This camping trip is going to be quite scary... I hope I can make it realistic enough for chapter 60!_**

Louis couldn't _really_ complain with life. There were people much worse off than him. Even though his family were going through a rough patch, he knew they were made of stronger material. However, other thing's overpowered this dark side, and that's why Louis Tomlinson was happy with his life.

To state the obvious, he had his oh-so wonderful soul mate and partner, Harry Styles. They shared everything together - did everything together, from cute baking sessions in the kitchen to quick shopping trips to Tesco (**major shopping chain in UK**). Also, he couldn't deny, as far as 21 year old gay drama students go, he had a pretty lively and active sex life. And he had a kitten. And he was in a rather popular band. And, he couldn't have better friends to rely on. No, he couldn't complain.

So on the way to Simon Cowell's studio, he thought about how lucky he actually was. Harry seemed to have read his mind, though, as he held Louis' hand, fingers between fingers, smiled down at him.

"We have a great life," he murmured so only Louis could hear.

"I know." Louis slightly squeezed his partner's hand. "Excited, anyone?"

"YES!" Liam, Zayn and Niall cheered, with Simon letting out a dejected, sarcastic 'woo' in the front seat, making everyone laugh.

_**Meanwhile, 60 miles north...**_

"Is he up for adoption, yet?" a teenager gave the social worker a cup of tea, looking at her hopefully.

"Just one more paper to sign, Miss Calder. But, it's not too late to back out. I completely understand that you are only eighteen with a two year old, but... have you not bonded?"

"Oh, yes. We've bonded all right. But in the wrong way. I cannot handle the pressure of looking after a kid... I have been signed up for a full time fashion course in design... I know someone else can look after... the boy."

"You mean J-"

"Don't say the name." Miss Calder shivered.

"Okay. Is there anyone who would like to us to contact? To let them know? Of course, if you gave us the name of the father, than he could easily gain custody without going through such a lengthy process of adoption." The social worker sipped her mug of tea. Miss Calder smirked, a little insanely.

"Yeah, okay. Let's see how he deals with all this."

"Good idea. We'll be in touch with him within the next couple of weeks."

"The father's name is Harry. Harry Styles, and I have all his details. Harry Styles won't know what's hit him."

* * *

They had just finished singing Everything About You, which was written by Niall. These were preceded by Stand Up, Moments, Save You Tonight, What Makes You Beautiful, I Wish and I Want, which were all written by Louis and Liam. They were on a break, and would record a Kelly Clarkson written Tell Me A Lie after it. The next day, they would record Taken, Same Mistakes, Stole My Heart and finally More Than This.

But at the moment, they were all in the middle of regaining their breath, and gulping down tons of water.

"Well done, guys." Simon walked in. "That was very smooth. I take it you've practiced a lot?"

"Yeah." Niall said, but it came out as a faint whisper.

"Have a break. Have a KitKat, for all I care, but I want you back in that studio in one hour." Simon said, rather sternly, making everyone groan.

"This better be worth it." Liam said.

* * *

"I NEED THE COUCH." Louis entered the flat hallway, just as the phone rang. "Harry, you get it. I'll save you a space, don't worry!"

"You better do." Harry scooped up the phone halfway down the corridor. "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Harry Styles?"

"Speaking."

"It's a call regarding your son, James." the soft, female voice sounded, as Harry froze still.

"Is this some sort of joke?" Harry croaked.

"Urm... no? Have you not been in contact with them recently?"

"Them? Who's them?"

"They would be a Miss Eleanor Calder, and your son, James Calder..."

"This is ridiculous. I don't have a son!" Harry lowered his voice slightly.

"...perhaps this is not a good time. We'll be in touch, Mr Styles." And then the line went dead.

"Who was it, Haz?" Louis' voice echoed through the flat.

"Juh-Just sales, that shit." Harry looked down at his shaking hands, and went through in to the lounge, to see Niall and Zayn sitting where he should be.

"I did try, love. Here," Louis got up, and signaled for Harry to sit where he sat. "Let me sit on your lap." He murmured, as Harry sat down.

"Okay." Harry let Louis' light body sit on him, as Liam flipped on the TV and started scrolling through the channels.

"Hey," he stopped at a channel, "Grease is on."

Louis and Niall cheered excitedly, as the other two groaned jokingly.

Halfway in to the film, Louis shifted around on Harry slightly, until he ended up with his head on Harry's shoulder, and his soft, evenly tanned arms round Harry's neck.

"I love you," he whispered cutely, as he kissed Harry's cheek, then his temple. Then he noticed Harry's guilt-stricken face. "What's wrong? Have I done something wrong."

"No," Harry whispered, because that was all he could manage. "You're amazing." he let out the only words he could find.

"Tell me what's wrong then, Haz. Look at me," Louis gently scratched the back of Harry's neck.

"It's fine, Lou. I'm just tired." He smiled at the TV, leaving Louis, seemingly unconvinced, to lay on his shoulder, and within minutes he had fallen asleep, even though it was only eight o'clock.

* * *

The next day of recording with as smooth as it did the day before, and as they finished earlier they had time for a round in the pub. It was Louis' idea of course, because the other four thought it selfish to reach for the WKD bottle in front of him.

"Is that such a good idea?" Harry said, making Louis give his usual tut.

"I don't care, I'll have orange juice. I don't crave for alcohol, you know. Just, don't get me started, or you'll be sorry." Louis said in a serious tone, and watched everyone's scared faces. But then he burst out laughing. "Your faces, honestly! I'll be fine. Driver?"

"Yes, sir?"

"The Woolpack in Brighton, please."

"Sure, thing, boss."

The night also went swimmingly. They were obviously being too loud, as the bartender kept giving them looks, and much older people around them started to leave. They were playing snap, but it got so exciting and tense that everytime the same suit or card showed up as the one before, the person would scream 'SNAP!' and slam their hand down on the table. Even Zayn was having fun.

But the thing that was bugging Louis the most was Harry. He had that same guilt-stricken face all day, and Louis could tell he'd done something wrong. Was he the only one to notice this.

"Argh, you win." Louis handed the cards over to Zayn. "Need some air," Louis turned to Harry, "come with me."

"No, I'm fine." Harry managed a weak smile.

"Tough." Louis gave a sarcastic smile, seized Harry's wrist and pulled him up, pushing him out the nearby doors. Zayn shrugged at Liam's questioning look.

"Are you o-" Louis started outside, folding his arms over the biting wind.

"I'M FINE!" Harry suddenly snapped. "S-sorry. I'm fine. Just, you know, pressure 'n stuff. You know."

"...no, I don't know - H-Harry you're shaking!"

"No I'm n-not, it's bloody cold out here." Harry stuffed his give-away hands in his pockets. "Come back in."

"Okay."

"Guys," Harry stood over the table, and people nearby looked at them. "Why don't we have a holiday? To-" Harry brushed his hair rather forcefully out of his eye "-to celebrate, you know?"

"We just had a holiday." Liam said simply.

"What about a camping trip?" Niall flipped a card.

"Yeah, g-good idea, N-Niall."

"Sorted then. Camping trip." Zayn smiled, as he also flipped a card.

But Louis stood there, mouth slightly open, looking at this completely different Harry Styles. What had he done?


	60. Chapter 60

**_All will be explained in this chapter. Finally, after dropping hints since chapter 5, my storyline is starting to unfold! WOOOOOOOOO! ...am I a bit late?_**

_"I'm sorry, Harry, but... you didn't tell me about this. We can't go on anymore. I never loved you anyway. 'You were just a piece of skirt', hahahahahaha. Eh, Zayn?"_

_"Yeah, Lou. He actually believed we liked him. Whatta joke."_

_"Loser."_

_"Twat."_

_"Get out, Harry, go, GO! Get up! Get up! Get up-" _

"Get _up _Harry, right now!" Harry awoke by Louis pulling up his arm. He suddenly realised that it was must have been pitch black outside, because Louis had switched on his lamp, and was staring at him with a worried expression. "You're covered in sweat Harry. The - the bedsheets are even damp! Princess jumped off the bed because you were yelling, I wouldn't be surprised if my mum heard you from across the street and - and - and... I'm _scared_, Harry!" Louis stared at Harry's drenched, heaving chest, and realised he wasn't helping. "Look, how about we have a nice, cool shower, change the bedsheets and get back to sleep. It 3am, Haz, but we're both wide awake..." Louis didn't know what on earth he was on about, but he needed to say things to keep himself occupied.

"Don't leave me, Lou." Harry stared at the faraway magical island in the distance.

"I won't, baby, I'll go with you."

"No... I mean, don't _leave_ me." Louis paused.

"...I wouldn't dream of ever leaving you, Harry. You know that. Oh, what have you done?"

Harry turned his to look at him, propped on his elbows, "N-nothing. Just a bad dream, nothing much." He swallowed. "C'mon, let's have that shower."

Next thing Harry knew, Louis was busying himself by taking extra care in getting rid of every bead of sweat he could find with the flannel, while Harry just stood there, half dead.

"Why won't you tell me what's wrong, Harry?" Louis' voice went higher at the end, and Harry figured it was because he was upset. "I feel so isolated from you, even though we're so close..."

"I'm sorry."

"That doesn't change anything. Do you, like, not trust me, or something? Or is it that I'm too clingy? Do you not like spending as much time together-"

"Louis, shut up, this is nothing against you. You're perfect to me." Harry's hoarse voice slightly echoed in the bathroom. "You'll probably find out eventually, and you probably won't think of me the same way again, because the more I think about it, the more it's true. I'm just hoping it would sort itself out."

"It better do, because I can't take much more of the lies and secrets, Haz." Louis' cheeks were definitely wet, but Harry put that down to the shower. "Come on," the smaller boy sniffed, "let me wash your hair, you like that..." so Louis turned Harry round by his shoulders and aimed the shower Harry's scalp, slowly saturating his hair by gently rubbing his fingertips through the curly, going-straight locks. Louis picked up the Pantene shampoo, as he knew Harry didn't like the other ones as they made his hair go coarse. After lathering him up, rinsing out, conditioning and then rinsing out again, Harry repeated the same process to Louis' hair, before turning him round, giving him a kiss on the lips and turning the shower off.

During the awkward, drying off process, all Harry heard was the ruffling of towels and the odd sob from Louis. But after they put on some underwear, changed the sheets and got in to bed, Harry felt his eyelids begin to droop again. He was in Louis' soft, relaxed and slightly damp arms, and Harry could tell Louis wasn't asleep because his breathing pattern was uneven.

"'M Sorry." Harry murmured.

"You said." Louis whispered weakly. "But whatever it is, I'm sure we can get through it." Harry felt Louis press a kiss to his head. "Let's get some sleep."

* * *

The morning of the camping trip had arrived, and Jo only agreed to have Princess for the duration because she felt it was 'unfair to let Liam, Niall and Zayn go without a holiday'. The sick feeling in Harry's stomach had somewhat boiled down, as no one had been in touch with him about his alleged 'son'. So, when Liam, Sofia, Niall and Zayn sat around the breakfast table (Zayn and Liam brought in the extension from the living room) Harry put on a convincing smile and sat next to Zayn. Louis had just finished making breakfast with Sofia, and they used up pretty much everything in their fridge, figuring out it would go bad when they were away anyway. So, after Niall (of course) helped out dishing up the plates of food, Harry smiled as Louis sat down on his right and put a brief hand on his thigh, which added a pang of guilt.

"Thanks." He said, as he helped himself to the platters of bacon, toast, mushrooms and bowls of scrambled egg and tomatoes.

"So is everyone packed- ow!" Zayn gasped as he felt someone kick his leg. He looked round and saw Niall, giving him a look and pointing his head in the direction of Harry. So after people said 'yeah' and 'only just', Zayn tried to keep it subtle, suddenly being interested in the washing up sink behind up, but keeping his eyes firmly planted on Harry. There were deep, purple circles under his eyes, and his skin had no spark. As Harry looked up, Zayn saw that his eyes no longer had that bright emerald tinge.

"I know you're looking at me." Harry murmured without even looking round. No one heard, except from Zayn, over the clattering knives and forks and general chit-chat.

"I'm worried about you. You look exhausted."

"Which I suppose is your way of telling me I look like a pile of shit." Harry said darkly.

"N-no, not at all. I just... are you okay?" Zayn looked panicky.

"I will be if people stopped asking me." Harry said it so quietly he barely heard it himself.

And then the phone rang. "I'll get it." Harry said, but it was difficult because he was stuck in between Louis and Zayn, and the kitchen was so crammed it was hard to get up.

"No, it's fine, I'm closest." Louis already left the table. "Carry on, guys, it's just the phone!" Louis chuckled, as he closed the the kitchen door behind him, closing off contact between the hall and kitchen.

"Hello?" Louis picked it up.

"Hello, is this Harry Styles?"

"Urm... may I ask who's calling?"

"It's Diane, from the adoption agency. I'm a social worker for his son. I spoke with him earlier on-"

"Oh, yes, I remember. I am Harry, yeah." Louis said a bit deeper.

"Y-you don't sound like-"

"Yes, yes, I had such a saw throat, I could barely talk!"

"Ah. That would explain why you cut off short."

"Yeah." Louis managed a faint laugh. In reality, his heart was beating nearly as fast as the real Harry's, next door. Was he actually hearing this?

"Well, we have scheduled a meeting, so is it okay to visit you after tomorrow, or...?"

"Urm, no, sorry. I'm on a camping trip with my best friends for a few days. What about Sunday?"

"Hang on," Diane said, and Louis heard the sound of pages turning. Louis actually tried not to laugh out loud at this, as he imagined her flicking through an ordinary book, trying to make her sound as though she was busy. "Yeah, I suppose we could do Sunday. About one?"

"Sure." Louis' voice shook.

"Okay, see you then. James and I can't wait to meet you!" And then the line went dead. So did Louis' heart.

"Who was it?" Harry's voice also shook slightly, as Louis entered the room.

"Oh, just sales, you know."

"Did you get chatting then?" Niall laughed.

"Ah, something like that. Sounded interesting."

"You've always been a sucker for losers." Harry smiled at Louis.

"Yeah. Yeah I have."

But Harry knew something was wrong, as when he helped Louis wash up he tried to kiss his cheek, but Louis majorly flinched and snapped, "don't touch me."

"Wh-what's wrong?"

"Don't even talk to me right now, or I might just fucking kill you."

* * *

"Where is the campsite, again?" Zayn asked, somewhat through the journey.

"Blackland's Farm." Niall replied next to him.

"...anyone wanna game of cards?" Liam asked, after an awkward silence.

"Sure." Sofia and Zayn said at the same time, looking gratefully at Liam.

"Yeah, why not." Louis said sarcastically, making everyone laugh, as he was driving. "Please don't distract me, I might crash and kill us all." Louis said it in a way where no one could work out if he was being serious or not. "Only joking! We're nearly there, anyway."

"I can't wait for some peace and quiet..." Zayn smiled, leaning back on his seat.

"...the scenery..." Liam added.

"...the food..." as did Niall.

"...the sun..." Louis cheered.

"...the fresh air..." Sofia finished.

"Oh, boy, yeah, Sofia, I can't wait for the fresh smell of pure manure." everyone laughed at Liam's joke, but he paid the consequence as his girlfriend smacked his chest.

"You twat, you stole my moment." She folded her arms, but all was forgiven when Liam kissed her cheek and put an arm round her.

* * *

At the end of the two hour journey, Louis and Harry hopped out first as they were in the front, and went round either side of giant land rover and pulled the doors open. Niall and Zayn hopped out first, then out came Liam and Sofia from the back. They all pressed their hands in to their backs and stretched, as Harry walked over to Louis, who was locking the car.

"Bloody thing." Louis was obviously having trouble. "It's fucking stuck."

"There's no need to get worked up over it." Harry took over, and easily locked the car, handing Louis the keys.

"Need to take my anger out on _something_." Louis said through clenched teeth.

"What's wrong?" Harry gulped, realising he shouldn't have said that.

"To_night_, we will stay up in our tent until you've told me the whole truth. Everything, Styles." Harry gulped once more, as he knew Louis only said 'Styles' when he meant business. "Put your arm round my waist."

"H-huh?" Harry frowned in confusion.

"Put your _arm_ around my waist. We don't need them giving us funny looks all day. Just no kissing on the lips." Louis said plainly, but Harry still wouldn't do anything, so he seized his arm and wrapped it round him. Then Louis wrapped his own arm around Harry, but placed it on Harry's hip, in a bunched fist. He smiled convincingly at the others. "Should we set up our tents?"

"Okay." Niall walked round the land rover, as Louis unlocked the boot with his free hand. Niall pulled out three bags, that looked like sleeping bags balled up, as Zayn pulled out the tents.

"Two to a tent." He added.

It was obvious who went with who, and as Niall and Zayn and Liam and Sofia got on with constructing their tents, Louis and Harry had no idea.

"I've never been camping before." Harry said.

"Neither. But you're good with your hands, you do it." Louis pulled away from Harry. "And that wasn't a sexual reference." He sneered.

"I gathered." Harry sighed, as he tipped the bag upside down and let everything topple out. "Could - could you help?"

"You imbecile."

* * *

It was getting dark after they'd been for a walk round the farm, met the farmer, fed some animals and walked back again, so after hot cocoa, they turned in two by two.

"Sofia's fallen asleep." Liam said, pointing to the mass of curly hair on his shoulder.

"Don't blame her. I'm bloody exhausted." Zayn yawned, making the others yawn too.

After making their excuses, Niall followed Zayn in to their tent, whilst Liam woke up Sofia and partially dragged her off to their's, leaving Louis and Harry sitting in silence, in the burning out campfire.

"I know what you're thinking." Louis broke the silence. It was so faint, so unsettling that it may have been the fire.

"You do?" Harry responded in his husky voice.

"Yes," a rather displeasing pause emerged, "it wasn't sales on the phone earlier."

"I figured."

"It was the social services." Louis surveyed Harry's face for a while, waiting for a reaction. "Would you know why?"

"Nope."

"Don't lie to me Harry." Surprisingly, Louis' voice didn't falter once. Instead, he grew stern.

"Okay," Harry dropped his mug to the floor and broke down, "okay, I'm sorry, I only got the call last week, I-"

"-didn't bother telling me." Louis merely raised an eyebrow at the other boy's outburst.

"I was _scared_." Harry whispered. "I have a _son_, Louis, a _boy_, a _child._"

"Yes. You do. Somehow, you've ended up with a kid. Which means you've been cheating on me." Louis swallowed thickly.

"N-no!"

"Not only have you been cheating on me, but you've been doing it with a - with a _girl -_"

"I haven't! I-"

"Harry if you own up _now_ then maybe we can work this out-"

"_I haven't been cheating on you!_ This... this happened three years ago." Harry looked down, perhaps in disgust.

"Th-three years ago? You - you were fifteen?" Louis stared in disbelief, eyes alight from the glinting fire. Harry snorted.

"Fifteen. Fourteen. Thirteen. I was always at it, Louis." Harry chuckled to himself.

"You were having sex when you were _thirteen_? That's disgusting!"

"Don't judge me, Louis. I was still grieving over my dad. I went in to a downward spiral, got involved with all sorts."

"H-Harry, I didn't mean it like that-" Louis felt a tad guilty.

"I know."

"So... this kid could be five years old?"

"No." Harry said plainly. "Let's go to bed. I'll tell you everything."

* * *

So after brushing their teeth in the customer bathroom, setting up their XXL sleeping bag and getting comfortable - and apart - Harry started his story.

"When I was thirteen, I was involved with this... gang. No, not Dudley and all that. It was a different gang. Not as rough, but... they saw me at school, always upset, crying to myself, no friends... they said they had the 'antidote', as it were. Let me just remind you that I was thirteen, and my dad had died a few years before. So when they said they had the 'antidote', I went along with it, because I was young and nieve." Harry sighed, looking up to the top of the tent. "They said I'd have to snort this one thing, and-"

"Oh, Haz, don't tell me-"

"-and then it will all be better. And it wasn't a lie. I felt amazing, incredible, like I was on the top of the world. I felt like Dad would be proud of me." Harry swallowed thickly, and Louis could tell he was probably on the verge of tears. "And then this guy's friend let us in to his dodgy club, and we met a few girls, and that's when I met-"

"Eleanor." Louis finished for him. "She was that long-term girlfriend you had that you constantly cheated on?"

"W-well, yeah. I never loved her. I never loved any of them as much as I love you" - Louis' heart surged - "so I constantly got bored with each girl, but Eleanor always gave me the best sex, and together we stopped the weed."

"Did you always use protection? With all of the girls?"

"Yes. I did. Except for one. Her name was Charlotte, and she lived near me - probably near you, too - and she moved away to University. We always went behind Eleanor's back, even though they were best friends. We didn't care though, because we had the adrenaline rush, scared of getting caught out. And one night, we ran out of condoms, but she said she was on the pill. Up until now, I believed her." Harry finished.

"But... Eleanor is the mother?"

"Eleanor can't be the mother. We always used double protection - I watched her take the pill every morning."

"Ah... I suppose we'll find out on Sunday." Louis could hardly believe they were having this conversation.

"Wh-what? Sunday?"

"Yes. The social workers are coming to visit us."

"...then where will we go from there?" Harry whispered.

"First, we have to make sure the kid is yours."

"And if he is?"

"...I don't know. But, who is this Charlotte girl? You say she lived near us? What was her surname?"

"Austin." Harry said. Little did he know, by saying this one word, it would change everything.

"Charlotte Austin..." Louis repeated, his heart skipping a beat. "Was my sister's name."

"...your sister's name is Lottie."

"Yeah, and what's that short for?"

"...oh." Harry suddenly caught on. "No way. Charlotte had brown hair."

"Lottie had naturally brown hair."

"But, that means-" Harry gasped, but was cut off. Louis had made a sudden movement and was now on top of Harry, hitting and punching him with every available piece of flesh he could find.

"You - absolute - complete - _arse_ -" He punctuated each word with a hit, and now Harry was curled up and covering his face. "you had - _sex_ - with my little _sister _when she was _fifteen_!"

"Ow- Louis - you're hurting me..."

"Good! I want you to feel pain like me and my sister did when you took our virginity! I _hate _you! How _could_ you?!" Louis let rip, but as Harry had enough and flipped him over, pinning Louis' arms down, Louis started to cry out loud, rather hysterically. "Why, Harry? Why my sister?"

"I'm sorry. If I'd have known that in a few years time it would mean the end of my life, I wouldn't of done it, I swear! C'mon, Louis, shhh, it's all in the past now, shhh..." Harry slowly let go of Louis arms, bent down over him and tenderly placed a kiss to his temple. "You changed me."

"It's not in the past now, though, is it? You have a baby together. Doesn't this make us related, somehow?"

"Of course it doesn't," Harry said soothingly, "this happens in surrogacy all the time, baby."

"Does this mean we have to split up?" Louis swallowed, sobbing quietly.

"No. We can work it out, honey. I doubt the kid is mine. How could Lottie give birth without your mother finding out?" They were now relaxed in to a rather bizarre position, with Harry laying right on top of Louis, chest to chest, with his face in the pillow, next to Louis'.

"You said it yourself. She was really clever. She went off to law school at late fifteen."

"So... she gave birth when she was around early sixteen, supposedly... so... how the hell does her other kid, David, come in to all this?"

"There must be something she's not telling us. And mum. Because they always seemed rather shifty when I asked who the father was. Did you not recognise her when she came in?" Louis asked.

"Distantly. But there was a few years difference between us, she had longer and blonder hair, she was much taller and she used to wear glasses and braces." Harry said. "I thought it best to just keep it shut."

"Maybe that's why she fainted when she saw us together. You can't have changed much over the years."

"No." Harry said plainly. "But... how does Eleanor come in to all of this? How has she ended up with the baby?"

"I guess we'll find out on Sunday." Louis replied. They both turned over so they were facing.

"I'm sorry for not telling you. And for... accidentally sleeping with your, urm... sister." Harry said, voice fading. "If I'd have known-"

"Shhh... I know. As you said, all that's in the past. We have to focus on the future. And if this kid _is _yours, I won't be able to let it go to care if you fall in love with him." Louis whispered.

"You mean...?"

"We have no choice. We'll have to delay the wedding. Harry... I'm willing to raise this child up with you."

* * *

After talking well in to early hours, they decided to just act like normal until Sunday, and then the terms of their relationship, potential child and wedding would be determined.

Which meant that, effectively, judgement day was in 96 hours.

As they arose from their tent in the morning, Louis set up the griddle whilst Harry set to work in opening a new packet of firewood, piling it up and then setting it alight.

"At least we're together, baby, that's the main thing." Harry said, and he and Louis shared a long kiss straight afterwards.

"Could you get some food from the food bag?"

"There's a food bag?" Harry's eyes widened.

"In our tent somewhere." Louis placed the griddle over the campfire and waited for it to heat up. Then Harry came out with bacon, bread, marge and sauces. "Thanks," Louis said as Harry sat down next to him. Louis passed him a paper plate, so Harry could unload his food without putting them on the grass. "Could you..." Louis said, dipping a brush in to the olive oil, "brush everything with oil? So then it won't stick or burn to the griddle."

"I love cooking with you."

"Shame you can't help me with the Sunday dinner-" Louis' heart thudded as soon as he said 'Sunday'.

"Right," Harry rushed on, placing bacon on the griddle.

"I only want one."

"So... that's eleven?"

"I don't know, I can't do maths." Louis laughed.

"Seriously?"

"I'm hopeless!"

"Something smells good." Zayn's voice came from behind them.

"Wake the others up, please." Louis said kindly.

"Sure thing."

Soon, everyone was gathered round, and within minutes of murmured appreciated towards Louis and Harry, their stomachs were one bacon butty better off.

* * *

The next few days went surprisingly well. They built dens, played football, went on walks and even played manhunt at midnight. The latter of which went very well.

"How do you play?" Niall said.

"Okay." Zayn stood in front of everyone, taking charge. "Liam and Sofia wait here, and has to stop everyone from getting 'home'. The tent's are 'home'. If you get tagged, you're out and have to join in with Liam and Sofia at catching the others."

"Okay." Everyone said.

"Okay... go!" Sofia said, and everyone ran off in to the woods. Eventually, Harry and Louis got separated, until Harry heard his name whispered behind a nearby bush. Walking over their, he found himself in a close embrace with Louis, mouths glued together. Harry's whole body tingled; the fact it was pitch black and out in the woods pushed up against a tree was a massive turn on, as he ground his hips against Louis.

"Fuck," Louis moaned in to Harry's mouth. He deepened the kiss even more and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. "How long do you reckon we have?"

"Enough time for my favourite number."

"What?"

"68 + 1? Even you can work out that."

"We've never done that before!" Louis breathed out.

"First time for everything. Lay down." Harry took off his jacket and spread it out on the floor for Louis.

After a massive effort, it turned out to be magical. Harry was on top, Louis' dick in his mouth as he did press ups up and down the length. On the other end, Louis started moaning around Harry's own member.

"Your top's getting in the way." Louis said quickly.

"Fuck it." Harry threw his arms in the air and took his top off, laughing insanely at the chilliness.

"Hang on, sit up." Harry obeyed Louis' command, as Louis took his own top off and throwing it on top of Harry's.

"We're naked in the woods. What if they find us?"

"Who gives a shit? Let's carry on." Louis laughed as they resumed their previous work. Hearing moans from far off told them that Niall and Zayn had very similar ideas.

* * *

Sunday had arrived. It was 1 o'clock, and the social workers had kept to their word. They walked in, and when I say 'they', I mean Diane, with James. James, Louis realised, was actually the child.

The child was very small. He was quite skinny, with messy curls like Harry. He looked up in to Louis' eyes - Louis saw that the child had big, big bright green puppy dog eyes, and he was the splitting image of Harry. But... he looked like Louis, in a way too, as he had a more structured jawline, a brighter shade of skin and Louis realised...

It was love at first sight.


	61. Chapter 61

**_I was crying all the way through writing this, because it is so adorable!_**

**_Louis' POV_**

I could tell he was sad. Heck, he looked depressed. But he broke eye-contact with me as he looked down, and all of a sudden he rushed his little legs forward and latched on to my own. As he hugs my legs real tight, I noticed he barely came up to my knee. I looked at Harry, and looked the same way as I did.

But finally, is this the child I've been waiting for? Is James the one?

Wait. The social worker is right in front of us, and giving us a weird look. Somehow, I can tell that this is not going to be an easy arrangement.

"Would you like to make yourself comfortable in the lounge, whilst I make you a drink?" I asked, in my most polite, least camp voice, as I shook hands with the foreigner. She looked somewhat familiar...

"Hello Harry. I'm Diane, we spoke on the phone."

"Urm - I'm Harry." Harry said, in his unmistakably husky voice. Dammit, I thought, we're fucked already.

"But - you - I-" Diane looked lost for words.

"I think you'd best sit down."

"Yes, I think I'd better." Her sharp eyes widened. "C'mon James." But the boy just made a muffled sound against my leg. It was a beautiful sight, truly adorable. "Could you pick him up? He'll never let go if you don't." Diane took off her scarf and entered the little lounge.

"Don't," Harry said desperately, "don't pick him up."

"I have to." I whispered. I was already bending down, and now the sides of my hands were under his arms, as I gently but firmly clasped his body and lifted. His feet were off the ground and before I knew it, the boy was right in front of me, legs dangling down helplessly. I smiled at him, and I couldn't _not_ pull him in for a hug. He tucked his chin over the crook of my neck, as I put a palm on his back and my other arm under his bottom. I could feel his little fingers clutching the back of my tee. I closed my eyes, and hugged him tighter.

"Oh my god, Louis." Even though I wasn't looking, I could tell the Harry had his hand to his forehead. "We might not even end up with him."

"Harry," I whimpered, eyes still closed. "I love him. He's perfect." But realisation kicked in afterwards. I slowly brought the child down, and gave him a little push in the direction of the lounge. I watched as he skulked off, and then I turned to Harry. He could probably tell that I was about to burst in to tears, as he enveloped me in a tight hug, and kissing my forehead.

"We need to make Diane tea." He said. "I'll go in. You clean up your face and do the drinks. Go on." He kissed my lips this time, and again to make sure I was okay, before entering the lounge. I wondered what he meant by 'clean up', until I wiped my cheeks with the back of my hand and saw the black ink.

* * *

"You make a lovely tea, Mr, erm..."

"Tomlinson... But call me Louis." I smiled at her, and found it hard to not look a the little child sitting next to her, looking lost and unknown to the world.

"Louis. Right, so you pretended to be Harry on the phone because...?"

"Ah," I scratched the back of my head on purpose, before delivering my well rehearsed speech. This is where two years of drama school kicked in! "Well, Harry and I, I have to admit, _were_ going through a rough patch."

"Hang - hang on, are you two together?"

"Yes." Harry said. I hadn't thought of this. Had we blown it already?

"Okay," she smiled. "Carry on."

"And I thought he was hiding something from me, so when I answered a mysterious phone call I pretended to be him. But if I'd have known that it would be this big, I would never have done something so stupid."

"Right... okay. We can put that behind us." She said. "It's our secret. But now it's my turn, I suppose." She sipped her tea, then begun. "Eleanor Calder and her friend, Charlotte Austin, were tight. Very, very close. But... Charlotte discovered she was pregnant, things changed. Eleanor persuaded Charlotte to not abort the baby, but to donate it to a family, even though she was fifteen.

"By the time of birth, Charlotte refused to look at the baby, as she was very clever, and knew not to get attached. But Eleanor had fallen in love with the baby, and as she looked down at the little boy, she had fallen in love. Charlotte saw this, and so after a few months of adoption letters, procedures and what-not, James was in Eleanor's care. And continued to be for the next two years.

"But in those two years, she fell apart. No one wanted to know her, her family threatened to abandon her if she didn't give up James, and as a University offered her a chance, she needed it. But then they found out about the child, and said that that wouldn't work. So, I suppose she did the right thing, and decided to give James to the father... which is you, Harry. Any questions?"

"Yes. A few." I said.

"Go ahead." Diane looked relieved that she finished the speech, as she sipped her tea and relaxed in to the sofa.

"First... how come Lottie ended up with another baby?"

"L-Lottie?" Diane nearly spat out her tea. "You know her?"

"She's my sister."

"Such - such coincidence! Really? I tell you, the odds are really in your favour. And Lottie doesn't have another child. She is looking after little David whilst his parents are on holiday."

"_What?!_" Harry and I gasped.

"Oh, yes. Very kind, is it not?" Diane smiled.

"No. She's been saying that David's her son!" I folded my arms.

"R-really? That's odd."

And suddenly it clicked. Harry put a hand on my thigh to stop me from saying anything.

"S-second," I stumbled, waiting to say what I need to say for Harry's sake. "How come Lottie was allowed - oh yeah, she's only looking after him. That's all, really."

"How - are you two related?" Diane's eyes widened once more.

"N-no." Harry said. "His sister and had a close relation three years ago."

"Ah. Okay. So you didn't know up until now that she was Louis' sister? Not unlike myself?"

"No, I didn't."

"Would you be interested in taking full care of James, if the opportunity arose?" She asked hopefully. I looked at Harry with that same hopeful look, and I think he knew too that this was the perfect chance.

"Yes," I let another tear roll down my cheek, "this is exactly what we need." Luckily I wasn't wearing eyeliner this time.

"The odds are in your favour. It's either James being sent in to c-a-r-e, or living with his father and uncle. But the only thing is, Lottie has a good chance of custody if she wants it."

"No way. Not now she's lied about-"

"She is his mother. But... little James here does have a say. We'll be in contact. Say goodbye James." But James just sat there.

"I'll see you out." Harry got up, and followed Diane. James stayed seated, however.

"Do you like the idea of living with us?" I cocked my head to the side. But James didn't answer. "We can have lots of hugs. Lots of TV. You like hugs and TV?" I wasn't expecting much, so to see James feebly nod his head shocked me. James got up at that point and ran towards me with his arms stretched out. I reacted by my heart and swept him off the ground, keeping him in the same position as before and smiling widely at him, tears still in my eyes. "We can have such a perfect life. You, me and Harry. You're such a special little boy. Has anyone told you that?" The little boy shook his head, looking down at the ground. "Well, you are. You're amazing. And one day, you'll love me and Harry like you love mummy."

"Don't love mummy."

"What?" I frowned, bobbing him up and down.

"Don't love mummy." he repeated.

"Don't be silly, of course you love mummy..."

"Stay here." He said cutely.

"What do you mean? I'm always here." I slowly circled around with him.

"Wan' stay here."

"You want to stay here?" My heart leapt as he nodded. I could tell his curls were getting in the way so I brushed them out of his right eye, and he mewled slightly.

* * *

**Narrator's POV **

Little did Louis know, but Harry and Diane were watching from the corner of the door.

"Wow. He's amazing with James." Diane said.

"He is. He's always been amazing with children." Harry said, before Louis came in with James in front. James toddled off to Diane, who bent over, and whispered something in her ear.

"He says he wants to stay with you." Diane said. "Would you be interested?"

"Of course." Harry said, even before Louis asked permission.

"We, as far as the law is concerned and as James' social workers, can allow a responsible parents or relative, or both in your case, to look after a child for anytime up to five days. If the social worker thinks the guardians are ready. So sorry, guys, really, I am, but we've only just met."

But just as Louis was about to cry on Harry's shoulder, a knock echoed from the door. "Bye, guys." Diane said sadly, and opened the door to an 'oh'. "S-Sofia? What are you doing here?" Diane looked bewildered.

"Hi mum! And, I could ask you the very same question?"

"I told you! I'm showing James his father today." Diane said.

"No way." Sofia said.

"You - you two?" Louis looked from Sofia to her mother.

"Yes - Sofia's my daughter. How do you know her?"

"These guys are Liam's best friends!" Sofia said. "They're in One Direction!"

"Really?" Diane gasped. "Well, today surely has been full of surprises." she made everyone laughed. Louis could swear he saw James smile out of the corner of his eye.

"Sofia," Harry said, "do you think we're responsible to look after James for a few days?"

"It's a no brainer," Sofia said, building suspense, "of course. I couldn't think of a more deserving and trustworthy couple. C'mon, mum, let's go home and I can tell you everything they've been through as a couple."

"Okay. Okay, wait." Diane said. "Sofia will be round _every day _to check that you're all doing fine. Deal?"

"Deal." Harry and Louis said.

"Good. Okay, c'mon Sofia. We'll get someone to drop some of James' stuff over. See you on Friday..."

Louis wasn't listening. He was staring intently at the little boy, who now ran towards Louis once more. When the mother and daughter left, Louis turned to Harry and walked over to him.

"Take out your phone." Louis said weakly.

"Okay." Harry pulled it out, flipped it on to camera mode and took a picture of Louis and James together. Then one of all three of them. Then Louis handed over the little boy, and took a picture of Harry and his son, curls against curls, dimples against dimples. As he looked at the picture, he saw their green eyes looking more fluorescent than ever.

"One big happy family, eh?" Louis smiled and kissed James' head, then Harry's lips. Five days with James. He would have to make them last.

_**Memory time! Which was your favourite chapter and why? Best comment gets a mention in next chapter!**_


	62. Chapter 62

_**Memory time! Which was your favourite chapter and why? Best comment gets a mention in next chapter!**_

Diane had got two men to give Harry and Louis James' crib, clothes, shoes, a blanket, favourite magazines, Nintendo DS and a massive Spongebob Squarepants plush, aside from toothbrush etc.

"The rest of his stuff is on it's way from Newcastle." The big bloke said, and left them with a notepad.

"What does it say?" Louis asked Harry, as he closed the door behind the guy.

"It says... he likes cartoons, spaghetti hoops, fish fingers, big cuddles (especially before bed), being cosy and warm and cakes. He hates the dark, cold, rain and sleeping without his favourite blanket (the mint green one)." Harry said.

"Well, I suppose it's about time for dinner now." Louis said, glancing down at his watch.

"It's only five!"

"Yes, but don't toddler's get really hungry in the afternoon? We'll eat later. Do we have spaghetti hoops?"

"Course we do. And fish fingers. But, don't you think we should be doing something else first?" Harry raised an eyebrow at Louis.

"Like what...?" Louis gave a look to say '_what's more important than feeding your son'_.

"Seeing Lottie. Your mother." Harry said then, and Louis groaned.

"No."

"Yes."

"No!" Louis moaned.

"Yes. After we've fed James I'm seeing them with or without you!" And with that, Harry went off in to the kitchen, leaving Louis to retrieve the little boy in the flat.

"Hello," Louis said, entering the lounge. He sat down next to James on the sofa, who was staring intently at the television. "If you want to watch TV, you can just switch it on, you know." Louis said, and James looked round at him, as his eye widened even more - if that was possible. "Here - just press this button," Louis hovered his thumb over the on button on the remote, "and flick it on to whatever. Ooh, Spongebob's on. You like that?" Louis knew James did, but he didn't expect James to smile widely and nod his head. Was that the first proper smile? "Do you want to sit on my lap?" Louis knew he was pushing it, but as he flicked it on to Spongebob he couldn't help it. But, once more James nodded, and lifted his arms up. Louis brought him up, before slowly bringing him back down on to his lap. He was so light, and he was glad James was comfortable as the little lad leaned his head just below Louis' throat

When the adverts came on, Louis turned it down a tad. "Are you hungry?" He said.

"A bit."

"What about fish fingers and spaghetti hoops?" Louis asked excitedly, as Harry watched from the door frame. He was slightly scared about them getting too attached. Anything could happen...

James whirled round on Louis lap, eyes widening once more at the prospect of his favourite meal. Louis half expected to see a tail wagging and he couldn't but giggle.

"Here you go," Harry came in with a small plastic knife and fork, and a little plate with the food on it, as he set it down on the table. But James just stared at the meal, then to Harry, then to the meal again. "You want me to feed you?"

"Yes please..." the little boy squeaked, as Louis put him back down on to the sofa.

"You heard the boy, Harry. Feed him." Louis grinned up at his man, pointing to the other space next to James.

"Okay..." Harry sighed and gave in, and within moments James was on his lap, watching the cartoon, with the food in turn on his lap. Harry looked over James' head to the food below, picking it up with the tiny fork, then looking round to James' mouth and putting some in. Harry, a man of rock solid nerves, was melting on the spot. They way the tomato sauce from the spaghetti stained around his mouth, and the little noise his son made when he swallowed a little bit.

"Tell him when you're full, James." Louis said, his heart also melting. He was watching his lover and son engaged in a real moment, and was even slightly jealous of the way Harry was looking at the little boy.

"Naah," Harry responded, still looking at James, "you're a growing lad, aren'tcha boy?" He fed James some fish finger.

Louis and Harry were in heaven, and Louis knew Harry was happy because he'd done something he wouldn't normally do.

He dug his nose in to James' curls, closed his eyes, and kissed his head lovingly.

* * *

After James finished his dinner and Harry wiped the little boy's mouth, they decided they ought to go to town quickly to get the things they'd need. They bought onesies, a lovely shirt for James, and Louis wanted to buy some hairspray.

"Louis, we've got six cans of hairspray at home." Harry said plainly, holding James' hand.

"Yes, but they're all for different looks. This one is for 'shiny look', I haven't got that one!"

"Think of what else we could spend the money on!" Harry insisted.

"Fine." Louis put the hairspray back and stormed off in to the shoe section of the shop.

"James," Harry started.

"Yes...?" James looked up at his father, eyes wide.

"He's what you call a female. Very temperamental - that means unpredictable at times." And even though James didn't understand, he giggled.

Queuing up, Louis put on a very strict look. Harry had to cover his mouth to stop himself from smirking. "It's only hairspray, Louis!"

"But I liked it!" Louis dropped the stern look and pleaded with Harry.

"There's no room in the bathroom! We've already had Niall and Zayn complain that we use up too much space. And you don't let them use anything!"

"They do anyway. I've seen Zayn with my BedHead on, you can't deny it..." Louis frowned.

"Okay," Harry put his free arm around Louis' waist and kissed his cheek, "it's Zayn's fault."

"Yeah," Louis kissed him back, as someone behind them tutted. "it is. Did someone just tut?" Louis added in a whisper.

"Yeah, they did. It's fine. I have an idea."

"What idea - oh." Louis raised an eyebrow at Harry as if to say 'seriously?', as now he felt Harry's hand on his arse. Now a few more people tutted, even though Harry swore he heard someone giggling and whistling. He looked down at that point, and saw James blinking up at him expectantly.

"You want a hug?" Harry bent down slightly and put a hand on his son's shoulder, as James nodded enthusiastically. Harry picked him up and bobbed him up and down. "Are you tired?" He asked, and James nodded again, leaning the side of his head on Harry's shoulder. A few people 'aw'd' and 'ahh'd' behind them.

"Next please." the shopkeeper said.

* * *

"We need to get him in to bed," Harry said, sitting in the passenger seat. "He's dead to the world." He felt James' light breathing on his neck. "And cute."

"He is adorable." Louis yawned.

"Aw, Louis, are you tired too?"

"A bit." Louis said, looking at the pitch black road ahead of them and turning the lights on even brighter.

"Do you want to stop for a minute?"

"No, no, I'll be fine." Louis said, though he sounded unconvinced. "We're nearly there anyway."

"Okay. We'll go to bed too, then, have a nice cuddle, how does that sound?"

"Great. Sounds great. We need to talk to mum and Lottie tomorrow."

"Why do I get the feeling it's not going to be a civilised conversation?" Harry sighed.

"Since when was this civilised?" Louis made Harry laugh, smiling at his perfect white teeth.

Back at home, Louis moved around the furniture so James' little crib could fit in the room, making it a very tight squeeze, whilst Harry woke James up and brushed his teeth. After everything was sorted and James was in his onesie, Louis placed the little boy in the crib and kissed him goodnight. The boy immediately curled up with his favourite blanket and Spongebob plush. Minute by minute, Louis and Harry watched him drift off to a deep slumber.

"Hey, Lou," Harry said.

"Yeah?"

"Tomorrow, we'll have to track down everyone and let them meet him."

"Deal."

"And Louis,"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Harry."


	63. Chapter 63

Louis woke up at six o'clock. It was the day that James was due to be picked up, and he'd promised they could bake cakes for him to take. Zayn, Niall, Liam and Sofia all gushed over him, especially when James gave them those big, big puppy dog eyes.

He kissed Harry's cheek, which was in front of him, and clambered out of bed, pulling on some clothes. He didn't really like long lay-ins when he was awake. They made him feel lazy.

After fully dressing, he peeked over James' cot and looked down at him. He was also awake, staring up at him. Louis reached down and picked him up. The little onesie he was wearing made him look adorable. He gave him a big kiss and walked out the bedroom with him on his shoulder.

"Do you want some toast?" Louis smiled at him, when he placed little James in the child seat at the table. The toddler nodded enthusiastically and smiled. He'd been doing a lot of that lately. Hardly any talk though.

Soon enough, Louis was sat opposite James and started tearing off chunks of toast. "Open wide," he said, and placed a piece of toast in James' eagerly awaiting mouth. Louis watched as the boy chewed away contently and swallowed. "Do you like getting up early, James?" Once again, he nodded enthusiastically. "You don't like talking much, do you?" But this time, James stopped chewing, and widened his eyes and Louis. Louis quickly changed the subject. "Do you want to bake some cake then?"

* * *

"Morning, sleepy-head." Louis said his usual phrase to Harry, and the floppy-haired teen entered the kitchen, ruffled his son's hair around (making him mewl - which made Louis' heart lurch) and sat down at the breakfast table.

"What's for breakfast?" He asked, voice sounding coarse, rubbing his eyes.

"Cake."

"What?" Harry turned round to look at his standing boyfriend.

"I said cake. Me and James baked a big cake this morning, and it's pretty much all we have in." Louis smiled.

"Can I have some coffee?" Harry said, rubbing his forehead. "And ten pills."

"Don't rub it, it won't make it any better." Louis sat down next to him, giving him a strong black coffee. "Are you okay? You don't look too good."

"Thanks." Harry shot Louis an evil look. "I'm -" Harry's voice dropped to a whisper, "I'm going to miss him."

"I know." Louis rubbed Harry's back, "me too. But, with a bit of luck, he'll come back to us."

* * *

The goodbye was much harder than they all thought. Sofia, Liam, Niall and Zayn had all joined Harry and Louis for the farewell, for which the latter two were grateful for.

"Bye little man," Zayn ruffled the child's hair.

"See you later, buddy," Niall patted his shoulder.

"Yeah. See you later, James." Liam gave the boy and little high five. Sofia, it appeared, was welling up. They had grown quite attached in the week, it seemed. She bent down and pulled James in to a tight hug.

"I'll miss you," Sofia went to rub his back, but realised he was wearing the little Thomas the Tank Engine bag of his. James just mewled in response.

"See you soon, James. Real soon." Louis was struggling to hold it together here, because everyone was staring at him, including Diane, who was comforting Sofia, and he ended up picking James up and giving him a kiss on the forehead. "Say bye to Daddy..." he handed the boy over to Harry, who gave him a real, tight hug, one that Louis would only expect from him when he was upset. Once James was back on the floor, he clutched his bag straps tightly and blinked up at them all once more.

And then he started to cry.

* * *

It couldn't have gone worse really. James didn't make a noise, or screw up his face, he had just let the tears roll down his cheeks, and he had to be peeled off of Harry's leg, and it was clear he didn't want to go. Whilst Louis was in a bad mood, he stormed out the house, and, fortunately, everyone knew where he was going.

"Louis, don't, I'm warning you." Harry was hot on his heels, with the other four trailing behind him.

"Come back inside, Louis!" Sofia called, but it was too late. Louis was in front of the door and was knocking furiously. A flash of blonde, and then the door was closing. But Louis didn't have the patience. He pushed it back open with all his anger, resulting in Lottie falling on the carpet and Louis bursting in.

"Get up." He demanded.

"Wh- why?" Lottie looked lost.

"Just get up." Louis raised his voice. He shrugged off the hand that was on his shoulder - probably Harry's.

"Shush! You'll wake - you'll wake up David..." She looked off behind Louis - he guessed because everyone was there.

"Aha! Yeah! David, you're son!" Louis laughed.

"Louis, don't do this-" Harry started.

"I have to!" Louis was now looking at a standing Lottie, who happened to be taller than he was. "We all know. We all know he's not your actual son."

"Of course he is! What the-"

"Diane said."

"Wh- h- how do you know that cow Diane?!" She demanded, eyes ablaze. Now Sofia stepped forward.

"That 'cow' is my mother, you dirty peroxide bitch." Sofia pointed her finger at Lottie. But now Lottie had no argument; her secret had been exploited, and here was this much prettier, shorter girl calling her a bitch. She lit rip.

_Slap!_ The sound of palm against cheek was ear-splitting, and now Liam was behind Sofia, patting her back. But now Sofia was getting up, tossing her long, curly hair behind her shoulder and grabbing a fist full of bleach blonde locks and pulling down, causing Lottie to scream.

"Get off! _Get off me, you bitch!_" Lottie screeched, but Sofia was making her way past everyone and pulling her out the door and in to the road. Louis looked at Harry and smirked, but Harry was giving him the death glare.

"I'll deal with you later." Harry said darkly, and followed the others outside. It appeared Liam was holding a squirming Sofia, whilst Zayn was holding off Lottie.

"Say that to my mum's face and she knock you flat!" Sofia screamed and the opponent.

"I'd like to see her try and hopefully she'll get the sack! She's shit at her job and always will be!"

"That's enough!" Harry shouted at her. Sofia had now shrugged off her boyfriend and was turning away - as was Lottie. But as Lottie walked away, Sofia raced up behind her before anyone could insult her and once more grabbed her hair.

"Insult my mum again and I'll kill you." She spat, and sped walked off in a random direction.

"Sofia, wait!" Liam ran after her.

* * *

"What a bloody disaster." Zayn said, when the four best friends were back in their flat.

"Tell me about it." Niall agreed, turning the page of his magazine on the floor.

"Well, if Louis hadn't have started it-"

"_Me?_" Louis interrupted Harry. Zayn gave Niall a look that said 'let's get out of here', and within seconds they were out the front door.

"Louis," Harry started, once more holding a hand to his forehead. "Do you have any idea of what you've just done?" And suddenly Louis saw what Harry was talking about.

"I've made things ten times worse, haven't I..."

"Yes, you have. Worse than that. If Lottie now decides she wants the damn kid, than she has a massive chance of having him now! You've literally just blown our chances of parenthood!" Harry shouted down his boyfriend, who suddenly came across all hurt - he hardly ever heard Harry talk down at him like that.

"Don't - don't say that, you don't mean it-" Louis walked up to his guy and grabbed his hand, rubbing circles in to Harry's palm with his thumb. But Harry tore away from him and leaned forward against the table.

"Just get out of my face. I don't want to look at you right now." Harry's voice faltered at the end, as Louis departed.


	64. Chapter 64

Harry had barely said a word to Louis for nearly two weeks now, and there was only a short while until the summer holidays ended. Everyone knew it, though; their relationship was in tatters, and the only thing they had to fight for was the ever fading chance of having full custody of little James.

Harry had gone to live with his mother, Anne, for a while, whilst Louis stayed with Zayn and Niall, with regular visits from Liam and Sofia, who had only just recovered from her brawl with Lottie in the middle of the road.

"This isn't like you, Louis," she had said, "you should be out there fighting for him."

"What's the point?" Louis responded in a low voice. "I can't give him what he wants, and now that he had a chance of keeping his son, I've blown it for him. He deserves better."

"But you're in love! It's tearing everyone apart, seeing you like this." Sofia soothed, and when Louis looked up, sure enough, everyone had grave looks on their faces. "If you lose him now, you'll never be the same again."

"You're - you're right. I need to fight for him. Okay," Louis got up, then sat back down. "No, no I can't. Sorry." He got back up again, walked out, but the door that was slammed shut was his bedroom.

Inside, he realised his life could hardly be any worse. Even though two weeks ago he was saying it couldn't be any better, something had crashed.

Him and Harry.

So he sat down on Harry's side of the bed, and picked up one of Harry's unwashed t-shirts off the floor that he didn't take with him. He held it to his nose and inhaled the familiar smell of mellow cologne and just... just _Harry_. He though of Harry's smile at that point, and just started to cry in to the Rolling Stones t-shirt.

* * *

"Here you go, love." Anne handed Harry a coffee that looked far too strong. Harry sipped it to be polite anyway, but it was nowhere near as good as Louis' coffee.

_Louis_.

That silky-haired, sapphire-eyed, beautiful, curvy twat that has gotten in the way of Harry's life on more than one occasion. In a bad way, of course.

Or in a good way.

He had all these feelings going on in his head: hatred for ruining his chances of winning back his son, anger for not even considering the consequences, ignoring Harry's pleas and cries, love for-

_Love. _Just _love._ Plain and simple _love_.

What a fucking cringe-y word. _Love_. What did it even mean? It was overrated. Stupid. He doesn't need '_love_', he can just go back to his old ways and start sleeping around again - get back to girls. Stop being a faggot. Yeah, that way he can-

"Harry. Tell me what's on your mind." Anne interrupted his thoughts.

"Nothing." Harry lied, and it probably showed.

"I need to ask you this. Are you actually... gay... or is this just a phase?"

"I don't know. I genuinely don't know. All I know is that I... I... I-" Harry couldn't form the words to say it. He had said it to Louis so many times before and didn't even think about it, but now the word seemed so _real _and this time it actually meant something. "I _love _Louis." He said, his voice wavering when he said the 'L'-word. He felt he put the message across.

"I know you do, sweetheart. Do you still like girls though?"

"Yes. I do. A lot." Harry suddenly felt a pang of guilt. His mother didn't know about James. His mother. "I need to tell you something." So he explained everything to her. By the end of it, she looked disappointed.

Then the door bell rang.

* * *

"Can I come in?" Louis asked Anne.

"Yes. Please do. But first," Anne held out a hand to stop Louis, "promise me you won't hurt him. He might not come across as it, but he is _very _fragile." She said. Louis gave her a reassuring look and walked in.

"Harry," Louis whispered as he walked in and saw the curly-haired teen for the first time in days. It felt like months. Especially since Harry had grown some stubble, and looked extremely tired.

"I'll leave you to it." Anne said, and went upstairs somewhere.

"Harry..." Louis repeated, as if savouring the words. "Come home." He gulped. "I miss you." And there was that sudden _need _and _helplessness _in his voice that made Harry's heart leap.

"I _love _you." Harry said to him all of a sudden. Louis looked so taken aback, he actually stepped back a bit.

"You... you do?" Louis asked, and Harry saw he had the faintest of smiles.

No, he didn't deserve to be happy.

"Yes. But that's not everything. You've ruined me. You've taken my son away from me. You've permanently damaged me. For that I'll never forgive you. Never. Not ever." Harry said relentlessly with no let back. "For that I _hate _you. I wish I didn't love you and I wish you weren't part of my life." He could swear that his mouth was doing the talking for him. The words just spilled out as Louis stood there a broken man. And now Louis was turning round. "Wait."

Louis spun back round again, looking helpful. "If this does come to court," Harry said, "then the least you can do is be there as my fiance."

But Louis must have got the wrong end of the stick, as he flung himself in to Louis arms. Suddenly the sick feeling in Harry's gut lifted, and his face relaxed. "No," he told himself out loud, and shoved Louis off of him. "Not for real. I want you to pretend."

"Wh - what? How?" Louis whispered.

"Pretend to be in love with me."

"I am in love with you," Louis' arms were back on Harry's hips, "I don't need to pretend."

"No!" Harry cried out loud, and pushed Louis off of him once more. He had to do this. He had no option. _Pmff_, came the muffled sound of open palms colliding with chest, as Louis toppled to the floor, relatively unscathed. "I WANT YOU TO HATE ME!" Harry screamed at him. "DO YOU HATE ME NOW?!"

Louis got up and that point, brushed himself down and stared at Harry with dead eyes, hand on chest and breathing heavily. "I could never hate you. Even if you battered me to a pulp, I'd still love you. There's nothing you can do about it." Louis said in an almost show-off-y way. He pretty much knew what was coming; it was his own fault for making Harry's anger spill over the top. Next thing he knew, Harry pulled him back in the lounge and pinned him up against the wall, making a loud _thud_. Louis wrenched his eyes shut and waiting for the forthcoming hit, but it never came.

"I'd - I'd never _hurt_ you..." Harry whispered weakly, looking in to Louis' eyes. "Surely you know that...?"

"I - I know, yeah. I, urm, need to go now. Need to urm... yeah, go- s-see you later." Louis looked down at Harry's hands as they let go, and carefully trod his way around him and out the door.

"I'd never hurt you..." Harry whispered to himself. "I'd never hurt you..."

* * *

Harry was dreaming. Little James just heard that they were going to the zoo the next day and started to squeal loudly and run round. When he ran past Harry, the father easily swooped him up and perched James on his lap. Harry tickled the boy's belly, making James giggle brighter and louder and cling on to Harry's shirt. Eventually, he calmed down. _"Is Louis coming?"_ He asked. Harry didn't know what to say. Was Louis in existence in this dream? _"He better be, daddy. I love Louis, too, you know. Where is he, daddy? Daddy, where is he? Where's Louis?" _

"Where's Louis?!" Anne raised her voice, making Harry jump.

"He's... I scared him off." Harry looked down.

"You _what_?"

"Why do you care? You hate Louis." Harry glared at his mother.

"No I don't. He makes you happy-"

"-pfft-"

"-and he loves you. You couldn't ask for more." She finished.

"Say that again," Harry pondered for a second.

"You couldn't ask for more." Anne repeated, frowning.

"No, the bit before."

"Why? Oh, he loves you."

"Does he? Say it again. Properly." Harry found himself smiling.

"He loves you. Louis loves you." And now Harry was thinking; that much smaller, delicate bundle of energy with flippy hair and a beautiful face... _loved_ Harry.

"I - I can't forgive him... not after what he's done." Harry gulped, looking to the side.

"Fine. You stubborn twit." Anne snapped, making Harry jump. "I didn't have to forgive you for keeping me in the dark about everything."

"I know. Sorry."

"Sounds it." Anne said sarcastically.

* * *

Days went by, and Harry spent most of his time by the window. On one occasion, on a particular cold August morning (well, it _is _England), Harry caught Louis huddled up in a big, big black hoodie, that Harry came to realise was his, not Louis. Nonetheless, Louis poked his nose under the collar and wrapped his arms tightly around himself, fighting the strong wind. Harry wanted to go out there and give him a cuddle, especially when Louis was passing through the little square area of bushes and benches and ending up tripping over an overgrown shrub. After struggling to get up, he looked down at himself and saw that he favourite baby blue chinos had a hole in one of the knees. Harry watched as the smaller boy looked thoroughly saddened, upset, and make his way up to the door.

"Hi." Harry croaked at the visitor as he opened the door.

"Hi. You said we needed to pretend, right?" Louis said, and his voice was much, much different. It was raspy, catching and much weaker.

"Yeah."

"Well, Diane came round. I said you were at a mate's house. She's over there now. Come on." Louis watched as Harry put some shoes on and his denim jacket, that he suddenly came to realise was Louis', and walked the short distance to the flat. Harry saw Diane looking through the window, and so put an arm around Louis' familiar waist.

Inside, Diane smiled at him.

"Where's James?" Harry asked.

"In trustworthy arms in one of our centres. I have some good news." She said, as Harry silently greeted Zayn and Niall for the first time in days, and sat down next to Louis. "Lottie has decided she doesn't want to go for full custody for James. In fact, she has said she wants nothing to do with him and she has no right to come between you." Diane smiled again, as Louis seized Harry's hand. Harry responded, lasing the fingers together. "So, you're court case is in three days-"

"_What_?!" The other four boys said at once, and Diane seemed taken aback.

"Your court hearing. The judge needs to see that little James is better off with you than anywhere else. And by doing that, I'm going to help you." Diane went on as everyone listened attentively. "Sofia is practiced in this skill. She has, if you like, grown up in court rooms. You say, her father walked out on us when she was four, and I had to keep my job to keep food on the table."

"I'm so sorry-" Louis started, but Diane waved him off.

"So she knows what to say. And she's great at drama, as is Liam and yourself, Louis. But, court rooms aren't all about drama. You need to speak the truth, for your own sake's as well as James. A good old tear shows emotion, all that stuff. Get Niall and Zayn to speak to, and please do not mess this up. I will be delivering my verdict too, and, if I pick up on anything wrong, I _have _to report it. I'm sure you understand why." She clipped her handbag and got up to leave. "I'll be in touch. Get some suits and speeches ready. Goodbye, now."

"Bye." Harry said. When Niall came back from seeing her out, they all looked at each other in an odd fashion. Were they to be happy?

"I'm sorry." Louis said to Harry, breaking the silence.

"Louis, I-" Harry shook his head, but then remembered his mother's advice. "It's okay. Just... keep your emotions between us from now on, okay?" He nudged Louis' side, and suddenly Louis went all emotional.

"Don't think badly of my sister. She's a good person really. I'm just so happy we might be having full custody of James!" Louis smiled, and pulled Harry in for a hug.

"Hallelujah." Zayn muttered under his breath, pulling Niall in for a quick kiss. When Louis and Harry broke apart, Louis whispered: "you need a shave, babe."

"Not to dampen the mood or anything," Niall commented, frowning. The others looked at him. "If James comes to be part of our lives..."

"Yes..." Louis said slowly, nodding his head.

"What does this mean for the band?"


	65. Chapter 65 - Courtcase

_**HOLY COW! OVER 100,000 WORDS! THAT'S MORE THAN THE FIRST AND SECOND HARRY POTTER BOOKS! To anyone who's been with me since the start or indeed reading this, I love you so much, and every time a new review pops up it makes me so happy and really brightens up my day. JUST REMEMBER THAT AFTER YOU READ EVERY CHAPTER AND SEE THE REVIEW BOX AT THE BOTTOM!**_

Harry and Louis may have made up and all, but Harry was still being stubborn about it. In the nicest possible way.

"Can't wait to sleep with you by my side tonight," Louis had put his hand over Harry's, in the middle of their indian takeout.

"Urm... is that such a great idea? I mean, Louis, what you did..."

"Right, yeah, sorry. Sorry, that was really selfish of me." Louis snapped his hand back and put it on the back of his neck, nervously tossing the food around on his plate.

"Hey," Harry said softly, hooking Louis' ankle with his own under the table, "don't be sad. We've got to look up. I'm just... not ready to sleep with you, yet."

"I know. Sorry." Louis was staring down at his food, and Harry frowned, not meaning to embarrass him like that.

Until the court hearing, Harry slept on the sofa, after refusing that Louis should have to. Harry felt he ought to be the one on the sofa because he always thought of himself as the protector and solid in the relationship, and that Louis needed looking after. And he did, after all.

During those three nights leading up to the court hearing, Harry processed all the thoughts that Sofia and her mother had given him, and he often fell asleep with the mental image of his speech in his head.

* * *

"You look stunning." Louis commented to Harry, as he surveyed the taller bloke. Harry had a plain, thin black bowtie on, a plain white shirt with a plain black suit. He had also fixed his hair to perfection and shaved his stubble.

"Thanks. So do you." Harry replied with the necessary words. Not like he didn't mean them; Louis _did _look stunning, wearing the same suit as Harry, and having his hair just the way Harry liked - wavy, and to the side. Niall and Zayn stepped in, both wearing more or less the same suit, and gave them both a smile.

"Let's go." Niall said.

* * *

"All rise." The stern, stiff looking judge said. She look rather old, early sixties perhaps, very thin and slender and generally not a woman to be reckoned with. Everyone in the courtroom rose: there was Anne, Liam, Sofia, Diane, Niall, Zayn and a newly emerged, and rather flustered looking Jo in the gallery, whilst Louis and Harry were in the appeal box in the middle, around five metres in front of the judge. The judge was in a raised platform box, perhaps to intimidate. Louis returned the wide smile Jo gave him with tears in his eyes. Harry saw this and gave the shoulder furthest away from him a squeeze. Then he saw the judge glaring at him and put him arm down. "Please be seated." She said, and the typical scraping of benches and chairs echoed in the overly large courtroom. "Louis William Tomlinson and Harry Edward Styles..." the judge went on, and Louis had the thought of being prosecuted.

Diane was up first. She delivered her analysis of the situation, whilst Louis clutched on to Harry's hand. Every now and again, Harry would squeeze back, and the tension in the pit of Louis' stomach would temporarily calm. Looking down, he saw that he was clenching so hard their knuckles were white.

Diane was very fair. Phrases like 'very sociable, committed young adults' and 'reliable, loving and very good with children' were thrown in to the mix, and every now and again the judge would nod her head.

But now a woman, who looked a lot like an offense lawyer, stood up and called Zayn to the stand - which was a little lower than the judge's, and was more box-like.

"Zayn Javadd Malik, correct?" The woman asked.

"Yeah."

"Tell me Zayn, what is your honest opinion of Harry Styles?" she looked up questioningly at him.

"He's alright, yeah, cool, really cool, you know." Zayn shuffled around, being typical Zayn.

"And you would never ever think of him as anything more?" she raised an eyebrow, as Zayn burned bright red. Louis shot round to Harry, as if to say 'how does she know about this?!'.

"Objection, your honour." Harry's and Louis' lawyer stood up. The judge hesitated.

"Granted."

"We can't expect Mr Malik to delve in to his private life and feelings for Harry, this is about James." he gestured down to the little boy, and Louis only just realised he was there. His heart fluttered a little, as he looked down a few benches below and saw the boy, adorable as ever, sucking his thumb and looking up at the judge with wide eyes.

"Ms Petrenko, is this leading anywhere?" the judge spoke in a dignified voice.

"My apologies, your honour," the woman said, and Louis decided he was going to call her 'the Bitch' from now on. "Allow me to get straight to the point. Did you, in any case, cheat on your partner, with Harry, in the very same flat as the other two were sleeping in?" She smiled, rather bitterly, as people gasped around them.

"It - no, no - it wasn't like that, I swear, I-" Zayn stuttered.

"No further questions, Mr Malik." the Bitch stated, and Zayn left, looking horrified.

Then Niall came up. Oh god, Louis thought, not Niall. But to everyone's surprise, Niall was looking... _defiant_. He swore his oath then started.

"Mr Horan, how did you feel when you caught Mr Malik and Mr Styles-"

"Oh, it was a misunderstanding, ma'am." Niall interrupted, and Louis nearly gasped. He quickly looked up at the judge, and saw that her eyebrow was raised... in an impressed way. "You see, it was a very long story, but within the hour it was all sorted out. I won't go in to immense detail in the making up process, but-"

"No further questions, Mr Horan." the Bitch said, silencing the giggles, looking down and clearly embarrassed. Louis gave Harry a smirk, before smiling widely at Niall's wink thrown at him.

At last, Harry was up, just before Louis. He swore his oath, and Louis noted the way his husky voice reverberated off the walls and echoed beautifully. He had a feeling Harry was going to do good.

"Mr Styles, is it true that, not three weeks ago, you and Mr Tomlinson nearly split up because he wanted a child, and you on the other hand, did not?" the Bitch had gained her mojo back, and Louis wanted to tear her wig off.

"Yes, ma'am, that is true." Harry answered, making everyone gasp. "But, as you said, me and Louis are tough. We can get through anything, so we agreed to wait for the right time to come. Little did we know, a perfect little boy would turn up at our doorstep only a short while later, who happened to look like both of us, and happened to be genetically related to both of us.

"Let me put one thing across," Harry continued, briefly glancing at Louis, who nodded and smiled at him in encouragement, "when I refused to bring up a child with Louis, we had no idea what it would actually be like, and now we do we are ready to take on any hurdles we may come across."

"You sound nicely rehearsed, Mr Styles," the Bitch commented.

"Sorry, ma'am, I'm under the impression that you think I foresaw your questions?"

"Of course not." She smiled again, making Louis cringe. "You are currently signed to a record deal. To Syco. How will you be able to fit this around James' needs?"

"Ah. That's simple," Harry smiled, "if we make it in the music industry, we get him a private tutor. If we _don't _make it in the music industry, we'll carry on gigging most Saturday nights, be in on time to pick up James from a relative and put him to bed. With his green blanket, of course." He looked down and winked at his son, who faintly smiled at him.

"So you have this all figured out then, Mr Styles? You're quite happy with the idea of James being unsettled?" the Bitch raised an eyebrow again, and the judge nodded in agreement. For the first time, Harry stalled, and his smile disappeared, clearly caught out. This wasn't going to end well,

"Well, it's... it's not like we're travelling the world, is it? It's only, like, certain parts of England-"

"No further questions, Mr Styles..." the Bitch smiled widely and genuinely, probably to herself, evidently proud. Harry stayed there for a second, opened his mouth, closed it again, then walked away. "Now, Mr Tomlinson, would you please make your way to the stand."

Louis mouthed 'you did great' to Harry as they passed, and held his head slightly higher than usual, and swore his oath, which he learned off by heart from previous people.

"Here we are, ladies and gentlemen, this is Louis Tomlinson."

"Bonjour." Louis smiled.

"Now, Mr Tomlinson, could you please explain to me, after all these near-breakups you've had with Mr Styles, _why _you'd think you'd survive an upbringing of a child?" She raised both eyebrows this time.

"This is all very new to the both of us," Louis started, "for a start, this is my first relationship. Before now I always thought education was the way forward. I still do, but now I have Harry, who's changed me for the better. Ask anyone." He waved his hand up the stands, and everyone nodded. "We've been through so much in such a short space of time, it's only made us stronger, and this is the break the both of us - and James - need."

"You say you've been through so much together," the Bitch slightly giggled, "what could you have possible gone through that others haven't?" She asked, and posh people round the benches, and the jury, all snorted and smirked.

"Okay," Louis cocked his head slightly, and the judges slightly leaned forward, perhaps in anticipation, "let me start with the time when my dad found out I was gay."

"Is that it?"

"Excuse me, you don't know how hard it was! Oh, and, hang on." Louis paused. "Harry, love, could you cover James' ears?" Louis called across to Harry, who leaned down to the bench below and put his palms over James' ears. "He also broke in to our flat, completely trashed the place, whacked my head with a baseball bat and kidnapped me, beat me up and tied me to a pipe in his garage." He said all at once casually. Everyone gasped, turned towards each other and murmured. "Is that enough? Oh and also, the others came to save me, Harry called the police and that was that. _That's _how strong our relationship is. Wait, Harry, don't uncover yet. Harry was stabbed by his previous friends because he was, to quote, a 'faggot'. He risked his life to be with me. Okay, that's fine now Harry."

"_Silence in the courtroom_." The judges voice echoed.

"Thank you, Mr Tomlinson, for that in-depth explanation."

"No problem."

"Are you now going to explain your anger issues?" the Bitch asked, and Louis jumped back, looking hurt.

"Wh-what?" Tears now stung Louis' eyes.

"I believe you heard what I said, Mr Tomlinson. Would you care to explain to the court how you could work round your anger issues...?" the corners of her mouth pulled up faintly in to a smirk. Then Louis saw Jo shoot up from the corner of his eye.

"MY SON DOES NOT HAVE ANGER PROBLEMS!_" _she bellowed, causing the judge to whack her hammer down on to the table in front of her.

"I - I don't know what you're talking about...?" Louis' mouth continued to open and close, as he burned bright red. He looked down to Harry, who was clearly upset that Louis was in such a state.

"Perhaps... the way that when James was taken away from you, you charge straight over to your sister's, shout and scream at her and push her to the floor?" the Bitch held up her hands as people gasped.

"That's - that's not how it was! I'd - I'd _never_..."_  
_

"You did."

"She'd been _lying_ about the child she was looking after! Saying that he was her son!"

"Is that any reason to take it out on her?" the Bitch looked questioningly at him. At that moment, a tear dropped on to Louis' lower cheek, and he let it roll, hands shaking violently.

"She - it was _hard_, okay, it was _hard_!" Louis cried, and suddenly Harry stood up.

"Lou - you don't have to do this!"

"Yes I _do_!" Louis said, a bit louder than he wanted it to, and went on. "I found out that _Harry_ and my _sister _had s-e-x when they were fifteen! Well, Harry was fourteen! I mean, I found out last week, for crying out loud!" And sure enough, Louis was crying out loud, knowing that if he didn't put on a show they would no way be able to persuade anyone. "And then all the anger and pressure and... _contempt_ built up and... and I made a mistake, and regretted it the next day. Harry, quite rightly, blamed me for everything, saying I blew our chances of parenthood. Look at him" - Louis pointed to Harry - "he's shaking his head because he doesn't want to upset me! But he was right! I put our chances on a fine line and I know deep down he's never going to forgive me for that. And I don't blame him. _  
_

"But let me say this. I _love_ Harry and Harry _loves _me. I know that we can get through anything, and we can give little James such a perfect little life. We had such a great time this week, and he didn't want to go _so much _that he started to cry!

"I'm sorry, Harry, okay. I'm sorry." Louis then added in a whisper: "I love you." Those three words that made Harry's heart flutter no matter how many times Louis said them. Harry didn't know what made him do it, but he was standing up and his feet were moving and he was starting to run.

From Louis point of view, he saw something moving towards him in a very fast pace, and he quickly realised it was Harry and got down from the box. Louis met him halfway and practically jumped in to his arms. Harry was warm and solid against him and he smelt amazing and he wanted to stay there forever. "I'm sorry." He muffled against Harry's thickly padded shoulder.

"It's okay, Louis. I forgive you."

In the distance, Louis could hear his lawyer saying 'this is highly unorthodox, but none can deny, that these two, truly have been bitten by the love bug.' And then the ear-splitting, crashing sound of the hammer on bench. Louis pulled back, gave Harry a little kiss and looked round. All eyes were on them, the jury, the lawyers, the spectators - and the judge. Who had a tissue in one hand. A woman with grey hair in the jury was dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief, and the Bitch had a surprised look.

"Please be seated." The judge said, and Harry lead Louis, hand in hand, to their bench. "Those in favour of part-time custody?" The judge asked, and one person out of the jury raised their hand. "Those in favour of the child being taken in to full time foster-care?" she said, and Louis swore he saw the Bitch's hand twitch. "Those in favour of full-time custody monitored by Diane Jones, the social worker?"

All around them, hands were raised, including the judge's.


	66. Chapter 66

_**Can't wait! Seeing 1D's movie on Tuesdaaaay! I haven't been able to get Harry Styles out of my head this weekend... anyone know the feeling? ;)**_

_**Decided to bring out Larry romance...**_

Outside the court, Louis' hand was clamped round Harry's wrist, as the smaller boy lead him through the diminishing crowd of faces and smiles. Louis ignored all the congratulations and pats they were receiving, he was only interested in finding his boy.

His boy, his curly-haired, shy, innocent, cute, _perfect_ boy. When he saw Diane standing with James in hand, Louis just froze, as Harry stepped closely behind him and pressed a smile in to his shoulder, flicking his eyes over the smooth leather and feasting his eyes upon James, who had just noticed them, and started to run towards them. Louis felt Harry's hand, somewhere low down on his side, press in to him gently, and Harry whispered: "go on."

"You sure?"

"Positive." Harry grinned again, this time not hiding it as he pushed Louis forward and watched as his fiance picked his son up and twirl him around in the air, resulting in squeals of delight. At some point, Diane ended up next to him.

"Well done. You did amazingly in there, and I have every faith in you."

"Thank you. But it was Louis who killed it." Harry replied, still grinning ear to ear. He moved his head towards Diane but left his eyes glued upon the happy pair just in front of him.

* * *

James would be moving in with them in two days, which gave Louis and Harry just enough time to get everything ready. And celebrate.

"Should we throw him a surprise party?" Louis asked, crawling on top of Harry on the couch and nosing at his collarbone. Harry put down his phone and ran a hand up and down Louis' back, before slipping his fingers in the waistband of Louis' jeans, settling them there as Louis kissed all over his neck.

"Can do." Harry shrugged.

"'So that's a yes?" Louis pulled back.

"Yeah, I suppose it is-" Louis interrupted Harry by crashing their lips together and licking in to Harry's mouth, letting their tongues curl languidly around each other.

"Should we have an early night?" Louis murmured in to Harry's mouth.

"It's four."

"Are you saying no to sex?"

"No, baby," Harry breathed out, "when have I ever said no to that?"

"You horny bastard."

"Oi, I _am_ only eighteen."

"Let's go. I've got some big plans for this mouth of yours."

They spent the next few hours in (or on) their bed, turning each other on and rubbing against one another. Louis stripped them both off, whilst Harry laid back, his curls splayed on the pillow. When they were in just their boxers, Louis absently ground his hips erotically against Harry's, and Harry let out a breathy, guttural moan.

"Fuck. Do that again."

"Okay, lover boy." Louis giggled as he nipped and licked at Harry's roughly cut jaw. He thrust his bulge against Harry's own and this time moaned himself. He started to pick up a rhythm; rather like a scooping motion, he pushed out his arse and let scooped down against Harry and back up again the the original position. Their once-kiss turned in to the faint nudging of lips as they breathed in to each other, Harry's fringe already stuck to his forehead. Their underwear was so tight, Louis' bright blue against Harry's plain black, and Harry knew their would be no point in persuading Louis to take them off. Their bed started to creak every four seconds as Louis thrust down again, everything travelling straight to Harry's dick.

"Uh, fuck, gonna come, Lou, so t-tight!" Harry met up to one of Louis' thrusts this time and came harder than he had in months. In his underwear.

Before he knew it, Louis was travelling up him, pulling down the waistband of his underwear. "How come you get to take your underwear off?" Harry moaned.

"Are you gonna suck me, or not?" Louis breathed heavily, clearly out of breath, and Harry had to remember that he had just performed for him.

"Of course," Harry smiled up at him, as he took over from Louis and pulled the boxers down, slipping the head of Louis' cock in his lips immediately. But he had to lean forward to actually go further, so he slipped back out again and pushed Louis backwards, clambering on top of him and taking a third of Louis' leaking dick in to his mouth, sighing around the hot, solid and wet member.

"Haz..." Louis moaned, and Harry slipped all the way down, flattening his tongue along the underside. He loved giving head. "So good." Then suddenly Harry stilled, and waited for Louis to thrust up in to him, which he obliged to. He soon picked up a similar rhythm to before, and within seconds Harry was swallowing Louis' salty solution. Harry slid off with a pop and pressed his bright red lips to Louis own, slipping his tongue in. But Louis pulled back. "Urgh, Harry, that's gross."

"You had to kill that moment."

"You have to put that underwear in the wash, babe." Louis started to giggle, as Harry looked down.

* * *

After inviting the people who James met in the five-day trial, Louis and Harry decided to go out to a restaurant for the first time in weeks, and Louis grinned widely when Harry suggested it.

"My Harry, such a romantic." Louis held a hand over his heart and looked up to the ceiling.

"Aren't I just. Come here." Harry pulled Louis in to a big hug, kissing his head and smiling.

"Italian?" Louis' voice muffled against Harry's oversized hoodie.

"You bet." Harry circled with Louis on the spot, enjoying the close encounter.

"But it's cold outside." Louis said in a little voice, and Harry hugged him tighter.

"But I'm here to keep you warm."

"You're my personal radiator."

"'Cause I'm so hot."

"You are, babe, you really are." Louis looked up and nosed around Harry's neck and throat area.

"It's nearly 9. You wanna go?"

"Okay. But first you need to change this hoodie, you are not eating out with this on."

* * *

Harry and Louis decided to enter a cute little Italian corner restaurant in town, and used up a corner sofa to themselves. It was very late, and there was only one other couple in the room, but they were paying the bill already. Soon enough, the waitress arrived.

"Hi guys, what would you like?"

"Urm," Louis spoke first, "is it possible to get one massive bowl of pasta... to share?"

"Yeah, that can be arranged. But, that would mean..." she trailed off, but then noticed the way Louis' foot nudged against Harry's own. "Oh, it doesn't matter. That would be an extra £4."

"Thank you. And two orange juices, please-" Harry said, but Louis cut him off.

"Naah, he'll have a pint. I'll have an orange juice." Louis patted Harry's thigh.

"Are you sure?" Harry murmured.

"Yeah, it's fine. I don't even like lager."

"Okay." but Harry still looked unsure.

"Okay, so carbonara, orange juice and a lager?"

"Yup." Louis smiled up at her.

"Okay, sure." She trotted off.

"You didn't have to do that." Harry said moving closer to Louis in the corner. Louis swung a leg over Harry's thigh and kissed his cheek.

"I wanted to, or I'd feel guilty."

"Even so, you should've-"

"Shut up." Louis silenced him with a kiss. "This evening is going to be romantic. We need it, because when James gets here we can't have any sexy time in the bedroom..."

"I hadn't thought of that... there's always shower time?"

"We shower together anyway. Harry, can I just say you look absolutely beautiful, this evening." Louis stated, and it really was true. His hair was glittery with hair spray, his eyes were more vibrant green than ever and his teeth were perfectly white.

"Thanks. So do you." Harry complimented back, but Louis snorted. Just as Louis was about to protest, their drinks arrived, shortly followed by their food. Harry looked a bit shy because Louis' leg was on his thigh, but the waitress seemed fine about it.

"Enjoy, lover boys." She winked and left them to it. Louis smiled one more time at Harry, before digging his fork in to the pasta and twirling it round. Once all the strands has been picked up, he lifted the fork, which was now opposite Harry's own. They both opened wide and placed the forks in each other's mouths, before pulling back out again.

Forkful by forkful, the bowl slowly emptied, and one time they both spun round one of the strands on both forks. When they realised, they just looked at each other and giggled, as they set their mouths on the strand and sucked towards each other, using their tongues to pull the pasta in their mouths. After a few intense seconds, their tongue tips gently nudged, as Louis sucked in a sweet breath. Their lips met and their eyes closed and their tongues ventured out further in each other's mouths as Louis' hand reach up in to Harry's curls and Harry's hand moved further up Louis' thigh. Their tossed the pasta around in each other's mouths, the cheese and bacon flavour tingling their taste buds. Normally, Louis would 'urgh' at one of these moments, but he melted in to it, making the most of being with the most wonderful man in the world. Harry let go quickly to breathe in to Louis' mouth: 'oh I love you', as eventually their dolled out equal amounts of pasta in each other's mouths and swallowed.

"I'm so proud of you, Louis." Harry said seriously, patting Louis' thigh.

"Why, for sharing my pasta with you?" Louis winked, and Harry laughed brightly.

"No. For today. For standing up to the offense lawyer like that. If it wasn't for you, Louis, we wouldn't have our son."

"Your son." Louis corrected.

"No. Our son." Harry said, and Louis looked confused.

"What?"

"He's just as much your son as mine. _We _are his parents. _You_ are his father. We're all in this together." Harry smiled at Louis.

"Do you really mean that?" Louis looked like he was about to cry any second.

"Of course I do."

It was past midnight when they got the late bus home, and Louis was so tired he snuggled up to Harry on the journey. The other two people on the bus gave them dirty looks, especially since Louis was on top of him, resting his head in the crook of Harry's neck.

After arriving back at the flat and brushing their teeth, they jumped in to bed together and kissed slowly and languidly until Louis fell asleep on Harry's chest.

* * *

Harry woke up at 10am, and was surprised to see (or feel) Louis' head still on his chest. The party was in three hours, so unfortunately he had to wake him. He reached his fingers across to Louis' cheek and gently rubbed them there, until Louis started to stir.

"Wake up," Harry demanded, then gently pushed Louis off of him and started peppering kisses all over his face. "Louis, wake up."

"I am awake, dear." Louis said groggily, and his hand flew up in to the air lazily, and landed right on Harry's bulge. Instead of moving it, though, he started to rub, before pulling back the waistband of Harry's underwear and slipping his hand inside, face still pressed in the pillow.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving my boyfriend a quick handjob, what do you think I'm doing?"

"Okay. But please make it quick, we've got a party to set up."

"I'm always quick, especially in the mornings." Louis rolled over Harry to his right side, so he could use his right hand and not left. It wasn't the most comfortable of handjobs, very dry, but it was the perfect angle and Harry would've came within a few dozen tugs if Louis didn't suddenly pull away.

And replace his hand with his mouth.

No matter how many times Louis would suck Harry, it never took away the swooping feeling in Harry's stomach when Louis' wet heat enveloped Harry's morning glory, and he came within a series of guttural moans.

* * *

The party went swimmingly, with everyone of Harry's and Louis' friends and family. When Anne came in, Harry walked up to her with his son in hands, and she cried on the spot.

"This is grandma. You can call her granny." Harry whispered in James' ear, loud enough over Lady Gaga.

"Hi, granny." James sat quietly, eyes wide open, as Harry passed him on to Anne.

"He's _perfect_, Harry." Anne cried, and Harry held an arm out so Louis could come over and cling to his side.

"I know. We couldn't be prouder, could be babe?" Harry looked round and pressed a smile in to Louis' temple.

"No, we really couldn't. He's so loveable, you should see him in his little onesie!" Louis' shoulders sagged, as he tickled James' cheek with a finger. The little boy let out a shy giggle.

"What did I miss?" Jo suddenly burst in the living room.

"M- mum? How did you get in?" Louis gasped, as everyone whirled round. The music had stopped suddenly, as if by magic.

"Door was ajar." Nearly everyone said at once, and Louis glared at Harry.

"What?" Harry shrugged defensively.

"I'm sorry." Jo looked apologetically, and Louis giggled.

"It's fine, mum. Say hello to Harry's-"

"Our-" Harry interrupted.

"Our son. Your grandson." Louis said, and at that point, Anne turned round, revealing James, who gave Jo another wide eyed look.

"You can call her nanny." Harry whispered to James once more.

"Hi nanny."


	67. Chapter 67

_**ONE DIRECTION FILM MADE ME CRY SO MUCH CAN'T WAIT TO SEE THEM NEXT YEAR I AM SO DONE WITH LIFE**_

The party went swimmingly, and everyone couldn't enough of shy, little James. Even Zayn was weak at the knees when the tiny, light toddler clung on to him. Louis noticed that James kept sucking his bottom lip, so escaped in to his bedroom and rummaged around his bedside table to grab something he'd bought the other day. He came back out, held it in front of James and the little boy looked like he was going to burst with excitement.

"Dummy!" James squealed in Zayn's arms, staring intently at the object in front of him. It was indeed a dummy (or a pacifier, for you Americans out there). Louis placed it in the little boy's mouth, matching with his bright emerald eyes, which were once again wide. Louis watched for a moment as his son sucked on the dummy contently.

"What's this?" Harry asked, walking over. Then he saw. "Oh, Louis, you had to, didn't you?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah but Harry - he looks adorable!" Louis smirked.

Eventually, Zayn passed him over to Sofia, and when she had finished canoodling him she passed him over to Niall.

"Just going to get the breadsticks in. Wait here, for me?" Niall smiled at the little boy, as James nodded and allowed Niall to put him down. When Niall left, James toddled off to the table in the dining room, which was attached to the lounge, and looked up at the bright red substance in the glass bowl up above him. To him, it reminded him of cherries and strawberries and lollies, but it was so far up - his head only came up to the table. He looked around, but everyone seemed to happy and joyful, so he reached up, put one hand on the rim of the bowl and one hand on the plastic ladle, and-

In one big _whoosh_, the red substance drained out of the bowl and tipped on to James' head, rushing in and over his superman t-shirt and brown shorts. He felt stick and wet and cold and uncomfortable, and he hated all those things, so he started to cry. Louis, of course, was on the scene in seconds, with Harry shortly behind.

"Hey, c'mon, boy, don't cry... c'mon, let's get you sorted out." Louis smiled at him.

"Do you want me to help?"

"No, no, it's fine. You stay here, the party isn't over yet!" Louis flashed his smile to everyone, who had hands over their mouths, and murmured 'let's get you sorted out' with a kiss on James' head.

Louis locked the door in the bathroom, because he knew James was shy, and turned to the sobbing little boy. He sat down on the tiles in front of him, so they were about the same height, and leaned in towards him.

"Are you okay? Do you want a bath? A nice, warm and toasty bubble bath?" Louis offered, and James rubbed his fists in his eyes and nodded. "Okay. Go on and get undressed and I'll run the bath for you." Louis got back up, bent over the bathtub and turned the hot tap on, which came out cold at first. When he looked back round, James was struggling to take his top off. Louis tutted admirably, before going over to help the youngster.

* * *

At night, Zayn and Niall had gone to a guitar lesson in town, leaving Louis and Harry to snuggle up on the couch with James between them. Harry had brought out a big, comfy blanket and now they were all watching the Spongebob Squarepants movie. Every now and again, when James would laugh brightly, Harry and Louis would look at each other and smile. However, halfway through, it was getting late.

"James, it's 7 already, you ought to be in bed, mate." Harry ruffled his son's curls.

"Oh, what...!" James complained to the both of them, and Louis looked quite surprised. "Sorry." He then backtracked, looking down._  
_

"For what? I'm just happy you stood up to the big old meanie." Louis laughed, and Harry looked offended, as James giggled.

"I am _not_ a meanie. Okay, if you go to bed now, how about we the three of us go to the zoo tomorrow? My treat." Harry cheered, as James gasped.

"Cows?" He asked, invisible tail wagging.

"What?" Harry squinted his eyes.

"Can we see the cows?"

"Well - yeah, I suppose so, yeah - oh, James!" Harry groaned as James leapt off the couch, turned to face them and bounced up and down excitedly. Just like in his dream, Harry swept him up and tickled his belly, making James squeal in surrender. "Go on, love, to the bathroom, we'll be there in a minute." Harry set his son off out the room and turned to Louis.

"You're so good with him." Louis said.

"It's because he's such a good kid."

"And you're a good father."

"_We're_ good fathers." Harry corrected, and pulled Louis in for a kiss. "Would it be wrong, after we got James to sleep, to sneak back in here and have rough sex?" Harry said nicely, and Louis giggled agan.

"Erm - no! But wouldn't Niall and Zayn be in?"

"There lesson finishes at nine."

"So we have an hour and a half?" Louis asked, letting his hormones get the better of him.

"Yes, we do. God, I've been wanting this all day." Harry's hand moved way up Louis' thigh, dangerously close.

"Oi. We have to get our son to bed." Louis slapped the venturing hand away.

"Okay, okay." Harry resigned as Louis got up. But a slap on the arse told Louis it wasn't over yet.

* * *

"Daddy, why are you walking funny?" James asked from the breakfast table, as Harry stumbled in to the kitchen. Suddenly Zayn put his spoon down and Niall laughed. It was obvious who won last night.

"Yeah, Harry," Louis turned around from the kitchen counter, handing Harry a plate of toast, "why _are_ you walking funny?" And this only made Niall laugh louder and brighter, slapping Zayn on the back.

"Lighten up, mate." He laughed, and Zayn gave him a deathly glare, which Louis caught and joined in with the laughter.

"Sit down, love." Louis rubbed Harry's shoulder.

"I can't." He moaned, and this set Niall off again, and even Zayn smirked a bit.

"Why? Can we go to the zoo now?" James frowned and pursed his lips in frustration. Louis noticed that he would never have said that many words to them before. And for a three year old, that was very clever.

"After you've finished your breakfast." Louis pointed down to the plate on his little tray.

"But... but-"

"Zayn, would you care to feed little James, for me? I need to get ready, and Harry needs to sort his hair out." Louis smiled and ruffled Harry's curls, walking out the room.

"Hey! That's really rude!" Harry complained, and shook his head at Zayn and Niall. "Still, wouldn't have him any other way." He winced as he sat down, and murmured 'shit', making Zayn and Niall gasp. "What?"

"You just swore in front of James!" Niall pointed his toast in James' direction.

"Oh, shit, sorry James!" Harry put a hand over his mouth, then realised he did it again. "Shit, I did it again-"

"Shut the - just - just be quiet, Harry!" Zayn smirked, then fed some more toast to James. Niall saw this, saw the way Zayn looked at the boy, and...

He just walked out.

* * *

"Why do you think he walked out like that?" Louis flicked his eyes to Harry, in the passenger seat, quickly, before returning them to the road ahead.

"Not sure. Maybe Zayn wants a kid, I don't know. We haven't spent much time with them lately, we ought to get close to them again. Isn't Niall your best friend?" Harry frowned.

"Don't know. I think... well, I've known Liam the longest, but... Sofia probably knows me the best. And Niall and I haven't always seen each other eye to eye."

"You think Sofia knows you more than I do?" Harry raised an eyebrow, but Louis tutted.

"Out of my friends, she knows me the best. And I get on with girls better than boys." He said, chewing his nail.

"Both hands on wheel, babe." Harry pointed out, as Louis told him he ought to do. This was one of their moments where Harry realised that Louis was the feminine one in the relationship. He said this allowed.

"Yeah. Maybe I am." Louis agreed, to Harry's surprise. "But you weren't saying that last night when I was fully in control."

"Shit." Louis heard, but it wasn't from Harry.

It was from James, in the back seat.

"_James!_" Louis gasped, genuinely shocked. "You can't say things like that!" He was now clasping his heart, looking at Harry. But Harry was struggling to keep it together. "It's not funny!" Louis put his hand and eyes back on the road. "Where did you learn to say things like that?" He looked in the front mirror above him, seeing that James was about to cry in his little booster seat.

"D-d-d-daddy s-said it..." He wailed, before rubbing his fists in to his eyes and bawling in tears.

"Hang on," Louis said, pulling over on a lay-by, and unbuckled his seatbelt, reaching in to the backseat. He pressed the red button to detach the little boy's own seat belt, sneaked his hands under James' arms and lifted the bawling boy in to the front. "Hey, shhh, now... don't cry, it was daddy's fault."

"Hey! I only said it like, twice! I swear! Or, maybe three times - OUCH!" Harry clutched his bicep as Louis delivered a well powered punch. "That fucking hurt, Louis!" He exclaimed defensively.

"STOP SWEARING THEN!" Louis shouted, and turned his attention to James, who was still crying. "C'mon, now, James, we're going to the _zoo_, you should be happy!" He tried and tried. He tried patting his little back, kissing his head, even giving him a cuddle and his dummy, but it wouldn't work. Just then Harry tutted. "What?" Louis threw him an evil look as the younger man took James off of him.

"Right," he said, sternly, "stop crying. Now. You've done something wrong, and you're not getting any sympathy from us just 'cause you're crying. Understand?" Harry raised his eyebrows at his son. He had stopped bawling now, but still sobbed. "Look at me when I'm talking to you." But Harry regretted that the moment he said it, as James looked up in to his eyes with his own wet, pleading big ones. "J-just don't repeat anything we say again." He looked away and tucked him up back in his booster seat, as Louis set off again, a grim look on his face.

* * *

From James' point of view, the awkward tension had lifted from the moment they entered the zoo, as he wanted to see the cows. Harry couldn't help but smile widely, and absently put his usual arm around Louis' waist. But Louis squirmed, obviously.

"What have I done now?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Nothing. I don't know, you're just... so good with James." Louis looked off to the side somewhere as James skipped around them joyfully.

"Hey!" Harry gasped, dramatically, "you're amazing to him. And he loves you. Like me." Harry kissed Louis' cheek, making him blush.

"You really know how to win my heart over, don't you?" Louis relaxed in to Harry's arm and put his own round Harry's hips.

"Yeah, I do. How about I'll go pay and you take James to see the cows?"

"_Cows_!" James squealed in delight.

"No no no, don't you want daddy to be with you when you see the cows?" Louis questioned the youngster.

"Yeah!"

"Okay, we'll see the chickens while daddy pays. How does that sound?"

* * *

The chicken field was great. James started to crawl up Louis' leg in fear at first, but then Louis insisted that they were harmless. He encouraged James to feed the chickens some seeds, and they all started to waddle round his legs.

"Daddy, I'm scared." James' lip wobbled slightly, and Louis' heart fluttered slightly because James called him 'daddy' for the first time. But he was also scared the boy would pee himself, so he lifted James out of the crowd of chickens and held him against his side, head snuggled comfortably in the crook of Louis' neck, tickling the spot with his curls.

"Should we go?"

"Yes please."

Louis and James met Harry at the 'Goat Garden', though there were more horses there than goats. The two parents made sure their son had a great time, as James pet the horses, brushed their fur and even got on one - though he got scared when the horse started to move and Harry had to retrieve him.

After monkeys, parrots and other birds, they came across the cow yard. No one was there, probably because of the stink, but little James was frozen to the spot.

"Are you okay?" Louis asked him.

"Cows..." James replied, in awe of the sight.

"Yes, James, they are cows." Louis said slowly, as one of them 'moo'd', making James gasp. "Do you want to see them closer?" Louis offered, and James whipped round to him, eyes wide.

"C'mon!" Harry urged them, laughing, through the gate and towards the cows.

They didn't notice the warning sign of 'Danger'.

* * *

"They're so cute, Haz." Louis stated, feeding a cow some grass.

"Are they?" Harry had a confused look.

"Cows! They are cows! Daddy I want to touch the cows!" James tugged at Louis' leg and Louis looked at Harry.

"Can you pick him up? I might do it wrong..." Louis warned, and let Harry pick up James and move towards a big mother cow. She moo'd at them, and James giggled.

"They're all like.. moooo!" He squealed once more, reaching out to pat the mother cow. But Louis could tell something was wrong from behind, as the cow scraped her hoof across the grass. He had just enough time to push the two out the way before the cow charged, and hit Louis square in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him and shoving him to the ground.

Harry gasped horrifically, calling out Louis' name as the herd of cows all swarmed around Louis. He quickly put down James, told him to hide in the nearby shed and watched until he knew the boy was perfectly safe. Then he made his way through the crowd.

He could faintly make out Louis in the middle of the swarming herd in a tucked up position, and shaking violently. It was impossible to get through.

"_Daddy!_" He heard James shout. "_Daddy!" _

"Not now, James, not now!" He shouted back over his shoulder.

"_Clap, daddy, clap!"_

"WHAT?!"

"CLAP!" James repeated in his loudest voice. Harry had no other option; he clapped his hands together once, as the cows suddenly stopped and their ears pricked up. He did so again, louder this time, and the heard started to moo. Before he knew it, the cows had diminished, leaving a shaking Louis behind, covered in dust and grass, and he was crying. Harry was by his side in seconds, palm on Louis' cheek.

"I thought I was going to die." Louis sobbed, quivering.

"Are you okay, baby? Baby, are you hurt?"

"I couldn't breathe..."

"Are you hurt?"

"No.. I don't think so."

"Thank _fuck_!"


	68. Chapter 68

_**Thanks for all your ideas! Decided to merge all the ideas together!**_

"I'm sure we can get a taxi home, Lou." Harry said, but Louis was starting to get annoyed.

"No! Then what will we do with the car- ooff..." Louis winced in pain, _clutchinghisside_.

"Right, I'm calling the hospital..."

"NO! Stop _fussing_! I'm just winded, that's all. And a bit shocked." Louis said, probably a bit angrier than he should have, because Harry looked hurt. Louis sighed. "You could at least give me a hug..." And then Harry smiled, pulling Louis in to is chest and kissing his boyfriend's head.

* * *

Louis spent the rest of the day on the couch, laying on his side. There was a _dullpain_ there, but he was genuinely happy that he was being waited on throughout the day, instead of the other way around.

"_Harry!_" He called in his most needy voice.

"Yes, my dear?" Harry rush in the living room.

"Could you pass me the TV remote?" Louis batted his eyelids, making Harry laugh. "My side hurts real bad..."

"Oh, does it now? Here you go," Harry plonked the remote in front of Louis' face on the couch. "Enjoy." He turned to leave.

"Wait! Wait. Haz, could you give me a back rub? I wouldn't normally ask, but..."

"Yes, yes, fine." Harry rolled his eyes as Louis rolled on to his front, _wincing._ Harry sat next to him on the little space left and planted his palms gently but firmly in the crook of Louis' shoulder blades, rubbing there. "Feel good?"

"Yeah, feels so good..."

Just then James toddled in. "Daddy..."

"Yes?" Louis and Harry said at once. But James just strolled over to Harry and hugged his left, burying his face.

"Hey," Harry put a hand through his son's curls, "you alright?"

"Is daddy going to be alright...?"

"Yes! Yes of course he will! Tough as old boots, our Louis." Harry said, and suddenly Louis became guilty.

"I'm fine, love. You wanna bake some cakes?"

* * *

The cake baking was a mess. It was a surprise at all that they ended up with something in the oven.

"Is it eggs first, Lou?" Harry placed his usual hand on the small of Louis' back, facing the bowl in front of them.

"Well, Harry, eggs are used to bind things together. Is there anything to bind?" Louis raised an eyebrow, making Harry blush with embarrassment.

"No." Was all he could say. Thank god Louis laughed to break the awkward tension.

"You're so cute, Haz." He planted an innocent kiss on the corner of Harry's mouth, making the younger boy turn round and look down at him.

They looked in to each other's eyes for a moment, smiling, before ending it with a kiss. "Love you." Louis murmured against Harry's lips.

"And I love _you_." They pursed out as James entered the room.

"Where did you get to?" Louis stepped away from Harry, wincing again. They both observed the small vase in the little boy's hands.

"You said to get the flower..."

* * *

That night, James drifted off to sleep almost right away, as Harry, Louis, Zayn and Niall sung Little Things to him. He curled up with his peppermint blanket and giant spongebob teddy and soon his eyes became relaxed and closed and not squeezed shut. They all watched him for what felt like hours, until Zayn gently pulled Niall's hip and walked out together, smiling back at Louis and Harry.

"I'm tired." Louis confessed softly, yawning. Harry seemed to gaze in to Louis' expression for a while, as the muscles round his lips forced them in to a smile, and before he knew it he was grinning.

"Yeah," Harry walked round the little cot to slot his hands in both of Louis', "me too."

After brushing their teeth, Harry pulled off Louis' tee and vice-versa. There was no kissing, just Louis focusing on removing Harry's dark skin-tight jeans. They dived in to bed when they were ready and tangled their legs and ankles together, looking at each other. The lamp shade behind Harry meant that Harry could see Louis' face clearly, but Harry's head obscured the light from Louis' eyes.

"I'm so lucky." Harry murmured, reaching up a hand and putting it on Louis' neck. "Seriously. Few months ago, I was in such a dark place. Such a bad way. If I'd known... I - I just, feel I don't deserve all of this. What have I done to deserve you and James? My life is so perfect."

"Done with the sentiments?" Louis chuckled quietly, before reaching forward and pressing a light kiss to Harry's lips. "I love you."

"And I love you too, Louis. So, so much." And Louis let out a huff from his nose, before carefully moving in to the warm body next to him and place his head under Harry's chin.

"Haz,"

"Yeah?"

"Could you turn the lamp out?"

"Sure."

The lamp that was turned out was more than just a light, and with just a simple click, devastation started from there.

* * *

At one in the morning, Louis awoke with a sharp breath. He could feel the thick, languid beats of Harry's heart under somewhere near his ear, and he was so, so warm and comfortable. His legs and thighs were slotted with Harry's, and the warm fuzz of Harry's leg hair not only slightly tickled him but kept him well insulated. His ankles and feet were joined with Harry's, and Louis would put money on the fact that every inch of their body was touching. He felt so close, so loved.

As for his middle, that was a totally different story. His right side was quite literally _burningup_, travelling all the way up his back. It was like a stitch, but the effected area was ten times larger, stretching all over his side and in to his chest and right breast. It felt as if there were a _millionweightsinsideofhim_, and when he tried to let out a cry of pain, his breath hitched with it and he simply whimpered. He clung on to Harry's side, digging his fingers in to the hollow of his hip and clenching his teeth, face scrunched up.

"_Fuck! A- A - ouch! Louis!"_ Harry shot up, tore off Louis' fingers from his side and quickly flicked on the lamp. He sore Louis' sweat-slicked skin and pain-stricken face. "_Louis! What's wrong - what's happening?_"

"Ah- ah- ah..." Louis could do nothing but _clingtohisside_, and tears were brimming round his eyes.

But, to his immense relief, Louis' hip suddenly felt as if it straightened, the weights and spasms stopped and he was left stupidly clinging on to his side. They both sat opposite each other, panting heavily. Harry looked grim and extremely worried.

"What the - the - the _flying fuck_ - was that?" Harry demanded.

"I - I..." Louis was lost for words, opening and closing his mouth. "Water. I need water, Harry. Haz, could you get me some water?" He said, looking tiresomely at James' cot.

"Yeah, yeah sure..." He flew out and returned later with a glass of water. This time he sat next to Louis, placed a hand his neck and held the glass to his boyfriend's lips. Louis' sipped graciously, and before he knew it Harry forced a couple of pills in to his mouth. "Swallow. It will help." Harry watched as Louis gulped the drink down, looked down in to the empty cup and placed it on his bedside table.

_Shit,_ he thought, _that was the most painful thing-_

"Are you okay now?" Harry interrupted Louis' thoughts.

"Yeah - yeah I'm fine." And that wasn't even a lie. Louis _was _fine.

"You want to go to the doctor's?"

"No." Louis looked at Harry now. "No, there's no need." But then he saw the deeply worried look on his lover's face. "Hey," He leaned forward and kissed him, softly and tenderly, "I could use a cuddle right now."

* * *

The next morning, Louis awoke in the same position as he and Harry fell asleep in, and he came to the happy conclusion that the whole side-pain thing was a dream.

No, it couldn't of been. There was a _dullthrob_ coming from his right side. Not painful as such, just, well, _unpleasant_.

It was eleven o'clock in the morning, and he knew Harry would be up soon, so he took out an already awake James from his cot and walked, rather awkwardly, in to the kitchen. Harry tends to expect breakfast in the morning, and Louis wasn't prepared to let him down. This morning of all mornings. He needed to prove he was okay and fine.

"What do you want for breakfast, chicken?" He sat James on the side and kissed his forehead lovingly.

"Not hungry."

"You're not hungry? That's odd. But you need to have breakfast; it's the most important meal of the day. It will stop you from feeling hungry in the day and it gets your brain working." Louis smiled at the youngster and tapped a finger on James' head. "Have a cereal bar. For me?"

"'Kay."

"Good boy."

By twelve, the kitchen was at its liveliest - well, Zayn, Niall, James, Louis and Harry were all in the same room at once - and everyone kept getting in each other's way. And Harry was noticeably on edge.

Niall was watching the toast, Louis was scrambling eggs, Zayn was pouring the orange juice and Harry was getting headache pills.

Louis dropped the pan and Harry swore because of his headache.

"HARRY!" Zayn smashed down the cup with force.

"What?"

"Stop swearing!"

"WHY?!"

"Just stop!"

"Guys, the toast is burning-"

"Is someone gonna clean up this mess?"

"Get out of my way!"

"Well, if Louis' arse wasn't so big-"

"What did you say about my Louis?"

"Oh, fuck off-"

"_QUIET!"_ Louis screeched at once, and everyone stopped and looked at him. "_Zayn - sit down and calm down! Niall - get your toast and sit on his lap! James, stop moaning and eat your damn cereal bar and Harry just get out of here because there isn't nearly enough room!"_

And with a scuffling of feet and a silence, everyone did what they were told, and Louis followed Harry out with their breakfast.

"Haaa..." Louis let out a sigh of relief, as he sat down on the sofa and stretched his legs across Harry's lap. Harry let his hands fall down on Louis' thighs, and he patted them with a smile.

"You do make me laugh sometimes." Harry chuckled quietly, not with much effort.

"Cutie." Louis placed the tray on the little table, and picked up a triangle of toast for him and Harry to share. He held one of the corners in front of Harry's mouth and waited for him to take a bite.

"You not having any?" Harry asked, round a mouthful.

"Maybe babe," Louis replied, using a napkin to wipe the corners of Harry's mouth.

"Eat."

"Okay." Louis obliged, taking a smaller bit out of the other corner.

"We need to talk about the last night. Or, early this morning, whatever."

"I know. But not right now, eh? Oh- oh God..." and suddenly Louis felt a sudden _stinginhisbelly_ as it stirred. "I need to - quick, bucket, or something - quick- urghff..." Louis screwed up his face, as Harry shot out and came back moments later with an old, musky pot type bucket.

The smell of it sent Louis _overtheedge_.

* * *

"But I want to go!" Louis whined. He didn't know how it came to this, but he was snuggled on the couch with his blanket and everyone was standing up in front of him with jackets on and ready to go out.

"It's not like we're filming the actual video, babe. We're just seeing Simon and putting across our ideas..." Harry straightened out his denim jacket _thatwasactuallyLouis'_ and zipped it up.

"Especially your ideas, Louis. They're great!" Niall smiled, but Louis just glared.

"I never had any ideas for our music video..."

"Ah, well, that's the whole idea!" Niall said cheerfully, and Louis just looked baffled, as did everyone else.

"Shut up, love." Zayn said.

"Okay, we'd better go now. We're taking James with us, he said he wants to come." Harry said.

"Okay. I need some alone time anyway, to think of payback. Maybe poisoning your carrots..."

"Bye babe." Harry finalised, pressing a kiss to Louis' forehead. "Get some rest, 'cause we're going to the doctor's when we get back."

"Fine."

"See you later."

"Bye,"

"See ya, Louis!"

"Bye, mate."

"Bye daddy!"

And then the door shut softly. Louis heard the taxi briefly roll away, before he was plunged in to silence.

_I know,_ Louis thought, _I'll make them all dinner_.

So Louis set to work in the kitchen, starting off with his butter and flour in a pan. This was because the sauce he always made was always skinny and watery - butter and flour would cook it.

He always made as if he was a good cook in front of Harry, whereas secretly Harry was probably better than him.

All he knew how to do was make macaroni cheese and breakfast, everything else was shop bought. Not like anyone noticed; they'd eat anything, the hungry pigs.

That was rude.

As the butter and flour were uniting in one pan and the pasta was having a bath in another, Louis thought about Harry.

He missed him. Harry'd been gone for two minutes and Louis was missing him already. The loveable sexy boy. Louis just wanted to kiss him and lick his teeth and grind against him.

But they couldn't do any of that, now, and now Louis was scared Harry would go off him. Now James was in the room...

Maybe they ought to have a place of their own. Oh my god - that would be so perfect - he, James and Harry. Just them. In one flat. They'd be able to have more quality time with each other, as well as more sexy time in the bedroom. So many things they haven't tried out yet. For one thing-

Oh wait, the butter and flour were burning. More than that actually, they were pretty much blackened and stuck to the bottom of the pan and _oh it smelled disgusting_. Louis had a sick feeling in his stomach again and nearly threw up. Without thinking, he threw the pan straight in the bin and turned off the hob. But his elbow collided with the pasta pot and some of it spilled on the floor.

"_Fuck!"_ Louis cursed, reaching over to get a cloth and - "_Fuck!" _Louis repeated, as he slipped over the water on the tiles and landed on his front. He cried out in pain as that familiar _weightsonfront_ feeling occured and it stretched all over his body, and suddenly he couldn't move his right shoulder blade and - _amihavingastroke_.

The thought of never seeing Harry and James for him was too much as he sat up, and he vomited again. Vomit.

Or blood.

Lots of it, at that; Jesus, that would be a bitch to get out!

Why was he thinking of that? He was in more pain than he was when Harry fucked him for the first time.

Phone, phone, phone. Need a phone.

Need a phone.

Need to phone.

Need to phone...

Need to sleep.


End file.
